


Part 1: These kids need therapy

by SunsetNCamden



Series: These kids need therapy [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien plays piano, Adrien's mother, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multi, Nino knows stuff, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, minor season 2 spoilers, one-sided Juleka/Rose romance, unusual reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 117,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetNCamden/pseuds/SunsetNCamden
Summary: It's the one-year anniversary of the disappearance of Mme. Agreste and Adrien's trying to deal despite having to always appear perfect. An argument with his father destabilizes Adrien's ability to control his powers when transformed as Chat Noir. Master Fu tells Chat and Ladybug that they must discover who their partner is behind the mask to help Chat regain control of his powers.  Will it work or will Chat be forced to give up his miraculous? Can Ladybug fight Hawk Moth and his akumas by herself?Realizing she has become a stalker Marinette's determined to give up her crush on Adrien, so as to be a better friend to him. It's just as well, since Adrien has suddenly become good friends with Juleka and everyone assumes that there's something more there. With Juleka's help can Adrien finally allow himself to drop his fake facade and be himself all of the time?During nightly visits to her balcony Chat Noir and Marinette have developed a very close friendship and both independently realize that they want it to be more. Chat's inability to transform means no nightly visits. Will Marinette wait for her knight or does the new friendship she has forged with Adrien pose too much of a temptation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Adrien is too damaged due to his mother's disappearance and Marinette's is too immature due to her stalker-like ways for these two to be in a relationship, so this is my attempt to straighten these two out so that they can finally be happy and I can stop obsessing! I really like Juleka and I hope in future episodes she gets more screen time. In this work she develops a non-canon friendship with Adrien. The scene that originally sparked this series is between Chat and Marinette and doesn't occur until Chapter 5, so I probably spend too much time getting there, but oh well! I'm not going to delete it now. Originally, I was going to write each chapter from the perspective of a different character, but that left the chapters too uneven in length. So then I decided sections of chapters would be from one character's perspective. Ultimately, that proved too challenging as my "default voice" is Adrien/Chat, so apologies that there isn't more from other character's perspectives as the series goes on. This went way longer than I thought it would and in order to get it done I wrote from my comfort zone. I just love this boy so much! There are some minor Season 2 spoilers in here, so beware! Please be kind in the comments this is my first ever fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien ditches his friends for lunch and finds some comfort in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if their school has an auditorium or not, but for this story it does. In my mind it's on the second floor of the building in one of the corners, so it's "L" shaped with the shorter arm of the L acting as the backstage.

**Friday, April 28th**

Adrien walked as quickly as he could, trying not to look too conspicuous, even though he had no idea where he was going. Right now the most important thing was just to go in the opposite direction that he knew his friends would be going as fast as possible. Normally Adrien hated to be alone because he was alone too much. His friends had in a way filled the void he felt from losing his mother, having an absentee father, and living in a cold mansion filled with staff paid to care for him, no, paid to watch him. Although he knew that both his body guard, Gorilla as he liked to call him, and Nathalie, his father’s assistant, felt affectionately toward him, they were in his life because it was their job. If that job went away for whatever reason, they would disappear from his life without a second thought. But, his friends were different. His friends had become a surrogate family. His best friend, Nino, was a like a brother, goofing off, cracking jokes, and generally encouraging Adrien to have fun, to be a teenager. Alya, Nino’s girlfriend, felt like the big sister Adrien never had. She teased good-naturedly, but was never afraid to tell Adrien the truth even if he didn’t want to hear it. And Marinette…she was like…she was like… Adrien’s brows furrowed.

“ _What is she to me? What am I to her?_ ” Adrien couldn’t answer himself. And, rather than join his friends for lunch and use it as another opportunity to try to find an answer, he made up an excuse and ran away.

“ _That’s what you’re doing_ ,” he said to himself, “ _Running away like the scared-y cat that you are_.”

In his mind’s eye he replayed the previous moment where they had last all been together. As class ended, Alya spoke to Nino and Adrien, “Hey guys, Marinette and I want to try the new Greek restaurant that opened last week. Wanna join us for lunch?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m down,” Nino enthused, “Kim said their grape leaves are to die for.”

Adrien opened his mouth to say yes, but his eyes caught Marinette’s. She blushed and looked away. Adrien sighed. He had no doubt that today’s lunch would be the same as their previous lunches and the previous times they had hung out after school. Marinette would stutter and blush every time Adrien said anything to her or even looked in her general direction. Ever since Nino and Alya started dating, their best friends had been thrown very much together. Adrien initially thought it was great. He would get to know the talented (and dare he say pretty?) aspiring fashion designer better. He hoped that spending more time together would ease the obvious nervousness she felt around him. Although he had noticed some improvement after helping translate for her when her great uncle visited from China and teaming up together as partners for a video game championship; their friendship was anything, but easy.

Additionally, Adrien noticed that she only ever acted nervous around him, that is the “Adrien” him. She wasn’t nervous with other people even the super hero alter ego “Chat Noir” him. Although her relationship with Chat may have started out a little rocky, she mocked him a bit when they teamed up to take down the Evil Illustrator; they had since formed a strong friendship over the course of the last few months.  
When Marinette talked to Chat she never stuttered. Her words were caring, thoughtful, reasonable, intelligent, even playful and teasing. When she talked to Adrien, her words were a jumbled mess of separate trains of thoughts interspersed with staccatos of “uhs” and “ums”. She smiled at Chat sometimes, a wonderful, warm smile that made her eyes dance. Adrien desperately wished that she would smile at him like that. Instead, the smiles he received were tense that showed too much teeth and made her bluebell eyes squint narrowly. Sometimes she even laughed with Chat. Her laugh seemed to bubble up from somewhere deep within and then escape with such force that no power on earth could contain it. Adrien felt he would be willing to give up anything and everything if he could make her laugh like that just once with one of his jokes. Instead, the laugh he heard from her was a panicky, high-pitched giggle that would be self-consciously stifled by her hand.  
Adrien could not figure out why he alone caused these reactions in her. Was “Adrien” so different from “Chat”? What had he done wrong? Why did Marinette not like him? These thoughts plagued him and ran through his head in a constant loop the whole time he was in her presence. The more he tried to be nice, to talk to her, to smile at her, the worse she seemed. It felt like a rejection.

Adrien shook his head no.

“ _No, not again, not today,_ ” he thought. After the week he had, he just couldn’t. Monday had been an akuma attack in which he took a hit to protect Ladybug, which resulted in uncontrollable and very embarrassing dancing. A meme created with the footage had gone viral within about 4 hours. Tuesday had been a swimsuit photoshoot with a female model that he had never met before. The photographer’s direction became so graphic that Adrien was reduced to a blushing, sweating mess, which made his father launch into a tirade of criticism focused mainly on Adrien, but also sweeping everyone present in its path. Wednesday, he slipped on a wet roof tile and landed head first into a garbage dumpster while on patrol with Ladybug. As he climbed out stinking of fish with cold, wet spaghetti stuck in his hair he heard her say, “A bit down in the _dumps_ are we?” The ensuing laughter from his Lady did not soothe his bruised ego. It took three showers to get rid of the odor of putrid seafood. Thursday, his fencing team lost an important meet in a sound thumping. And of course, awkward lunches and interactions with Marinette were peppered throughout the week. Worst of all tomorrow loomed over him like Damocles’ sword. It was going to be awful. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face it or get through it, but he knew he’d be getting no support from his father. So now today, Friday, he needed a break from what had happened and what would happen. He needed an escape. He considered transforming into Chat Noir and running along the roof tops of Paris, free and easy, even if it was broad daylight and there were no akuma attacks.

“Why not, bro?” Nino asked, surprised. “You love Greek food.”

Adrien snapped back to reality. He realized he had just shook his head no and hadn’t given a reason. Alya’s eyebrows were quirked at him. Marinette looked at him with concern, but when he met her eyes again she looked away. That settled it.

“Oh, I need to – swing by the Chem lab, check on my project for the science fair.” Adrien lied, “I’ll see you after lunch.” He grabbed his bag and whisked out of the classroom before his friends could protest.

Adrien’s face flushed as he remembered his lie. He shook his head and quickened his pace.

“ _Couldn’t be helped_ ,” he tried to convinced himself. “ _It will be better this way. Marinette will be at ease and although I’ll be alone, I’ll take a paw-some catwalk to cheer myself up_.” He just needed a private place to transform. He ducked into the school’s auditorium. The theater was quiet. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Just as he rose his hand up to call his kwami to his ring, he noticed on the stage a studio piano. He hesitated. An urge to play over powered him. Before he met his friends and obtained his miraculous, music had been a solace in his lonely world. Now, alone again that piano looked more like a life raft to him. He dropped his hand and he strode swiftly down the right stage aisle. He ascended the steps to the stage in two great bounds. He slid comfortably onto the piano bench and lifted the cover to expose the black and white keys. As his fingers lightly glided over them he recalled the sweet sound of his mother’s voice.  
When Adrien was little his mother used to sing to him when he was hurt or upset. God, he missed her. He wished she was here now. He would tell her about Marinette and she would help him to understand, to try to fix whatever was wrong. His fingers reflexively plinked out a few notes. He smiled to himself at the familiar tune. When she was lost in thought his mother would hum the same song ever so softly. He tried to remember it. He repeated the notes he had just played, but what came next was a blank, lost in some dark corner of his memory. Adrien sighed again. A lump grew in his throat. He was forgetting her. He had her pictures to remind him of her smile and the shade of her eyes. He had a few videos of her from when he was a kid and so he could remember the sound of her voice. But, other things, like the warmth of her hugs, the smell of her hair, and the tune she would hum were fading from his memory. He had no one to talk to about her.

The only one of his friends that knew his mother was Chloe. She tried her best, but she wasn’t the most compassionate or supportive person. Also, it was painful for Chloe, too. Her own mother left her and her father when she was very young. In some ways Adrien’s mother became a surrogate mother to her. So when they lost Adrien’s mother Chloe tried to be there for him the best way she knew how, pretending as if nothing was wrong. In some ways it helped. Chloe didn’t treat him any differently. She didn’t look at him with pity. She didn’t constantly ask him how he was doing. But, at the same time, she wouldn’t talk about his mother. Whenever she came up, Chloe would change the subject. He supposed it was too painful for her.

The same seemed to be true of his father although he wasn’t sure since his father was hardly ever around, but even when he was he wouldn’t or couldn’t talk about her. Indeed, the only way that Gabriel Agreste seemed to make it through the day was to cut off all expression of emotion, happy or sad, completely. Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he had seen him smile, but he was sure it had not been in the last year. Perhaps the pain of her loss was still too fresh for his father, and honestly it still felt very fresh to Adrien, too. Using the heels of his hands he wiped the moisture from his eyes. He pushed his emotions down inside of him as he always did, as his father wanted him, no, expected him to do. He sat up straighter and at the same time straightened the invisible mask he wore as Adrien, presenting the perfectly composed and polished face of the Gabriel brand.

Shifting a bit on the bench he thought to himself, “ _Well, might as well practice, since I’m here_.” He dramatically stretched his fingers and then began to play the Brahms piece that Mr. Hammerstein had given him two weeks ago. Maybe if he played it well enough at his next lesson he could move onto something better, something faster, something more fun.

  
He stopped. He thought he heard something. Even without his superhero suit on, his Miraculous gave him slightly heightened senses, especially hearing. He looked up, head cocked, waiting. Nothing. He resumed the Brahms piece, but then stopped almost as soon as he started. This was not helping his mood. Practicing for his lesson was not providing him with the comfort he sought. But, he knew what would. A smile curled his lips as he re-positioned his hands. His left hand began to play the low rhythmic beat of the up tempo song as his right hand tickled the keys lightly and furiously. He stretched out his right hand and brought it back toward him quickly hitting every key in between in a flourish. Channeling his inner Chuck Berry he took a breath and sang out,

 

 

 

> “Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans  
>  Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
>  There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
>  Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode  
>  Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
>  But he could play a guitar just like a-ringing a bell”

His hands continued to glide across the keys in a blur. His left foot tapped out the beat. His head bobbed also keeping time and his blonde locks whipped back and forth across his face. His right foot stomped on the foot pedal enthusiastically. His smile broadened into a Chat Noir grin and for the first time that week he actually felt okay. He was so invested in playing that he didn’t hear the gasp coming from the girl watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics quoted are from the song Johnny B Goode written by Chuck Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's friends react to him ditching them for lunch. Alya's upset, Nino's protective, and Marinette is over-protective and a stalker.

“Well, I feel slightly offended that he’d rather spend lunch with Petri dishes full of yeast than with us,” Alya huffed, watching as the dust settled from where Adrien had just been a split second ago.

“That’s _not_ what he said,” Nino said rolling his eyes. He had an idea as to the real reason why Adrien had skipped out.

“He may as well have,” Alya crossed her arms in frustration. She hated it when one of her plans to get Marinette and Adrien together got scratched. Usually, it was an akuma attacking the city that caused the disruption, which she couldn’t really be angry about, since it meant that she’d be covering the heroic actions of her other favorite couple, Ladybug and Cat Noir, for the LadyBlog. It was hard to say which ‘ship, either Adrienette or LadyNoir, she supported the strongest. But, there were no akuma attacks today to account for the Adrienette misfire.  Today, Adrien was being difficult. Blind and difficult. Oblivious and difficult.

“And,” she continued, “what’s he going to eat for lunch? Cafeteria food?”

Nino shivered at the thought. Calling what they served at the cafeteria “food” was a compliment.

“Come on,” whined Nino. “I’m hungry. Let’s go before the restaurant gets too crowded.”

“Fine,” Alya cast a sympathetic look at Marinette. “We can try again Monday.”

 Marinette, running her fingers through one of her pigtails, stared at Adrien’s empty seat. She didn’t hear what Alya said, too busy spiraling down a rabbit hole of her own making.

“ _Adrien has seemed down all week_ ,” Marinette thought, “ _He tries to hide it, but I can tell. It’s so not like him to ditch his friends. Something must be really bothering him. I bet his dad is putting pressure on him. And, he lost the fencing meet yesterday. I should have been there to cheer him on. I’m such a bad friend, no wonder he doesn’t want to have lunch with me. And, now he’s all alone. Sad and alone. And, oh, he could get akumatized! Then, I’d have to fight him. I’d have to fight my crush! And he could get hurt, or at the very least he would feel guilty for all of the mayhem he would have created. Not that it would be his fault, but he’d still feel guilty. Then, he’d be sadder than he already is now.”_ Before Marinette knew what she was doing she was on her feet and running out the classroom door. Alya and Nino hurried to follow her.

“Marinette, where are you going?” Alya called after her down the hall.

Marinette skidded at the end of the hall, “I have to find Adrien before the akuma does.” And, with that Marinette was gone.

Alya and Nino exchanged a look of confusion. They had both seen how akuma victims looked and acted prior to being possessed by one of Hawk Moth’s butterflies. Although Adrien did not seem himself, neither one thought that he was in any real danger.

“Table for two?” Nino asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Marinette climbed the stairs to the second floor and looked in the direction of the Chem lab. She could see Adrien power walking ahead of her almost arriving at his destination. She grabbed her purse that was slung across her body and held it close to her heart. “Hang on Tikki,” she whispered. She ran to catch him, but slowed when she saw Adrien pass the Chem lab.

“ _Where’s he going?”_ she thought. It wasn’t like him to lie. Something must be wrong. She hung back a little to observe his movements.

“ _The auditorium?_ ” she thought, “ _Why’s he going in there?_ ” Fear struck her as she wondered if she was too late. If the akuma had already taken hold of Adrien’s mind and body.

“ _Should I transform into Ladybug now?_ ” she wondered. She had no proof that there was trouble. She didn’t want to alarm anyone. She also couldn’t transform out in the open. She debated with herself trying to decide on the best course of action all the while walking at a clipped pace toward the auditorium. She cautiously listened at the door.

“ _Piano music?_ ” She could faintly hear the notes. “ _Well, at least no one is screaming_ ,” she thought. That was usually how an akuma attack started. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, the music stopped. Marinette froze. She inwardly cursed herself for not transforming first. She wished she had her yo-yo.

The classical music resumed. Marinette breathed out, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. On tip toe she stepped quietly toward the music. Again the song stopped. Again Marinette froze.

“ _What is going on_?” she thought. The music resumed, but the song was different. It was fast-paced and upbeat. It made her want to dance. As she unconsciously bobbed her head slightly to the music she was reminded of the akuma victim from earlier in the week whose power turned the citizens of Paris into a giant flash mob. Marinette pushed past the lobby and peaked through the doors of the theater. What she saw and heard took her breath away. There on stage playing the piano and singing at the top of his lungs was Adrien. Or at least she thought it was Adrien. She had never seen him like this before. The reserved, polished model was replaced by a jovial, messy rocker. His hair flopped violently, partially covering his face. His shoulders were hunched as he leaned into the instrument. His eyes shone brightly and he wore a lopsided grin that dripped with sheer delight.

 

 

> “Go Johnny Go!
> 
> Go
> 
> Johnny B. Goode! _”_

Marinette gasped. Afraid that Adrien had heard her, she quickly ducked back behind the door, but the music continued without interruption. She peeked around the door to get another look. He looked happy, happier than Marinette had ever seen him. A warmth filled Marinette’s chest. It was good to see him so relaxed, carefree. His expression reminded her of someone, but whom? She was jolted out of her reverie. The music had stopped and someone was clapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind with your comments. This is my first fanfic.  
> Lyrics quoted above are from the song Johnny B. Goode written and first recorded by Chuck Berry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets caught in the auditorium and is forced to spill his guts. Marinette overhears somethings she wishes she hadn't. Juleka learns there's more to Adrien then she thought and is surprised by an unexpected visitor or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Adrien and Juleka being friends and band mates. I don't know why. Juleka is still shy, but doesn't mumble like on the show, and she talks more pointedly. Rose is still Rose. One-sided romance with Jules being in love with Rose. I do love the idea of them being together.  
> I also like the idea of Marinette and Adrien having powers or 6th senses as well as side effects outside of being transformed. I explore Adrien's more than Marinette's as a cat is more familiar to me than a bug is, also I think that if the kwamis would have any ability to somehow protect them from the side effects Tikki totally would and Plagg totally would not.

Juleka normally ate her lunch in the auditorium with Rose. They didn’t like the cliques of the cafeteria, nor was the food they served there fit for human consumption. Both preferred to bring their own lunch from home. It was cheaper that way and also healthier. In warm weather they would eat outside on the Quad. But on cold or rainy days, like today they sought the warm, quiet space of the auditorium. Technically, they weren’t supposed to be there if a class or an assembly was not in session. Nor was food allowed. However, they had never been caught and so had never been bothered to be worried about such rules.

Today, Rose was out sick. She had a head cold that made her nose and cheeks the same color as her name. Juleka sat in one of the comfy, plush chairs of the theater, picking at her salad, and filling Rose in on what she missed in school that morning. The text messages flew back and forth:

 **JuJuBes:** (12:06) _Kim sneezed & a giant booger got stuck n his nose_

 **RoseBud:** (12:06) _EWW!_

 **JuJuBes:** (12:07) _So gross Max saw it & laughed @ him, so Kim pickd it out_

 **RoseBud:** _(12:07) Eww! Eww!_

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:08) Kim threw it @ Max, but missed & it landed on Alix_

 **RoseBud:** _(12:08) OMG_

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:08) Alix was pissed She punched Kim n arm as hard as she could_

 **RoseBud:** _(12:09) LOL_

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:09)_ _Kim whined like baby. He grabbed her & gave her noggie_

 **RoseBud:** _(12:09)_ _Awww…they R so cute together!_

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:10)_ _If U say so. :P_

Rose was a diehard romantic. In her mind she had paired up the entire class into couples. Some were already dating of course: Alya and Nino, Mylene and Ivan.

Some were pretty obvious parings, except perhaps to those in question: Adrien and Marinette, Kim and Alix

The rest were ones that Rose put together based on her own intuition and the need for everyone to be partnered: Lila and Nathaniel, Nathaniel and Chloé, Chloé and Sabrina, Sabrina and Max. It didn’t matter that some people had multiple pairings. All that mattered was that everyone had someone. Rose spent _a lot_ of time pointing out to Juleka all the subtle signs from body language to tone of voice to subtext that each person exhibited when interacting with the certain someone Rose considered to be their soulmate. The only two students in their class that Rose hadn’t paired up with anyone else was Juleka and Rose herself. Juleka had silently been wondering if there was some significance in that and hoped that Rose had secretly paired the two best friends up as more than just friends.

Click. Whoosh. The sound of the auditorium doors opening. Juleka instinctively skootched down into her seat, so as not to be seen. She quickly typed a message to Rose.

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:10) Radio silence_

Juleka waited with baited breath. Who was it and what were they doing here? And most importantly, how much trouble was she in? She didn’t have to wait long as she saw movement on the far right side of the theater. Someone was heading to the stage. As the figure bounded up the steps, Juleka realized it was Adrien. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t move right away, wishing first to alleviate Rose’s fears.

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:11)_ _It’s ok just PrettyBoy_

Juleka was about to stand up and shout a greeting when she heard piano music. She listened. She couldn’t help herself.

 **JuJuBes:** (12:12) _He’s playing the piano_

 **Rosebud:** _(12:12) ???_

Juleka listened. Adrien seemed to be just tinkling at the piano lost in thought. Whatever he was playing she didn’t recognize it.

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:13)_ _Idk_

Juleka’s eyes flicked back up to Adrien. He looked upset. That was unusual. He had earned the nickname “Sunshine Boy” from some of his classmates because normally, he seemed like a perfectly happy, carefree teenager. Juleka smirked, “ _There’s an oxymoron if I ever heard it_.” She peeked from behind the row of chairs at him. Was he about to cry?

“ _Shit_ ," she cursed in her head. She was kinda stuck now. If she was going to say something, she had waited too long for it not to be weird. On top of that, she’d be interrupting some kind of emotional reverie. She didn’t know much about boys, but one thing she did know was that they didn’t like to cry and they certainly didn’t want anyone to see them cry. She tried to calculate how far away the exit was and if she made a break for it, then what were the chances of him seeing her? Since he looked distracted, she thought her chances were pretty good. Just as she was about to move, he stopped playing, wiped his eyes, straightened, and then started playing a new piece. This one she recognized. She banged her head in dismay against the seat back.

 **JuJuBes:** _(12:15)_ _Brahms_

 **Rosebud:** _(12:16)_ _:(_

She peered at Adrien from behind the seat in front of her. At least now he looked less upset. He was concentrating on the piece and that could work in her favor. She moved down the row. Suddenly, he stopped playing. Juleka froze. He turned his head and at first Juleka thought he was looking right at her, but she realized he was listening. She hadn’t heard anything, but that may have been because her heart was pounding loudly. It felt like eons as the silence stretched. Adrien resumed playing. Juleka resumed her crawl toward the end of the row of chairs. She wondered if she could make it to the wings and exit out the side. Adrien stopped playing again. Juleka stopped in her tracks.

“ _Dammit, what is with this boy? Pick a song and just fucking play it_!”

As if her thoughts were somehow manifested, Adrien picked a new song, a really bouncy, fun, but technically difficult song and he was fucking playing the hell out of it. Juleka’s mouth dropped to the ground. She had no idea Adrien was such a good musician. When he began to sing, she dialed Rose’s number. She picked up after only one ring.

“Jules?” Rose whispered unsure of what the current situation Juleka was in since the texts had stopped.

“Listen,” Juleka hissed, pressed the speaker button, and held up the phone so Rose could hear.

 

> “Go Johnny Go!
> 
> Go
> 
> Johnny B. Goode! _”_

When the song ended Rose started clapping and hooting her approval over the phone. Juleka shrugged, he deserved applause, so she stood straight up and started clapping her hands as well. Adrien jumped back from the piano at the sound, knocking over the piano bench with a loud thud, and landing behind it on all fours. His neck was craned at an odd angle and his eyes were wide, round as saucers. Juleka snickered, he looked like a startled cat.

“Sorry,” she called, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Adrien visibly relaxed as recognition settled in and he stood up. He raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, “I didn’t realize anyone else was here. I was just practicing my Marty McFly, heh-heh,” Adrien cringed. “ _Would she even get the movie reference? It has to be at least 30 years old._ ”

Juleka smirked, “Well to do that properly, shouldn’t you be playing the guitar?”

Adrien let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, relieved that Juleka understood what he was talking about. He turned, grabbed the up ended piano bench, and righted it in one sure movement.

“Were you…here the whole time?” His heart was still beating rather fast and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Yeah, sorry,” she admitted. “We aren’t really supposed to be in here when there’s not a class. I hid when you came in.”

“And kept hiding,” he said. Adrien took a breath to compose himself and reapplied his invisible mask.

“Well, you looked like you wanted to be alone. I didn’t want to disturb you.” She started walking down the aisle toward the stage. “You play really well,” she continued, “Rose thinks so, too. Say ‘hi’, Rose.”

“Hi, Rose,” Rose joked through the phone’s speaker. Juleka ascended the stairs and crossed the stage toward Adrien as Rose continued to talk, “Oh, Adrien that was wonderful! I just had to get up and dance in my fluffy robe and bunny slippers.” Adrien smiled.

“You take lessons?” Juleka interjected pointing at the piano.

“Yes,” he said, “since I was 6.”

Juleka nodded, “But not singing lessons?” Adrien grimaced. His father demanded perfection in all things at all times. Hearing this implied criticism made him shrink inwardly.

“Juleka!” Rose chastised, “Adrien has a very pleasant voice. Please forgive Juleka’s rudeness, Adrien. She’s a vocal snob.”

“I’m not. I’m honest. I can just tell he hasn’t been trained to sing.”

“I take it you do? Take singing lessons, I mean,” he asked sitting back down on the piano bench, but backwards so as to face Juleka. He tried to redirect the conversation to be about them.

“Oh yes! Juleka has a beautiful voice. She’s a contra alto,” Rose said proudly, answering for her bestie. Adrien wasn’t sure what a “contra alto” was.

“Not that it will do me any good. There’re very few roles on the stage in my range,” Juleka’s eyes lowered mournfully.

“Is that what you want to do? Perform on stage, like in musicals?” he asked.

“I would love that, but I very much doubt I have a shot. I don’t have the classic mezzo-soprano or soprano range that most female leads have.”

After a beat, she changed the subject. “What are you doing here? I mean, besides lighting the piano on fire.”

“ _Well, at least she liked my piano playing_ ,” Adrien thought. “I could ask you the same question,” he deflected.

“Rose and I often eat lunch here. It’s one of our usual spots.”

“Where are Nino and Alya and Marinette? Don’t you normally have lunch with them?” Rose asked sweetly.

At the mention of her name Marinette leaned into the room, trying to hear better. She could see now that he was not in any danger of an akuma possession, so she really should go or at the very least make herself known. But, her curiosity got the better of her. She had been wondering the same thing: “ _Why is Adrien here?_ ”

“They are trying out that new Greek restaurant down the street.” Adrien replied, hopeful that this line of questioning would not continue.

Marinette had to get closer if she was going to keep up with the conversation. Marinette hunched down and slowly crawled stage right taking shelter behind the last row of seats. When she got to the end she moved down the far right aisle. She tried to keep out of Adrien’s eye line. The piano was positioned downstage, stage left. Adrien was looking to his left at Juleka, whose back was to the audience.

“You don’t like Greek food?” Rose asked.

“No, it’s not that,” Adrien sighed. Instinctively, he turned around on the piano bench to face the instrument and away from Juleka and Rose and all of their questions. Marinette dove for cover into the nearest row.

Juleka sat down on the piano bench beside him, but just as quickly Adrien hopped to his feet. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll get out of your way.”

“You’re not intruding,” Rose piped up.

“Nope, we don’t own the place. You’re more than welcome,” Juleka smiled. “In fact, we should thank you. You’ve been very entertaining.”

“Happy that I could oblige,” Adrien bowed stiffly, but in a gentlemanly fashion.

Juleka patted the piano bench next to her indicating he should sit, “Come on. Let’s do a duet.” She set her phone on top of the piano so Rose could hear. Adrien stared at the piano bench. Juleka caught his eye. “I don’t bite, promise. Come on.”

 “You play?” he asked as he sat down to join her.

“No, not really. I can plink out a few songs though. Let’s do ‘Heart and Soul’.”

“I don’t know that one,” he replied. Juleka looked at Adrien like his teeth turned into piano keys.

“You can play Brahms and Johnny B. Goode without sheet music and you don’t know ‘Heart and Soul’?”

Rose giggled, “Now you’re being a piano snob!”

“I’m not.” She retorted, “Everyone knows ‘Heart and Soul’, even people like me who can’t play the piano, can play it.”

“Sorry?” he squeaked out.

Juleka shook her head. “Okay you’re going to play the left side.” She played it for him. “It just repeats over and over. You try.” Adrien played it without any problem. This was super easy. He smiled at her.

“Good,” she said. “Now, I’m going to come in with the right side.” She began playing the melody.

She nodded her head and smiled at him encouragingly. As she played she sang the lyrics along with it.

 

> “Heart and soul  
>  I fell in love with you.  
>  Heart and soul  
>  The way a fool would do  
>  Madly  
>  Because you held me tight”

At first, Adrien was a bit taken aback. Juleka’s voice was even deeper than his. But, it was smooth and rich. On the second verse Rose joined in. Her voice was much, much higher. The contrast was striking and yet they blended well. They sounded as if they were used to singing together. Adrien wished he knew the words and could sing along, too, although given Juleka’s implied criticism, perhaps it was just as well that he didn’t.

“That was great. You have an amazing voice. Both of you!” he smiled widely after they finished the song. A quiet fell over them and Adrien nervously plinked out the first few notes of his mother’s song that he could not fully remember. Juleka was eyeing him. He could see her wheels turning in her head. He replayed the musical phrase.

“Soooo, if it wasn’t the menu that is keeping you from lunch, was it the company?” Juleka persisted in getting to the bottom of it.

 “ _Shit_ ,” he thought, “ _why can’t she let this go_?”

“Well, sort of,” he admitted.

“Girl troubles?”

“Huh? No, not like that.” He was thinking of his mother, but then he supposed that wasn’t his only trouble, “Well, actually, I guess sort of.” He hesitated. He knew both Juleka and Rose from class. He was friendly toward them, but he wouldn’t consider them friends exactly. He wasn’t sure how much he should disclose.

“Uh-huh.” Juleka patted him on the shoulder. “It’s complicated, huh?”

He nodded. Juleka shook the phone at him and he realized that Rose would not register his response. “I mean, yes,” he admitted. He and Marinette had developed this great friendship over the past few months, well _Chat_ and Marinette had. Adrien wished he could have that same friendship with her as his civilian self. It was hard sometimes to wait out the school day until he could visit her as Chat.

Juleka nodded. If Juleka understood anything, then it was how damn complex your heart could make your life. Unbeknownst to Rose, Juleka was in love with her. The fact that she was Juleka’s best friend and that said best friend was into boys made Juleka’s love life rather complicated to say the least. She didn’t need to know the details surrounding Adrien’s predicament to know that it would have its own unique complexity.

“It’s Marinette, isn’t?” Juleka asked bluntly.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. “ _How did she know?_ ” His mask slipped.

“Yep, I thought so.” Juleka said receiving all the confirmation she needed just from the look on his face.

 “Awwww….” Rose cooed over the phone.

“Oh no,” Marinette said out loud and then quickly clapped both hands over her mouth. Was she the reason he hadn’t gone to lunch? Was she the

reason he had seemed depressed all week?

“So, that’s why your here? You’re hiding from Marinette?”

“No!” he responded indignantly, “I’m not hiding. I’m…” He lacked the words. _“What the hell am I doing here?_ ” he thought.

“Singing your troubles away?” Juleka offered.

“Something like that.”

“Oh!” Rose gasped. Juleka knew that Rose’s eyes were gleaming at the thought of blossoming love. Marinette’s eyes on the other hand were starting to fill with tears. She was a problem that he had to hide from; a trouble that he had to sing away.

 “You should be singing the Blues then.” Juleka suggested trying to joke and get him to smile.

“I just needed some space to sort through everything. I’m fine.” He tried to reapply his invisible mask to give the illusion of calm aloofness.

“How’s that going for you? The sorting, I mean?” Juleka asked not really buying his “I’m fine” line.

Adrien shook his head, “Still muddled.” Obviously his attempt failed and he let the mask drop.

“Have you tried talking to her?” Rose asked.

“That’s the problem. We can’t seem to have a regular, coherent conversation.”

Juleka nodded. It was all too apparent that Marinette dissolved into a puddle around Adrien. There wasn’t much Adrien could really do about that. She sighed.

A few salty tears escaped from Marinette’s eyes. She felt dreadful. She felt inadequate. She wanted him to notice her and he had, but for the wrong reasons. He was avoiding her. That was the last thing she wanted.

Juleka sensed she had probed enough. The mood had grown somber. She placed her hands back on the keys. “You want to try it again?”

Adrien smiled gratefully. He started playing his part again, but just as Juleka added her melody he stopped playing and laid a hand over both of hers to stop her as well. His head titled again in that strange way, listening. Rose on the other end of the phone was afraid to speak, fearing that someone else had discovered them in the auditorium. A loud explosion resonated somewhere outside followed by screams. Adrien leapt to his feet.

“Akuma!” he said, “Come on!” He grabbed Juleka by the arm. She had just enough time to grab her phone.

“Jules? What’s going on?” Rose asked with a trembling voice.

“Dunno. Akuma we think. Gotta go. I’ll text you with more.” Adrien was pulling her up the aisle and out the door as she talked.

“Be safe,” came Rose’s reply before Juleka hung up. Once they were outside they could see that everyone was running toward them and away from the general direction of the library and cafeteria. The akuma siren was blaring, warning everyone nearby to take cover.

“Go to the courtyard like always,” he said. It was the designated meeting point for the school during an akuma attack.

Juleka nodded, but when she realized Adrien wasn’t going with her she called to him, “Wait! Where are you going?”

“I just want to make sure everyone gets away safely.”

“We’re not supposed to do that. We’re supposed to get to the assembly spot. Adrien!” But he was already gone, headed straight towards the akuma.

“ _Shit_ ,” Juleka cursed and hesitated. Should she go after him? There was another loud explosion and more screaming. “ _Nope_ ,” she thought. “ _Pretty boy is on his own_.” With that she was about to turn and run down the stairs to the courtyard, but she saw out of the corner of her eye something red coming out of the auditorium doors. “ _Ladybug?!? Had she been in the auditorium the whole time?”_

Their eyes met and then Ladybug broke her gaze. She seemed to be searching for someone. She ran over to Juleka. “Where’s Adrien?” she demanded. Juleka just stared at her, mouth wide open.

“Adrien Agreste, where is he?” Ladybug repeated.

Juleka was a bit taken aback to say the least. She only had the mental capacity to point in the direction that Adrien had run, toward the akuma attack. Ladybug’s head turned to follow her finger and groaned at the implication of this information. Ladybug ran as fast as she could toward the attack and Juleka did the same only going in the opposite direction.

“ _Rosie missed one hell of a day_ ,” Juleka thought as she ran. There was more texting to be done and perhaps a new pairing to ship: Ladrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind with your comments. This is my first fanfic.  
> Lyrics quoted above are from the song Johnny B. Goode written and first recorded by Chuck Berry and also from the song Heart and Soul music written by Hoagy Carmichael, lyrics written by Frank Loesser.  
> In case it's not clear, JuJuBes is Juleka texting and RoseBud is Rose texting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have lunch and discuss the cause of Adrien's strange behavior. Obligatory akuma battle. Juleka tells Adrien some surprising news and gives the poor boy some much needed advice. Also, they make a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nino. He's so fun to write. In my mind he knows all the dirt on everyone, but doesn't want to. Alya on the other hand wants to know, but knows nothing despite being a nosy, blogger.  
> I apologize in advance for the akuma battle. I hate writing them and it shows. In future I will do less blow by blow battles. I also apologize for the the puns. Not my strong suit. I don't state what kind of content the book that Nino and Alya discuss. It could be about anything. If you went to a dirty place, then that's on you.

“What are you going to get?” Nino asked Alya while looking at the menu. Alya was drumming her fingers on her phone, distractedly.

“Alya?” he asked. No reply. “AL-YA!” he said loudly.

“Wha-aat?”

“What are you going to get?” he repeated pointing to the menu.

“You know, I just don’t get Adrien,” she said, ignoring his question.

“And were back…” Nino sighed. He was hoping Alya was for once going to let it go and not get overly involved in their friends’ love lives or lack thereof.

“How is he so oblivious about Marinette? Can’t he see that she likes him? Why wouldn’t he like her? I mean, she’s pretty, smart, funny, talented…I just don’t get it.”

“Sounds like you should be dating her.”

Alya smacked Nino on the arm. “I’m serious!”

“I know, I know. Look I’ve been trying to drop hints, but my bro’s got a lot going on right now.”

“And then he obviously ditches us for…for Science!”

“Yeah, that wasn’t very cool. But you can’t really blame him. I mean I’d probably want to be alone too if…” Nino caught himself. Adrien’s a pretty private person. Nino was pretty sure that he wouldn’t want anyone to know. He wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to know. Adrien hadn’t said anything to him about it recently, but it had come up a while back and Nino had filed it away under _Important Dates to Remember, Best Bro_.

“If what?” Alya had slipped into reporter mode. “Nino, if what?”

“If nothing. Forget it. Can we please order? I’m starving!”

“No, you know something. Spill!” Alya pointed an accusing finger at him.

“No. I can’t do that. Bro’s code and all of that.” Nino resumed looking at the menu, refusing to meet Alya’s gaze.

Alya changed tactics. “You know I’ve been rethinking that request you made of me the other night…”

“Request?” Nino queried, but refused to look up.

“Yeah, remember we were at my house watching TV after we put my sisters to bed and you asked if we could, well you know, try doing that thing you read about, you know in that book…” Alya’s voice had dropped to a low whisper and her fingers delicately brushed up Nino’s arm. Nino looked up at her, confused.

“When we were babysitting my sisters…last week…you showed me that book…” Alya wiggled her eyebrows at him, “You know, the book...”

“The book?” Nino squeaked. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, the book! You down to try it?”

“Well, I would consider thinking about trying it, but you know I have to really trust you.” Alya batted her eyelashes at him.

“Oh babe, you can totally trust me.” Nino made a little cross sign over his heart.

“That means no secrets,” she bopped him on the nose with her finger.

Nino shook his head, “No secrets,” he paused. “That’s not cool, dude. It’s not my secret to tell.”

“You sure?” she cooed. Her breath brushed his ear and Nino blushed. Nino’s head flopped down, defeated, and he let out a sigh.

“Okay, here’s the deal: I’m going to tell you without actually telling you and then the next time we babysit your little sisters we are going to try page 117,” he said. Alya wasn’t exactly sure what she was agreeing to, but nodded.

“Google ‘disappearance of Mrs. Gabriel Agreste’.” Nino watched as Alya typed the phrase into her phone. Satisfied that she would have her answer, he tried to flag down a waitress. He caught the eye of a tall, middle aged woman. She nodded indicating she would be over to them next.

After a few moments Alya’s head popped up from her phone and she gave Nino a shove.

“You’re welcome,” he said sarcastically.

“Why didn’t you tell me that tomorrow is the anniversary of the disappearance of Adrien’s mom?” she asked accusingly.

“Like I said, not my secret. Not really my bro’s either. It’s on the web. Any good reporter would have found it herself,” he teased.

Alya gave Nino another shove. “Marinette’s right. He could get akumatized!”

“Nah, if that’s going to happen then it’s going to happen tomorrow.”

“Nino!”

“Don’t worry! I got it covered.” Nino had already made plans with Adrien to spend the whole day together. Initially, Adrien had declined, hoping that he would spend at least some time that day with his father, but when Natalie told him that his father’s schedule was completely booked he had accepted Nino’s offer. Nino had the whole day planed. They would start at the arcade, head to the movies for a double feature, and then to the go cart race track. Nino’s goal was to keep him out of the house and thoroughly occupied so as not to dwell on bad memories.

“Now, don’t you feel just a little bit bad about all those insensitive things you said about my bro?”

“Yeah,” Alya sighed lowering her head. “He still shouldn’t of ditched us,” she mumbled.

“True, but I wonder how gracefully any of us would handle our mom’s mysterious disappearance. Extenuating circumstances, man! Add to that Adrien’s never really had friends before unless you count Chloé, which I don’t”

“Neither do I.”

“Okay then, cut my bro some slack, please?” Nino pleaded.

 Alya nodded. She decided then and there not to hold Adrien’s obvious white lie to get him out of lunch against him. Alya could not imagine the pain and sorrow Adrien went through having his mother go missing. On top of that both his and his father’s celebrity status brought added attention from the media and the public. Alya remembered following the daily updates of the Agreste missing person’s case when it first broke in the press a year ago. At first people assumed that there was a break-up of the marriage and that she had walked out on Gabriel. Soon enough that speculation turned to accusations of foul play. The police questioned Gabriel several times, but no arrest was ever made. The family had hired private investigators and offered a reward of 10 million Euros to anyone providing a tip that would lead to Mme. Agreste’s safe return. All the tips proved to be dead ends. In time, the media, the public, and even the police moved on and Mme. Agreste’s disappearance was forgotten.

“You ready to order?” The waitress had finally made her way to their table.

“Yes, thank God! I’ll have…” Nino’s order was cut off by the sound of a large explosion. Alya, Nino and some of the other diners in the restaurant craned their necks to see out of the large window at the front. A tall plume of smoke was emanating from their school building.

“Adrien!” they both yelled at the same time. They grabbed their bags and raced toward the school, knowing that an akuma attack was underway, and praying that it would not be Adrien. Having both been akumatized themselves neither Alya nor Nino would wish that fate on anyone, especially their good friend. While an akumatized victim never remembered the things that he or she did there was always plenty of footage from reporters and bystanders. It was a weird experience to watch yourself do and say horrible things and have no memory of it. But just because you didn’t remember didn’t mean that you didn’t feel guilty about it afterwards. Also, the pain, anger, and/or sadness that had made you susceptible to Hawk Moth was still very much present even after being rescued by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Nino, I swear to God if it’s Adrien I’m going to…”

“Less threats, more speed,” Nino called to her, encouraging her to catch up. As they neared the school they could hear the school’s akuma warning siren.

“There!” Nino pointed. Alya pulled her phone out and pressed the record button to get some footage for the LadyBlog. Smoke was billowing out of the cafeteria windows. Alya ran inside the school building and up the stairs to the cafeteria. Nino followed closely behind. In the dining hall there stood a short, overweight man brandishing an over-sized soup ladle.

“Monsieur Brule?” Nino let out a sigh. “See, dude, I told you! Not Adrien.” M. Brule was the cafeteria cook, who had a reputation for both bad food and a bad temper. His akumatized self was a hideous sight with a bright red face and frizzy hair, by products of working in the heat of the kitchen. Chat Noir was already on the scene. The akuma, who was known as Flambé, was hurling boiling soup at him with his ladle, screaming, “no soup for you!” but each time Chat leapt out of the way. When the soup came into contact with anything it set off a Molotov cocktail-like explosion.

“Woo-hoo, go Ladybug!” Alya whooped as Ladybug arrived on scene. “Come on, Nino!” Alya ran closer to the action to get a better vantage point from which to video the battle for the LadyBlog.

“Woman, how many times have I told you? Keep away from the akuma!” Nino followed her if only to keep her out of harm’s way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat happily watched his lady swoop in just as he dove for cover from the latest serving of soup Flambé dished out.

“What’d I miss?” Ladybug asked her partner. They were crouched behind a couple of tables that Chat had flipped on their sides.

“Not much,” Chat smirked, “Just some _fast food_. I think the akuma is in his ladle. We better get it _spoon_.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You make a break for it. I’ll cast Lucky Charm.”

“ _Stew_ -pendous idea, M’Lady!”

Chat dashed out from behind the tables and yelled, “Please sir, may I have some more?” giving him his best kitten eyes. Flambé turned to target Chat. At the same time Ladybug cast her spell and received a large, red and black polka dotted Frisbee. Chat dodged Flambe’s next volley and Ladybug tossed the Frisbee toward Flambé. The Frisbee hit his chest knocking him back and landed on top of the pot of the soup as a make shift cover. Unable to arm his ladle Flambé shook it in fury. Ladybug whipped her yo-yo and wrapped it around the ladle. She pulled as hard as she could and the ladle went flying toward her. She caught it in mid-air and threw it to her partner who had just yelled “Cataclysm!” When he caught the ladle the power of destruction coursed through his hand and shattered the ladle. Out fluttered a small purple and black butterfly. Ladybug launched her yo-yo to capture the insect.

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!” Now purified, she released the white butterfly, saying sweetly, “Bye-Bye, little butterfly!” She fetched the Frisbee from the pot and threw it up into the air releasing a million or more little magic ladybugs that restored the environs to their previous state.

“Pound it!” the two partners cheered as they bumped fists. Chat felt proud. That was one of their fastest battles. They had become a well-oiled akuma fighting team hardly needing to verbalize what needed to be done. They knew their roles and each other well enough that they could anticipate and react like clock-work. Chat was about to congratulate his lady about their record speed when he noticed Ladybug seemed distracted. She appeared to be scanning the scene looking for someone. But, then her face fell in disappointment. She must not have seen the person she was looking for.

“Looking for someone?” Chat ventured to ask.

“Huh? Just making sure everything got restored properly,” she said trying to cover.

At the telltale sound of their beeping miraculous Chat pointed to her earrings, “You better go, LB, you’re running out of _thyme!_ ”

“You better go, too,” she teased, “You don’t want to _wisk_ it.”

Pleased to hear his lady’s pun he couldn’t help but reach for her hand and kiss her knuckles. “I a- _dough_ you!” he cried before running off. The all clear siren rang.

Another paw print on his ring disappeared as it beeped in warning. He would have to de-transform at school. Natalie would have heard about the akuma attack at school and sent Gorilla with the car to pick him up. He ducked into the auditorium through the side entrance. Only quiet filled the large room. A green light filled the auditorium and the form of Adrien Agreste stood where Chat Noir had once been. Plagg, the kwami that supplied the powers of destruction, flew out of the ring Adrien wore.

“All that cooking talk made me hungry,” Plagg whined. “Where’s the cheese?” Click. Whoosh. The auditorium front doors opened. Plagg dove for cover into Adrien’s jacket.

“You’re back?” said a female voice.

Adrien spun around wondering how much Juleka had seen.

“Just can’t keep away, can you?” she asked.

“I could say the same for you.”

“I had to return to the scene of the crime to dispose of any evidence of our being here.” She strode down the aisle toward him and then turned into one of the rows. She returned to her seat and picked up her lunch bag and an empty salad container.

“We should go,” she motioned for him to follow her back to the front. “Even though they’ve cancelled classes for the rest of today, I don’t think it would be good if anyone found us here.” He traced her steps back up the aisle.

“Did you ever eat?” she asked.

“Nope,” his stomach actually hurt from lack of food. She reached into her lunch bag and pulled out an apple and a granola bar.

“Here,” thrusting the food into his hands.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I already ate,” she wiggled the empty salad container at him. “Besides, you look half starved.”

Plagg nudged him from inside his jacket pocket.

“Don’t suppose you have any cheese?” Adrien felt kind of stupid for asking, but it was the only thing Plagg would eat.

“Sorry,” Juleka shook her head no, “lactose intolerant.” They opened the doors and walked back into the hallway. She paused on the first flight of steps, “You going to do that every time?”

“Ask for cheese?” he asked just before biting into the apple. It tasted juicy and a bit tart.

“No,” she laughed, “run straight into an akuma attack.”

“Oh that,” Adrien reached behind his head with his free hand to scratch at his neck nervously. He continued down the steps trying to think of a good excuse.

“Yeah that,” she said following “What are you, some kind of thrill seeker? Got a death wish?”

“Huh? No…I just wanted to make sure my friends were okay.”

“Uh-huh. Which friends are those?” Juleka stopped at the bottom of the first flight.

“You know, Alya and Nino.” Adrian stopped, too.

“And Marinette?”

“Sure, her, too,” he agreed nervously smiling. “ _Where was she going with this?_ ”

“But, you said they went to that Greek restaurant…”

“Yeah, they were, or at least that’s where they said they were going. But, you know, Alya covers the attacks for the LadyBlog and Nino’s usually there to watch out for her. So yeah, had to make sure they were okay.”

“And are they okay?”

“Yep, couldn’t be better.” Adrien smiled and then bit into the apple again.

“Oh ok, sure. I just thought maybe you went so you could see Ladybug.”

“Well, yeah, obviously she would be there, too. She has to fight those akumas.” He took another bite of apple. He was about to wave goodbye and hurry to meet Gorilla, but what Juleka said next completely derailed his plan.

“She was looking for you, you know.” Juleka called after him.

“Who?” Adrien stopped and turned to face her.

“Ladybug.”  

Adrien almost choked on the apple. He sputtered a bit and Juleka hurried to his side to slap him on the back. Although he still looked a horrid shade of red, he nodded that he was okay. He swallowed hard and then coughed a couple of times.

“After you ran to see the attack she came out of the auditorium and asked where you were.”

“She did?” His voice was just above a whisper and his throat felt dry. “ _Has she figured out that I’m Chat?_ ” he wondered to himself.

“Yep, she came right out of those doors.” She pointed back to the front doors of the auditorium that they themselves had just passed through. Adrien couldn’t help but follow her finger and look up at them. He turned back to face her, confusion clouding his face.

“Do you think…”

“That she saw your performance and heard our entire conversation?”

Adrien nodded.

“Yep, probably.” Juleka studied Adrien’s face. There was a strange mix of confusion, panic, and maybe pleasure?

“Huh,” Adrien huffed. He sat right down on the steps to think this out. Juleka sat down beside him.

“Did she find you at the attack?” the tall girl asked.

Technically speaking she did, but he was Chat at the time. So, Adrien shook his head no.

“Was the akuma after you?”

“No, it was M. Brule. He was upset because no one likes his cooking.”

“Oh, hmmm…” Juleka pondered, “Do you know Ladybug, I mean are you friends?”

“Not really,” As Chat they were partners, but Adrien came into very little contact with Ladybug. “She’s saved me a few times from attacking akumas. One tried to attack my father at our house, my father recently got akumatized himself, I got caught in another attack in my car, and of course there was the time Nino got akumatized at my birthday party.”

“Oh yeah…” Juleka nodded her head remembering. “But, you two aren’t dating?”

“No,” Adrien coughed again and stared disapprovingly at the remainder of the treacherous apple he held in his hand. “Don’t I wish,” he muttered.

“Oh yeah?” Juleka smiled. _“Ok that’s one side of the ‘ship confirmed,”_ she thought. Turning to Adrien she said, “I thought maybe she was trying to meet up with you, but it seems more like she was spying on you.”

“Yeah, that’s weird.” Adrien’s brows were furrowed. That didn’t seem like something his lady would do unless she had figured out that he is Chat Noir. But, she didn’t give any indication of that during the akuma battle.

“You’re not Hawk Moth are you?” she dead panned.

Adrien laughed, “God no, far from it.”

“Ok, good,” Juleka smiled. “Hmm…maybe she likes you? You know, has a crush on you?”

“What? No,” he waved his hand dismissively, “Umm…you think?”

“Well, I mean you are Adrien Agreste, famous supermodel.”

“True, but…you think?” His voice went up very high at the end in disbelief and his face felt hot.

“I dunno,” Juleka shrugged, “but she seemed pretty worried about you.”

Adrian nodded, but then shook his head. It seemed pretty weird. He would have to try to tease it out of her on their next patrol.

“Not that I blame her,” Juleka continued, “I was pretty worried for you, too. I mean it’s not every day you see one of your friends running toward an akuma.”

Adrien laughed, “Well, yeah that probably did seem strange. Wait. Are we friends?”

“Of course,” she gave him a little shoulder bump with her own, “I mean it’s early days, but you’ve leveled up from classmate to member of our lunch club.”

“Yeah?” Adrien was excited. He didn’t have that many friends.

“Sure. You have a standing invitation to have lunch anytime you like with Rose and me. I personally would recommend Wednesdays. I have guitar lessons that day, so we could have a little music session together.”

“Okay, great! Wednesdays.”

“Don’t let on to Rose, but I would highly discourage Tuesdays or Thursdays. We tend to eat in the art room on those days so Rose can do her scrapbooking.” Juleka leaned in and partially covered her mouth. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “There’s glitter. It gets everywhere!” She shivered a bit and Adrien laughed.

“Oh, I meant to tell you. I have an idea to help you with Marinette.”

“Oh?” Adrien’s eyebrows jolted upwards.

“Instead of talking to her, why not text her?”

“I don’t have her number,” he shook his head.

“That’s easily solved. I’m sure Alya would give it to you.”

“Yeah, probably,” the blonde boy agreed.

“You know what Rose would say if she were here?”

Adrien shook his head no.

“She would say that you should write her a letter.” Juleka imagined Rose sighing “How romantic!”

“A letter?”

“Yeah. In a way it’s better ‘cuz you can write out everything you want to say all in one shot rather than in snippets. Also, there’s less pressure on her to respond.”

Adrien nodded. “ _Maybe?”_ he thought.

“Aaaand, you can ask her for her number in the letter. Or even better, you can just give her your number and then it’s up to her to contact you. Ball’s in her court, you know?”

“Huh? Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Hey, by the way,” she said bumping his shoulder again with her own, “You feeling any better, you know, from before?” She tossed her head sideways indicating the auditorium.

Adrien thought about it. His problems were still the same, but he did feel better. The music helped. Fighting the akuma with his lady helped. Making a new friend helped. Getting an idea to help communicate with Marinette helped. And the hope that possibly Ladybug liked him, that really helped. “Yeah,” he said. “I do feel better.”

“Well alright!” she smiled. Then, she stood up and offered him a hand. “Come on, time to start the weekend!” As they walked together to the exit of the school building, sharing which songs they knew how to play in order to determine what the set list would be for their Wednesday jam, they did not notice the girl hiding, watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds Adrien, but wishes she didn't. The MariChat scene that was the impetus for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Marichat! So excited for Marichat developments in Season 2!

After the akuma battle Ladybug slipped into the art room just after the all clear siren blared. She released her transformation and then walked back outside. Marinette could see Alya and Nino still standing near the cafeteria with other reporters and bystanders. Alya held up her phone, recording as she asked the school’s principal questions. The police were on scene trying to clear everyone out. It would be no good trying to talk to her bestie now. She would be too wrapped up in getting the story for the LadyBlog. Marinette took out her phone and texted Alya to call her. She had news to share.

As she continued down the flight of stairs to the floor below she saw two of her classmates, Kim and Alix, who waved her over.

“Hey, Marinette! Did you watch the battle?” Kim asked seeing that Marinette was coming from the direction of the cafeteria. Marinette just nodded. She scanned the faces of the students milling around, but didn’t see the one face she wanted to see.

“Oh I would have loved to have seen it in person!” He threw a few punches in the air pretending to fight an invisible akuma.

Alix looked at him with a wary eye and just shook her head at him. Turning to Marinette she noticed her distracted expression. “You ok?” she asked her.

“Have you seen Adrien?”

“Yeah,” Alix said, “Opposite stairs, auditorium.” She pointed across the courtyard and up to the flight of stairs by the auditorium where she could see Adrien.

Marinette didn’t even bother to look. She took off running at full speed back up the stairs she just came down. She vaguely heard Alix yell “you’re welcome” behind her.

Kim whistled as he watched her go, his eyebrows raised in amazement. “You think you should have told her he’s not alone?” he asked Alix as he turned his attention to where Alix pointed.

“Pffftt, just Juleka,” she replied dismissively.

Kim nodded, but they seemed far friendlier than he’d ever seen them before. “10 Euros says Adrien and Juleka start hanging out,” Kim smiled.

“You’re on.” They sealed the bet with a handshake, which they held a little longer than would be strictly considered the norm. Little did Kim know that the main reason Alix agreed to his bets was just so she could see him smile at her and hold his hand.

Marinette rounded the corner and saw Adrien sitting at the bottom of the first flight of steps below the auditorium next to Juleka. “ _Juleka!_ _Again!”_ she thought. They were sitting right next to each other talking.

“ _What could they be talking about?_ ” She backed up and hid against the side wall, which meant she was too far away to hear their exchange, but whatever it was they looked deep in conversation. Their two heads were very close together.

“ _Perhaps they’re planning something or telling each other secrets,_ ” she thought. Whatever it was Marinette envied how easily Juleka talked with him.

“ _If only I could talk to him like that_ ,” she thought. Marinette peaked out from where she was hiding. If they saw her she would be compelled to say hello or worse they might try to talk to her. She felt self-conscious and inferior. She had to hide.

“ _Oh no, he’s laughing. She made him laugh_.” She turned around and slumped back against the wall, willing herself not to look at anymore. But the temptation proved too much and she peeped back around at them.

“ _Did she just bump him with her shoulder?_ ” Marinette hung her head. “ _He likes her_ ,” she thought. “ _I’ve missed my chance. He hates me and he likes her._ ” She slumped down to the ground. Large tears fell and stained her cheeks. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there silently crying. At some point she realized that they were heading down the second flight of stairs.

She got up and mindlessly walked back home. She dried her eyes with the backs of her hand before she went inside. She ran through the store front and up the stairs to the living quarters giving a quick shout hello to her mother at the bakery counter as she passed. She didn’t want any probing questions from her parents about what was wrong. She climbed the stairs to her loft bedroom and shut the door. She climbed another set of stairs and flopped on her bed, shoes and jacket still on. She cried into her pillow. Tikki, her kwami, flew out from Marinette’s purse and landed on the back of her neck. She stroked her hair, trying to comfort her chosen.

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki squeaked, “I know that was hard to see. But just because Adrien is friends with Juleka doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you.” Marinette sobbed into her pillow. Her response was muffled. Tikki kept petting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chat landed on Marinette’s balcony. He knelt by the hatch door and scratched and tapped. He peered inside. His night vision allowed him to see a lump on the bed despite the darkness of the room. “Princess? Are you there?” he asked hopeful for a response. “ _Maybe she’s sleeping,_ ” he thought although it wasn’t that late. The sun hadn’t completely set yet. He could still see the red-orange glow on the horizon.  Marinette raised up with a moan and rubbed her eye. She had cried herself to sleep. She got up and lifted the latch on the hatch. Without a word she turned to go down the steps to the lounge area. Chat took that as an invitation to follow her so he jumped in carefully missing the bed. He had only been in her room a few times. Once as Adrien when they practiced for the gaming competition and at least twice as Chat when sitting out on her balcony would have been too cold.

“Princess, I’m so glad you’re here! I have _paw_ -some news,” he enthused as he followed her down the steps. Marinette sat heavily on her chaise lounge and then sprawled backwards. He opened his mouth ready to spill all his wonderful news to her about his new friend, his plan to write a letter to her (although he wouldn’t tell her it was for her), and his plan to write a letter to Ladybug. This was an idea of his own spawned from his talk with Juleka. It would be the _purr-_ fect way to confess his love without fear of interruption or rebuke from his lady. If she could just hear him out in one shot, then he felt sure he could make her understand. But then he noticed Marinette’s red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. His lopsided grin faded. He knelt down to her and gently picked up her hand.

“Princess? What’s wrong? What happened?” he asked with sincere concern. She looked disheveled. She still wore the same clothes from school, but they were wrinkled and slightly askew. The ties from one of her pigtails must have come loose. Her hair cascaded down, framing the right side of her face. 

Her face screwed up tightly as she tried to force the words out of her mouth. The words were too painful to say, they caught in her throat. Chat continued to hold her hand, drawing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head no. “Okay,” he soothed, “I’m here. I’m listening.” He waited patiently.

It took her a few moments to steel herself. She took a deep breath.

“He hates me,” she whispered. Tears began to flood her eyes.

Chat had a hard time believing that anyone could hate Marinette.

“Who does?” he asked quietly.

“This boy at school I like.” Marinette covered her face with her free hand.

 “ _Huh? I didn’t know she liked someone. I wonder who?”_ Adrien thought of the boys in their class. Nino and Ivan already had girlfriends. That left Kim, Nathaniel, and Max. He knew Nathaniel liked her, so it couldn’t be him.

“Why do you think he hates you? Did he tell you that?” Chat moved to sit beside her. His free hand reached around and gently rubbed her back between her shoulder blades. “ _So help me if he did I’m going to beat him to a bloody pulp_ ,” he thought.

“Nooo,” she wailed. She turned toward him and buried her face in his chest. She clung to his suit like it was a life line. “He avoided me at school today. And I saw him…” she hiccupped.

“ _How cute!”_ Chat smiled looking at the top of her head. “ _How could anyone not like her?_”

“I saw him talking [hiccup] to another girl. I think…I think he likes her.”

“ _Must be Kim_ ,” he thought. He knew Kim was interested in Chloé, well actually everyone knew that, but he also thought that Kim might have a thing for Alix, too.

“Oh, Princess, I’m so sorry. He’s an idiot.”

Marinette shook her head, cutting him off before Chat could say anymore. “No, it’s me. I’m hopeless. I missed my chance [hiccup] and now he likes some other girl. I just get so nervous around him. I can’t talk; I can’t think.” Her arms flailed about helplessly. “I just wish he would see me. I know he’s [hiccup] too good for me. He’s waaay out of my league. I know [hiccup] I know he doesn’t feel that way about me. He barely notices me most of the time. I feel so…so worthless.”

Chat couldn’t stand to hear anymore, “No, Princess, you are NOT worthless. You are too good for him.” The firmness with which he said that made her jump. She looked up at him to see a set jaw, but kind eyes. He pulled her off of the chaise with his hand. He led her across the room and then stopped.

“A mirror,” he said muttering almost to himself, “We need a mirror.” Marinette pointed to a door. They entered her bathroom and he placed her in front of the mirror, which hung above the sink.

“What do you see?” he asked. Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and then at Chat’s reflection behind her. He nodded, encouraging her to speak.

“I see a mess,” she whined. Her skin was red and blotchy. There was dried sleep in her eyes, which were puffy from crying. Her hair was lopsided. She self-consciously pulled loose the lone tie from her remaining pigtail.

“Forget all that,” Chat said, “Who do you see?”

“A clutzy mess that can’t talk to her crush.” She covered her face with her hands. Gently he pulled her hands away and held them at her side.

“I see Marinette Dupain-Cheng, loving daughter, loyal friend, talented designer, clever student.”

Marinette huffed.

“Who did her classmates trust enough to elect class rep?” Chat asked gently.

“Me,” she replied quietly.

“Who won the Ultimate Mecha Strike III gaming competition for her school?”

“Max…and Me.”

“Who designed an original, one-of-a-kind pair of Eiffel Tower sunglasses for the world renown Jagged Stone?” Chat asked with a touch more enthusiasm.

“Me,”

“And who designed the latest album cover for this same famed rocker?”

“Me, again,” she smiled.

“Who won the derby hat contest that Gabriel Agreste, fashion icon, judged himself?”

“I did!” she grinned. She was particularly proud of that.

“And who was clever enough to incorporate her signature in the design so that when a certain spoiled socialite tried to pass it as her own she was outted as a thief?”

“Me,” Marinette giggled.

“Who is the only civilian to have ever partnered with the heroic, and dare I say handsome,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette laughed, “Chat Noir to take down an akuma?”

“Me.”

“And when said akuma had them trapped, who was it that figured out how to get them free?”

“Me, again,” she said with confidence.

“And who took in a lonely, stray cat; fed him; befriended him; and made him feel more at home with her than he has ever felt anywhere else?”

“Me,” she blushed and lowered her head realizing her foolishness.

“How many 15 years olds do you know that have accomplished so much?” he turned her around and lifted her chin with one clawed finger to look at him. “I only know one: the one and only Marinette. It doesn’t matter if he sees you or not. The point is, Marinette, you are amazing. A-MAZ-ING! And you need to see it for yourself because it’s the truth.”

In actuality, the list of accomplishments could go on and on, but Chat had to be careful to only list those that he had witnessed as Chat, were public knowledge, or that Marinette had personally told him about. Those that he knew about only as Adrien he had to keep silent. Regardless, he had made his point. She stood there nodding, taking in all that he had said. She looked up at him and smiled warmly, then suddenly threw her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Kitty,” she whispered in his ear. Marinette’s heart was overflowing with joy. Chat saw her, Marinette, not Ladybug. She didn’t think plain, ordinary Marinette would ever measure up to one of the heroes of Paris, but Chat proved her wrong. He showed her that in her own way she was just as talented, clever, and heroic as her masked self. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, Princess,” he smiled returning her embrace, “I’m not going anywhere.” She felt warm and smelled of lavender. To his surprise he felt his stomach flip as he held her. She pulled away slightly and tilted her head up. Her blue eyes, still watery from crying, searched his face. Chat felt she was looking at him with a new appreciation, almost as if she was seeing him for the first time. She opened her mouth and he thought she was going to say something, but instead she licked her lips. Chat was suddenly aware of how close they were together. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up to meet his green ones. Chat swallowed, nervous about what might happen next. She stood up on her tip toes closing the gap between them. Their lips were mere centimeters apart.

“Chat…” she breathed. She wanted him to kiss her. Chat was sure of it. He wanted to kiss her, which surprised him a little. He moved toward her, head titled, eyes closed, but he hesitated. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was pursed. She was ready. She was willing. _“Why I am not kissing her?”_ he screamed in his head. He stood there, frozen. She opened her eyes and realized her mistake. Red saturated her skin beginning at her cheeks and spreading across her face and down her neck at a rapid pace. Moving to flat feet she shrunk down to her normal height and released her embrace as if Chat’s suit had suddenly caught on fire. She spun to escape the tight confines of the bathroom, but Chat caught her wrist.

“Princess, please,” he begged. He needed her to understand. She turned her head to face him. Shame and embarrassment colored her face. “I’m not rejecting you. I really wanted to kiss you,” he implored.

“Then why didn’t you?” Her voice cracked as new tears started to form in her eyes.

“I…you’re upset and I don’t want to take advantage of you.” She turned to leave again, but he didn’t let go of her. “I’m your friend, Marinette. You’re upset and a bit vulnerable and I said some really nice things about you, all true. But, maybe you only want to kiss me to prove to yourself that you’re desirable  and valued.” His voice dropped to a low whisper, “And maybe I don’t want our first kiss to be something that you may regret later. Maybe I want our first kiss to be about us and not about him.”

“Oh,” she raised her gaze to his face and then looked down ashamed. He released her wrist but she caught his hand and held it in her own. She gave it a squeeze and nodded.

Chat had no idea where that speech came from. He would freely admit that he found Marinette attractive. He considered her one of his best friends. Actually, she probably knew him, the real him better than anyone, even Ladybug. Visiting Marinette as Chat was often the highlight of his day and the frequency of those visits had steadily increased from once a week to now almost every other day. It hurt his heart that he couldn’t be as close to her as Adrien as he was as Chat. He realized in this moment his feelings for Ladybug had held him back from pursuing Marinette as more than just a friend. Now he felt conflicted. He loved his lady, didn’t he? But he had made no promises to Ladybug and she had made it clear that her feelings for him were strictly plutonic. Confusion flooded his mind. Was he being foolish? Being with Marinette made him happy. When something good happened he wanted to share it with her. When something bad happened he sought her out for comfort. When something good happened to her he felt excited and privileged to hear about it. When something bad happened to her he wanted desperately to fix it and if he could not then he wanted to hold her until she was comforted. Was that not love?

“I’m sorry, Kitty,” she quietly spoke, “I’m not being fair to you. I didn’t realize.” Her words pulled him out of his reverie. He smiled warmly. Things were entirely too serious. He needed to lighten the mood, to cheer her, to make her laugh. He swung their clasped hands back and forth in large arcs.

“I tell you what Princess, if you still want to kiss me once you get over this guy, then you have my permission to have your way with me!” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and batted him with her free hand.

“How long do you think you’ll need?” he pressed.

“For what?” she said wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.

“To get over this idiot. Two, three weeks?”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Alright, to be fair you can have a month. But, don’t keep me waiting forever, Princess. I’m in high demand,” a devilish smirk spread across his lips.

He expected her to rebuff him or at the very least dismiss him. To his surprise (and perhaps delight?) she did not, but instead her face lit up and she skipped over to her desk.

“What are you doing?” he asked following her.

“Marking the date on my calendar. May 26th, 19:15, Kiss Chat,” she said as she typed on her phone. She grinned and looked up at him expectantly. He wore an expression of confusion mixed with horror. She followed his gaze to the wall behind her desk. Looking out at both of them was a sea of Adrien Agreste. Posters, fashion layouts, and ad clippings covered the area above her workspace. Chat felt unnerved seeing his face, or more specifically his Adrien face, staring back at him on his friend’s wall.

“ _Were these always here?_ ” he thought. “ _How could I have possibly missed them? There are so many! Is this a new thing?_ ” He looked down at Marinette. She blushed heavily and her eyes were downcast in embarrassment. “ _Oh, I’m the crush? I’m the idiot!_ ”

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang in her hand. The sound surprised her and she stumbled back, hitting the desk. Chat caught her arm to prevent her from falling, but the bump to her desk moved the computer mouse. The computer screen lit up revealing more pictures of Adrien Agreste, famous model, decorated with swirly hearts and curly-ques saved as her background wallpaper. Chat let go of Marinette as if her skin burned his gloved hand and he took a couple of large steps backwards. Chat’s eyes, already wider than normal human eyes, looked like two huge green saucers. The phone continued to ring.

“I….I should go,” Chat rasped as he moved toward the steps, “You should take that,” pointing to the phone. He bounded up the steps.

“Chat!” Marinette called.

“GottaGoBYE!” he called before shutting the hatch door behind him. He let out a sigh and his shoulders drooped to a slump. Afraid she might follow him up to the balcony he quickly extended his baton and vaulted toward the next rooftop. Little did Chat know that the person on the phone called Marinette to talk all about him, or rather Adrien.                                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please tell me in what Episode Chat calls Marinette Princess? Is it Evil Illustrator? I must not have watched it closely enough and missed it? Or is it not in the English dub? Please let me know. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is freaking out. Alya is helping. The Ladybug signal is activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AlyaCanEat is Alya texting Adrien. It's a pun, get it? All you can eat.  
> AlyaNeedS<3 is Alya texting Nino, Another pun, musically inclined. All you need is love (The Beatles)

Alya glowered at her phone. The last text message she sent still showing and unanswered:

 **AlyaCanEat:** _(18:43) Sunshine Boy, you alive? Hello…_

Adrien still hadn’t answered. It had been 20 minutes. She decided to text again.

 **AlyaCanEat:** _(19:03) Adrien! You are really freaking Nino out. Pls answer_

Alya went back to her laptop and Googled “Adrien Agreste” for the umpteenth time that evening. There were no news stories about his untimely death or grave accident. She checked some of the fashion message boards and blogs. Nothing unusual there. Then she checked the LadyBlog for any akuma sightings. Nothing reported. She sighed. Her phone rang.

“Anything?” asked Nino hoping for the best, but fearing the worst.

“Hello to you to,” replied Alya.

“Babe!?!” he practically screeched.

“No nothing. He hasn’t replied to me either,” Alya admitted sadly.

 “Ok. That’s it. I’m calling his house. His father’s assistant has to know where he is.”

“Nino, I don’t think you should do that. You’re going to get him into trouble. You know how his dad is. Any perceived slipup is a major disaster. I’m sure he’s fine. Besides, I don’t see anything that makes me think he’s hurt or in trouble on the internet.”

“I know, but what are we supposed to do, man? No one’s seen him since 12 noon, _before_ the akuma attack.”

“Ladybug’s charm should have restored everything,” Alya reminded him.

“I know, but what if it didn’t or what if something happened after that?”

“Who all did you talk to?”

“Max, Nathaniel, Lila, and Ivan. And Mylene was with Ivan at the time. They haven’t heard from him. I texted Kim, but he hasn’t replied yet.”

“What about Alix, Rose and Juleka?” Alya offered.

“Rose is sick and her mom wouldn’t let her come to the phone. I don’t have her cell number. I haven’t tried Alix or Juleka yet.”

“What about Chloé?”

“No, uh-huh. You do it, dude.”

“Well, what about Sabrina? You could ask her to ask Chloé.”

“Okay, I’ll do that, but I’m going to try Alix and Juleka first.” Alya knew that Nino usually procrastinated doing the things he didn’t like to do, but needed to do. Usually that was mainly reserved to studying calculus, but she supposed talking to Chloé would be ranked at or above it on a scale of unpleasant things to do.

“Well, I’m going to try Marinette,” Alya suggested.

“Why? She can hardly say three words put together to him.”

“Nino, that is not fair. She has gotten better.”

Nino didn’t reply and Alya could feel that he had raised one of his eyebrows skeptically.

“Okay, maybe not better exactly, but she knows Adrien’s schedule, so…”

“Wait. How does she know Adrien’s schedule?”

“ _Oops_ ,” she thought. “ _Nino doesn’t know about Marinette’s Adrien-schedule_.” Marinette had taken the time to piece together Adrien’s schedule based on interviews, fan sites, and maybe a little bit of following him around. She knew his scheduled activities for the next 3 months.

“Ummm…I’ll call you back after I’ve talked to her. OkayBYE!” Alya hung up and breathed a sigh. She brought up Marinette’s contact information and pressed the green phone icon. The phone rang about 5 times before Marinette picked up.

“Giiirl, I was afraid you weren’t gonna answer.”

“Alya? I have so much to tell you,” Marinette replied.

“Me, first. This is important. Have you seen or heard from Adrien since lunch?”

“Yes, I followed him after he left class. He didn’t go to the Chem lab like he said he was going to. Alya, he went to the auditorium and…”

“Yes, but what about after the akuma attack? Have you seen or heard from him?”

“Yeah, I saw him talking to Juleka.”

“How was he? Was he okay?”

“He seemed all too happy.” Marinette replied a bit chagrined.

“When was that?”

“I don’t know…not long after the all clear siren went off.”

“Well that’s some comfort,” Alya sighed.

“Alya, what’s going on?”

“Nino hasn’t been able to get a hold of him. He’s texted him over a dozen separate times and he’s called him a couple times, too. No answer. I even tried texting him.”

“Well, maybe he’s just busy. Does he have a photoshoot today?” Marinette went over to her pull down calendar. She had Adrien’s schedule charted out on it. She checked the calendar. “He has Chinese class today.” Even though classes at their school had been canceled because of the akuma attack, Adrien’s Chinese class likely hadn’t been as he took private classes in another part of the city. “But, he should have been done by 17:00.” She looked at her phone to see it was about 19:20. “He should have been home a long time ago.”

“Yeah, that’s why Nino is so worried. He’s had ample time to respond. Nino’s going to try calling the house line. He’ll probably get his father’s assistant.”

“Oh! I don’t think you should do that. You might get him into trouble,” Marinette implored.

“I know that’s why I made Nino wait until I talked to you to see if you had heard from him or knew of anything, since you keep track of his schedule. We don’t want to get him into any trouble. But, Nino’s really worried. I don’t think I can delay him any longer.”

“But, Alya, I don’t understand. Why is Nino so worried? Adrien’s okay, right?”

“Well…” Alya hesitated. “I don’t think I’m supposed to say.”

“Alya, what is going on?” Marinette’s voice sounded stern and Alya felt grateful that they weren’t facetiming or else she felt sure she would have received Marinette’s death stare.

“Okay, but you can’t let on that you know or if you do you have to say that you found out on the internet and not from me.”

“Okaaay…”

“Tomorrow is the anniversary of Adrien’s mother’s disappearance.”

“Oh! How did I not know that?” Marinette wailed. Alya kinda had to agree. For someone who knew all things Adrien this was kind of a big thing to miss.

“Look, we don’t know anything is wrong. It’s just that he has seemed a little bit down this week, especially today. Add to that he skipped out on lunch with us and then now we can’t get a hold of him, well, Nino’s worried.”

“Poor Adrien!”

“Nino’s talked to most of the kids at school and they haven’t heard from him.”

“Not even Juleka?” Marinette asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Alya was taken aback by the question. Adrien and Juleka weren’t close as far as she knew. “No, but Nino is going to try her next and then Chloé, or maybe ask Sabrina to ask Chloé. You know, cuz it’s Chloé,” Alya smirked.

“Riiight…” Marinette was thinking, “Can you hold off Nino a bit longer, maybe an hour? Get him to talk to Juleka and Chloe to stall him.”

“Okay, but what are you going to do?”

“I have an idea. Just give me an hour. I’ll text you when I know more.”

“Yeah, but what are you going to do?” _Click._ “Marinette? Marinette!?! Giiirl, you better have not just hung up on me!”

Alya huffed. “ _What am I going to tell Nino?_ ” she thought. She sent this text:

 **AlyaNeedS <3:** _(19:32)_ _M helping. Need 1 hour. Don’t call A’s home yet_

Alya didn’t know it, but a certain hero of Paris was about to pay a visit to the home of one A. Agreste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrinette hurries to help a friend. Plagg makes his first appearance! Adrien is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Plagg!

Marinette ran to her bathroom. She washed her face and tied her hair back up into pigtails.

“Marinette! Dinner!” her father called.

“ _Ugh! No time_!” she thought. She came out of the bathroom and saw her father with the trapdoor to her room partially open.

“Actually, Dad I don’t feel very well,” she lied. “I don’t think I should eat anything right now.”

Her father opened the trapdoor all the way and stepped into the room. He walked over to his daughter and laid a hand to her forehead and then her cheek.

“You do feel a bit clammy,” he said thoughtfully. “Does your stomach hurt?”

Marinette nodded. “I think I should just go to bed early. My stomach is still in knots from that akuma attack at school earlier.”

Her father pulled her into a big bear hug. “You know you don’t have to worry. You’re safe here. And besides, Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day.”

“I know, Dad. Thanks,” she replied with a strained smile.

“Okay you rest. Let us know if you need anything. We’ll set a plate aside for you in case you change your mind.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you.” She hated to lie to him, but she couldn’t think of anything else to do. She didn’t think there was any chance of seeing Adrien as Marinette even if her parents allowed her to go to his house uninvited. Adrien’s dad was super strict and over protective. Her best chance to check on Adrien was as Ladybug and her parents didn’t know about her double life. She would have to sneak out. She decided she would check his house first and then if he wasn’t there she would search the city. With any luck she would run into Chat and he could help her look, too. Chat patrolled most nights even if she didn’t. From what she gathered he had just as rotten a home life as Adrien and used patrols as an excuse to not be there.

As soon as her dad left the room she called out to her kwami, “Tikki, spots on!” A flash of red light later, Ladybug ran up to her balcony. With her cell phone clutched in one hand she swung from her yo-yo and began her mission to find Adrien.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien had spent most of the afternoon and all of the evening in a daze. After saying goodbye to Juleka at school, he spent the entire car ride home thinking about Ladybug. The hope that her visit to the auditorium signaled some type of interest in him occupied his thoughts. It occurred to him then that Juleka’s idea to write Marinette a letter could also be applied to Ladybug. He spent the time before and a little bit after Chinese class working on a draft. He only took a break from composing his love letter to call on Marinette as Chat. But that visit proved to add more fodder to the fire burning in Adrien’s heart only to his surprise it was for a different girl. Now, as he lay on his bed he contemplated his feelings for Marinette, her feelings for him, and what all of those pictures of him in her room meant. And at no point had he remembered that his phone was still set in Do Not Disturb mode from this morning’s classes. If your phone went off during class, then Mlle. Bustier would confiscate it. Adrien never failed to turn his ringer off. Unfortunately for him, today he forgot to turn it back on, so the texts and phone calls from Nino and Alya that were coming in at an increasingly rapid pace had gone completely unnoticed.

“Hey, lover boy!” Plagg called. No response. “Will you please snap out of it?” Still no response. Plagg frowned at his chosen. “Ladybug is here!”

Adrien sat straight up and looked at the wall of windows on one side of his bedroom. “Where?” he cried, getting up.

“Good, now that I have your attention,” Plagg said as he floated over to Adrien, “need I remind you that you have to feed me after you de-transform? WHERE. IS. THE. CHEESE!?!”

Adrien picked up one of the books from the small shelf near his bed and threw it at his kwami. Plagg easily dodged the projectile.

“That wasn’t funny!” Adrien said as he opened his mini fridge.

“Says you,” Plagg retorted. He hovered, watching Adrien pull out the last wheel of camembert cheese, open the packaging, and toss it messily onto a plate.

“Here!” Adrien scowled at Plagg who snickered mercilessly. Adrien flopped back on his bed and rolled over onto his back.

 “You get any great ideas from staring at your ceiling?”

“No, you get any great ideas from eating that cheese?” Adrien replied flippantly.

“Yes,” Plagg replied, “You should ask Marinette out. She likes you. And you like her.”

Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. Normally he responded with “She’s just a friend,” when the subject came up about Marinette, but he wasn’t sure if that was true anymore. He had wanted to kiss her and he meant everything that he said to her. “ _She is amazing. But those pictures…”_

“She doesn’t like me,” he frowned, “not the real me. She likes the model in those pictures. Perfect Adrien, golden halo and all. Ugh! I can’t stand that guy.” Adrien picked up a pillow and smashed it over his face.

“That’s not the guy she wanted to kiss today. She wanted to kiss Chat.” Plagg reminded him in between bites of cheese.

“That’s true…” he considered, moving the pillow from his face. He liked himself as Chat. Chat was free. Chat could say whatever he wanted. Chat could joke, pun, and flirt. Adrien couldn’t really do any of those things and maintain the idealized image that his father expected of him and that his fans assumed was real.

“You’re saying I should ask Marinette out as Chat? But then how is that going to work? I mean if she said yes. Ladybug doesn’t want us to reveal our identities to anyone. I’d be lying to Marinette about who I really am.”

“The absence of truth is not necessarily a lie,” Plagg argued.

“And then what about Ladybug?”

Plagg was starting to regret this conversation. “What about her?” he sighed.

“I love her!”

“Do you now?”

“Yes!” Adrien replied, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

“How’s that working out for you? The whole unrequited love bit, you happy?”

Adrien considered, but before he could respond Plagg continued, “Look kid, you’re 15 years old. You should be enjoying your life and that includes dating people that you like. I know, I know,” Plagg said holding up one paw to keep Adrien from talking, “you and Ladybug are destined to be together.” Plagg had lost count of the number of times he had heard that particular line from Adrien. “That may be so or it may not be. If it is, then dating Marinette isn’t going to change your destiny with Ladybug,” he made little air quotes when he said the word destiny. “And, if it isn’t, then all the more reason to jump into the dating pool and try to find someone that makes you happy and that you want to make happy.”

Much to Adrien’s chagrin Plagg’s argument made sense. “When did you start to take such an interest in my love life?”

“When your lovesick daydreaming interfered with getting me my dinner on time. Marinette is a baker’s daughter. She’s bound to have food. Date her and I’ll be fed.”

“That’s the Plagg I know,” Adrien rolled his eyes, “You know just because she lives above a bakery is no guarantee she’ll have cheese.”

“I’m willing to settle for cheese Danish and cheesecake.”

Adrien laughed. Plagg smiled to himself. It was good to hear his chosen laugh. He didn’t do so nearly enough in his opinion.

Adrien scrubbed a hand over his face. He walked to the bathroom. “ _Shower. Food. Bed_ ,” he decided. He’d think about Plagg’s idea to ask out Marinette in the morning and whether he should do it as Adrien or as Chat.

He had just turned the water on and was about to step in when Plagg flew in yelling, “Ladybug is here!”

“Ha-ha! I’m not falling for that again,” and he stepped into the shower. The water felt warm and soothing.

“I’m serious!” No answer. Drastic tactics were needed. Plagg flew into the shower stall, grabbed Adrien’s face with his front paws, and shouted, “LADYBUG IS REALLY HERE!”

Adrien stared at his dripping kwami. “ _Plagg hates to get wet_.” In a flash he ran out of the shower, nearly slipping on the tile, and ran straight out into his room. Ladybug perched on the window sill peering inside. For a moment their eyes locked onto each other’s. But then suddenly her hand shot up to cover her eyes. It was then that he realized he wasn’t wearing any clothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien meeting: Adrien discusses Marinette with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texting session is for fun and can be skipped if annoying without losing any content.  
> MariMaid = Marinette Texting Nino and Alya  
> Sunshine Boy = Adrien  
> AlyasBetter1/2 = Nino  
> AlyaCanEat = Alya  
> KIMiNoNaWa = Kim  
> Speed Racer = Alix  
> MaxCoefficient = Max  
> IvanTheTerrible = Ivan  
> LieLow = Lila  
> QueenC = Chloe  
> GingerSnap = Sabrina  
> Jules Verne = Juleka

“Holy hell, Plagg!” Adrien hissed as he ducked back into the bathroom. Plagg cackled loudly. Adrien wasn’t shy about his body. He couldn’t really afford to be as a model, which necessitated quick changes with little to no privacy during fashion shows. But it was one thing to be partially exposed while  surrounded by other professionals as part of a job and an entirely different thing when you were accidently standing completely naked in front of the girl you’re head over heels in love with. Adrien grabbed his bathrobe from the back of the door and threw it on. Plagg dove into one of the robe’s pockets before Adrien headed back out. He didn’t want to miss this.

Ladybug stood on Adrien’s window sill with her hand covering her eyes uncertain what to do. “ _Breathe!”_ she chanted to herself over and over. She moved her fingers to make a gap in her hand to peek back into the room. Adrien was no longer there. “ _Hopefully, getting dressed_ ,” she thought. She opened her cell phone and sent a group text to Alya and Nino:

 **MariMaid:** _(19:58)_ _A @ home. He’ll contact u soon._

The window in front of her opened and Ladybug jumped in surprise. Adrien stood there thankfully wearing a forest green terry cloth robe.

“Ladybug?” he asked. His whole face was bright red. Ladybug felt sure her face was, too.

“I’m s-so s-sorry to have caught you…” she couldn’t finish the sentence. Flashes of Adrien’s body popped into her mind. He looked lean and toned. And his manhood was certainly nothing to be ashamed of.

“I was getting into the shower,” He blurted. He offered her his hand and helped her inside. He stared after her as she took in the room. He smirked remembering a time not too long ago when she was here fighting the akuma, Simon Says, who was after his father. “You seem to always be catching me in the shower. You know, a guy could get the impression that you meant to…”

“No, no I didn’t mean to see anything…I mean I _didn’t_ see anything,” she corrected. Ladybug felt uncomfortably hot and unconsciously fanned her face with one of her gloved hands.

Adrien chided himself. “ _Rein it in! You are Adrien, not Chat!_ ”

“So…um...is there an akuma? Am I in danger?” His voice rose an octave on the last word. Meanwhile his mind screamed, “ _It doesn’t matter how you act, dummy!_ _She’s already figured out you're Chat!_ ”

“Huh? Oh no. No akuma,” Ladybug replied distractedly.

Silence fell over them. Adrien wasn’t sure what to do next. His mind was still trying to catch up with everything that had happened today much less the events of the last few minutes. Ladybug stared at the floor seeming to try to memorize the pattern of the tile. Adrien’s manners kicked in and he motioned toward his couch.

“Would you like to sit?”

Ladybug gratefully took a seat. She smiled at him and folded her hands in her lap. He looked at her expectantly.

“So,” he led trying to get the ball rolling, “do what do I owe the pleasure?” He looked rather nervous, almost like he feared getting scolded. He was having some trouble breathing normally. He waited for her to expose him as Chat. Bad enough he had already literally exposed himself to her.

“Oh! Right,” she chuckled a bit to herself, “I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would pop by and see if you’re okay.” Then a bit more seriously she asked leaning into him, “Are you ok?”

“Yes, of course!” he replied smiling. A large breath of air escaped his lips when he spoke and relief washed over his face. Apparently she hadn’t learned of his identity. “Why wouldn’t I be?” [ _Adrien-mask in place? Check_.]

“Oh, well I’m glad to hear it. I was just a bit worried seeing as how tomorrow is…” her voice trailed off. She absent mindedly ran her fingers through one of her pigtails.

“Tomorrow?” he raised an eyebrow.

“The anniversary of your mother’s disappearance, right?”

“You know about that, huh?” he practically whispered in reply. [ _Mask drops to floor, shatters._ ] To Adrien’s chagrin he realized this visit was not about Ladybug finding out his true identity. He would have much preferred that to this. Actually, he would prefer anything to this.

“You must miss her,” Ladybug ventured. She knew she’d missed her mom horribly if something ever happened to her.

Adrien nodded, but his eyes were downcast. He appeared to have taken an interest in the floor pattern, too.

“But you have your dad…”

Adrien huffed. “He’s never around and when he is all he does is criticize me.” Adrien shut his mouth so fast his teeth clacked. “I shouldn’t of said that,” he whispered.

“It’s okay, you know, to be upset, to be angry.” Ladybug reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He looked up grateful for the contact, but shook his head at her words. “Not according to my father.”

Ladybug wasn’t exactly sure how to answer that. Her parents were so supportive and understanding. “Well, he’s wrong. No one can expect you to be happy all of time.” She rubbed the back of his hand in short strokes with her thumb.

Adrien shook his head again. “No, that’s what everyone expects. They all expect me to be happy and handsome, smart and polite, polished and perfect.”

“Your friends don’t expect that. They care about you, Adrien.”

Adrien shook his head, “You’re wrong. I found out today one of my friends in my class,” he sighed mournfully, “she only likes me because I’m handsome and famous, and probably rich. She only wants to know the idealized me, the guy in the pictures.”

“She said that to you?” Ladybug asked indignantly. She tried to think who in her class could be that shallow. The only person she could think of was Chloé, but she was Adrien’s oldest friend. It didn’t seem to fit.

“No, but I found out her room is covered in pictures of me. Not personal pictures of us together or with our other friends, but pictures of me modeling, you know from ads and fashion shoots.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad. It sounds like she likes you,” Ladybug replied trying to remain calm. She could feel the jealousy rising in her throat.

“Yeah, actually I think she may have a crush on me. The wallpaper of her computer has pictures of me covered in hearts.” Ladybug released Adrien’s hand and covered her mouth with both hands in shock. “ _Is he talking about me? Has someone told him about my crush on him?_ ”

He looked up in surprise at her reaction, but then nodded. “I know, pretty juvenile, right?” He paused trying to sort out his feelings. “I just thought she was different. You know, not the fan girl type? She’s smart and talented. And, I think she wants to be seen, to be noticed herself. But, she isn’t seeing me. Not the real me. The guy in those pictures isn’t me…I hate being that guy. I hate having to be perfect. I just want to be me.”

“Adrien,” she began quietly, “I am so, so sorry…” she slipped her hand back into his. He squeezed her fingers affectionately.

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “Actually I should be saying sorry to you.” He placed his other hand on top of hers. “I shouldn’t have burdened you with all this. It’s just that…you’re really easy to talk to. And, I trust you,” but he wanted to add “ _because you’re my partner._ ”

Ladybug felt awful. She had no idea that Adrien felt this way or that she had hurt his feelings. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She had to fix this. She just wasn’t sure how.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable talking to me,” she began, “But you should feel free to be yourself with your friends, even this girl. I bet that she has no idea how you feel. But, I think she would want to know.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m being too hard on Marinette.”

“ _Oh god, it is me! I’m the awful, shallow friend_ ,” she thought.

“It’s not like she’s a stalker. She’s not spying on me.”

“ _No, not if you don’t count today in the auditorium, or that time in the library with Lila, or that other time in the park with Lila_ ,” Ladybug thought mentally kicking herself.

“And, she’s not trying to get personal information about me,” he chuckled.

“ _Yeah, not like I made out a detailed calendar of your schedule, so I’d know where you’d be all of the time…that’s not creepy at all.”_

“Or, steal a personal item as a souvenir.”

“ _Ugh! I did steal his phone that one time. But, I gave it back. That doesn’t count, right? Who am I kidding, I’m an awful person_.”

“I should probably just talk to her, right? Clear the air. She doesn’t know I know, but it might get weird if I don’t say something.”

Ladybug nodded. “ _Ugghhh…what did I just agree with? Adrien is going to confront Marinette, I mean me, with this? Oh, God!_ ”

“Do you think it would be weird to ask her take down the pictures? I don’t want to upset her. They just make me feel uneasy.” He knew his lady would give him good advice.

Ladybug could see his uncertainty. The fact that he was concerned for her, or rather Marinette’s, feelings at this time when she had been the one to hurt him just showed what a great, caring person he is. Her stomach flipped.

“I don’t think it would be weird and if she’s really your friend, then she won’t mind taking them down,” she squeezed his bicep with her free hand. She gulped. She meant it as a comforting gesture, but it rattled her nerves further. “Y-your friends care about you.” She breathed deeply and tried to get back on track as to why she was there in the first place. “In fact, they’ve been trying to get a hold of you. They’re pretty worried about you.”

“They are?” Adrien’s eyebrows raised as his eyes widened with surprise.

Ladybug nodded. “Check your phone.”

Adrien got up and rushed over to his desk where his phone was charging. He opened it and blanched.

“Oh, God!” he breathed. There were over 40 texts and 5 voicemails from Nino. There were other texts from Alya, Kim, Alix, Max, Ivan, Lila, Chloé, Sabrina, and even Juleka. He didn’t even realize he had her number. Maybe from when they partnered up on that history presentation last semester? But, no texts from Marinette. Did she even have his number? He supposed not, since he didn’t have hers. “I forgot to turn my ringer back on after class. I had no idea.”

“You should let them know you’re ok.” She said getting up and moving toward the window.

“I will. Thank you for checking on me,” he walked back towards her. “Um, but why were you looking for me at school today?”

“Why was I looking for you?” she repeated.

“Yeah, my friend said you came out of the auditorium looking for me. Is it that you’re worried about how I’m going to handle tomorrow?”

That was a good enough excuse, so Ladybug just nodded. She was grateful at least that he referred to Juleka as his “friend” and not his “girlfriend”.

“Yes, I mean you’re one of the fashion industry’s top stars and a favored son of Paris. If you were akumatized, then think of all the crying, hysterical girls. We couldn’t have that…” she broke off. She tried to smile, but felt her excuse was weak.

 “Oh, I see,” he bowed his head. He looked sad and Ladybug kicked herself.

“I just mean,” she tried to explain, “that a lot of people care about you.” She wanted to say herself included, but the words caught in her throat.

“I’ll be okay tomorrow. My best friend has planned a whole day for us, so I won’t be alone,” He smiled. “But, then,” his brow furrowed, “were you in the auditorium when I was playing the piano? Did you hear me sing?”

“No, no, I’m sorry I missed that. I must have come in afterwards,” she lied.

“But I didn’t see you.”

“No, I was hiding,” Ladybug bit her tongue. “ _Stupid, stupid,_ ” she chastised herself.

“Why were you hiding?”

“Good question,” Ladybug tried desperately to think of a plausible answer other than “ _I was for all intents and purposes spying on you. I am totally a stalker._ ” She hesitated, “I, uh, was hiding because you surprised me. I didn’t think anyone was in there. I…um…needed a private place to transform.” She smiled hoping that it seemed to be a reasonable excuse. “And then I saw you and I thought oh, I could kill two birds with one stone. You know, stop the akuma and check on Adrien. Hee-hee.”

Adrien nodded. He had picked the auditorium for his transformation for the same reason, it was usually empty. “ _But she entered as her civilian self?_ ” he marveled.

“I waited until you left and then transformed. Then I followed you and your friend outside, but you had left already.” Ladybug stopped talking, suddenly wondering if she had said too much or if she was making any sense at all.

“Oh, sure, but then does that mean,” he looked at her wide-eyed, “you go to my school?”

“What? No! No, I don’t go to my school, I mean _your_ school. Cuz I go to  my school, hee-hee. Obviously I go to school, but my school is not that one, that is, not your school. Nope, not the same school at all.” Ladybug wanted to die. She wanted to jump right out the window and die. It couldn’t be any worse than this conversation. “Well, gotta go! You have texts to send and I need to be somewhere…else.” She moved toward the window, eyeing the drop.

“Ladybug,” Adrien called out. She froze. “Thank you…for checking on me and also for just…talking to me. I really feel a lot better about Marinette and all.”

“I’m glad I could help,” she stretched a strained smile across her face.

“Will you be…I mean do you think that sometime, when you’re not too busy, you might…visit me again?”

She turned toward him. “Would you like that?” she asked.

Adrien nodded frantically.

“Sure,” she smiled. “I’d like that, too.”

“Well, then, goodnight,” before he could stop himself he bent down and kissed her on the top of her hand. His face blushed all over. “ _Too much Chat!”_ he screamed at himself. Ladybug stared first at her hand and then at him, but she didn’t pull her hand away. To his surprise she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“G-good. That was good,” she stammered. “I mean goodnight. Goodnight to you, too!”

Adrien watched her leave out the window. He touched the side of his face with his hand. It felt searing hot. When he couldn’t see her anymore he sighed. “Plagg…”

“Nope, I’m done.” He said coming out from the pocket of Adrien’s robe. “All this lovey-dovey stuff is too exhausting. I need sleep,” Plagg yawned and floated over to nestle into the bed.

“But…”

“Just ask the girl out.”

“Which one?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Plagg!”

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

Adrien sighed, “Goodnight.” Then he sat down and opened a group text,

 **To:** _ **AlyasBetter1/2, AlyaCanEat, KIMiNoNaWa, Speed Racer, MaxCoefficient, IvanTheTerrible, LieLow, QueenC, GingerSnap, Jules Verne:**_ _(20:37)_ _I’m fine. I just left my ringer off. Sorry for worrying you!_

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(20:37)_ _OMG He lives!_

 _ **AlyasBetter1/2:**_ _(20:37)_ _Dude that was not funny never do that again_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:38)_ _I’m super sorry, bro. I promise, never again._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(20:39)_ _Nino was worrying over u like a mother hen worrying over her chick_

 _ **AlyasBetter1/2:**_ _(20:39)_ _I was concerned woman!_

 _ **SpeedRacer:**_ _(20:41)_ _Kim u owe me 15 Euros_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:41)_ _You bet on my welfare?_

 _ **KIMiNoNaWa:**_ _(20:42)_ _No we knew ur fine Nino was freaking out_

 _ **AlyasBetter1/2:**_ _(20:44)_ _I did not freak I was CONCERNED_

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(20:44)_ _Cluck cluck_

 _ **AlyasBetter1/2:**_ _(20:45)_ _U were clucking 2  ALYA_

 _ **MaxCoefficient:**_ _(20:47)_ _I calculated that Adrien had an 86.3% chance of being ok_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:47)_ _Thanks, Max._

 _ **MaxCoefficient:**_ _(20:48)_ _11.6% chance of being badly hurt_

 _ **MaxCoefficient:**_ _(20:48)_ _1.9% chance of being dead_

 _ **AlyasBetter1/2:**_ _(20:48)_ _OMG PLS STOP_

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(20:49)_ _Ur giving Nino flashbacks_

 _ **MaxCoefficient:**_ _(20:49)_ _0.2% change of being akumatized_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:51)_ _So low?_

 _ **MaxCoefficient:**_ _(20:51)_ _Only because there was an akuma attack earlier today_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:52)_ _Got it. Thanks, Max._

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:52)_ _Back to the bet, what was it?_

 _ **SpeedRacer:**_ _(20:54)_ _Time when we found out u ok. I said before 21:00. Kim said after. I win!_

 _ **QueenC:**_ _(20:54)_ _Adrikens! Don’t scare us like that I was so worried I couldn’t enjoy my massage_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(20:55)_ _Sorry Chol_ _L_

 _**KIMiNoNaWa:** _ _(20:55) You couldn’t of waited 24 more mins 2 tell us u ok?_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(20:55) No he could not have_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(20:56) Adrien could have, but Nino couldn’t_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(20:58) Sorry, Kim_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(20:58) Sorry, Nino_

 _**GingerSnap:** _ _(21:01) Glad u ok Adrien!_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(21:01) Thanks, Sabrina._

 _ **QueenC:**_ _(21:05) Sabrina where r u? Get over here & redo my massage_

 _ **GingerSnap:**_ _(21:06) On my way_

 _ **QueenC:**_ _(21:08) Hurry up & don’t forget the oil this time_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:08) TMI, Chloe._

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(21:08) WTF!?!_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(20:09) Wow didn’t see that coming_

 _**KIMiNoNaWa:** _ _(21:09) Uh, can I get in on that action?_

 _ **QueenC:**_ _(21:13) Whatever_

 _**KIMiNoNaWa:** _ _(21:13) Please?!?_

 _ **SpeedRacer:**_ _(21:13)_ _In your dreams, Kim_

 _ **KIMiNoNaWa:**_ _(21:14)_ _That works 2_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:15)_ _This chain is getting weird._

 _ **IvanTheTerrible:**_ _(21:17)_ _Welcome back!_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:17)_ _Perfect timing, Ivan! Thank you!_

 _ **IvanTheTerrible:**_ _(21:19)_ _Mylene says hi_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:19)_ _Hi Mylene!_

 _ **Jules Verne:**_ _(21:19)_ _U owe me a song, PianoMan_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:20)_ _You got it, Jules. See you Wednesday._

 _ **KIMiNoNaWa:**_ _(21:23)_ _Alix u owe me 10 Euros now_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:24)_ _Wait. What was that bet?_

 _ **SpeedRacer:**_ _(21:27)_ _Net them out u still owe me 5 Kim_

 _ **Jules Verne:**_ _(21:28)_ _Glad u ok. Rose 2_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:29)_ _Thanks, Jules. Say hi to Rose for me._

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:29)_ _Alix, why do you owe Kim 10 Euros?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:33)_ _Kim, what was the second bet?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:43)_ _Guys?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:52)_ _Heelllloooo_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:55)_ _Guys, I think we need to start a manhunt for Alix and Kim._

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(21:57)_ _Guys?_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(22:02) Ok very funny._

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(22:05) I said I’m sorry._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(22:09)_ _Doesn’t feel too good does it?_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(22:09) Multiply that by a million bigillion and that’s what we through, dude_

 _**MaxCoefficient:** _ _(22:10) There’s no such number as bigilion_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(22:10) Not the point dude not the point_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(22:11) Adrien_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(22:15) ADRIEN!?!_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(22:22) I’m so killing him_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(22:23) Cluck cluck_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(22:53) I’ll see you tomorrow, bro_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(22:54) C u 2morrow dude_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marinette lay in her bed trying to sleep. She made a plan to correct her friendship with Adrien and promised herself she would implement it first thing in the morning. But now as she tried to sleep visions of a naked Adrien kept running through her mind. _“_ _Such a cute butt!_ _”_ she couldn’t help, but think. _“_ _If only I had kissed him properly, instead of just on the cheek,_ _”_ she sighed.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to another boy and a kiss, or rather an almost kiss. Marinette hadn’t had much time to consider what all had occurred with Chat in her room today until now. They had almost kissed. She had wanted to kiss him, but perhaps he was right. Perhaps she only wanted to kiss Chat because she was upset over Adrien.

“Adrien!” she murmured dreamily. Her kiss on his cheek counted right? She decided it did. Furthermore, she would consider her first kiss to not have been the obligatory kiss given to Chat to break the spell of the akuma, Dark Cupid, two and half months ago, but kissing Adrien on the cheek. She scrunched up her nose in displeasure. Actually, neither of those was very good. She sighed again.

She would have gladly accepted kissing Chat in the bathroom today as her first kiss if only he hadn’t stopped them. Of course, she understood why he did so. She replayed his words in her head, “I want our first kiss to be about us,” he had said. She smiled at the thought and then blushed. Chat had promised to let her have her way with him in a month if she had gotten over Adrien by that time. She had even set a reminder on her calendar.

“ _Why, oh why did I do that?”_ She opened her phone and looked at the calendar reminder. She supposed she could just delete it and pretend it never happened. Chat would remember though. He was infuriating like that, remembering things she wanted to forget.

“ _It’s your own fault_ ,” she said to herself. “ _Chat made a joke and I raised the stakes and now it’s an entry in my calendar._ ” She supposed when the time came she would just tell Chat that she wasn’t over Adrien. “ _Yes, that what I’ll do…but…_ ” she had a sinking feeling. A part of her, a small but annoyingly loud part of her, wanted to get over Adrien so that she could kiss Chat. She tried to push that idea out of her mind, calling it stupid and silly and dangerous.

“ _Kissing Chat will affect our partnership. Plus, he was probably only kidding since he ran out of here almost like he’d seen a ghost_.” That thought made her sad. She wondered at his quick exit. He had seen her clippings of Adrien on the wall. “ _Does Chat know Adrien? Perhaps they are friends? Is he jealous? Intimidated?_ ” She could not make sense of his sudden departure.

She puzzled over it for a while longer, but sleep called to her. Just as she was about to fall asleep her eyes popped open. Chat never told her his good news!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day!  
> Marinette enlists Tikki and Alya to help her be a better friend to Adrien. Nino helps Adrien realize something important. Chat gives Ladybug some advice and let's her know that all is not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NiNos Nothing = Nino texting Alya
> 
> AlyaNeedS<3 = Alya texting Nino

**S** **aturday, April 29** **th **

Marinette woke up late on Saturday morning. She padded downstairs to the kitchen. She hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning and her stomach legitimately hurt now. On the counter was a plate of pastries with a hand written note from her mother. “Hope you are feeling better, Sweetie.” Marinette turned the kettle on to boil some water for tea and sat at the counter with her head in her hands, waiting.

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki said, “are you ok?” The little kwami flew down to the counter and sat down looking up at her chosen.

“Not really, Tikki,” Marinette picked up a pastry from the plate and offered it to her. “Adrien’s right I really don’t know him. I call him my friend, but I can barely talk to him. And, I haven’t behaved as a friend should toward him.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take down those pictures for a start, the calendar, too. And, I need to stop following him.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Tikki asked sweetly.

“Yes, Tikki, I need you to help me practice talking to Adrien. If I could just get over my nervousness I know we would be friends, real friends.”

“I’d be happy to help! When do we start?”

“Right after my head stops pounding and my stomach stops eating itself.”

Tikki pushed the plate of pastries toward Marinette. “Eat, then you’ll feel better.”

About an hour later Marinette was upstairs in her room cutting the calendar she had made of Adrien’s schedule into small little pieces. She didn’t want the information to fall into the wrong hands. Her phone rang.

“Hi Alya!”

“Giiirl, whatever you’re doing today cancel it. Nino and Adrien are going to the movies and I thought we could accidentally on purpose run into them there.”

 _“_ No thanks, Alya.”

“What? Don’t be nervous. I’ll help you. It’ll be great. You two can sit together, share popcorn, touch hands, sparks’ll fly…”

“Alya, no.” Marinette sighed. “I have something to tell you.” She sat down at her desk and looked at one of the pictures of Adrien and pulled it down from her wall. “I’m giving up my crush on Adrien.”

“WHAT!?!” There was a loud crash. It sounded as if Alya fell out of her chair or dropped whatever she was holding.

“Are you ok?” Marinette asked with concern.

“What are you talking about!?!”

“I just realized yesterday that I haven’t been a good friend to him.”

“That’s crazy talk.”

“No, it’s not. Friends don’t stalk friends.” Alya tried to interject, but Marinette persisted, “I have been stalking him. I didn’t mean to, but I have been. My walls are covered in impersonal clippings of him. I follow him around. I even spied on him yesterday when he was in the auditorium with Juleka. It was so embarrassing.”

“Did he catch you?”

“No, but I’m ashamed of it. Plus, I stole his phone that one time. And, I spent I don’t know how long researching his schedule. Friends don’t do that. I would be mortified if he found out. He actually knows about the clippings on my wall and my computer background. And, that’s bad enough.”

“How’d he find out?”

“I dunno. My guess is Juleka. She’s been in my room plenty of times and seen them. They were talking after the akuma attack. She probably told him then. Oh God, I spied on him twice yesterday! Once inside the auditorium and again outside of it. I’m so awful.”

“Marinette…”

“No, I know this is the right thing to do. I want to be his friend. And I’m not. But I want to change that. I want to get to know the real Adrien, not the one I think he is based on his pictures, his schedule, and his image. I’ve been so worried about him noticing me, hoping that he’d see the real me, that I never took the time to see the real him.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“All of the pictures, the wallpaper, the calendar, it’s all going. And, I’ve got to get over my nervousness around him so that I can actually talk to him. And,” she hesitated, “I think I need to apologize to him. I’m just not sure how to go about doing it.”

“Okay. You want some help?”

“Yes, please!” Marinette cried gratefully.

About 20 minutes later Alya was in Marinette’s room helping her to clear all contents of her former crush and helping her to redecorate her walls and computer screen with personal pictures of her and her friends, including a few of Adrien, and clippings of fashion layouts that showcased the designs she liked not the models that wore them. By lunchtime their work was done. Marinette felt proud of herself.

Alya sat at the bar of Marinette’s kitchen watching her as she made them lunch. Her phone beeped.

“It’s Nino. They're at the café. You sure you don’t want to join them for a movie?”

“I’m sure. I’m not ready yet.” Marinette still wanted to figure out how to apologize to Adrien and practice beforehand.

“Okay, I’ll let Nino know.” Alya texted her boyfriend back. As she waited for a reply she asked “Hey, I was wondering how’d ya know Adrien was home last night?”

“Oh, ow!,” Marinette dropped the frying pan suddenly. It clanked on the stove.

“You okay?” Alya asked looking up from her phone.

Marinette turned off the burner and then turned around slowly. She looked down at her feet, “I didn’t know…until Ladybug texted me.”

“WHAT!?!”

“I helped her and Chat Noir out that time when they fought the Evil Illustrator, you remember?”

Alya nodded.

“Well, as a thank you they said that they owed me one. So when no one could get a hold of Adrien last night, I called in that favor. Ladybug went over there to check on him. She texted me he was there and okay. Then, I texted you.”

“This whole time you’ve had a way to contact Ladybug and didn’t tell me?”

“Sorry?” Marinette winced, “It was supposed to be for emergencies only and a secret. I’m really sorry.”

“So can you call them now?” Alya asked anxiously. Marinette could see the wheels turning in her friend’s mind with all the questions she would ask Ladybug for the LadyBlog. She hoped her story would be good enough to fool Alya. She didn’t want to lie to her best friend, but she had to keep her secret identity secret.

Marinette shook her head. “It was just a one-time deal. The number’s no good now.” She patted Alya on the back trying to comfort her friend over the loss of the missed opportunity. “There’s so much I could have done with that number…”Alya thought regretfully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino and Adrien sat in a café about 4 blocks from the cinema. Their first movie would start in about an hour. As he ate his sandwich, Nino texted Alya under the table.

 **NiNos Nothing:** (12:10) @ café.. C u in hour @ cinema?

 **AlyaNeedS <3: **(12:10) Not coming.

Nino’s eyebrows shot up as he read the screen. He actually reread it two more times to be sure. He breathed a sigh of relief.  Nino hadn’t been sure it was a good idea for them to come. He thought given the circumstances the day had the possibility of being emotional for his friend and he knew Adrien would not want those emotions on display.

“How’s Alya?” Adrien asked as he wiped his mouth after taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Good, good,” Nino responded as he put his phone face down on the table.

“I need to ask you something,” Adrien began.

Nino looked up questioningly. “Sure, man. Anything,” he smiled as he sipped his drink.

“Does Marinette have a crush on me?”

Nino spurted and coughed as he tried to keep from spitting out his drink. Adrien grabbed some napkins off the table and shoved them in the general direction of the fluid spraying from Nino’s mouth.

“Dude!” Nino rasped wiping his chin. Streaks and splotches darkened his shirt.

“Sorry, I could have timed that better. So…does she?”

Nino rolled his eyes, “What do you think?” This was the second time in as many days that he had been asked by a friend to reveal the secret of another friend. He had dodged one bullet, sort of, he was going to do his best to dodge this one, too.

“I think she does,” Adrien leaned in closer, “Did you know that she has pictures of me all over her room?” Nino may have known that, but the ingredients of his sandwich suddenly looked fascinating. He simply had to open it up and peer inside. Never mind that it conveniently kept him from making eye contact with his friend.

“Aaannd,” Adrien continued, “I’m her computer wallpaper with hearts. Hearts mean she likes me right?”

Nino had to concede that the evidence Adrien had, brought him to the right conclusion. He didn’t think it would be breaking Marinette’s confidence if he agreed.

“Yeah, hearts usually mean that,” he shrugged. “How’d you find out about the pictures and hearts and all?”

“How?” Adrien gulped. He couldn’t say he’d seen it himself as Chat Noir. “Um…a friend told me.”

Nino nodded. He wondered if that friend was a certain nosy blogger. “Just make sure when asked again, cuz you will be, that you make it clear it wasn’t me.”

“You knew then?”

“I didn’t say that. We’re best friends and I’m dating Marinette’s best friend, right?”

“Right. So?” Adrien shrugged.

“So it may be assumed that if there is something to know then her best friend knows and since she knows then I know. So now if suddenly it becomes known that you know what it is you think you know, then I don’t want you-know-who to think that I knew or that I let you know, you know?”

“No.”

Nino shook his head. “All I know is that you knowing is going to be very bad for me. Just keep me out of it. I don’t want Marinette to kill me.”

“Okaaaay.”

“Okay, good,” Nino resumed eating his sandwich. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“The thing I think I know but you don’t know and didn’t let me know?” Adrien smirked.

“Yes, that thing,” he mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

“I don’t know.”

“Dude,” Nino said skeptically. “Come on. It’s Marinette!”

“It’s just I’ve been in love with that girl from work for so long.”

“The one that you won’t tell me her name?”

Adrien nodded.

“The one that told you that you two would be better off as friends?” Nino pressed. Adrien winced, that was not a happy memory.

“But, she didn’t give me a chance! I barely got the words ‘I love you’ out before she said ‘you’re one of my closest friends, but it won’t work and besides I love someone else anyway.’” It still hurt him to think about it. Ladybug’s face looked like it was carved out of stone, clenched jaw, tight lips. She had made up her mind. She held her hand up to stop him from saying anything else. Those 4 words, “I love someone else”, were a punch in the gut. At the time Chat couldn’t speak, but stood there dumbly. As a result Ladybug threw out her yo-yo and zipped off the roof without looking back. Later, he regretted that. He had missed his chance to make his case, to fight for her, convince her, prove himself to her.

“So harsh, bro, so harsh,” Nino shook his head in sympathy. It had taken several weeks for the damage done by that confession to be repaired. Chat was distracted and timid. The rejection stung. But Ladybug was patient and kind. She proved that even though she rejected his romantic feelings for her, she would still be his friend and his partner no matter what.

“So whatcha wanna do? Waste more time on trying to get this ‘friend’ to give you the time of day or ask Marinette out and be happy?”

“You are biased.”

“Do I want my best bud to date my girlfriend’s bestie? Yes, yes I do, because she’s great. You know it. You like her. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at her the past couple of weeks. You like her; you just won’t admit it.”

“I never said that I don’t like Marinette.”

“You never said that you did.”

“Okay, I do. I like Marinette. There, happy?” Adrien crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat back in his chair. His bottom lip protruded slightly in a small pout. Nino’s phone beeped. He ignored it and waived at Adrien to continue.

“You like her….” He raised an eyebrow. Nino meant for Adrien to fill in the sentence.

“Designs.” Adrien finished. Nino huffed. “What? I do! She’s a very talented designer.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Nino replied ignoring another beep of his phone.

“Fine. I like her smile.” Adrien looked away, but in his mind’s eye he saw Marinette. “She doesn’t just smile with her mouth the way most people do. She smiles with her eyes, too. And I like how passionate she is about things, like with her designs. She gets completely absorbed in her work and doesn’t realize that she’s stayed up all night working on them. Did you know when she’s drawing something new the tip of her tongue pokes out just the slightest little bit out of the corner of her mouth? It’s pretty cute. And she’s really passionate about helping her friends, too. Remember the class photo? Juleka missed it and it was so important to her to be in it. Marinette convinced the photographer to retake the picture even though he didn’t want to. I’m mean, it’s not a big thing, but to Juleka it was. Marinette made her so happy…”

“Oh, man,” Nino chuckled, “you got it worse than I thought.” Nino’s laughter broke Adrien out of his reverie. Nino’s phone beeped.

“What are you talking about?” Adrien cried in frustration.

“You, bro! You are crushing so hard on Marinette!” Nino’s phone beeped again and then again.

“Well, will you please just answer your girlfriend’s texts?” Adrien spat. He took a bite of his sandwich.

“ _I do not have a crush on Marinette,_” he thought. “ _I just appreciate her is all.  She’s my friend, my very good, closest friend that I enjoy hanging out with so much that I visit her almost every day and that I almost kissed yesterday and actually wish I had kissed her and oh…oh…_’

“Oh my God, Nino, I have a crush on Marinette!” Adrien dropped his sandwich with a thud onto the table. He could feel heat rising from his collar. He grabbed his drink and chugged the cold liquid trying to cool himself down.

Nino looked up from his phone, “Congratulations, Dude! I’m so glad you’ve finally admitted it. Now, there’s something else that you need to admit.”

Adrien shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Ladybug visited you at your house last night?”

It was Adrien’s turn to sputter. “SHHH!” he hissed. “Not so loud!” We wiped his mouth with his napkin and tossed it onto the table. “Come on,” Adrien said getting up, “We’re going to miss the movie.”

“Forget the movie,” cried Nino before gulping his drink and following Adrien out of the cafe. “I wanna hear about your late night visit from the ‘Bug!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Marinette transformed into Ladybug and went out for patrol. She sat on one of the iron girders of the Eiffel Tower waiting for Chat Noir. When he arrived, he bowed low, “Good evening M’Lady. Ready for a run?” She nodded and stood. She threw out her yo-yo and she leapt. Chat followed extending his baton. Ladybug led and Chat followed across rooftops, swinging from street lamps and vaulting from the street. Soon enough they had completed their circuit without incident and they paused on one of their usual rooftops to rest for a few minutes before parting.

Chat considered bringing up Adrien Agreste somehow to try to gauge his lady’s reaction and see if he could get some more information. But, couldn't think of a subtle way to do so. Instead he said, “You’ve been unusually quiet tonight, M’Lady. Is everything alright?”

Ladybug continued to look out at the twinkling lights of the city.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he said taking a seat next to her, “but I’d like to help if I can.” She didn’t like to talk about her personal life, afraid that it might give too many clues and reveal her secret identity. She turned intending to deflect the question, but she saw his face was open and honest. His cat ears had turned toward her as if in an attempt to catch the secret whispers of her heart.

“I hurt a friend. I didn’t mean to,” she said, “but I did. I’m just trying to figure out how to fix it.”

“Did you apologize?”

“Not yet, but I need to. It’s just hard to talk to him. It’s just so…” her voice trailed off and tears pricked her eyes.

“Complicated?” Chat offered. His ears had gone flat against his head. He had a sinking feeling that this guy was important to her. He wondered if this friend was the “someone else” that she loves. It had been hard for him to hear, but he had accepted it. He still loved her and felt that in some way he always would. But, he didn’t have any right to be possessive or resentful. She had made him no promises. He would always be there for her, to protect her, to help her, and in whatever way she would let him to love her even if that meant as just her partner, as just her friend. His new found feelings for Marinette somehow made it less hard for him to talk to Ladybug about her “someone” and yet he felt all the more confused.

Ladybug nodded, “You could say that.”

“I have a suggestion if,” he hesitated, “if you’d like some advice?”

She turned towards him to face him fully. “Yes, please that would be,” she met his eyes and saw his honest desire to help her mixed with sadness, “most kind.” She hated causing him pain, but she also needed her best friend in this moment.

“I have been having my own trouble talking to a friend of mine. And another friend suggested that I write her a letter.”

“And have you written her? Did it work?” Ladybug wondered who this female friend could be.

“Not yet. I’m still considering my words. But maybe it would help you? Get the apology out in one shot. Minimize the drama.”

Ladybug agreed. “It’s a good idea. Thank you, Chaton.”

Chat’s ears perked up and his tail flicked excitedly. “Of course, M’Lady. I’m glad I could help. I wish you good luck.”

“And to you, too.” She turned back to look at the city, but leaned into him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at the intimacy. Usually, Ladybug kept her distance. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she whispered. The feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed him.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, M’Lady,” he smiled reaching for one of her hands resting in her lap and feeling a thrilling stomach flip when she accepted his hand and gave his fingers a squeeze, “I’m not going anywhere.”

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Being with him like this felt so natural. She adjusted her head on his shoulder so that she could see his face. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he looked out over the city. She thought about the last few days. He had told Marinette that he had good news. She wondered why he wasn’t sharing it with Ladybug now.

“What about you, Chaton? How are things with you? Good?” she hoped it might trigger him to share whatever he planned to tell Marinette yesterday.

“As good as I could expect them to be considering…” his voice trailed off and his gaze returned to look at the city.

“Considering what?” she asked.

“Today’s been a difficult day family-wise,” he had to keep things vague. They had agreed to keep their identities secret and as such talk about their civilian selves was usually taboo and at the very least had to remain ambiguous.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

“I lost someone close to me. Today is a day when we should be remembering her, but I feel I’m the only one who wants to remember.  Everyone else just wants to forget.”

“Maybe it’s easier for them, less painful to try to forget,” she offered.

He nodded, “Probably, but it just makes me feel that much more alone.”

“You’re not alone, Chaton.” She turned so she could see him and gently moved his chin with her fingers, so that his eyes met her gaze. “I’m here; I’ll always be here.”

“I know. Thank you,” he nodded. After a moment he shook his head, as if to shake out his sad thoughts. Brightening, he smiled, “Don’t worry, Bugaboo. I’ll be back to my normal _cat_ -tastic self tomorrow.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but smiled, “Prom- _mice_ , Chaton?”

“Cat’s honor,” he replied making a little cross over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday took forever to write, 9 chapters. Saturday is fewer chapters, only 3. Yay! More Nino! I Cracked myself up writing the dialogue. I hope you found it funny, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien looses his cool.

After his patrol with Ladybug, Adrien had tried to get what would be for him an early night. Plagg slept soundly on one of the pillows on his bed. But try as he might to sleep Adrien’s thoughts turned to Ladybug. Obviously, the someone else that she loved was still in the picture. Although she had hurt this someone she still wanted him, to make things right. He sighed. Adrien felt it was time to let the idea of Ladybug and him ever being a romantic couple go. They would continue as partners and friends. To have her at least in his life would be enough, but she couldn’t give him what he wanted and he supposed vice versa.

Plagg was right, which he kind of hated to admit on generally principle, but Marinette made him happy and he hoped that he would make her happy, too. He got out of bed and switched on the light at his desk. He opened his notebook and reread the letter he had drafted yesterday to Ladybug. He would not give it to her. He crossed it out in his notebook.

He turned the page and decided to draft a letter to Marinette. He hoped that if he discussed the elephant in the room, that is, her nervousness around him, that they could get past it, form a stronger friendship, and eventually he would ask her out. Since, he knew she had a crush on him he felt pretty confident that she would say yes, but before asking her out he wanted her to be comfortable around him. He wanted the easy, comfortable relationship that he had with her as Chat and not the awkwardness that he experienced with her as Adrien. He also wanted to make sure that she could like the real him and not the ideal model hanging on her walls.

Now in the confines of his room with the matters of his heart as sorted out as much as he could do in one day, his thoughts turned to his mother. He pulled out one of his mother’s photo albums that he kept on a bookshelf near his computer. He sat back down at his desk and turned the pages. His hands traced the lines of her face. He smiled at the chubby baby she held, a dimple in each cheek. He continued to flip through the pages. He was looking for a particular picture of her. One in which she wore a green and blue gown with her hair in a soft updo. When he came to the last page and didn’t find it, he decided that it must be in one of the other albums in her room.

Her room was located in the East wing of the mansion. After her disappearance his father had moved to another bedroom. All of her belongings had been left in the exact spot they had been on the day she vanished. Adrien would visit her room periodically to help keep her memory alive. He’d look at her pictures, feel the fabric of her clothes, and smell her perfume. He got up from his desk and walked down the series of hallways toward her room. He opened her door and switched on the light.

The sight before him caused him to gasp and stagger backwards. The room had been completely emptied. Not one stick of furniture, not one stitch of fabric was left inside. Adrien rubbed his eyes hoping that they deceived him. “No, it’s all gone!” Tears flooded his eyes as he ran faster than he ever knew he could. He banged on the door before him.

“Where is she?” he cried, “What have you done with her?” He meant to ask _where are they_ and _what have you done with her things_ , but his words came out in a rush of raw pain. They twisted in his mouth and instead revealed the deepest questions of his heart.

A light switched on inside the room and the door was flung open. His father, pale and stern, stood before him. “Adrien, what is the meaning of this?”

“Her room! It’s empty! Wh-what have you done?” he choked out.

Gabriel Agreste looked down his nose at his son. “Her clothes have been given to charity. The furniture has been sold. Her more personal items have been taken to storage.”

It felt like his father had kicked him in the stomach. “Why!?! Why have you done this?” Adrien wheezed. His gut wrenched and he couldn’t see clearly though his tears.

“There is no reason to keep these things. She’s not coming back, Adrien.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” he screamed. He lurched toward his father, but the older man stepped aside and Adrien fell forward catching his shoulder painfully on the door frame. He sunk to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. He could feel the cold tile beneath him. He turned his head to look up at his father who in turn looked down his nose at him with his arms crossed. Adrien wanted his father to hold him and to tell him everything was okay even though he knew it wasn’t and would never be. Adrien realized that wasn’t going to happen and he felt more alone than ever. His anger rose up inside his throat.

“I _hate_ you,” he growled, “I wish you weren’t my father!” Adrien had turned his eyes away unable to look at his father, so he missed seeing the surprise and hurt that he had caused him. Adrien felt dizzy as he crouched on the floor. A wave of nausea overcame him and he squinted his eyes.

“You should be in bed,” was the last thing Adrien heard that registered in his brain. He was vaguely aware of strong arms lifting him up and carrying him to where he did not know or care. They laid him down on something soft. He felt a cool, small hand on his forehead.  Words floated around his head. Someone was calling his name.

“Adrien, Adrien please look at me.” It was Natalie he realized. “Can you hear me?”

Adrien grabbed her arm by the wrist.

“You have to calm down,” she commanded. “I saved some things for you from your mother’s room. It’s there.” She indicated a box on the table next to his bed. “Anything that’s not there that you want we can get from storage. Get some sleep.” She pulled her arm from his grasp with some effort. The lights switched off. He heard the door shut.

Plagg peeked out from behind the pillow. Adrien reached out a shaky hand and flicked the lights on above his bed. Plagg stared wide-eyed at his chosen. Adrien in turn stared at the box. Both looked afraid. But, Adrien’s face darkened into anger.

 _“_ _Her whole life has been reduced to the contents of a box_ _,”_ he brooded. It felt like losing her all over again. The first time he lost his mother. This time he lost what little he had left of her. A growl, no, a roar formed deep inside of him, down in the dark pit where every negative emotion he had ever felt since the day he lost her had been buried and was now threatening to escape. It was all rumbling to the surface. Adrien couldn’t keep it contained any longer. He _wouldn’t_ keep it contained any longer. He leapt to the foot of his bed and grabbed the globe sitting innocently beside the offending box and threw it against the wall. It hit with a harsh clang and stuck in the wall. Pieces of sheet rock crumbled and disbursed into the air in a puff. He sprang to the head of the bed, barely missing Plagg as he zipped out of the way, and grabbed the fencing banner hanging above it. He ripped it down in a frenzy and tore the thick felt with his bare hands shredding it to tatters.

“Ladybug!” Plagg screeched. “She’s back!” He zipped back behind the pillow.

Adrien froze his body, but turned his head eerily toward the window. His eyes were wide and wild. His hair fell messily across his face and in tangles in the back. The top button of his pajama top had come loose and he had lost a sock. He stared at Ladybug. Ladybug stared back.

He could faintly hear her say something behind the glass panes. “Adrien, please,” may have been her words. He dumbly dropped the banner and walked toward her. He made it off of the bed and onto the ground, but dropped to his knees. His strength had left him.

Ladybug quickly tried each window. Locked, locked, locked, locked, unlocked. The last window opened for her and she jumped inside. Adrien always left this window open for easy access in and out for Chat, but Ladybug figured some of her good luck must have kicked in. She ran over to Adrien and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ve got you,” she soothed. She cradled his head and moved it onto her lap. She stroked his hair trying to calm him. She laid her hand on his chest in an effort to steady him. He grabbed it and would not let go. “I’ve got you,” she repeated, “let it out, Adrien. Let it out before it consumes you.”

He cried, silently as first. His body convulsed and the tears flowed, but no sound came from his mouth. She kept talking to him, encouraging him. “I’ve got you. Let it out.” Her words released the moans and wails he had been holding back.

“Don’t leave me,” he sobbed.

“Never,” she vowed. “I’ll never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to break the poor boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ladrien. Tikki and Plagg have a heart to heart chat about Chat.

After sometime once he appeared calmer Ladybug managed to get Adrien up and over to the bed. She pulled back the bedspread and covered him up with it. Her finger tips brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“You came back,” he whispered.

She sat on the edge of the bed and resumed stroking his hair. “I told you I would,” she whispered back.

“I know you only came yesterday because Marinette sent you.”

Ladybug sighed. “ _Alya must have told Nino who told…_ ” Ladybug turned so that she could look Adrien in the eyes. “It’s true Marinette asked me to check on you yesterday. She…your friends were worried. I came for Marinette yesterday, but I came for you today.” Although Ladybug had not heard him say it, Nino was right when he told Alya that if Adrien would be akumatized it would be today. Ladybug had come to the same conclusion and that’s why she was here: to check on him.

“If you hadn’t of come…”

“Shhh…don’t think about that now. I did come and nothing bad happened that can’t be fixed.” She eyed the large hole in the wall, “All we need is some Spackle and paint for the wall, stitch up the banner...” She looked at the dented blue blob stuck in the wall. “You’re going to need a new globe though.”

He laughed. There was an undercurrent of bitterness and hurt, but he still laughed.

“I’m sorry,” he said mournfully.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“You haven’t asked me what happened…”

“I don’t need to know right now. You can tell me when you’re ready…if you want to,” she picked up his hand and held it between both of hers. “For now I think you should try to get some sleep.”

Adrien marveled at her understanding. He hadn’t known such sympathy and kindness in such a long time. It felt like a balm for his battered heart.

“Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep?” he looked frightened and Ladybug was frightened for him.

“Alright,” she said quietly, “but move over.” He quickly did so and she lay down next to him, but on top of the bedspread. Once she was settled comfortably alongside him, she opened her arms to him. “Come on in,” she said. He turned on his left side and tentatively moved his head to rest onto her right shoulder. She wrapped her right arm around him and gently stroked his hair. Chat found her ministrations soothing and so she hoped it would help to calm Adrien. He wasn’t sure where to place his right hand. On top of her stomach would have been the most natural and comfortable, but that seemed too intimate a spot. She offered her left hand and he took it entwining their fingers. She could feel him relax.  

Ladybug was trying her best to keep it together. She had to remain calm for Adrien’s sake. She could hardly believe the irony of the situation: on the same day as she decided to give up her crush she finds herself in bed with said crush. “ _I’m his friend. He needs a friend._” She chanted to herself as she lay beside him all the while her heart beat rapidly and her mouth felt dry. If anyone had told her that she would end the day in bed with her crush even as perfectly platonic and innocent as their current situation, then she would have called that person completely and utterly insane.

“Thank you,” he sighed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you _.”_ She heard a small intake of breath and she felt his body tense up. His words reminded her of what she had said to Chat earlier that night. On instinct she repeated Chat’s words back.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, Adrien,” she smiled giving his hand a squeeze, “I’m not going anywhere.” He relaxed again.

In the darkness and comforted by each other it did not take long for them both to fall asleep. As she drifted off she felt strange rumblings that if pressed she would have described as purring, but she was too tired to have knowingly been aware of it. When Ladybug’s earrings beeped neither stirred, but Plagg’s eyes popped open. He floated up and considered the two idiots lying entwined together on Adrien’s bed. He floated over to the mini fridge and prepared a snack: Camembert cheese, which Adrien had replenished on his way home from his day out with Nino, and dark chocolate for his friend, which Adrien kept stashed away for himself. The earrings beeped for a final time and the room was filled with red light. Marinette now lay next to Adrien and a little red and black spotted kwami floated above them.

“Awwww…so cute,” she squeaked as she looked down on the pair.

“Tikki,” Plagg whispered, “over here!” Tikki flew over to Adrien’s desk where Plagg had laid out their picnic.

“Plagg! I missed you!” Tikki practically tackled Plagg enveloping him in a hug.

“Can’t breathe!” he hissed. She released him quickly.

“Sorry,” she giggled, “I got excited.” She floated back up to peek at Marinette and Adrien again. “I wish I had Marinette’s phone to take a picture. They look so dreamy together!”

“Har-har,” Plagg snapped, “when they’re awake they are an absolute nightmare!”

“Speaking of nightmares,” Tikki said as she returned to Plagg on the desk, “what did we walk into tonight?”

“I don’t know what triggered it, but Adrien looked to be tapping into Catalyst.”

“But he wasn’t wearing the suit how is that possible?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t even learned that power yet. It just sort of came out of him,” Plagg shrugged.

“Plagg…what are you going to do?”

“I think they need to know each other’s secret identifies.”

“WHAT!?! No, it’s too dangerous!” Tikki cried.

“It’s too dangerous with them not knowing. You saw what happened as soon as he saw her. He was immediately quelled. He needs her to balance him out. They need to be with each other constantly now until he gets this under control.”

“They practically are already! Between school, patrols and now these visits at their houses…”

“But they don’t _know _ that they’re with the same person. Ladybug doesn’t know that Adrien’s pain is also Chat’s pain.”

“We agreed we weren’t going to interfere with revealing their identities. They need to do it themselves in their own time,” Tikki stubbornly reminded him.

Plagg nodded. They had made that agreement. “Then, the only other thing to do is to send him to Master Fu. Chat’s going to need training and you know what that means?”

Tikki nodded.

“Think your chosen can handle it?” Plagg asked.

“Marinette is strong and smart. She can hold her own. What about Adrien?”

“He’s not going to like it,” Plagg considered, “not one bit. But, I’ll get him to agree…somehow.” Plagg pushed the chocolate toward Tikki. “You better eat up. You’re going to have to go soon.”

Later, once Tikki had finished her snack and felt strong again she woke up Marinette. By the position she found herself in Marinette could tell Adrien liked to cuddle. She was completely wrapped up by the blonde boy’s arms and legs. She felt like a human body pillow. It took some work to extricate herself from his grasp not only because each time she moved he seemed to hold her tighter, but also because she was loathed to leave. Being held by her longtime crush felt so wonderful, so exhilarating and she knew it would never happen again. With great regret she rolled out of his grasp quickly placing a pillow in his arms as a replacement. A frown passed over his face, but he accepted the substitute without further dissent and held it tightly as he continued to sleep.

Tikki transformed the girl back into Ladybug. Although the sky was still dark it would not be for long. Ladybug had to go, but it felt wrong to leave him. He would wake up alone. She found some paper and a pen on his desk and wrote a quick note that she left on his bed where she had lain.

She climbed out the window and cast her yo-yo. She looked longingly at him one last time before swinging. She said a prayer as she made her way home, hoping he would be okay until she saw him next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I like that Chat and Ladybug have different powers and that they make sense for who they are. I do not like the idea of them having the same powers. Boo, I say! Boo! Don't do it Season 2! Just don't. Hence, I gave Chat Catalyst. Chat's powers must be a pun.  
> Just want to note that they did not have sex, they merely slept in the same bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to deal with the fallout from yesterday's freakout. Marinette realizes something important.

**Sunday, April 30th**

Adrien woke up later than usual Sunday morning, but still early considering the events of the previous night. It was the lack of warmth beside him that woke him up. He reached for Ladybug and felt only the note she left behind. It read in swirly script,

“ _Barring an akuma attack I’ll be back tonight. Until then please reach out to your friends. I know Marinette will help. She cares about you. I care about you, too._ ”

At the bottom she drew a small ladybug as a signature.

Adrien hugged the note to his chest. “ _She cares_.” He clung to that thought as a life line.

Plagg floated over to him. “Kid we need to talk.”

Adrien rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Plagg interrupted him, “No, actually I’ll talk, you listen.”

Adrien nodded unsure of what would follow. Plagg usually wasn’t so serious and the phrase “we need to talk” never meant anything good.

“Last night I think you may have begun tapping into one of the powers of destruction called Catalyst. It amplifies your other powers. It can be very dangerous especially while you are trying to learn it. It’s hard to control.”

“Okay, so what do I do?”

“You need to see the Master as soon as possible. He may be able to help, to train you. But,” Plagg held his breath, “I need you to promise not to transform into Chat Noir until we have met with him.”

“WHAT!?! No, Plagg I can’t do that. What if there is an akuma? Ladybug will need my help. I have to protect her.”

“I’ve already talked to Ladybug’s kwami…”

“When? How?” Adrien interjected.

“She knows all about it and is probably telling Ladybug right now,” Plagg continued, ignoring Adrien’s questions. “She’s assured me that Ladybug can hold her own for a while until you get your powers under control.”

“Plagg, I can’t make that promise,” Adrien shook his head. “I won’t let her face an akuma alone.”

“Look, kid, this is serious. You unleashed a power you don’t know how to use or control, while out of the suit. Technically speaking that shouldn’t happen. I don’t know what would happen if you transform. You could get hurt. You could hurt someone. You could hurt Ladybug.”

“There must be an alternative?”

“There is,” Plagg looked very grave and Adrien feared what Plagg was about to say next. “You can take off the ring…for good.”

“Stop being Chat Noir?” Adrien cried. The idea was appalling. Adrien equated Chat Noir with freedom. It was his only escape from the pressure of his life as Adrien. It also provided his only contact to Ladybug and Marinette, the Marinette that could talk to him and be his friend. Taking the ring off was not an option.

“When can I see this Master?”

“We can try now…”

Adrien sprang out of bed. The speed of his movement caused the hovering kwami to spin around. Adrien threw clean clothes on and flung open the door to his room. He jumped backed three paces and hissed. Natalie stood stoned face at the door with her hand up as if she was just about to knock.

“Adrien, I’m sorry to have startled you.” She pushed her glasses further up onto her nose. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m fine, thanks, but I’m in a rush. Gotta go to the library, research paper.” Adrien tried to go around her, but Natalie side stepped him and blocked his way.

“I’m sorry, Adrien, but your father has grounded you for two weeks,” Natalie said matter-of-factly.

“TWO WEEKS?”

“Yes, he was not pleased with your behavior last night.” Natalie moved her hand forward indicating Adrien should turn around and go back into his room. He followed her direction and she trailed him inside. He slumped down on the foot of the bed.

“You may only leave the house for school and previously approved appointments. No socializing and no visits from friends,” she informed him.

“But the library…” Adrien protested hoping this would count as a legitimate reason to get out of the house.

“Any materials that you need for school simply make a list and they will be brought to you,” she said sensibly.

Adrien’s head dropped in defeat. Natalie placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Adrien. Please let me know if you need anything.” As she turned to go she noticed evidence of Adrien’s meltdown last night. “I’ll schedule some workmen to patch your wall. You’ll have a new globe and banner by the end of today.” She paused, “I won’t be mentioning this to your father.”

“Thank you.”

Nathalie nodded and left the room. When he heard the door shut behind him, he flopped backwards onto the bed. “Now what?” he asked as Plagg flew out of his pocket.

“Now, we wait until you can ditch your driver or skip school and get to the Master.”

“I hate waiting...”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Marinette, time to wake up!” Tikki sing-songed into her ear.

Marinette batted and pulled the covers up over her head. She hadn’t gotten much sleep. Adrien’s outburst last night scared her and her dreams were filled with his sobs.

“Marinette, we need to talk!” Tikki demanded.

“ _Uh-oh_ ,” Marinette thought, “ _this can’t be good_.” She peeked out from behind her covers. It took a few seconds to focus.

“Ladybug is going to have to fight Hawk Moth and his akumas on her own for a while,” Tikki began.

“What do ya mean?” Marinette bolted upright in bed “What’s happened to Chat?” Marinette already had one blonde boy in trouble, she wasn’t sure if she could handle a second.

“Nothing, not yet.”

Marinette sighed in relief. “So why am I having to fight alone?” she squinted her eyes at Tikki. Having Chat fight beside her was important. They each had their role to play. They were a team. She needed him and he needed her.

“Chat has unlocked a power that he needs help controlling. While he’s training, he can’t fight.”

“Tikki, this…I don’t think this is a good idea. I need Chat to stop the akumas.”

“Technically, you don’t,” Tikki corrected. “You have the power to cleanse the akumas and to restore everything back to normal. Chat’s power of destruction is helpful, but not essential.”

“He’s essential to _me_!” Marinette argued. “He’s good at distracting the akuma and sometimes his cataclysm is the only way to break the object it’s hiding in. And…how many times has he saved me, Tikki? He’s taken so many hits for me.” Her eyes started to tear up. “I don’t think I can do it without him.”

“Yes, you can, Marinette! You already have several times when Chat has come under the influence of an akumatized person. Those times you fought Chat and saved the day _by __yoursel_ f. I _know_ you can do this,” she encouraged.

Marinette wanted to say, “ _But I don’t want to do this_.” But, she kept her mouth shut. That kind of thinking wasn’t going to help anything.

“But I’ll still see him on patrols, right?” she asked hopefully. She enjoyed their game of chase on the rooftops of Paris and although their talks were often short he would always make her feel better even if he didn’t know what to say. Just having him there for the support was enough.

Tikki shook her head no.

“He’ll still be able to visit me here, though?” She still wanted to see her Kitty. She’d gotten used to his almost nightly visits. She looked forward to seeing him. She’d tell him about her day. He’d help her with homework. They’d watch anime and eat junk food. He’d stay for dinner and her parents would tease them. He loved the attention. She loved having him here.

Tikki shook her head no.

A single tear silently fell down her cheek. “This isn’t fair, Tikki.” Her kwami moved to snuggle at her neck in an attempt to comfort her. “How long will it be this way?”

“It’s hard to say. It depends on how well the training works.”

Marinette thought of a question she was afraid to ask, but forced herself. “Tikki, what happens…if the training…doesn’t work?”

“Oh Marinette, I’m sure it will work. Chat is strong and smart. He can do this.” Her voice wavered just a bit.

“Tell me the truth.”

“If the training doesn’t work,” Tikki sighed, “then Chat may be forced to give up the ring.”

Faced with the prospect of losing Chat the dam broke. She had been through so much with Adrien over the past two days and had held it together as best she could. But, now she wept, openly and freely. She hadn’t realized how much that stupid cat meant to her. He was her rock. She depended on him both as Ladybug and Marinette. He had never let her down. As Ladybug he always supported her, loved her, and was willing to sacrifice himself for her even after she rejected him. As Marinette he saw things in her that she didn’t think anyone recognized, not even herself. And when he could have kissed her he resisted out of respect for her feelings and their friendship. She had been so blind, so stupid, so stubborn.

“Oh God, I love him, Tikki! I love Chat. I have to see him. Where is he? You said you spoke to his kwami you must know where he is. Please, please tell me.”

“Oh Marinette, it doesn’t work that way. I wish it did.” Tikki tried to be vague. “But I do know that he is going to go to Master Fu to seek training, probably today. Maybe he can act as a go-between.”

Marinette brightened a bit. She wiped her tears with her sleeve. “Let’s go see Master Fu, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hugged the note to his chest. “She cares.” He clung to that thought as a life line.
> 
> I purposefully did not denote who the "she" is in that sentence. Is it Marinette or Ladybug? Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette visits Master Fu. Adrien faces a test.

Marinette slowly opened the door to Master Fu’s establishment. The room was empty, but she could hear voices coming from the next room.

“Hello?” she called out. “Master Fu?”

A short, gray-haired man popped his head out from behind a bamboo screen. Upon seeing Marinette his eyes went wide. He held up one finger and then disappeared behind the screen. A gong sounded and then Master Fu reappeared accompanied by a middle-aged woman.

“Thank you so much for coming,” he said to the woman. “I will see you again on Tuesday. Good day.” The woman looked like she was trying to say something, but the Master pushed her gently, but firmly out the door and closed it.

He turned to Marinette, “Ladybug, this is an unexpected surprise.”

“And not a happy one I’m afraid. I take it Chat Noir has not come yet?”

“No, did you expect him to?”

“Yes, Master Fu,” Marinette chewed her lip nervously. “He needs your help.”

“You better come in and tell me all about it,” he said as he raised his hand to indicate where they should sit and talk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Fu considered thoughtfully everything that Marinette had told him. Marinette fidgeted with one of her pigtails while waiting for Master Fu to speak.

Finally, he put her out of her misery. “I believe,” he said, “that I can help Chat Noir.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

“But it will not be easy.” He frowned, “I take it that you and Chat Noir have not revealed your identities to each other?”

Marinette shook her head no.

“I see…that will make things a bit more difficult.” He said rising and crossing the room. He stopped in front of a small table. He pulled down a flap and pushed on what appeared to be a decorative motif. A small, hidden drawer sprang open from which he took out a cuff necklace. He brought it back to where Marinette was sitting. Two pieces of metal were twisted together, one light colored and one dark colored. The ends tapered and ended in small balls. One ball was dark with a light spot the other ball was light with a dark spot.

“Will this help Chat?” she asked staring at the necklace.

“Yes and no,” he replied. “The collar will help Chat to keep his powers in line both in and out of the suit. He will have to wear it constantly at least at first until I can train him to control his powers without the collar. It will be painful for him to wear. That’s where you come in, Ladybug.”

Marinette’s eyes shot from the collar to Master Fu’s face. “You are one half of a whole. Chat Noir is the other half. Together you are balanced. Chat is out of balance right now. He needs to be with you as much as possible to…realign.”

“But how is that possible if he can’t transform and I don’t know who he is outside of the suit?”

“Ah,” Master Fu thrust one finger in the air, “therein lies the problem.”

“Are you saying that we should reveal our identities to each other?” Marinette whispered.

“Not necessarily,” he shook his head. “Forcing the reveal can have its own dire consequences. You must be in accordance and right now you both are not. I suggest you come here when Chat trains. You can wait in the kitchen,” he pointed to the room next door. “There will be times when he will be Chat and when he will not be Chat. At all times you must stay hidden. You will be close enough that he will have the benefit of your presence without the distraction of your company.”

Marinette nodded.

“And, you must seek out the boy behind the mask.”

“You want me to find him, to discover his true identity?” her eyes widened in surprise and her hand covered her mouth.

“Yes,” Master Fu paused, “but only if you feel you will be able to accept who he is.”

“But,” she frowned, “how will I find him? The City of Paris is huge. He could be anyone, anywhere!”

“You must look not with your eyes, but with your heart.” He continued before Marinette could press him for more information. “And, you must do one other thing…”

“Anything…” she breathed.

“You must go shopping.”

“Shopping!?!” she asked surprised.

“Yes,” he handed her a list. “We need supplies.”

Marinette scanned the list. She smiled when she read “camembert.” She had served the cheese upon special request on the few occasions when Chat visited her for longer than his transformation would last. He would de-transform in her bathroom and his kwami, a little, sarcastic cat-like creature would appear demanding the foul-smelling cheese.

“There’s a market 2 blocks up the street where you should find everything.”

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she hurried out the door.

“Come, Wayzz,” the Master called to his kwami, “we have work to do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien paced in his room. He was dying to leave. He had tried to distract himself by doing his homework. Now that he had completed it, he paced, back and forth. Plagg followed his movements with his eyes, back and forth, back and forth.

Plagg shook his head, “Will you please stop pacing!” He cried. “Are you trying to hypnotize me?” Adrien didn’t answer, but kept pacing. Plagg took a breath and then said more calmly. “Try to relax. Think of this as a vacation.”

Adrien scowled at him. “More like a stay-cation,” he grumbled. “How can I relax? I can’t transform! I can’t leave! What if Ladybug is in trouble? What if there is an akuma attack?” What Adrien wasn’t saying was how badly he wanted to see Marinette. He had finally figured out what she was to him or at least what he wanted her to be to him and so he wanted to see her. He wasn’t sure he was ready to tell her and he was pretty sure she wasn’t ready to hear it, but he desperately wanted to see her anyway. She would calm him. She would tease him and make him laugh. She would stroke his hair finding that spot just behind his left cat ear that would make him purr despite himself. Then, he would be able to relax.

Adrien walked over to the window and eyed the drop for the umpteenth time. He felt relatively sure that he could climb out and jump down without injuring himself at least not too badly. The problem would be avoiding the sensors and cameras that were a part of the mansion’s security system. Somebody would be bound to see him and he’d be in worse trouble than he already was. If by some miracle he was able to leave the grounds undetected there was no way for Adrien to get back into his room when he returned later without changing into Chat Noir. There was no tree to climb, no trellis to scale.

He walked back to his desk about to resume his pacing when he passed by the box of his mother’s things. He eyed it. He reached out a hand as if to open it, but changed his mind and snatched it up instead. He carried it to his walk in closet and buried it behind a basket containing winter scarves and hats.

He resumed his pacing. On his second turn he stopped mid-stride. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he tilted his head listening. “On no!” he gasped. His phone beeped. He didn’t have to look to know that there was an akuma, he just needed to know where. He ran to his desk and looked at the notification on his phone from the LadyBlog.

“You can’t go,” Plagg implored. “Adrien, are you listening to me?”

Adrien didn’t answer. He turned on his television and flipped through the channels stopping when he came to the news broadcast.

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this important message!” the announcer intoned, which was followed by a loud beep.

“We are coming to you live from Quartier Asiatique where an akuma is attacking the city. He calls himself The Decimator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quartier Asiatique is Paris's Chinatown, where I am situating Master Fu's establishment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LadyNoir! Chat and Ladybug talk. Marinette receives a letter.

“How are you feeling?” the old man asked placing a hand on her forehead. She felt clammy, but cool.

“I’ve felt better,” Ladybug grumbled, “but the tea helped. Thank you. How’s Chat?”

“He’s waiting for you on the roof. You can see for yourself,” replied Master Fu.

Ladybug climbed out of Master Fu’s bedroom window onto the fire escape. She scaled the ladder up to the roof. Chat crouched on the opposite side of the roof facing away from her. As she approached his cat ears turned toward her picking up the sound of her footfalls, but he did not turn to face her.

“I’m sorry,” he said looking at the city below. “I wasn’t able to keep my promise to you. I’m not _cat_ -tastic today.”

“You shouldn’t have been out there. This can’t happen again, Chat.”

“I know…I thought I could control it. I was controlling it until…”

“Until I got hurt.” She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chat shuddered as he remembered the blow The Decimator leveled at Ladybug. It knocked her down the street and she hit a parked car. Chat rushed to her side. Her moans of pain and the deep gash from her temple down the side of her face, blossoming red, caused Chat to roar with fury.

He nodded. “I don’t know how to explain it,” he furrowed his brows in concentration. “It’s like everything slowed down.”

“I’ve never seen you so fast…” she murmured almost to herself. She remembered he appeared as only a blur of black.

“I reacted out of instinct, I think. The power just overtook me. I couldn’t stop it. I wanted to, but I couldn’t.” Chat wondered if that was how akuma victims felt, acting without being able to stop what they’re doing.

Ladybug closed her eyes trying to press the memory out of her mind of Chat leaping about 50 feet into the air and landing solidly on The Decimator. With his eyes wild and his mouth twisted into a snarl Chat looked more animal than man. The sound of his baton bludgeoning the side of the akuma victim’s face again and again echoed in her mind.

“How is he?” he asked, afraid of the answer. Ladybug understood he meant The Decimator now that he had been released from Hawk Moth’s service.

“He’s okay. The Lucky Charm spell restored everything like always, but if you had continued…” she paused, “you might have killed him. Master Fu says the spell can only reverse a death brought on by the akuma’s powers, not one brought by our hands.”

He nodded mournfully. “And you?” he finally turned to face her. His green eyes looked into her blue ones.

“I’m okay now, too. The suit protected me and the spell healed me.” She spoke truthfully. Her queasiness and fatigue were brought on by the emotional stress and not from any physical damage.

“I didn’t mean to…I would never knowingly…” his voice cracked. His hand moved to touch her where he had hit her with the baton. Her skin was pale with no trace of bruising or scarring. Although he could not control his actions after the power took hold of him, he remembered everything in sharp detail. The sound of his baton hitting her chin, her cry of pain, and the blood that followed were etched into his mind.

“I know.” She pulled him into a hug, “I know.”

She remembered how she staggered over to them as the blows continued to fall. She had tried to pull Chat off of The Decimator. On the back swing of his baton it made contact with her chin. The sound of her scream startled Chat and he was himself again, or at least enough of himself that his powers no longer controlled him, but he looked to be in a daze or perhaps he was going into shock. With some effort Ladybug had been able to break the hardhat where the akuma hid and cleanse it back into a white butterfly. She threw the unused Lucky Charm into the air and its magic restored the city, The Decimator, and herself to their normal selves. Ladybug wished it could have healed Chat, too, and taken away this uncontrollable power as well as the guilt and pain he felt now.

In her mind’s eye she recalled how she had managed to lift Chat from the scene before they could be swarmed by police and reporters. She had used her yo-yo to swing them to safety of a nearby rooftop. She set him down so that she could assess the best way to get him to Master Fu. She had less than 5 minutes before her transformation ran out. He dissolved almost instantly into a heap. Ladybug shook him and called his name, but could get no answer. She picked him up again and flung her yo-yo swinging them back toward Master Fu. They arrived seconds before her transformation released. Chat was still unconscious and the Master helped her move him and placed him down on the mattress.

“He won’t wake up!” she remembered saying, panic filling her voice.

“And he won’t. Not for several hours. Catalyst is very taxing and can result in Catatonic. He needs to rest now. There is nothing we can do for him, but wait.”

Those next 6 hours were horrible for Ladybug. All she could do was pace and wait and wring her hands. She had never felt so helpless. She couldn’t even sit by his side as Master Fu did not know when he would de-transform. Tikki and Wayzz kept her company in the adjoining room. After his transformation released, Plagg came in to see her.

“He’s okay,” he said. “We just have to wait it out.”

Now, Chat was awake and she held him tightly in her arms. She never wanted to leave the rooftop. She never wanted to let him go.

Hot tears streaked Chat’s face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away so she could see his face. She touched his cheek to wipe away his tears and then soothed it with a kiss.  “Don’t worry, Chaton. I’m not going anywhere.” She embraced him again. He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her. They stayed that way for many moments just holding each other.

Ladybug broke the embrace, her curiosity about the future getting the better of her. “What happens now?” she asked. Her fingers brushed the silver and black twisted collar around his neck.

“I have to wear this all the time,” he said, his hand reaching up to his neck to feel the collar and at the same time lightly touch her fingers. “It will help me control my powers until I learn to do it myself.” He lowered his head and could not meet her eyes. “I won’t be able to see you. I can only transform as a necessity to get here and back to train. I can’t fight with you. I can’t…” his voice broke again, “I can’t protect you.”

“I can take care of myself, Chaton. I can do this.”

“I know you can.” He raised his eyes to meet hers, “You’re the strongest, bravest, most capable person I know. I just don’t want you to have to do it alone.” The back of his fingers brushed her cheek.

“Does it hurt?” she asked eyeing the collar. “Master Fu said it would hurt to wear it.”

“Cats aren’t meant to wear collars,” he shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt as badly with the suit on. It chafes and I feel hemmed in.” In actuality he felt like a wild animal ensnared with no escape. It felt as oppressive as being grounded at his home with all of the family baggage that came with being there. It crushed his soul to be Chat and feel that way. Only Adrien felt trapped. Chat had always felt free until now.

“How long will the training take?” Ladybug tried to hold back the tears. She needed to be brave for him now.

“Master Fu’s not sure. Perhaps a week or two, maybe more…there’s a chance that it won’t work, that I can’t do it…” She placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anymore.

“Don’t talk like that.” Tears slipped from her eyes as she bit her mouth trying to stop them from falling faster.

He gently took her hand from his mouth and kissed the back of it. “It’s something we should discuss.”

“No, Chat,” she said firmly as she stood and turned away from him. “It’s not! I don’t want to hear it!”

He stood up and walked over to her. “I would have to take off the ring,” he said quietly.

She rounded on him, “I TOLD YOU, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” She launched herself at him, fists flying at his chest. He caught her wrists to still her, but she continued to scream at him. “YOU CAN’T! I WON’T LET YOU! STUPID CAT!” He scared her. First, in the street as they fought the akuma, she was afraid she had lost her silly, gallant, self-sacrificing partner to his powers. Now a second time, she was afraid she would lose him for good due to his high morals. She collapsed into his arms and he brought them both to the ground, neither of them strong enough to stand. She sobbed into his chest, “Stupid cat!” He held her now, running his hand over her hair.

Through watery, blue eyes she looked up at him as he looked down at her. Ladybug was suddenly aware of how close they were together. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up to meet his green ones. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. “Chat…” she breathed. She wanted to kiss him. She had her opportunity to kiss him two days ago. So much had happened since then, it seemed like a lifetime ago. _“Why am I not kissing him?”_ she screamed in her head. She would not miss her chance again. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her. Their lips brushed lightly at first, but she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. His arms griped her tightly and pulled her closer to his chest. Her hand moved from his neck up into his golden locks. She could feel his tears mix with her own on her cheeks.

Chat broke the kiss. He could hardly believe the irony of the situation: on the same day that he figured out that he wanted a romantic relationship with Marinette he found himself finally kissing his lady. He was more confused now than ever before. He didn’t know if the kiss meant anything or not. Was it out of pity or sadness? Was she seeking comfort or saying goodbye? He rested his forehead against hers. He did not have the energy to think about it or even try to discuss it with her. For now, it was enough that they were there together in that moment. Soon enough he would be alone, without both Ladybug and Marinette, and he would have plenty of time to figure out what he hoped his heart knew already. He kissed her forehead and sighed. He did not want to let her go, but their time was running short.

As he held her in his arms he was surprised to hear her laughing. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s Master Fu,” she giggled, “he says I’m a frog.”

“A frog?” He scrunched up his nose showing his displeasure. “I believe your name is Ladybug for a reason.”

“I know, but he says I’m a frog, a frog stuck in a well and all I can see of the world is the tiny circle above me of blue sky. He says I must become an eagle and see the entire world, but from a new perspective.”

“He told me I’m a beaver,” Chat chuckled.

Ladybug laughed harder, “Do tell!”

“He said I’m a beaver. I dam up the river, to build my home, but when there are heavy rains the water cannot be held back by the dam. My home is flooded and scattered down river. I must be a duck and learn to swim in the river as it flows freely. Or, something like that…”

“Hey,” she said. “We both have to become birds! Maybe we can fly together?”

“You forget. I’m allergic to feathers.”

They both laughed. It was good to relieve some of the tension. She twisted in his arms and settled her back against his chest and they looked out onto the city.

“He told me that I need to find you, the girl behind the mask,” he said softy.

She wanted to tell him that he already had that he just didn’t know it, but instead she said, “He told me the same about you.”

“How do you feel about that? You’ve always been adamant that we shouldn’t. That it wasn’t safe.”

“That’s true, but now for your sake it’s safer if we know. That way we can help each other, balance each other out.”

“I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he said concerned.

“I know. I was scared before that you’d be disappointed with who I am when I’m not Ladybug.”

“I don’t think that would ever be possible,” he squeezed her a bit tighter.

“I know that now.”

“What changed?”

“I see myself differently now. I know the ordinary me is just as good as the Ladybug side just in a different way.”

“You are never ordinary, with or without a mask.”

She laughed, “Yes, so I have been told. I guess I just realized I shouldn’t be in competition with myself. I should just love myself. I wish I could say I came to that realization on my own, but” she turned her neck to look up at him, “it took a very good friend to make me see it.”

Chat nodded. “That’s good. Remind me to thank this friend. She sounds very wise.”

“ _He_ is,” she corrected.

“Damn,” he cursed and she laughed. If only he knew that she was talking about him.

“It’s not a bad view,” she reflected. “Not as good as the Eiffel Tower, but not bad.” He gave her a squeeze and he wondered when the next time he would be with her.

“Ladybug,” he said sounding more serious. “I need to ask you a favor.”

“Of course, Chaton.” She tried to look up at him, but he did not release her from his arms, so she settled back, looking at the city and listening to his voice.

“I have a friend, a very dear friend,” he began. “Marinette. She asked you to visit her friend Adrien the other day. You remember?”

“ _How the hell did he know about that?_ ” she asked herself. But instead she said, “Yes, I know her.”

“Well, I’ve been visiting her a lot recently as Chat and now I won’t be able to do so. She’s not going to know why I’m not visiting her all of a sudden. The last time I saw her we left things…oddly.”

“Oddly?” she asked.

“Unresolved, I guess. Anyway, I don’t want her to think that the reason I’m not around has anything to do with her, so I’ve written her a letter. I wanted to tell her in person, but I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“No, definitely not,” she agreed.

“Would you please deliver my letter to her for me? I… I could arrange for her to receive it another way,” he paused. It would be easy for Adrien to just slip it into her locker or even her book bag at school. “But, I think if she gets it from you, then she would accept it easier. You’d provide a validation.”

“You think she wouldn’t believe you otherwise?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just she doubts herself. I don’t want to give her any room to read into the situation and somehow decide that I’m rejecting her or that she isn’t good enough.” He sighed in frustration. “I’m not saying this right.”

“You don’t want to hurt her.”

“Yes, exactly. And, I don’t want her to be mad at me. I don’t want to lose her.”

“I understand. I’ll be glad to deliver it.” A warmth filled Marinette from her core out to her fingers and toes. Even in his time of crisis he cared enough about her to consider her feelings. He was right of course if she hadn’t already known as Ladybug why Chat would no longer be visiting, then she probably would have blamed herself, especially since it happened right on the heels of their almost kiss together. 

“Thank you M’Lady…I need to ask one more favor.” Ladybug nodded and Chat continued, “Would you look after her while I’m gone? Protect her? And…maybe look in on her from time to time?”

“You’re worried about her?” she asked.

“I know I shouldn’t be. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself and yet I can’t help myself. I do worry about her. If something happened to her…” his voice cracked.

She turned toward him and broke his embrace. She needed to see his face. She needed to look in his eyes.

“You care about her?” she asked.

“Very  much,” he replied.

“You love her?” she whispered.

“Very  much,” he replied again. He was afraid Ladybug would be upset after their kiss to hear his answer, but he couldn’t lie to her. He trusted and respected her. He would always tell her the truth and expected the same from her. His feelings for Ladybug were confused after their kiss, but his feelings for Marinette remained the same. He loved her. To his surprise she smiled broadly and her eyes twinkled.

“I’m so happy for you, Chat! Why haven’t…I mean have you told her?”

“No,” he shook his head remorsefully. “She likes someone else. I seem to always fall in love with girls who like someone else.” He smiled sheepishly. Although Marinette liked the other side of him, the Adrien side, he still felt unsure. He wasn’t Adrien or at least not in the idealized way that she thought of him. For all intents and purposes the guy she liked was “someone else”.

Chat’s words felt like a punch to Ladybug’s gut. As far as Chat knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien and she had been crying over him the last time he had visited her.

“Don’t give up hope,” she said squeezing his arm. “I saw Marinette yesterday to give her a report on my visit to Adrien’s. She has taken down all of the photos of him from her wall.”

“She has?”

“Yes, and she said she is determined to be a better friend to him if he will forgive her. And, she has given up her crush on him.”

“Oh.”

Ladybug had meant for that news to cheer him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. She tried again. “There’s someone else she likes now. Someone, who sees her for who she really is. Apparently, he gave her a little pep talk in the mirror the other day.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

Ladybug nodded. That seemed to do the trick. Chat looked much happier now. Ladybug felt a little guilty about being her own wingman, but she figured she needed all the help she could get. She had messed up with Chat by rejecting him as Ladybug. She was not going to mess up this second chance. This way was actually better. She wanted someone to love her for herself, not because she was Ladybug. And Chat did, he loved Marinette.

Chat felt encouraged. He was willing to have a relationship with Marinette as Adrien, but he was concerned that he wouldn’t live up to her expectations. But, if she cared for Chat, then all of those worries went away. No one expected Chat to be perfect. He could be himself. To be loved and accepted as himself was the one thing he wanted most in the world.

Chat’s ring beeped. Ladybug sighed. She didn’t want to say goodbye.

“Sorry, Plagg can’t hold the transformation now as long as he normally could.” He reached behind him for his baton. He unscrewed the top and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

“Here’s the letter,” he said handing it to Ladybug.

“I didn’t know your baton could do that,” she said. She opened her yo-yo and folded the letter even smaller so that it would fit inside the compact. “Will you be okay getting home?”

He nodded and stepped to the edge of the ledge and extended his baton.

“Chat!” she called after him. “Before you go…” She stepped onto the ledge with him. “One more for the road…” She popped up on her tip toes and held his face in her hands. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. His lips were soft, warm, and a bit salty. His arm encircled her waist and he brought her closer to him. When they broke the kiss at the sound of the second beep of his ring, Ladybug stroked his cheek and said, “Take care of yourself, Chaton.”

“You too, M’Lady!” He gave her a two-fingered salute and vaulted off of the roof.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her own bedroom, snuggled under the covers and holding her Chat Noir doll that she had made, Marinette opened Chat’s letter.

 

 

> _Dear Princess,_
> 
> _It pains me to tell you that this knight must leave on a noble quest and I will not be able to visit you in your tower. Please know that I do not leave because I want to, but because I must go for everyone’s safety. I don’t know when I will be able to return, but please know that I will do my utmost to hurry back to you. There is the paw-sibility that when I do come back that I will be in a different form. I hope that we can still be friends even if I no longer wear my mask. I didn’t know when I left you last that I would not be able to see you again for so long. I wish I could have said goodbye properly. I wish I would have kissed you and that the kiss would have been meant for me. I’m afraid I may be late for our date one month from now, but I have not forgotten it. I have no right to ask you to wait for me. Yet, I hold out_ _hope that_ _you will. I am going to ask Ladybug to watch out for you while I am gone. Please, please stay safe, Princess._
> 
> _Your devoted knight,_

The letter was hand written in perfect cursive on white notebook paper. At the bottom he drew a little black paw print as a signature. In the center of the large pad of the paw print looked to be a green heart. 

Marinette folded the letter and pressed it to her chest. She didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He loved her. He didn’t say it out right, but in every word it was plain to see. She climbed out of bed and went down to her desk. She took out her sketchbook. She had work to do. She had to help her kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing an akuma battle differently. Rather than a blow by blow I had them remember the most important bits and that colored what they talked about to each other afterwards. Please let me know if you like this or not. I felt it was more interesting and efficient than writing the attack and then have them discuss or react to it.  
> Again, sorry, but Catatonic was too fun to pass up. I had to do it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from yesterday's akuma battle. Marinette saves Adrien. Adrien receives a letter and has a nagging thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of Chloe and mention of Lila. Don't worry they will have larger roles in future chapters.

**Monday, May 1st**

Monday morning Marinette arrived thinking she was late to class, but luckily the teacher had not shown up yet. As she entered she saw the entire class except for Adrien huddled together watching something on Alya’s phone. Lila was making the most noise about it. Adrien looked positively ill. His face was pale and sweaty. His hair was matted to the back of his neck. His elbows were on the desk and he held his head low so that his hands covered his ears. His eyes were shut and looked to be muttering something. Marinette approached him slowly.

“A-adrien?” she whispered. He didn’t answer. She touched his shoulder with her hand and he jumped what seemed to be three feet into the air. He looked at her wide-eyed.

“Adrien, w-what’s wrong?” she asked very concerned. He couldn’t speak, but just pointed to the group. She walked over and peeked at what her classmates were watching. It was a video of yesterday’s akuma battle from the LadyBlog. They were watching and re-watching the moment where Ladybug got hit with Chat’s baton. _Crack._ _Aaaaa-yyyy!_ _LaaaadyBug!_ Over and over the sound of the baton making contact, then herself screaming in pain, followed by the horrified whimper of Chat crying her name.

“Turn that off,” Marinette commanded, “right now! It’s not funny or entertaining what happened yesterday.”

The group of spectators broke apart, some like Kim with a lowered head and other’s like Chloe with her nose in the air. Alya put her phone in her pocket and followed her friend to their shared table about to ask why she was so upset, but she didn’t have the chance.

Marinette dropped her bag at her seat and then turned to Adrien. She put one hand on his arm and the other hand on his shoulder. “Come on,” she commanded. “I’m getting you out of here.” He obeyed without really knowing what he was doing and allowed her to lead him wherever she was taking him.

“Marinette!” Chloé cried indignantly, “Where do you think you’re going? Class is going to start.”

“I’m taking Adrien to the nurse’s station. He looks like he’s going to be sick.” Marinette wearily explained.

“If anyone should be taking him, it’s me.” Just then Adrien dry heaved and Chloé jumped back several paces. “Ew!”  Her movement cleared the way and Marinette was able to escort him to the door.

“I’ll be back,” she called over her shoulder to Alya, who nodded in reply.

Marinette walked Adrien down the hall and exited the building out the side.

“Breathe,” she said. “Sit,” She lowered him to the top step and sat beside him. The outside air felt cool and soothing.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” she replied and was struck with a feeling of déjà vu. She had said the same thing to him Saturday night as Ladybug. “How do you feel now?”

Normally, he would respond with “I’m fine” and plaster his Adrien mask on with a winning model smile, but Master Fu had told him that he could not do that anymore. He would have to show his feelings even as Adrien.

“Miserable,” he mumbled.

“Take as long as you need.”

He nodded. After a few moments he said, “It was awful…yesterday, hearing her…seeing her hurt like that. It’s everywhere…on the news, the blogs, in school. No escape.” Marinette realized that he wasn’t sick. He was upset about her, about Ladybug! The akuma attack had been brutal. Marinette had seen some of the footage despite trying to avoid it. Adrien was right. It was everywhere. She felt flattered that he was so affected by what happened to her. But, she felt concerned for him, too. He had already gotten so upset Saturday night, although she didn’t know why. She wasn’t sure how this additional stress would impact him.

“Ladybug’s ok, you know? The Lucky Charm healed her.” She tried to comfort him.

“I know,” Adrien nodded. “It just hurts to see her like that.” He wanted to say that it was his fault, but he had to hold that back. “It must be hard for you, too. You’re friends with both Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He couldn’t help it. He had to divert the conversation off of himself.

“Oh, yes,” she admitted. “How did you know?” She had a rough idea, but still it was smarter to play dumb so as not to give any hint of her superhero double life.

“You helped Chat when Nathaniel got akumatized. That’s when you became friends with them, right?”

Marinette nodded.

“I know you sent Ladybug to my house to check on me.” He looked at Marinette fully for the first time. His green eyes met her blue ones. “Thank you.”

Marinette blushed and looked down. “You’re welcome.” She was glad he wasn’t mad. She thought perhaps he would be upset that she interfered, but she supposed not many people would be unhappy to get a surprise visit from one of the heroes of Paris.

“I was fine when she came Friday as you probably know. But, I was…definitely not fine when she came back on Saturday.” That was hard to admit. The old Adrien never would have said that.

Marinette’s head shot back up. She looked at him quizzically.

“I kind of freaked out,” he admitted. He ran a hand through his blond locks. “My father emptied out my mother’s room. All her things were either sold, donated, or stored away somewhere. It happened suddenly and on the anniversary of her disappearance. I…I didn’t take it well to say the least.” A lump started to grow in his throat. He swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry.” She patted his forearm. He covered her hand with his and then as if it was the most natural thing for them to do they adjusted their hands so their fingers entwined. Marinette’s stomach flipped. She repeated her same mantra as when she found herself as Ladybug in his bed. “ _I’m his friend. He needs a friend._” She took a breath and then asked, “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. Not that I’ll have a choice,” he sighed. “I’m going to have to see someone about it.”

“Like a therapist?”

Master Fu was going to train him so he figured it wasn’t too much of a stretch to say, “More like a life coach, I guess. It’s bound to come up.” Although he knew it was the only way to continue to be Chat, he was dreading what was coming. Rather than deal with his mother’s disappearance he had buried the loss and pain he felt for a year. He wasn’t going to be able to do that anymore. He would have to face it and he was scared.

“I think it’s good you’re getting help,” Marinette said. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all need help sometimes.” She rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

“Thanks,” he said gratefully. He didn’t think his father would agree with her. Gabriel Agreste needed no one’s help. He never offered Adrien any help or support from him or anyone else, but Adrien realized he had never asked for help either.  “I’m just not used to asking for it or getting it.”

Marinette really wanted to punch Gabriel Agreste. She admired him as a fashion designer, but deplored him as a father and human being. A lot of Adrien’s pain and suffering could have been avoided if Gabriel would have considered his son’s feelings and provided him with the love and support he needed. Knowing how Adrien had torn up his room, she asked, “Is your dad mad? Are you in trouble?”

Adrien nodded. “I’m grounded for 2 weeks.”

“Two weeks!” she cried disbelievingly.

He nodded again. Silence fell over them as they both contemplated the awfulness of being grounded for so long.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said. There wasn’t much else she could say.

“It’s not your fault,” he shook his head. “I freaked out, woke everyone up, yelled at my father. I even tried to tackle him.” He swallowed hard again trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

“Too bad you didn’t.” Her free hand flew to her mouth to cover it. Marinette wished she could have grabbed her words from the air and shoved them down her throat. “I mean…”

But Adrien laughed as he finally looked up at her. There was no pity in her eyes, only concern and anger on his behalf. He bumped her shoulder with his own playfully. Marinette relaxed and dropped her hand from her mouth and smiled in return.  

“You should see what I did to my room instead,” he continued. She actually had as Ladybug.

“That bad?”

“Bad enough. My father doesn’t know. Natalie, his assistant,” he explained. “She isn’t going to tell him. But, if Ladybug hadn’t come by, then it would have been much worse.” Adrien didn’t want to think about how much worse it could have been. Neither did Marinette. Although she was more concerned about how much worse it would have been for Adrien than for the things in his room.

“She even stayed with me until I fell asleep,” he marveled. “So then to see her the next day all bloody and battered….” Adrien shook his head. Seeing her hurt broke loose something inside of him that he didn’t know was there, that he couldn’t control, and that scared him greatly. Adding to that was also the knowledge that he had hurt her, too.

“It’s been one hell of a weekend,” Adrien said lamely. He wasn’t ready to talk about yesterday yet.

“ _You could say that again_ ,” Marinette thought. She lost count how many times she had cried since Friday. Too many times she had decided.

“Have you heard from either of them since the akuma?” He knew he was purposefully diverting the conversation off of himself. He couldn’t help it. He needed a break. And, he also wondered if Ladybug had delivered his letter to Marinette yet.

She nodded. “Ladybug came by this morning. She really is fine,” Marinette tried to sound convincing. She was anxious that Adrien was going to worry himself sick.

“And Chat Noir?” he asked. If she had seen Ladybug, then she would have read the letter he wrote her as Chat. He was eager to understand her feelings.

“I haven’t seen him, but…he sent me word. He’s,” she hesitated, “going to be okay. I believe he’s going to be okay.” She smiled. He took comfort from her smile. He studied Marinette’s face, but could find no evidence of anger or disappointment. She looked concerned, but hopeful.

 “I’m glad,” he sighed in relief and gave her hand a squeeze, which made her utter a small squeak. She hoped he didn’t notice.

Silence fell over them again and she idly wondered if she should get him to the nurse or if they should get back to class when he interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey, I just noticed! You haven’t stuttered once this whole time,” he grinned. They had managed to have a conversation, a long and emotional one at that. It surprisingly cheered Adrien.

“Oh! You’re r-right,” she said, but then covered her mouth with her free hand at her mistake. “Damnit!” she cursed under her breath.

He laughed then, a beautiful, rich laugh that warmed her to her toes.

“Well, almost,” he said. “I like this though, talking to you. It’s nice. You’re nice.” He squeezed her hand again. “You’re really easy to talk to. And, I trust you.” Adrien felt struck by his own words. He had said the same thing to Ladybug when she visited the first time in his room. There was something oddly familiar, an easiness that he felt when in both their presence that he did not feel with anyone else. His whole body felt awash in warmth.  A thought passed through his mind, “ _What if…_ ”

His eyes looked full of hope as if he wanted something more from her. Marinette wanted something more, too, but before they could truly be friends she had to do something first. She let go of his hand and he thought he had said or done something wrong, but she reached into her purse and pulled out a letter.

“This is for you,” she said as she held it out to him.

“A letter?” he inquired with a quirked eyebrow. He took it from her. “Should I open it now?”

She nodded. He slipped his finger underneath the envelope flap and pulled the letter out. It read:

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Adrien,_
> 
> _I am writing to you when I should be saying this to your face, but given my inability to say three consecutive, coherent words to you I decided a letter would be less painful for both of us. I would like to apologize to you. I have not been a good friend to you. In fact, I have not been a friend at all. I idolized you and had this school-girl crush on you. I realized that a real friend wouldn’t have done that. I want you to know that I have taken down all of the posters and clippings of you I had on my walls and that I have changed my computer wallpaper. I hope that you will give me another chance to be your friend. I would really like to get to know the real you. I am going to try to get over my nervousness around you so that we can actually talk, but until then it might be safer to text. If, however, you would prefer to no longer be friends, then I completely understand and I promise that I won’t hold it against you or bother you again._
> 
> _Hopefully your friend,_
> 
> _Marinette_

She signed her name with the “i” dotted with a heart and below she wrote her phone number.

Marinette fidgeted nervously with one of her pigtails while she waited for Adrien to finish reading. Tikki had helped her write it. Marinette wondered what he would say. As it turned out he didn’t say anything. He took out his phone and began typing. She tried to peek to see what he was doing, but he saw her and shifted to hide the phone. He gave her a knowing look. Her phone beeped. She looked at the notification screen: _Text_ _from_ _Adrien_ _< 3_ < _3_ < _3_. She mentally reminded herself to change his name in her phone to something more plutonic. She already had his phone number. Alya had gotten it from Nino for her. She had left him a really embarrassing phone message a few months back and then she had to steal his phone to erase the message and, no best not to think any more about that. She was done with her stalker ways. She opened her phone to read Adrien’s message.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3:** _(08:13)_ _Thank you._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:13)_ _Smile!_

He leaned in and took a selfie of the two of them. He used it as her contact picture. Then, he texted the picture to her as well with the caption:

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:15)_ _For your bedroom wall. I approve this one. ;)_

She laughed. He smirked.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3:** _(08:15)_ _I would really like to get to know you, too._

 **MariMe:** _(08:16) Really? Ur not mad?_

Marinette’s heart pounded in her chest and her hands trembled as she held her phone.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:16) No, I’m not mad. Let’s consider this a second chance to get to know each other._

 **MariMe:** _(08:17) I’d like that_

Marinette blushed.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:17)_ _How about lunch?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:18)_ _Rain check? I have an errand to run._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:18)_ _Want some company?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:18)_ _I would but it’s official business very hush hush_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:19) ???_

 **MariMe:** _(08:19)_ _I’m helping out our mutual insect friend_

That made Adrien pause. _“What’s she up to?”_ he thought.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:20)_ _Surveillance on Hawk Moth?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:20)_ _Maybe_

Adrien’s eyebrows jumped and his eyes widened. Marinette laughed and shook her head no.

 **MariMe:** _(08:20)_ _jk_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:19)_ _Promise that you’re not doing anything dangerous?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:20)_ _Promise_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:20)_ _Okay. Lunch tomorrow?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:21)_ _yarn right_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:21)_ _OMG did you just make a cat pun?_

A Cheshire cat smile spread across Adrien’s face despite himself. He could not contain it.

 **MariMe:** _(08:21)_ _I don’t know why I did that_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:21)_ _Because you are paw-sitively a-meow-zing!_

 **MariMe:** _(08:22)_ _oh no not u 2! Bad enough I have 2 deal w it from that leather-clad feline_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:22)_ _You can’t really blame him. His superpower is a pun. Cat-acylsm. It’s practically a job requirement to pun._

 ** _MariMe:_** _(08:23)_ _*ignore*_

 ** _MariMe:_** _(08:23)_ _How r u feeling? Ready 2 go back 2 class?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:23)_ _Don’t you mean: how are you feline?_

 ** _MariMe:_** _(08:24)_ _*rolls eyes*_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:24)_ _Better, thank you. Yes, ready._

They stood up and went back inside. After they returned to their seats in class Adrien sent a text under the table, so the teacher couldn’t see.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(08:29)_ _Mari,_ _I’m glad we’re friends._

Marinette’s heart lurched into her throat.

 ** _MariMe:_** _(08:29)_ _Me 2_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the professor lectured Adrien sat at his desk smiling to himself as he thought of Marinette. Despite his troubles he felt lucky to have Marinette as a friend. He realized she was the only one of his classmates who noticed his distress this morning. She sprang into action to help, yelled confidently at their classmates to knock it off, and was undeterred by Chloé’s attempted interference. Marinette was understanding and sensitive. She listened and offered her support. She even recognized that she had done something to hurt him and had apologized all on her own.

Adrien took out Marinette’s note from his pocket and ran his finger over the folded edges just to reassure himself that it was real, that it actually happened. Under the table he reread their text messages to each other. She was playful and relaxed. She shared her secret of helping Ladybug. She even punned!

Adrien felt hopeful that a friendship as strong as the one that he had forged as Chat with Marinette had begun. He hoped that soon they wouldn’t have to text to communicate, that they could talk face to face. Eventually, he’d like to ask her out and he hoped that she would agree. But that would have to wait, especially since he was grounded. There was no socializing of any kind in Adrien Agreste’s near future. For now he was happy to have Marinette in his “Adrien life” as a real friend. He hoped it would help ease the loneliness he knew he would feel, since he would not be able to see both her and Ladybug as Chat.

As he thought of Marinette and the events of the morning he couldn’t help but be reminded of Ladybug. In so many ways they were alike, their strength, their kindness. They even used the same words after he apologized. “You have nothing to apologize for,” they had both said. That passing thought from earlier returned.

“ _What if_ ,” he thought. “ _What if Marinette and Ladybug is the same person_?” He smiled at the thought and his heart beat faster. Something inside him sung out, “ _Yes!_ ”

He ran a hand through his hair. He wished he wasn’t in class. He felt the need to pace. He always thought better when he paced. His fingers fidgeted with his pencil and it went flying across the room. Nino quirked an eyebrow at him.

Nino whispered to him, “What’s with you?”

Adrien shrugged. He honestly couldn’t say. He quietly got out of his seat to retrieve his pencil. On the return trip his eyes betrayed him. They locked onto Marinette’s face, not that she noticed. Her eyes were lowered to her notebook. He longed for her to look at him, just once, just a small glance, a smile?

“Oh, I get it,” Nino winked as Adrien sat back down.

 He tried to refocus on the lesson, but his attention was elsewhere. His heart demanded him to see what his brain and eyes had failed to recognize.

“ _Could they be the same person?”_ Adrien asked himself.

He had always wondered who the girl was behind the mask, but he had never allowed himself to actively look for her. Ladybug felt adamant that they keep their identities secret. He didn’t agree, but he respected her wishes. But, things were different now. Master Fu had instructed both of them to find each other and they had both agreed to do so. Had he found her…already?

Marinette seemed to know things that only Ladybug should. For example, she knew that Adrien had found out about her crush on him. She knew that her pictures of him upset him. Since he had only told Ladybug that then how would Marinette know?

“ _Either they’re the same person or they’re friends_ ,” he reasoned.

He conceded the possibility that Ladybug could have told Marinette that he was upset to know that she had pictures of him up on his wall.

“ _Are they friends?”_

 He knew that they knew each other, since Ladybug was the one that suggested Marinette and Chat partner up to take down the Evil Illustrator. A friendship would explain why Marinette would ask Ladybug to check on him when everyone thought he was missing. It would also explain why Marinette was helping Ladybug today on the “mysterious errand”.

Something about that errand did not sit right with Adrien. He had specifically asked Ladybug as Chat to watch over Marinette. How could Ladybug possibly think involving Marinette in their super hero duties was protecting her? He felt Ladybug would not do that even if Marinette was stubborn enough, and she definitely was, to insist on helping.

Saying that she’s friends with Ladybug would be an easy cover story for Marinette to use to explain how she knew things and why she did things that might otherwise be suspicious. He had used a similar explanation when Nino asked him how he found out that Marinette had a crush on him. He had said “a friend” had told him, which was of course himself only as Chat.

His thoughts turned to the relationship he had with both girls. They were both his best friend, but in different ways. He shared a special bond with Ladybug due to their partnership. They trusted each other without question. They held each other’s life in their hands. Prior to this weekend he supposed if pressed he would have defined their relationship as “kindred”, more than friends, but not lovers.

The events of the weekend made him question if kindred was still appropriate. Was there something more that they could be to one another? At the Eiffel Tower Saturday night she was much more affectionate than normal, leaning her head on his shoulder and allowing him to hold her hand. And then last night…they had kissed…twice!

Initially, Adrien had not known what to make of that. She always kept him at arm’s length. Last night felt like the first time she ever let her guard down completely. He could see how worried she was for him and how much she would miss him. Lying in bed last night Adrien had reasoned that perhaps his first kiss with Ladybug was just out of sorrow or perhaps born out of a need to indulge in the “what if” of what their relationship could have been if she had given them a chance. Their second kiss certainly felt like goodbye. Perhaps it signaled that she realized not only would she not be seeing him for some time, but that also she had lost his heart to another, since he had confessed his feelings for Marinette to her. He had decided that their kisses were not a promise for the future, but an acknowledgement of what might have been and a fond farewell.

But now, he reconsidered those kisses in light of new information: that Marinette could be Ladybug. He remembered how Ladybug breathed out his name just before she kissed him the first time. It was not unlike his almost kiss with Marinette. But whereas Marinette had waited for Chat to kiss her, Ladybug had initiated the kiss with him, pulling him toward her lips. Perhaps she was not willing to let another chance pass her by?

Ladybug seemed genuinely happy when he admitted his feelings for Marinette. Would anyone be genuinely happy to know that the person they just kissed had feelings for someone else? Probably not, unless of course, she was that someone else. Did that mean Marinette was happy he had feelings for her? Did she return those feelings?

What about Ladybug’s someone else?

“ _If Marinette is Ladybug and Marinette has a crush on me, then Ladybug’s someone else is…_ ”

“Me!” Adrien squeaked.

The professor gave Adrien a harsh look at his outburst. Nino just shook his head while some of the other kids in class giggled.

“ _She rejected me (Chat) because she loved me (Adrien). Does that make any sense? But, if they are the same person, why would she want me (Chat) now? What changed? Did Adrien do something wrong? Did Chat do something right?_ ”

He couldn’t quite puzzle out why Chat would now be the object of Ladybug’s affections. Those two kisses went against everything he had known about their relationship. He could only surmise that he was reading things wrong. That even though it felt like a yes, that really it was a no; they are two different people.

Adrien turned his thoughts to Marinette and his friendship with her as Chat. After an initial awkwardness they had settled into an easy friendship that grew stronger each time they were together. He felt closer to her than anyone, even Ladybug. She knew the most about him, including those things he was afraid to tell others; he could tell her. She might not know the specifics due to keeping his identity a secret, but she knew how he felt. They could talk for hours or sit in comfortable silence. Marinette felt like home, but a home that he had wished for rather than one he had known.

Adrien also wished he had kissed Marinette when he had the chance. He imagined himself on that rooftop with Marinette and this time she, instead of Ladybug, pulled him toward her lips. He had waited so long and fanaticized kissing Ladybug so many times, he felt bowled over that now that it had actually happened, he wished it was with someone else instead. But Marinette wasn’t just someone, she was _his Princess_.

“ _Regardless of whether Marinette is Ladybug, she’s the one_ ,” he thought.

He liked Marinette for being Marinette. If she ended up being Ladybug, then that was an added bonus, but that wasn’t why he loved her and he would not be disappointed with Marinette if she wasn’t Ladybug. He settled back in his chair content in the knowledge that he could call Marinette his friend both with the mask on and off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette on the other hand felt less than content. She felt anxious and guilty; anxious because she could now legitimately call her crush, no ex-crush, her friend, which would mean more interactions with him. She felt guilty because she enjoyed those interactions with Adrien and it felt like she was betraying Chat. Why would she still have feelings for Adrien if she liked Chat? She could not figure out an answer to that question. It bothered her no end. She also felt guilty about missing out on one of those said interactions with Adrien, today’s lunch, when he was being so nice and forgave her so easily, but she supposed tomorrow would be just as good. Marinette knew skipping lunch was necessary as she felt anxious to help Chat. The media was creating quite a stir about yesterday’s battle and she had to do something and the only time to set things in motion was during her lunch break. Around and around Marinette’s thoughts swirled first about Adrien and then Chat and then back to Adrien as if on an endless loop in her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has lunch with Nino, Alya, Juleka, and Rose. Nino slips up. Adrien and Marinette run damage control for each other in different ways.

At lunch time Marinette packed up her things as quickly as possible. She hustled to the door.

“Marinette, lunch?” Alya called out.

“Sorry! Gotta go! Gotta run an errand!” She caught Adrien’s eye and he winked at her knowingly. She blushed and smiled at him. It was nice to share a secret with him. But, her heart sank when she saw Juleka coming over to talk to him. She resisted the urge to linger.

“ _I’m not eavesdropping or spying_ ,” she told herself. “ _I have work to do_ ,” and she was gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien’s eyes followed Marinette as she exited out the door. He wondered where she was going and if she would be okay. Suddenly, Juleka and Rose came into view.

“Hi, Juleka. Welcome back Rose. Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you, Adrien.” Rose replied sweetly.

“We should be asking you the same question.” Juleka said. The whole class had seen Marinette take him out of the class this morning looking practically as green as his eyes.

“I’m better, thanks.” Adrien stood to lift his messenger back over his head to rest on his shoulder.

“I don’t know how you could be, Dude, wearing that shirt,” Nino commented.

To cover the collar that Master Fu gave him Adrien was wearing a collared, button up shirt. He had buttoned the shirt all the way up to the top.

“No good?”

“Bro, you look like you’re going to suffocate wearing that thing,” Nino pulled at the collar of his own t-shirt feeling sympathetic pangs of tightness around his own neck.

“It’s fine, really.” He winced at his words. He wasn’t supposed to hide his feelings. He actually hated the shirt and the collar he hid underneath it. “Ok, you’re right. It’s awful.”

“So, why are you wearing it, bro? Your father forcing you to go to some snobby, boring party after school?” his best friend asked.

“No, it’s um…”Adrien had to think of an excuse as to why he would be wearing this kind of shirt not just today, but indefinitely until he got his powers under control, “part of my punishment.”

“Punishment?” Nino asked.

“Whadidya do?” Alya probed. “ _Leave it to Alya to cut to the heart of the matter_ ,” Adrien thought.

“I’m grounded for the next two weeks…”

“TWO WEEKS!!” all of his friends cried together.

Adrien nodded solemnly. “And, I have to wear these shirts indefinitely.” They were all staring at him.

“Your dad punishes you with clothing?” Juleka asked.

“It’s kind of a designer thing…” He held his breath to see if they’d buy it.

“Again, What. Did. You. Do?” Alya repeated.

“Hey, who’s hungry for lunch? I know I am! Juleka, Rose, would you ladies like to join us?” Adrien asked linking an arm with each girl and walking them out of the classroom. “Nino,” he called over his shoulder, “I know you’re hungry, right?”

“Oh man, you know it!” He hurried after him.

Alya rolled her eyes and followed after them. “ _You’re not getting off that easily, Agreste_ ,” she thought.

As she caught up to them she heard Nino saying, “Oh man, we never got to try it. We hustled out of there as fast as we could.” He laughed as he remembered last Friday’s non-lunch at the new Greek restaurant.

“What? The menu scared you off?” Adrien asked.

“No man, we thought you were the akuma attacking the school,” he laughed.

“Me?” Adrien squeaked.

“Yeah, bro. It was really Marinette’s idea. She was afraid that you’d be akumatized and then when there was an akuma attack, well Alya and I,” he turned and looked at Alya as they were walking and he blanched. She gave him an odd look, almost like she wanted him to stop talking, “we hurried out of there to the attack and never got to eat.” He gave her a helpless shrug.

“Yep, never got to try it, but we could try it now.” Alya tried to steer the conversation off of Marinette. “ _That’s a change_ ,” she thought, “ _usually I’m trying to think of ways to bring up Marinette around Adrien._ ” She spoke to Rose and Juleka, “You two like Greek food?” They both nodded. So, it was decided and they made their way to the restaurant.

“What?” Nino whispered to Alya, but Adrien heard without understanding. He turned around and quirked an eyebrow. Alya just smiled broadly and elbowed Nino. He frowned at her, but then turned to Adrien and gave him the same broad smile.

“Later,” Alya mouthed to Nino once Adrien’s head had turned away from them.

Nino just shrugged.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inevitably, the conversation over lunch turned to Friday night and Adrien being “missing.”

“He was freakin’ out so bad,” Alya laughed.

Nino sat with his mouth in a little bit of a pout. “Hey man, we just had a shock that afternoon when we thought he was an akuma and then given his own freak out Saturday night, I think my own CONCEREN over Adrien’s safety and whereabouts were completely justified.”

Alya had broken Adrien and he had related the events that had gotten him the 2 week grounding about 10 minutes ago. Adrien was surprised that it was a little easier each time he talked about it. No lump in the throat this time.

“Why did you think I was the akuma again?” Adrien still felt puzzled by that.

“Well, technically I didn’t, bro. Marinette did.” He turned suddenly to his girlfriend to make his point. “See, Alya, it wasn’t just me. Marinette was CONCERNED, too.” He turned to look at Adrien and the other two girls. “She was so CONCERNED she followed you to the auditorium to check on you aaaand she sent Ladybug to your house to find you. So if anyone freaked out it was…OW!” Nino rubbed his ribs, which had just received a sharp elbow courtesy of Alya. “What?” he asked annoyed.

“It’s later,” Alya huffed.

Nino paused and then realized his mistake, “Oh…oops.” He turned to look at Adrien whose brows were furrowed.

“Auditorium?” Adrien turned to look at Juleka who looked at him with wide eyes. He glanced at Rose, who had her hand over her mouth. Adrien’s mind was running a mile a minute.

“ _Marinette went to the auditorium looking for me. Ladybug went in there untransformed. Saw me. Akuma attacked. She transformed. Came out looking for me. Both of them were looking for me. Both were in auditorium. Marinette went in and Ladybug came out._ ” Adrien ran his hands through his hair as he processed this new information.

“Please, please, don’t kill me, Babe,” Nino pleaded. “I have no idea what I just did! You have to believe me and protect me from Marinette. Please, Babe. I love you, so, so much!”

Adrien’s face flashed confusion, panic, disbelief, and then realization. “ _Marinette is Ladybug? Ladybug is Marinette? Maribug. Ladynette! Buginette!!”_

Alya patted Nino’s headed patronizingly as he groveled into her shoulder. “You are so dead. We should discuss your funeral arrangements. Any thoughts on the music?”

Finding no help from Alya, Nino grabbed Adrien’s hand, “Bro, you have got to help me! I messed up and Marinette is going to KILL me!! And my girl here won’t help me. There’re just too many secrets, man. Who likes who. Don’t tell him this. Don’t tell her that. Accidental meet ups on purpose. It’s too much, dude, too much. And I don’t _want_ to know! Nino no knows, okay? I told ya. If you-know-who knows that I let you know what you now know, I will be no mo’.”

Juleka busted a gut at Nino’s babbling. Rose tried to quiet her by covering her mouth, but that just made Juleka laugh harder.

Adrien was pulled out of his reverie by Nino’s plea. He looked at him and then Alya. “ _Do they know?_ ” He wondered. Nino looked panicked and Alya looked pissed. He’d have to probe them a bit. He then looked at Juleka and Rose. “ _Shit_ ,” he could see the twinkle in Juleka’s eye and the wonder on Rose’s face. “ _The girls know_. _Or, think they know_.” He had no time to indulge in his own panic, wonder, or pleasure about this revelation. He had to do some damage control.

“Messed up?” He cleared his throat and his thoughts. “No, no not all. Everything’s fine.” _[Puts fucking, Adrien model mask on_.]

Nino and Alya stared disbelievingly at Adrien.

“No, really. I mean it. Yeah, sure it’s a little creepy to learn that Marinette was for all intents and purposes spying on me, um us,” he looked at Juleka, “in the auditorium, but as you said, Nino, she was worried, right?”

“Yes, oh definitely, the girl was crazy with worry,” Nino confirmed. “So worried she probably didn’t even know what she was doing. Love sick with worry!” That earned him another jab from Alya. Rose giggled. Juleka snorted.

“Exactly, I mean who can blame her really? Heh-heh. And, that was before she changed her ways, right? I mean she’s taken down the pictures of me, changed her computer screen, she even apologized. I’m sure it’s all very innocent. I mean it is Marinette after all. So there really isn’t any reason to ever talk about this.” He pointedly raised an eyebrow at Alya.

Nino reached out and grasped Adrien’s hand with both of his, “OH, THANK YOU, BRO. I owe you one! Really, I knew we was tight, but Dude I will always have your back and you got mine. THANK YOU for saving my life.” He smiled at Alya, gave her a peck on the cheek, and then resumed eating.

“Juleka, are you okay with this? I mean you were there, too. So, um, would you mind?” Adrien’s voice trailed off.

“Sure,” she grinned, “never speak of it.”

“Rose?” he asked.

Rose mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

“Wait, she spied on you,” Alya pointed at the blonde boy and his two female compatriots, “and all you have to say is ‘it’s fine’ and ‘don’t speak of it’?” Her eyes squinted in doubt.

“Yep, Marinette need never know we know, ya know?” Adrien was mocking Nino, but Nino gesticulated in agreement with his fork. “This never happened, right ladies?” Adrien confirmed.

“Absolutely!” cried Rose.

“That’s right.” Juleka nodded.

“I love you guys,” Nino gushed, wiping a tear from his eyes, “All you all,” he waved his fork at the three people sitting across from him before diving it back onto his plate to reload it for the next mouthful.

“In fact, I’m going to order Marinette some take out. I bet she won’t have a chance to eat with her errand. Be right back.” Adrien jumped up from the table and rushed over to their waitress.

Alya turned her attention to the two girls. They were finishing their lunch and commenting to Nino about how good the food tasted.

Juleka caught Alya’s eye, “You should hurry up and eat. We don’t have much time left.”

Alya picked up her fork and took a bite. She had a feeling she was being played somehow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to school was the longest of Adrien’s life. Juleka, Rose and Nino were in high spirits. Alya still seemed suspicious. Adrien was just trying to keep it together.

“ _Hold on a bit longer_ ,” he said to himself, “ _and then you can have a proper freak out_.”

Keeping his model mask on was wearing him out. He didn’t realize how taxing it was to have it on. Having it off since his meltdown Saturday night had been a weight off his shoulders. Now, he felt like Atlas trying to hold up the world. He also still had to somehow dissuade Juleka and Rose from thinking Marinette and Ladybug was the same person. He couldn’t really talk to them about it now because of Alya and Nino, whom he had decided based on the conversation at lunch did not suspect Marinette to be Ladybug. So, he had to wait to talk to the two girls when he could get them alone. Wait with the mask on.

They returned to the classroom. Nino and Alya slid into their normal seats. Adrien dropped his bag at his desk and climbed the extra few steps to Juleka and Rose’s shared table. He needed to talk to them and quick before too much speculation gets assumed for the truth.

“So, um, that was quite a lunch…” he began, his hand reaching around to the back of his neck nervously. This was a nervous tick of his. He often did it when he felt exposed. _[Repositions mask in place.]_

“Yes, we should thank you. You and your friends are very entertaining,” Juleka replied.

Adrien quirked his eyebrow at her. She was not going to make this easy.

“Yes, well Nino can be high drama.” He took a breath, “Listen about Marinette and the auditorium, I know how it sounds…”

“Oh? How does it sound?” Juleka asked.

“ _Nope, not going to be easy at all_ ,” he thought. “Well, I’m sure it sounds rather stalker-y.”

“That’s certainly one interpretation,” she replied.

Adrien looked at Rose. She had her eyes lowered and was tracing an invisible design on the table. The corner of her mouth pulled ever so slightly as if she was holding back a smile. “ _No help there_ ,” he thought.

“What’s you interpretation?” he asked. He crossed his arms protectively and held his breath.

Juleka crooked a finger at him. He leaned in. Rose scooted closer. “Marinette is Ladybug,” Juleka whispered.

“Pfffffth,” Adrien scoffed, “You’re crazy!” He waved a hand dismissively in the air.

“Marinette went into the auditorium. Ladybug came out. Both were looking for you.”

Adrien shook his head, “Do you believe this?” he asked Rose mockingly.

Rose shrugged, “You have to admit it makes sense.”

“No, it doesn’t. First of all your evidence is circumstantial at best,” he held up one finger. Juleka opened her mouth to retort, but Adrien continued. “And second,” he held up two fingers, “Marinette and Ladybug were both at the akuma battle that day at school.”

“You saw them? Side by side?” Juleka pointed a finger at Adrien.

“Well, no but they were both there at the same time. I was practically standing next to Marinette while we both watched the fight.”

“Really?” she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, disbelieving.

“Yes, really. Don’t you remember you asked me why I went to the akuma attack and I said to make sure my friends were okay. And then I specifically said that Alya, Nino, and Marinette were okay.”

The color drained from Juleka’s face. “That’s true. You did say that.” Her brows furrowed. “You swear Marinette was really there at the attack?”

“Cross my heart,” he mimed. He hadn’t lied. Marinette was there, but as Ladybug. Additionally, he was side by side with her at one point during the battle. They both watched the fight. She watched him fight and he watched her fight at different points. It was all true just some details were absent. He was embracing Plagg’s advice that the absence of truth isn’t necessarily lying.

“I suppose…” Juleka drawled out. She smiled suddenly, “I’m being silly aren’t I?”

Adrien didn’t think that anyone would ever describe Juleka as silly, but he was too relieved to argue vocabulary choices, so he just smiled and nodded.

Rose started to giggle, “Absurd!”

“Preposterous!” Adrien laughed.  

“Oh! Speak of the devil!” Juleka pointed to Marinette as she sat down in her normal seat next to Alya.

Adrien paused, wondering if he had shut down the speculation sufficiently. They looked satisfied he decided, even eager for him to talk to her.

“Hurry! Give her the food!” Rose encouraged.

He flashed them a smile and walked down the steps. [ _Takes model mask off. Stomps on it satisfyingly._ ]

Juleka and Rose watched from their seats.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette walked into class with about five minutes to spare. She was a bit disheartened to see Adrien talking to Juleka again. Marinette slipped into her chair and passed a hand written note to Alya. Her friend quirked an eyebrow after she looked at the paper.

“I have a tip for the LadyBlog. Be at this address at 16:30 today.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see. Just photos, no questions.”

“This address is near yesterday’s akuma attack…” Alya noticed.

“What’s near the akuma attack?” They both jumped at the sound of Adrien’s voice. He had decided to return to his seat when he saw Marinette return.

“Something that will be of interest to the LadyBlog,” Alya answered. “Marinette won’t say what.”

“Very mysterious,” Adrien replied with a smirk. “And how did your errand go?”

“Fine,” Marinette tried to sound nonchalant, but she ran her fingers through one of her pigtails, a sign of her nervousness.

“Uh-huh. I bet,” he said knowingly.

Alya looked from Adrien to Marinette and back to Adrien. “Am I missing something?” She kept feeling that she wasn’t in the loop on things, first at lunch and now this. It really bothered the reporter.

“Did you eat?” he asked Marinette changing the subject. He knew Alya would keep asking questions if given the opportunity.

“Well…” She had grabbed a croissant from her parents’ bakery, but had only managed to eat about three bites. Adrien pulled a white paper bag out of his messenger bag and placed it on the desk in front of Marinette.

“W-what’s this?” she asked surprised.

“I figured you wouldn’t have time to eat, so I picked you up something,” he smiled.

She opened the bag to see there were two containers: one with grape leaves and one with baklava.

“We went to that new Greek restaurant. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I went with the classics.”

“This is great! Thank you!” Marinette beamed and pink dusted her cheeks. She picked up one of the grape leaves and took a bite. “Oh, that’s good!”

“Yeah, I figured it was the least I could do, since you didn’t get to have lunch there on Friday.” He eyed her very carefully.  Her cheeks reddened further.

“I never apologized to you for worrying you when I went MIA on Friday. You weren’t part of the group text in which I apologized to everyone else.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” she replied quietly.

“No, really I am sorry. And I should apologize to both of you,” he indicated both of the girls, “for ditching you for lunch on Friday. I didn’t go to the Chem Lab like I said.” He lowered his head in shame.

“ _Ah-ha_ ,” Alya thought. “ _That’s why he was willing to let the spying in the auditorium go. He knew Marinette had caught him in a lie and she hates liars._ ”

“You didn’t?” Marinette asked trying to sound ignorant of what he was talking about despite her bright red face.

“No, I went to the auditorium. I wanted to be alone. Blow off some steam.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Because of my mom, you know…”

Marinette nodded.

“Only it didn’t work out because I ran into Juleka, completely by accident. She and Rose eat their lunch there pretty often.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, so we just talked and played on the piano a bit. The music actually helped me to feel better and I made a new friend in the process. But, I hope I didn’t hurt either of your feelings?” He cringed, waiting for their answer.

Alya followed the conversation without saying anything. She was still mystified. Adrien seemed completely smitten with Marinette. And even though she wasn’t saying much her best friend also wasn’t stuttering when she did speak. Plus, Adrien had just cleared up a bunch of mishaps that might have kept them apart. Had they actually managed this themselves without her plotting and scheming?

“No we’re cool, Agreste,” Alya finally said.

“Me, too,” Marinette squeaked in between bites.

“Okay, good. Thanks!” Adrien grinned and Marinette felt her stomach flip. Behind Marinette’s right shoulder Adrien could see Juleka and Rose giving him the thumbs up!

The professor called the class to attention and Adrien turned back around in his seat.

Juleka leaned over to Rose and out of the corner of her mouth she asked, “You buy any of what Adrien was selling?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied, “I’ve never know Adrien to lie, but if he’s doing so to protect her, then oh, that’s just so romantic!”

“Marinette being Ladybug explains why Ladybug looked for Adrien in the auditorium cuz she’s totally crushing on him,” Juleka smirked.

“And she went to his house, too, don’t forget!” Rose sighed, “She was sooo worried about him!”

For a moment the two girls just stared at their classmates.

“Oooh, I just realized,” Rose squealed. “If it’s true, then we would each get to root for our ‘ships without rooting against each other!” Rose solidly supported Adrientte and Juleka backed Ladrien.

“The only bad thing is that it would mean that the LadyNoir ‘ship is sunk,” Rose lamented. She had been a staunch supporter before the possibility of Marinette being Ladybug had arisen.

“Maybe…maybe not,” replied Juleka eyeing the blonde boy sitting in the first row. “If Marinette is Ladybug, wouldn’t it be something if Adrien is Chat Noir?” she whispered.

“Oh!” Rose squeaked. She felt herself grow faint at the thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Adrien pondered Marinette and Ladybug when he should have been paying attention in class, but Adrien didn’t care. Now that he had taken care as best he could of the damage done by the auditorium revelation he allowed himself to marvel at Marinette being Ladybug. To be fair, he did not have any hard evidence, but in his heart he knew it to be true. He supposed that was why he was not freaking out. This was merely confirmation of what his heart already knew to be true. His head just took longer to catch up.

He could see that they were the same in the personality; both were kind and caring toward others. Both were good strategists, Marinette in gaming and Ladybug in akuma battling. Both were clever, Marinette in her designs and Ladybug in using her Lucky Charms. Both were confident, the only exception being when Marinette was around Adrien, but she was working on her nervousness. Adrien remembered when Ladybug visited at his house the other day and also awhile back when the akuma, Simon Says, attacked his house. Ladybug had seemed a bit nervous around him actually. She fidgeted with her pigtails and when he asked her if she went to his school she babbled on incoherently. It was pretty obvious even then that she did go to his school. And looking back on it he wondered why it did not dawn on him that her babbling was typical Marinette at least when she was around Adrien.

Marinette and Ladybug looked alike, too, same petit frame, same bluebell eyes, same hair color, and even the same hair style. It all made sense, even the way Marinette always ran late and fell asleep in class given her additional obligations as Ladybug. All the pieces fit together.

The best part was that he was best friends with both Ladybug and Marinette at least as Chat. And maybe there was the potential for a relationship with Buginette. After all, as Chat he had almost kissed Marinette and made a date with her a month from now. Then, only two days later when he next saw her as Chat she had kissed him as Ladybug, twice! He hoped it meant that Buginette liked him. He hoped he was wrong in his initial assessment of the kisses he shared with Ladybug. Perhaps instead of an acknowledgement of what might have been and a fond farewell, she initiated the kiss because when she had a second chance to kiss him she was not going to miss it. Perhaps his pep talk to Buginette in the mirror had made her realize that he did see her, appreciate her, and love her, all of her.

As Adrien he still had some work to do to forge a relationship with her, but he had already made a promising start. He had exchanged numbers with Marinette, and Ladybug had visited him two days in a row. Adrien cringed at the thought of her second visit and all that had happened. He felt embarrassed, but Ladybug hadn’t made him feel badly about it and even stayed with him until he fell asleep, so maybe it was okay. Adrien decided it must be okay, otherwise Marinette wouldn’t have helped him this morning or given him her apology letter or given him her number. Adrien smiled. Ladybug took Chat’s advice, he realized, and wrote a letter of apology to the friend she had wronged. Only it was from Marinette to Adrien.

If he had to stop being Chat one of his great fears was that he would lose his friendships with Marinette and Ladybug, but now if he could be friends with them, no with her, as Adrien, then the thought of not being Chat wasn’t so awful. It would still be awful, since Chat provided escape from his house and his father's demands. Plus, he really enjoyed helping people. But, he supposed that he would not be trapped in that house forever and there were other ways to help people. If he did lose his ring, he decided it wouldn’t be the complete end of the world like he originally thought it would be, however that didn’t mean he was going to give up. He felt his dread of training, especially of talking about his feelings, his mother, and his father, lessen a bit. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, and hopefully in the long run it would prove to be a good thing. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, about 4300 words. So much happens that I didn't want to break it up. Nino is a joy to write.  
> I actually had two separate versions of this chapter. The one you got and another one in which Adrien freaks out at Nino's slip up and needs Juleka and Rose to help him process how Marinette can be Ladybug and what that means in terms of his romantic entanglements with them. Poor boy just doesn't understand that they both like him. Of course, by doing so he inadvertently outs himself as Chat. If you are at all interested in reading it please let me know and I can post it as either a bonus chapter or a separate work.  
> I went with the below version because I thought it better to have Adrien be the sole person who knows. Jules and Rose have a theory, but not confirmed. Basically, Adrien confirms not based on evidence, but because he believes it to be true. He's seeing with his heart and that allows him to break the protective magic that hides their identities. So, that's why he doesn't really panic. He always knew, he just didn't acknowledge it until now. Or, something like that...  
> I've seen Buginette used as nickname by Chat for Ladybug in other fanfics, but I am using it as Adrien/Chat thinking of Ladybug/Marinette as 1 person now. I know Bugaboo is the nickname Chat uses for Ladybug in the English dub. Is Buginette his nickname for her in one of the other languages? Please comment and let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Plagg fight. Ladybug completes her plan to help Chat. Chat trains with Master Fu. Marinette hears a touching story.

After school and his piano lesson Adrien returned to his room finally having a moment alone with Plagg. He had waited all afternoon to confront him.

“Did you know?” the blond boy asked with a frown as he dropped his messenger bag by the foot of his bed.

“Know what?” Plagg asked floating above his head.

“Did you know that Marinette is Ladybug?”

“What!?! The clumsy baker’s daughter is Ladybug? Are you sure, kid? That sounds pretty crazy…” Plagg tried to act ignorant, but something in his tone suggested otherwise.

“Yes, I’m positive. Did you know?”

“How are you so sure? You got any evidence?” Plagg crossed his arms.

“I don’t need evidence. I can feel it. It’s the truth,” Adrien replied sincerely. He supposed this is what Master Fu meant by seeing with one’s heart and not with one’s eyes.

“Well, I FEEL the need for more camembert,” he zipped over to the mini fridge.

“DID. YOU. KNOW?” Adrien repeated, exasperated.

Plagg made no answer, too busy eating his cheese.

“When I asked you which one I should ask out, you said, ‘It doesn’t matter.’”

“Yeah? So?” Plagg continued eating.

“It doesn’t matter because they are the same person!”

Plagg’s ears laid flat against his head. Adrien had found him out. “Fine. They’re the same person.”

“Ugh! How did you know?”

“I can sense Ladybug’s kwami, Tikki. I know when she’s nearby.”

“Does that mean…” Adrien’s brows furrowed.

“That I’ve known since your first day of school? Yes.”

“WHY? Why didn’t you tell me?” If Adrien could only catch his kwami, he’d be strangling him.

“Tikki and I made a promise to each other a loooong time ago not to ever interfere again in whether or not our chosens reveal themselves to each other. Trust me, kid, it’s best for everyone if you figure it out for yourself in your own time.”

“How can I trust you when you’ve been lying to me?”

“Not lying, withholding the truth. There’s a difference.”

Adrien huffed and flopped on his bed, discouraged. “All that time! You’ve known all that time when we could have been together…”

“Yeah, it sure took you long enough! Honestly, I didn’t think you’d ever figure it out,” Plagg shook his head before dodging the pillow Adrien swung at him.

“I wasn’t trying to figure it out! She didn’t want me to know!”

“Well, now she does and now you do. What’s the problem?”

“Ladybug doesn’t know I know she’s Marinette and she doesn’t know I’m Chat!”

“You have a master now,” Plagg sighed, “There’s no need to bother me with your love life. Bother him.”

Adrien cursed his bad luck for getting such an unhelpful kwami. He wondered if all kwami’s were like this. “ _Wayzz certainly helps Master Fu._ _I bet Ladybug’s kwami is sweet and kind just like her. She’s probably a helpful kwami, too. Hell, Hawk Moth’s kwami is probably more helpful than Plagg_.” A sudden thought occurred to him.

“Plagg, can you sense all kwamis?” Adrien asked carefully.

“Yes,” replied Plagg as he smacked his lips, enjoying his stinky cheese and grateful to no longer be talking about Adrien’s love life. “I can sense when any of my kind are nearby.”

“What’s the name of Hawk Moth’s kwami?”

Plagg had a sinking feeling, “Nooroo.” He closed his eyes bracing himself for the question that he knew was coming.

“Have you ever felt Nooroo’s presence?” Adrien studied Plagg’s face while he waited for his response.

Plagg gulped. “That Marinette…she really is a pretty one, huh? Smart, too. I’m sure she’ll find you really quick. You two’ll be dating by the end of the week. Maybe you should get her a present or something. Girls like presents...”

“Plagg!” Adrien cried jumping to his feet. “Answer the question!”

“Maybe…”

“When? Where?” Adrien ran to the opposite wall and pulled back the red fencing banner. He took the bulletin board hidden underneath it off of the wall and brought it back to the bed. He pointed to the map that was tacked in the center of the board, on which Adrien had plotted all of the akuma attacks.

“Recently,” Plagg replied vaguely. “He’s close.”

“Close to what? Here? Where is he? WHO is he?”

Plagg shook his head, “I can’t tell you.”

“Why the _hell_ not?”

“You’re not ready. You’re not ready to know.” Plagg could see the anger rising in his chosen’s face. “You can’t even transform and fight! If I tell you now, then you’re going to go off halfcocked and do something really stupid. You have to get your powers under control. That needs to be your highest priority.”

“I’ve spent I don’t know how many hours trying to find him,” he gestured to the bulletin board, “and all this time you could have just _TOLD ME!_ ”

“Adrien…”

“Is this funny to you? Am I entertaining you?” he asked feeling betrayed. “Oh! Look at the stupid boy, can’t figure out who Ladybug is, can’t figure out who Hawk Moth is!” he said in an imitation of Plagg’s voice.

“Listen, kid…”

“No! You listen, I talk. I’m not your kid. If you’re not going to tell me what I need to know, then I don’t want to hear another word from you!”

“You need to calm down.”

“And you need to be _QUIET!_ ” Adrien shouted as he flung the bulletin board against the same wall that had suffered the Earth being hurled at it only two days prior. The board bounced off the wall harmlessly scattering papers on the floor and across the bed.

“I’m _FINE!_ ” Adrien cried out and then clutched his neck. The collar, given to him by Master Fu, felt blistering hot. He sunk to his knees in pain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ladybug,” Master Fu greeted her hurriedly as she climbed into his bedroom from the fire escape, “you are late! Quickly, get downstairs to the kitchen. Chat Noir should be here momentarily.”

Ladybug hurried to the kitchen and released her transformation. Tikki flew out of her earrings and toward a plate of cookies on the counter. In the corner was a small table and two small chairs. Ladybug slung her backpack on one chair and slumped into the other. She enjoyed the silence. The morning had been emotional, but meaningful. She had taken the first steps to being a true friend to Adrien.

The afternoon had been completely devoted to helping Chat. On her lunch break she went to the police station and using her Ladybug superhero status cajoled a police detective to give her the name, address, and phone number of yesterday’s akuma victim. From the police station she called and talked to the man’s wife. She arranged to make a personal visit to check on him, which as Marinette she just so happened to leak to a certain blogger. Alya was on time and photographed the whole thing.

Francois Demolir, aka the Decimator, was thrilled to personally meet Ladybug as was his entire family, including second cousins. The neighborhood had thrown an impromptu block party in her honor. People pulled tables and chairs out into the street and filled them with homemade delicacies. Children rode their bikes and danced to the music wafting from different street corners. The elderly waved and smiled at all of the activity. Ladybug must have shook the hands of over a hundred people. They all congratulated her on her good works. She posed for countless selfies and signed even more autographs. It was all worth it to get M. Demolir to make a public statement in support of Chat Noir: “I bear no ill will toward Chat Noir for the lengths he went to save the city. I am deeply grateful to him and Ladybug for saving me from the control of Hawk Moth.” Ladybug hoped the statement would quell the public scrutiny her partner was facing in the news and on-line. Most people thought Chat had gone too far. Some were even afraid. And a few called for the Mayor to summon Chat for questioning. 

“I’ll have this uploaded to the LadyBlog tonight,” Alya had promised her after thanking her for the scoop.

The party was still in full swing when she left much to the disappointment of everyone there. She explained she had other duties as a superhero to which she must attend. All wished her well and sent her with good tidings for Chat about whom many in the crowd had asked. She had just managed to make it to Master Fu’s just before Chat was expected to arrive.

Marinette sat now at the kitchen table her head leaning on one hand, munching a cookie and staring at her backpack. She dreaded the physics homework that awaited her. Chat often helped Marinette with her homework especially that particular subject. He was a patient teacher and explained things in a way that made more sense to her than her professor’s lectures. She wished he could help her now.

Marinette heard footfalls followed by familiar voices, one a bit lower than the other. Chat had arrived. It took all of her strength not to run into the next room and wrap her arms around Chat in a huge bear hug. She had just seen him yesterday, but she missed him and she was concerned that the negative coverage of yesterday’s battle had upset him. She longed to comfort him.

Marinette saw a flash of green light flow in from the crack at the bottom of the kitchen door. A small, black, cat-like creature phased through the door and panted out “Camembert!” Unnerved by Plagg’s haggard appearance Marinette jumped up from her chair and dashed to the refrigerator. She pulled out a wheel of the cheese and sliced some onto a plate. Tikki helped Plagg to the kitchen table and he rested their comfortably. Marinette set the plate before him and Plagg gobbled up the cheese greedily. Marinette watched with wide eyes as little crumbs flew messily onto the plate and table. Tikki stayed beside him stroking his head. When he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his paw and sighed.

“We were only transformed for 10 minutes and I’m exhausted!” Plagg wheezed. He stretched out as if to take a nap.

Wayzz, the Master’s kwami, phased through the door. Seeing Plagg falling asleep on the table he rushed over to him and shook him by the shoulders. “Plagg! Get up you lazy cat! Chat Noir needs you! Come on!”

Plagg opened one eye and regarded his friend. He sighed and then slowly floated up from the table. He mumbled something about a kwami’s work never being done and followed his green friend into the next room. Marinette wished she had been able to talk to Plagg to find out how Chat Noir was doing. She stepped to the door and could just make out the conversation in the next room.

“Now, Chat Noir,” the Master began, but Adrien interrupted.

“Master Fu, I should tell you that it happened again. Today, in my room I got upset at Plagg and I started to lose control. The collar burned my neck and the pain snapped me out of it.”

Marinette gasped. This was not good.

“I see, that is good that the collar is working. It is not good that you lost control again. When you are upset I want you to try thinking of a time that brings you happiness. Sit down and close your eyes.”

Adrien did as he was bid. He sat on the floor cross legged opposite Master Fu. Plagg nestled into Adrien’s hair determined to take the cat nap he felt he deserved. Wayzz rested on Master Fu’s shoulder attentive to the lesson.

“Picture your happiest memory. I want you to think about how it looks, how it feels. Tell me when you have the picture.” The Master waited, closing his eyes, too. Wayzz followed suit. Plagg had been way ahead of them all and was actually lightly snoring.

“I have it,” Adrien replied his brows slightly furrowed.

“Good, good. Describe it to me. Where are you?”

“I’m at Marinette’s. She’s a friend of mine,” he explained. “I’m on her balcony.”

From the kitchen Marinette jumped at her name. She was his happiest memory?

“Go on,” the Master continued, “Describe everything down to the smallest detail.”

Adrien took a breath, “I’m lying on her lawn chair. The air is cool. I can smell sugar and cinnamon from the bakery below. It’s late, well past midnight. The moon is full and the stars are out. Marinette’s there with me. Her head rests on my shoulder and my hand is wrapped around her back. Her hand sits on my chest and I wonder if she feels my heart pounding through my suit. I’m there as Chat,” he explained.

“The light from the moon gives her face a soft glow highlighting her cheek bones. She’s looking up at the sky and I can see the starlight in her eyes. I have never seen anything more beautiful,” he paused as he remembered how she looked that night. “We’re talking about the constellations. We can’t really see them very well because of the city lights, but...anyway she asks me which one is my favorite and I tell her by right it should be Leo, since it’s named after a cat, but I prefer Andromeda, named after a Princess.”

Adrien stopped his story to explain, “Princess is my nickname for Marinette.”

“Ah, yes, I see,” said the old man. “Please, continue.”

“But then I say that none of the stars in the sky shine as brightly as ‘My Princess’. It’s a slip on my part. I call her mine in my head, but I’ve never said it out loud before.” He paused again uncertain as to how much he should say, but decided to forge ahead leaving nothing out. “I hold my breath as she looks at me and I wonder if she can see into my heart and know how much I appreciate her, how much I respect her… how much I care for her. If she does, then she says nothing and let’s my blunder pass. She resettles her head on my shoulder, but her arm reaches out across my chest to my opposite arm and she gives me a squeeze, a sort of sideways hug. She says quietly ‘My kitty is biased.’ I can feel her breath on my cheek. The hairs on my arms stand on end underneath the suit. Although she brushes away the compliment, I can see she is smiling despite herself and I pull her into a tighter hug with my other hand. I feel we are bonded in some way, like we…” he searched for the right word, “belong. She is mine; I am hers. We stay like that holding each other and talking for a while. And then we just stay there together silently, but comfortable. At some point I realize she’s fallen asleep and I carry her down to her bed. I remove her shoes and tuck her in. I turn to go and she ever so quietly asks me to stay. And I do. I release my transformation in the darkness. She doesn’t look. She just holds out her arms for me and I cuddle with her as myself. I feel accepted and wanted and loved. I haven’t felt any of those things in about a year, not since my…” his voice trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Master Fu opened his eyes and placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Good,” he praised. “This is a good to place for you to go when you are sad or angry or lonely. Do you understand? When you feel negative emotions, especially when you feel them begin to overpower you, I want you to go to Marinette’s balcony. I want you to see those stars, to feel her embrace.”

The boy nodded, “I understand.”

“Good,” said the Master. “Now lie back. You are going to practice breathing.”

As the boy shifted back Plagg lost his balance and tumbled from his makeshift bed in Adrien’s hair. He grumbled while trying to find a new napping spot, “He’s been breathing his whole life. If he wasn’t already good at it, he’d be dead.”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug tapped gently at the window. Adrien turned around in his desk chair. Seeing her, he jogged over to the window to let her inside.

“I wasn’t sure I’d be seeing you,” he said as he offered her a hand. She gracefully hopped from the window sill inside the room.

“I told you I’d be back barring any akuma attacks,” she replied walking toward the couch. “That’s why I couldn’t come yesterday.”

“Of course, how are you?” He gestured for her to sit. “I mean, yesterday’s battle looked awful.”

“It was, but I’m okay,” she smiled tensely, but shook her head at the offer to sit. “I can’t stay long.” She slowly wandered aimlessly around the room not really seeing anything. She felt distracted and nervous. She fidgeted with her fingers. Adrien trailed her at a respective distance.

“And Chat Noir?” he ventured. “How is he?”

“He’s…” she ran her fingers through one of her pigtails.

Adrien smiled at the telling gesture. “ _Marinette does that, too_ ,” he thought.

Ladybug’s brows furrowed as she searched for the words. When she could not find them she threw up her hands in the air,

“He’s Chat Noir!” She feigned a smile, “He’s always fine with a pun and a wink and a…kiss on the hand.” Her voice cracked at the end. Having Chat’s name brought up unexpectedly brought up unexpected emotions inside of her. Her eyes started to prick with tears. She hated having to hide from her partner at Master Fu’s. She felt as if she had returned to her former stalker ways only now it was Chat that was her target instead of Adrien. Hearing Chat speak of her, or rather Marinette, caused her heart to overflow with joy and sadness at the same time. She wanted desperately to run in and see him, kiss him, hold him. It had only been a day since she had last seen and spoken to him, but she badly missed that stupid cat.

She remembered the night Chat had described as his happiest memory. It happened only about 2 weeks ago. She blushed at the thought of when she asked him to stay. She could blame it on being drowsy and not in her right mind, but that would be a lie. She had wanted him to stay and she was pleased when he did. It wasn’t strictly plutonic and not entirely romantic, but in some way a little of both. If pressed to describe their relationship she supposed kindred was the closest she could come, more than friends, but not (yet?) lovers. She had confessed to him that night. She actually said the words out loud, “I’m Ladybug.” It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. When Chat made no response she realized he was asleep and had not heard her. She felt both disappointed and relieved.

Adrien moved closer as if to comfort her, but she hurried away.

“And you?” she asked trying to change the subject. “How are you?”

“I’m…seeing someone to help me deal,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest unconsciously giving himself a hug. “I’m trying to talk about my feelings more. Not hold them in. Sometimes it’s really hard and other times they just come out like a gusher.” He chuckled nervously. He ran a hand through his hair. He wished Buginette would sit. He’d feel better if he could sit. His hands felt awkward and he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He wasn’t prepared for seeing Ladybug tonight. He hadn’t decided yet whether or not to admit that he knew she was Marinette under the mask. He had tried to bring the topic up with Master Fu, but they had run out of time. He would have to try again tomorrow. His mouth felt dry and he wasn’t sure what to say.

“That’s good,” she smiled tensely. She felt this visit was not going well, although she could not say why. She regretted coming. She should have gone straight home from Master Fu’s. The stress of the past few days weighed on her. She had to be brave for Chat. She had to be brave for Adrien. She was tired of crying. She was tired of trying to understand her feelings.

She understood her feelings for Chat. She loved him. She was certain, but being around Adrien made her confused. She had loved Adrien from afar for so long, it was hard to break the habit and now it wasn’t from afar. He was right there in front of her.

“I-I see your room has been restored,” she pointed to the wall and then the banner, trying to change the subject, “complete with a new globe.” She spun it with her fingers, but the movement was sudden and it wobbled as if to fall. They both moved to catch it and his hand fell upon hers. She removed her hand as if his skin was ablaze.

“I’m sorry!” he yelped. “You don’t seem very…” His words died in his mouth as he realized that when she turned away from him she had turned toward his computer screens, his absurdly large computer screens, count ‘em 1, 2, 3, which had a post displayed from the LadyBlog site entitled _Who is Ladybug? Tell Us Your Theories_.

“Are you…” she turned accusingly, “are you trying to figure out who I am?”

“No!” His eyes went wide and he reached out his arms as if to stop her. She moved to leave, trying to skirt around him. “No! I’m trying to help!” He allowed her to pass, but turned to follow her toward the window. She fumbled opening it and Adrien cried out in desperation, “Please! Wait! I can explain.”

She did not wait. She did not give him the chance to explain. She flung open the window, threw out her yo-yo, and zipped off without another word.

Adrien felt as if he had been punched in the face. He saw stars. She left, she just left. His knees crumpled as he sagged to the floor. He rested his head on his knees and hugged his legs to his chest. There were no tears, just the ache of loss. Nothing felt worse than when people left. He felt people were always leaving him. Plagg zipped out from his hiding place. He opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it. He flew over to him and landed in Adrien’s hair. He nestled in and purred trying to soothe his chosen. In his mind Adrien went to Marinette’s balcony. He tried to see the stars. He tried to feel her embrace. Try as he might the sky was black and he was very much alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M. Demolir = his name mean demolish in French  
> I've seen in plenty of fanfics that Plagg and Tikki can sense each other and as such learned the identities of the other's chosen. I took this one step further. Plagg can sense Nooroo and as such knows who Hawk Moth is. Dun, dun, dun!   
> Sorry, I keep putting our poor boy through the wringer. And, there's still more angst to come!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has doubts. Chloe interferes. Alya and Nino tell it like it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien <3 <3 <3= Adrien texting Marinette  
> MariMe = Marinette texting Adien  
> MyBFF = Alya texting Marinette

Ladybug landed on her balcony and released her transformation. Marinette opened the hatch and flopped onto her bed inside. Tikki followed her inside and hovered above her.

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki spoke, “what happened? What’s wrong?”

“You saw. Adrien’s trying to figure out who I am.”

“Well, can you really blame him? You are a famous and beautiful superhero. Having the mask makes you mysterious. He probably finds you irresistible,” she giggled.

Marinette moaned in frustration. “But, it’s dangerous, Tikki! You told me that. I have to keep my identity a secret. I haven’t even told Chat.”

“Marinette,” Tikki said softly, “are you upset with Adrien or with Chat?”

“With Adrien, obviously. Why would I be upset with Chat?” Marinette did not meet Tikki’s eyes when she spoke.

“Well, he’s left you alone…”

“That wasn’t his choice,” she defended him. “Chat hates this as much as I do.”

“I know, but it still hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “It hurts a lot, more than I ever thought it would. I really miss him.”

“Oh Marinette, I know you do, but it won’t be forever.”

“It could be if he can’t control his power.”

“If Chat is no longer able to be Chat, then do you really think that has to also mean that you can no longer be his friend?”

“No. But, I don’t know who he is…” Marinette wailed. “I should have told him when I had the chance. I should have woken him up and told him my real name. I know he would have told me his. He’s always wanted to tell me.”

“So, why didn’t you?”

“Fear,” she admitted. “I was afraid he would be disappointed to find out that I’m clumsy, ordinary Marinette under the mask.”

“You know he wouldn’t be disappointed. I actually think he prefers Marinette to Ladybug now that he really knows you. You never gave him the chance to really know Ladybug.”

Marinette sighed, “I know.” She rather regretted that. She had let her fear keep her from allowing Chat to really know her as Ladybug. Now that she realized her mistake, there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t see him while he trained. Master Fu said she would be a distraction. It did make her angry, but not at Chat or at Adrien, but at herself.

She sighed and rolled over on her back. She stared at the ceiling in the dark and wondered if there was any point in trying to sleep. She reached for her phone to set her morning alarm. What she saw made her sit upright in bed. “Oh God!” she wailed.

“What is it?” Tikki asked alarmed.

There were several text messages from Adrien. He must have sent them while she was at the block party as Ladybug.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(17:10)_ _Where would you like to go for lunch tomorrow?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(17:15)_ _There’s the café around the corner or the deli down the street._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(17:15)_ _Or, the new Greek place if you want to try the full menu?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(17:50)_ _Or, we could eat at your parents’ bakery. Maybe you’d be more comfortable in your own space?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(18:42)_ _Ok, well just let me know…looking forward to it._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: **_(19:12)_ _Can you bring your sketchbook? I’d love to see what you’ve been working on recently._

“I agreed to have lunch with Adrien tomorrow!” she exclaimed.

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Tikki was confused. She could understand if Marinette felt nervous, but she sounded like she didn’t want to go.

“No, it’s not. Tikki, I don’t think I should go.”

“Why ever not, Marinette?”

“Because…I’m in love with Chat!” She fell back into bed and covered her face with her pillow.

“Can’t you be in love with Chat and have lunch with Adrien?”

Marinette replied, but it was too garbled through the pillow.

“What?”

Marinette moved the pillow slightly, “I said, I don’t know if I can trust myself with Adrien. I still have feelings for him. And that just doesn’t feel right. I mean, if I love Chat then why am I still crushing on Adrien? And, if Adrien’s trying to figure out who I am, or rather who Ladybug is, that is me, then…I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” The pillow moved back solidly into place on top of her head.

“Oh Marinette, Adrien just wants to be your friend. I know you feel confused and that’s okay. You can love more than one person.”

“You can?” she asked from beneath her pillow.

“Of course! Just because you have feelings for Adrien, doesn’t mean your feelings for Chat are compromised somehow.”

“I suppose so…” she replied.

“Get some sleep. Things will be clearer in the morning,” Tikki yawned.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tuesday, May 2nd**

Normally, Tikki was right, but in this case Marinette still felt confused the next morning. Worse, she hadn’t answered Adrien’s text messages and had no idea what to say. As she got ready for school, she kept scowling at her offending phone hoping that if she gave it a mean enough look it would spontaneously combust. At least then she would have a valid excuse for not replying to Adrien’s texts.

When she walked into class Adrien was leaning on the table he shared with Nino. His back was toward the door so he did not see her when she entered. Chloé was latched onto his arm and her head was nestled on his shoulder.

“Oh Adrikens, you don’t know how hard your grounding has been on me! I miss you so much!”

“I’ve only been grounded for two days, Chloé,” Adrien sounded a bit exasperated with his oldest friend.

“Oh! Don’t remind me! It’s torture. I don’t know how I will survive a full two weeks!” She lifted her head and swatted him on the arm. “You really should have considered my feelings before going and doing something to get yourself grounded. What did you do anyway?”

“I’m sorry, Chloé. Next time I promise to…”

“Well, I’ll forgive you if you have lunch with me today. Marlena will prepare a sumptuous banquet for us…”

“Actually Chloé, I already have a lunch date today.”

Marinette watched the scene playout before her. When the word “date” left Adrien’s lips her eyes widened and she dropped her books. At the sound Adrien turned and smiled at her. He leapt off the table and was on his knees picking up her books before she could blink. As he stood up and their eyes met Marinette let out a little squeak.

“Good morning,” he greeted her. He placed his hand gently on her elbow and escorted Marinette to her seat. He placed her books on the table before her. “Did you decide on where you’d like to go for lunch?”

“Ugh! Her?” Chloé spat. “You’re having lunch with her?”

“Yes, I am,” he said simply over his shoulder. He smiled at Marinette. She couldn’t quite meet his gaze. Her heart was pounding.

“But, Adrikens!” Chloé whined and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

“I’m sorry Chloé,” he said turning to face her. “I’d be happy to have lunch with you on Friday.”

“Friday! Friday! I have to wait another three days to see you?”

“Well, what can I say?” he shrugged. “I’m in high demand!”

Adrien’s words echoed in Marinette’s head. It made her think of Chat. “ _Don’t keep me waiting forever, Princess. I’m in high demand_ ,” Chat said to her. “ _Chat! CHAT!_ ” her brain screamed.

“Actually, Adrien, I can’t have lunch with you today. I have another errand to run,” Marinette said softly. The words came out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

“What!?!” Adrien and Alya both said at the same time.

“Um…she did _not_ mean that,” Alya quickly said looking between Adrien and Marinette. “Giiirl,” she hissed, “what are you doing?”

“I’m really sorry. I can’t,” was all she managed to say. A lump started to form in her throat. She longed for the bell to ring to start class.

Adrien appeared frozen in place. Shock registered on his face, then disappointment. He swallowed. He breathed in and then out slowly. He repeated his breath. He looked to be trying to calm himself.

“I see,” he said simply, “perhaps, another time?”

As he turned to sit down at his desk Chloé squealed in delight. She babbled on about how wonderful their lunch would be. Adrien only nodded in agreement not listening. Nino clapped a hand on Adrien’s back to try to comfort his friend. Nino glanced back at Marinette and arched his eyebrow at her. Marinette slunk back into her chair and held her head in her hands. She felt awful. Nino turned his head further to catch Alya’s eye and she shrugged at him. She had no idea what was going on. Marinette had seemed so happy yesterday at the prospect of having a one on one with Adrien. Why she had thrown it away was a mystery. Two rows back Juleka and Rose also noticed the exchange. They whispered to each other just as the bell rung to start class.

Adrien took out his phone from his jacket pocket. Under the table he sent Marinette a text.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:02) What’s wrong?_

Marinette stared at her phone unsure as to what to say. As the minutes ticked by Marinette’s unease increased. She couldn’t stand it any longer. She leapt from her desk and interrupting her professor’s lecture she said, “Madame, I must use the bathroom.” She didn’t wait for any permission, but shot out the door as a few of her classmates snickered.

In the ladies’ room she ran cold water in the sink and splashed it onto her face, willing herself to calm down. Tikki flew out of her purse.

“Oh Marinette, what’s wrong?” the little kwami asked.

“I couldn’t do it Tikki. It felt wrong, like I was betraying Chat.”

“But now you’ve hurt Adrien.”

“I know,” she replied mournfully. “I just don’t know how to be friends with Adrien. I’ve loved him for so long. And now, I have these feelings for Chat that I want to pursue. I’m so lost, Tikki.”

“It’s okay, Marinette. Just listen to your heart. I know you want to do the right thing.”

“Thanks, Tikki.” She dried her hands and face. She opened her phone and tried to think what to say. She decided the truth was best.

 **MariMe:** _(08:10) I’m sorry. I really wanted 2 have lunch w u_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:10) Then why aren’t you?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:11) I’m still pretty nervous around you_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:11) You didn’t seem that nervous yesterday._

 **MariMe:** _(08:12) I need more time 2 figure things out_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:14) Take as long as you need._

 **MariMe:** _(08:15) I’m sorry_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:15) You don’t have anything to apologize for, okay?_

 **MariMe:** _(08:15) Ok_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(08:16) I’m not going anywhere._

“My God, he is so understanding! How is he so nice?” Marinette moaned.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Tikki asked. She sat on Marinette’s shoulder reading the messages.

“I think I would have preferred it if he was mad or yelled at me. He’s just so wonderful! He’s making it so much harder.” Marinette had chosen Chat, but her interactions with Adrien made her doubt her choice. Her phone buzzed again and she jumped.

 **MyBFF:** _(08:18) Girl, where are you? Did you fall in? Do I have to send a search party for you?_

“Better get back to class. Hide, Tikki!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien watched Marinette walk back into the classroom. He looked for some small sign from her that everything was okay or would be okay, but he saw none. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she sailed past. Adrien sighed. He was afraid that this would happen. When Ladybug bolted last night without letting him explain, he was afraid it would affect his friendship with Marinette and sure enough he was pretty sure it had. She had bailed on their lunch together. He supposed it was only fair. He had ditched her, Nino, and Alya for lunch on Friday. Karma was a bitch.

He pondered his relationship with Buginette. As Adrien he was sure he was no longer friends with Ladybug. His perceived snooping had scared her off. His rebooted friendship with Marinette had stalled before it had barely got going. As Chat he couldn’t see either Ladybug or Marinette and even if he did what was his relationship with them, or rather her? He had almost kissed Marinette and then kissed Ladybug twice at her initiation. Did she want to be with him romantically or did she just feel sorry for her partner? He felt so confused.

Master Fu said Chat Noir needed Ladybug to balance him out, but it felt like the more he interacted with her, the more unbalanced he felt. His world felt titled, his vision askew. He tried to walk left and instead he went right. Up was down, black was white. None of the relaxation techniques worked either. Picturing Marinette’s balcony just stirred up his emotions with feelings of loss and loneliness for his Lady Princess.  The breathing exercises made him feel light headed.

“Come along, Adrikens!” Chloé commanded.

“ _Lunch already?_ ” he thought. He looked around and Marinette was not in her chair. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed that class had ended and that she had left. Adrien got up slowly and followed Chloé out.

“Good luck, Dude,” Nino said as he clapped Adrien on the shoulder following him out of the door.

“Thanks, bro.” This was not the lunch date he had been expecting.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the classroom Nino found Alya and Marinette by the lockers.

“Okay, you got some explaining to do,”Alya pointed an accusing finger at Marinette. “Why did you back out of your lunch with Adrien?”

Marinette staggered back at the suddenness of Alya’s question. She looked to Nino for help, but he was standing with his arms crossed waiting for her response. Her eyes found Adrien on their own accord as he waited for Chloé to put her books away. Marinette gulped. She couldn’t explain the intricacies of her heart without bringing up Chat Noir and that would lead to a whole line of questioning she wanted to avoid.

“Umm…well as you know I’ve decided to give up my crush on Adrien,” Marinette began.

“Uh-huh, sure…” Alya said unconvinced.

Nino just shook his head, “ _You two have about the worst timing I’ve ever seen_ ,” he thought.

“I just want to be his friend, Alya.”

“You got a funny way of showing it,” Nino interjected. “You hurt my bro and condemned him to have lunch with Chloé. Not cool, Dude, not cool.”

“Friends can have lunch without it being something more, Marinette!” Alya said.

“He called it a date,” Marinette protested.

“I don’t think he meant it like that. And even if he did isn’t that what you’ve been hoping for all year?” Alya still did not understand Marinette’s insistence that being Adrien’s friend was incompatible with also having a crush on him.

“I’m not ready to date him. I can barely talk to him!” Marinette covered her face with her hands.

“Well, other girls don’t have that problem, Marinette.” Alya tossed her head to indicate Chloé as she walked past them toward the exit with Adrien in tow. “You need to figure out what you want. Either way friend or girlfriend you are going to have to talk to him. You gotta get over you nervousness, girl.”

“I know,” Marinette sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Chloe's lunch is unexpectedly interrupted to Adrien's dismay and Chloe's delight. Adrien feels useless. Alya is let down. Juleka helps.

Sitting in Chloé’s hotel suite at Le Grand Paris Adrien continued to ponder Buginette.

“ _Even if she’s interested in a romantic relationship how would that even work? I know who she is, but she doesn’t know who I am. That is no basis for a relationship. She is supposed to find me, though. Figure out who I am behind the mask. But, once she finds out, will she be happy or disappointed? Does she hate me? Will I make her too nervous that she won’t be able to battle the akumas?_ ”

“Adrikens? Adrien!?! ADRIEN!” Chloé repeated shrilly.

“Whaaat?” he jolted in his chair.

“Have you been listening to me?”

“Of course. You said that despite your reminder Sabrina still forgot the oil Friday night when she came back over to redo your massage.” Adrien had a unique ability to both comprehend other people as they talked while thinking or writing about something else. It was a skill he had acquired as a necessity thanks to his friendship with Chloé, but it had also proved useful in class, since he had spent an awful lot of time thinking about Ladybug and more recently Buginette when he should have been paying attention to his professors.

“Oh, yes, well that was because of the massage that you ruined since I was so worried about you I couldn’t enjoy it. I don’t know why I even bother with you and Sabrina. One of you makes me worry non-stop and the other forgets everything. I don’t know how I put up with you two. And that Kim! Such a disgusting mind! He would not stop asking me and Sabrina questions. He made her face turn the same shade as her hair. It was most unfortunate. If I was Sabrina, oh God, what am I saying?” she laughed. “But if I was, I would totally dye my hair. Any other color would be better than orange, except maybe pink. Which reminds me what has gotten into Alix anyway? She’s been looking at me with daggers all morning. Did I insult her? Probably…I can’t remember. There’s just so much that is wrong with her. Is it really my fault if I point it out? I mean, really, she should be thanking me. I mean, her shoes for one, blah!”

Chloé continued to drone on and Adrien pushed the food around on his plate with his chopsticks. He loved sushi, but he just couldn’t eat right now. He wondered what Buginette was doing. Did she really have a Ladybug related errand to run or did she just use that as an excuse to get out of lunch with him?

In retrospect he realized that yesterday’s errand was to help Chat. Her appearance at the block party had helped to ease the media scrutiny he faced as Chat. Today’s headlines were more favorable: _Decimator Builds Up Chat Noir_ , _Akuma’s Neighborhood Celebrates Masked Heroes_ , _Akuma Purrs Praise for Chat_ , etc. That took some of the pressure off. He smiled thinking of his Lady. She was very sensitive to the fact that the Parisians preferred her to Chat. Ladybug often praised him in the press and Marinette regularly defended him to her classmates.

“Chat is indispensable,” Marinette had said to Chloé one day in class. Chloé often scoffed at Chat, calling him a worthless sidekick. “And he’s no sidekick. He and Ladybug are partners, equal partners. They each have an essential role to play to defeat the akuma.”

Adrien’s musings were cut short when he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. He turned his head, straining to hear. He jumped up from the table and flung open the door to the balcony.

“Adrien! Where are you going? What are you doing out here?” Chloé asked as she followed him outside.

“Akuma!” he breathed. He scanned the square below and spotted a woman wearing a long, white gown synched at the waist with a silver metal belt. She wore opera length, green gloves and a crown of white gold bejeweled with human teeth. She called herself the “Extractor” and appeared to be a disgruntled dentist. She called out for Ladybug and Cat Noir demanding their miraculous and threatening to put all of Paris into hysterics with her laughing gas. She wore a mask, which prevented her from falling victim to her own attack. Adrien guessed that the akuma was hiding in her mask. 

He debated with himself about transforming. From his pocket Plagg pinched Adrien hard on his chest. Adrien opened his jacket pocket and Plagg shook his head no. Adrien closed his jacket to keep Chloé from spotting his kwami. Adrien sighed and then started to pace, wondering what he could do and where Ladybug could be.

“Here she comes!” cried out Chloé pointing to an adjoining rooftop. Adrien looked up in time to see his Lady jump down onto the street. She swung her yo-yo around and around to keep the gas that Extractor spewed from coming close to her. Extractor pulled at the hem of her gown. The fabric unwound into a mass of a floss-like rope. She swung the rope as a lasso above her head and then threw it at Ladybug, but she missed. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo onto a street light and swung up to a balcony a few floors down from where Adrien and Chloé were watching. Extractor pulled the rope back again preparing to throw it again. Safe above the laughing gas that covered the street, Ladybug looked Extractor over trying to decide where the akuma might be hiding.

She heard a voice call out from above her, “Her mask! Akuma in mask!” She looked at Extractor and decided that the voice was probably right. She likely was wearing the mask and the gloves at the time she was akumatized. Considering the mask counteracted Extractor’s own attack it probably was the likely hiding spot. Ladybug jumped back down to avoid the lasso hurling at her. She flipped mid-air and landed on the street. She couldn’t breathe in due to the laughing gas so she quickly threw out her yo-yo and found a new perch on top of the statue in the center of the plaza. The height of the statue kept her above the laughing gas.

Extractor was preparing to launch her lasso again when something from above hit her in the head. She looked up to find the source of the attack. Another missile came flying at her. She dodged and looked at the broken orange at her feet. Extractor screamed in anger. She threw her lasso, but it was too short to reach the balcony from which the flying fruit continued to fall. Pears, apples, oranges, and even a pineapple continued to sail into the air toward Extractor.

Ladybug didn’t have the luxury to wonder about the flying fruit. She was grateful for the distraction, since it gave her the opportunity to cast Lucky Charm.

 “A super-sized can of soda? What is she going to do with that?” Chloé asked about the Lucky Charm Ladybug had received.

Adrien could only look on in wonder. Ladybug shook the can with all her might and then threw it at the feet of Extractor. She hooked her yo-yo onto the pull tab.

“I’ve got something for your sweet tooth! Say ‘Ahhhh!’” Ladybug pulled the string of her yo-yo, which released the pull tab, as she jumped onto the can. Sugary, sweet soda spewed out in force knocking Extractor to the ground and blinding her. The liquid also dissipated the laughing gas enough that Ladybug was able to quickly run over to Extractor and remove her mask. She tore it with her hands and out flew the black and purple butterfly. Ladybug made short work of cleansing the akuma and restoring the city. Then, she zipped away from the scene.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the classroom Adrien once again sat with his head in his hands listening to the recounting of another akuma battle. He consoled himself with the fact that at least this time his Lady was not hurt. However, it still was not easy to hear.

“Ladybug handled that akuma single-handed,” Chloé enthused as she retold the story of the battle to her classmates. “Adrikens and I could see the whole battle from my very luxurious suite at Daddy’s hotel. My balcony had the perfect vantage point. Ladybug didn’t even need any help from that mangy Cat Noir.”

“ _I’m not mangy_ ,” Adrien thought miserably. As much as he knew that his Lady was completely capable of handling akumas by herself, it still hurt to see her succeed so easily without him.

“If anything he just gets in the way,” Chloé continued. “I mean how many times has he come under the influence of an akuma? At least a dozen times, I think, maybe more. And Ladybug always has to save him from falling or something.”

“That’s really not fair, Chloé,” Marinette began to say.

“Alya,” Kim interrupted, “how fast did Ladybug defeat the akuma? Did she beat Chat Noir and her record from last Friday?”

“Well, I can’t be sure because someone didn’t record the battle for me,” she looked pointedly at Adrien.

Although Adrien was staring at his desk he knew Alya meant him.

“I’ve already apologized three times, Alya,” Adrien moaned.

“Based on the eyewitness reports I calculate that Ladybug was 32.3 seconds faster at defeating the akuma alone than doing so with the help of her partner,” replied Max.

Kim whistled in awe. “She really is better as a solo act,” he agreed.

Chloé continued, “Well, she wasn’t completely a solo act. Adrikens and I helped.”

Marinette’s head snapped up. She gave Chloé her full attention.

“Whadija do?” asked Alix.

“I threw a pear at Extractor,” Chloé beamed.

“That was you?” Marinette asked with wide-eyes.

“It was Adrien’s idea, really. He grabbed the fruit bowl from my sideboard and started hurling them at the akuma. I think you hit her a couple of times, didn’t you Adrikens?”

Adrien made no response. His head hurt. He desperately wondered what was taking the bell so long to ring. He never wanted French Literature class to start so badly before now.

“Ladybug really should have thanked us afterwards. I mean, Adrien even told her that the akuma was hiding in Extractor’s mask. I’m going to ask Daddy. We should really get some kind of award for helping, maybe a medal!”

Marinette stared in wonder at Adrien as Chloé continued to drone on, but Adrien wasn’t aware of either girl as Alya was in his ear again.

“You know, I might consider forgiving you if you’d agree to do an on camera interview for the LadyBlog.” Alya cooed.

“No thanks,” Adrien replied.

“Oh come on, Adrien! Be a sport! There’re plenty of people who would click on an interview with the famous Adrien Agreste no matter what he’s talking about. This could really help.”

“Sorry, can’t,” he answered shortly.

“You mean won’t. This is the only akuma battle that I don’t have actual footage of. I have to have some kind of coverage! You’re an eye witness and an active participant!”

“Alya…” Marinette said nervously, trying to get her friend to stop hounding Adrien.

“Interview Chloé. She’d love the spotlight,” he suggested. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off his desk. Alya hovered in front of him, trying to catch his eye.

“Yeah, but who wants to hear Chloé talk? No one likes her. Everyone loves Adrien Agreste, gorgeous super model, most eligible bachelor…”

“Dammit, Alya, I said NO!” Adrien slammed his hand violently on the table as he leapt to his feet. Alya fell back on her bottom in surprise. Since she had been squatting down to talk to him she didn’t have far to fall, yet she still looked up at him wide eyed. Nino jumped up, too, and laid a hand on Adrien’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Adrien eerily turned his head and looked at him as if he didn’t know him. Nino dropped his hand and took a couple of steps backwards. Marinette had seen that face before. It was the same face when Adrien launched a globe at his bedroom wall.

“Adrien! Please!” Marinette cried.

Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever had just happened. He shook his head and looked around him. Everyone was staring at him and the room was oddly quiet. He registered fear on the faces of Alya and Nino, sadness on Marinette’s, concern on Juleka’s, and confusion on everyone else’s.  He grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the door just as the professor was coming inside.

“Just where do you think you are going, M. Agreste?” Mlle. Bustier asked.

“Nurse. Food poisoning,” he stated. The teacher regarded him. He looked pale and there were beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Very well. Ask one of your friends to escort you. You look faint.”

Adrien scanned the room. Nino and Alya hadn’t moved from their awkward positions as a result of the outburst. Marinette rose out of her seat. She was coming to his aid, again.

“Juleka,” he blurted. “I’d like Juleka to take me.”

Marinette felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. She held onto the desk to steady herself before sitting back down.

“ _He doesn’t want me. He wants her, Juleka. Juleka. Again, Juleka.”_ Jealousy rose up in Marinette’s throat.

Juleka walked quickly down the steps of the tiered classroom to join Adrien at the bottom level. She put one hand on his shoulder and guided him out the door.

“Chloé’s fancy lunch not sit well?” she asked.

Adrien nodded.

“You wanna talk about what’s really wrong?” Juleka asked as they walked down the corridor.

He shook his head no.

“You got anyone you _can_ talk to?”

He shrugged. “ _Maybe Master Fu_ ,” he thought, but he had only just started his training yesterday. He didn’t know him very well.

“Phone,” the tall girl said as she stopped walking and held out her hand. He stared dumbly at her.

“Give me your phone,” she restated. He was about to protest, but the look on her face made him reconsider. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. He watched as she opened up his contact list and then her own on their respective phones. She added a number to his phone.

“Suicide Prevention Lifeline?” Adrien croaked. “Juleka, I’m not going to kill myself!”

“I’m happy to hear it,” she replied and she handed him back his phone. “It’s free, it’s confidential, and it’s available 24/7. Your friends are here for you, Adrien. _I’m_ here for you. But, sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger and these people can help. If you need someone to talk to for any reason, not just thoughts of suicide, then I want you to promise me that if you can’t get a hold of a friend, then you’ll call this number.”

“Juleka…”

“No, Adrien, I’m serious. Promise me.”

Adrien studied her face. She looked serious and sincere and concerned and maybe a bit scared for him. He sighed, putting the phone back in his jacket pocket.

“Okay, I promise.”

She nodded and they resumed walking. After a moment or two he said simply, “Thank you.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and replied, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen suicide is something I think we all should be more aware of and sensitive to. There were two suicides at my middle/high school when I was in 10th grade. I knew both of them, but not very well. We all need help sometimes. We shoudn't assume that we can't do anything or that it's someone else's problem.  
> Adrien's ability to hear what people are saying and retain it while thinking about something else entirely different is shown in Dark Cupid when he's writing the love letter to Ladybug, yet can still answer his teacher's question correctly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to make up with his friends. Chat tells Master Fu a secret. Chat receives a gift.

From the time that Adrien had gotten home to the time that school let out he had been trying and failing to occupy himself. He tried doing his homework and even worked out despite the fact that he had been sent home early for “food poisoning” and that this type of activity might be suspicious. Nothing had proven especially helpful in passing the time. He wished he could transform into Chat Noir and go for a run along the rooftops. It had only been three days since he lost control of his powers, but he felt a little bit stir crazy being stuck in his room.

Seeking some solace he sat down heavily  on the piano bench idly repeating the first few notes of his mother’s song, the one he could not remember. Feeling frustrated at his lack of memory he changed to play a Jagged Stone song, one that both Juleka and he knew to play. He figured he might as well practice for their jam session tomorrow. He found himself looking forward to tomorrow and playing with the straight-talking girl.

While in the midst of practicing his phone chimed. It was now after 15:30 and Adrien could text his friends. He knew he needed to apologize. He just hoped his friends would understand, which was a pretty big ask, since Adrien himself didn’t really understand everything that was going on with him. He opened his phone and saw that Nino had already texted him.

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:32) Hey man, u ok?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:38)_ _I’m super sorry about this afternoon in class, bro._

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:39)_ _I didn’t mean to lose it with Alya._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:40) It’s cool, Dude. Alya pushes my buttons all the time._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:40) I’m actually glad u stood up 2 her_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:41)_ _You are?_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:42) Oh yeah! Don’t get me wrong, I love Alya. She’s my girl._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:42) But sometimes, she takes her shit 2 far. She can get pushy like 2day_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:43) Don’t even get me started on the risks she takes filming 4 the LadyBlog_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(15:44) So we’re cool?_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:45) Totally, man, always_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:45)_ _Thanks, Nino._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:47) Like I said, I got your back and you got mine_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:48)_ _Is Alya mad at me?_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(15:49) Nope I think she feels bad about it_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:50)_ _I’ll text her next to apologize_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:51)_ _I’m really sorry. I hope you can forgive me._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(15:55)_ _Does that mean you’ll do the interview for the LadyBlog?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:56)_ _No. I just don’t feel comfortable doing it._

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:57)_ _I hope you can accept that and that we can still be friends._

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:57)_ _But, if not I’ll understand._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(15:58)_ _Ummm…when did our friendship suddenly become in jeopardy?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(15:59)_ _Because, I told you no. I’m not doing what you want me to do._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(16:00)_ _How does that result in us not being friends?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(16:02)_ _Based on my experience if you tell a friend no then they leave or at least threaten to leave._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(16:03)_ _OMG! Who are these “friends”?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(16:03)_ _Chloé._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(16:04)_ _I should of guessed_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:04) Sunshine, we R still friends. We never stopped being friends._

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:05) It’s ok to say no, ok? I’m not going to stop being your friend._

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:07) Thank you. I’m sorry I got mad at you today._

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:08) It’s ok I know I can be pushy sometimes._

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:10) Just because I call you Sunshine Boy doesn’t mean I expect you to be sunny all the time_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:11) It’s ok to be something other than happy_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:13) Ok, thanks._

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:33) Alya, how badly have I screwed things up with Marinette?_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:37) Actually I think she made the screw up_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:38) What should I do?_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:40) I’m not sure if she still want to be friends with me or not._

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:41) Did she say that?_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:43) No, but what other conclusion can I draw?_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:45)_ _Just cuz she’s not ready 2 have lunch w u doesn’t necessarily mean she doesn’t want to 2 B friends w u. Ask her if it’s ok to text_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:46)_ _I’m afraid she’ll say no._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(16:47)_ _She could, but she could say yes. Look, do u want 2 B her friend?_

 _**Sunshine Boy:** _ _(16:47)_ _Yes, definitely._

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(16:48)_ _Then, you’re going to have to do some work_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:48) That girl is a bit complicated_

 _ **AlyaCanEat:**_ _(16:49)_ _She not going to make it easy_

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:49_ _)_ _B_ _ut she’s worth it_

  _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(16:50) I know she’s worth it. Okay, I’ll ask her. Thanks._

 _**AlyaCanEat:** _ _(16:51) Anytime, Sunshine, anytime_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Chat Noir,” said Master Fu with raised eyebrows. “Please come in.”

Chat climbed through Master Fu’s window. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was wrapped around his waist as if to comfort himself. When they were seated together downstairs in the main room Master Fu spoke, “Tell me, Chat Noir.”

Adrien sighed, “I lost it at school today. I was upset because of the akuma attack.”

“But Ladybug successfully cleansed the akuma without any issue. She came to no harm,” Master Fu said confused by what could have caused the boy’s anger.

“He’s upset because she did it too well,” Plagg interjected before popping a piece of camembert into his mouth.

“That’s not true!” He glared at Plagg. “I’m glad Ladybug saved the day and I’m really glad she’s okay. I just…I realized that she’s better without me. I’m not a help to her, if anything I hinder her. It’s no wonder she’s always so annoyed with me.”

“I see…and what else?”

“I figured out who Lady…”

Master Fu put up a hand to stop him from completing that sentence. He stood and walked to the phonograph. He lowered the needle and music began to play. He gestured to Adrien to lie down on the mattress in the middle of the room.

In the kitchen Marinette was freaking out. She was dismayed to hear that her partner basically thought of himself as a worthless member of their team. If she hadn’t have been de-transformed and if she hadn’t supposed that Chat was as well, then she would have stormed in there to knock some sense into her partner. Her solo battling was out of necessity, not by choice. She even punned during the battle in honor of him. If he couldn’t be there, at least some part of him would be.

She felt a pang of guilt for all of the times that she had been short with Chat and had insensitively scoffed at his puns and dismissed his flirty comments. At the time she considered him to be a bit of a rogue. She wouldn’t have minded the jokes and teasing so much except due to the serious nature of their work. It just felt inappropriate to crack jokes when people were being possessed by evil butterflies and tearing up the city. She wanted him to focus and get the job done. For her holding the miraculous was a huge responsibility, a duty she had to perform to keep people, including those that she loved, safe. Now that she had gotten to know Chat better as Marinette she supposed that for Chat holding the miraculous was equivalent to a gift. It freed him from his dreary home life. He reveled in his superpowers, not irresponsibly, but joyously. She shouldn’t have begrudged him that pleasure.

She regretted rejecting Chat’s romantic overtures. It was easier for her to brush his compliments aside rather than examine her own feelings for him. She understood now that he was sincere and really loved her, all of her. She hoped that she had not hurt him too badly, that he would forgive her blindness, and that he still loved her.

When the music turned on Marinette sighed. She supposed Master Fu must have caught on to her eavesdropping. She tried to get her homework done while she waited. Her thoughts ping-ponged back and forth between her concern for Chat and her curiosity about Adrien.

She was surprised to hear that Adrien had helped her during the akuma battle. She thought back to other battles trying to remember if he had helped out before this. She could not recall one such instance. He often disappeared and she presumed he had done so to hide. There were a few times, such as Pixelator, that he had gotten hit by the attacking akuma. She wondered if her recent visits as Ladybug to his bedroom had caused him to take action. Although he had not endangered himself this time by helping her, she did not want him taking any risks in the future. She wondered if as Marinette she could persuade him to be more sensible.

After about an hour and a half Master Fu came into the kitchen.

“Chat Noir has left.”

“I gotta hurry,” she said packing up her things. “He’ll be on his way to my house and I won’t be there.”

“Chat Noir will not be visiting you tonight.”

“But, you gave him the present right?”

“Yes, but I instructed him that he could not use it tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Because we need to talk, Ladybug. Tell me how has your search been going to find the boy behind the mask?”

“My search…?” Marinette gulped, “Well, to be honest I have not had much time to do a lot of searching.”

“Uh-huh. It is as I have feared. You have fallen behind.”

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Adrien sat on his bed staring at the package Master Fu had handed him. He said it was from Buginette. She had also sent a box of assorted pastries from her parents’ bakery.

Plagg flew over, cheese Danish in hand, “Are you trying to open it with telekinesis? Cuz that’s not a power you have.”

Adrien slowly untied the black bow and tore off the green paper. Inside was a note and a black satin mask. The eyes holes were hand embroidered with green stitching. At the end of the each silk ribbon tie was an embroidered green paw print. Adrien got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. He tried it on and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The mask covered more of his face than the one he wore as Chat Noir. The mask extended beyond his eyebrows to cover his entire forehead and at the top sat two triangles meant to be cat ears. The mask also extended below his cheek bones all the way to his jawline. The only parts of his face not covered by the mask were his eyes, nostrils, mouth, and chin.

He read the note enclosed:

  _Dear Sir Kitty-Cat,_

> _Your Princess bestows upon you her favor. I hope that you will wear it as a reminder of me during your noble quest. Should you be in need of it you may also wear it when you visit me in my tower. I await your meow-velous return._
> 
> _Her Royal Highness,_
> 
> _Princess Marinette_

Adrien smiled. His fingers traced over her words “Your Princess”. If the letter and gift were any indication then Chat’s relationship with Buginette was strong despite not being able to see her. Adrien’s relationship with Buginette was practically non-existent. He still had work to do to build (rebuild?) that relationship. He removed the mask, placing it in one of his desk drawers for the moment. He picked up his phone, flopped on his bed, and breathed in and out a few times to calm himself. Then, he opened his phone with the intention of texting Marinette only to see that she had already sent him several messages while he was training with Master Fu.

 **MariMe:** _(18:54)_ _That was brave what u did today @ the akuma attack_

 **MariMe:** _(18:58) I mean brave that you helped Ladybug_

 **MariMe:** _(18:59) Are you ok? u seemed upset_

 **MariMe:** _(19:04) U aren’t hurt R U?_

 **MariMe:** _(19:14) Promise u won’t b doing anything dangerous_

Adrien smiled. “ _She’s worried for me_ ,” he thought.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:10) I’m not hurt. Thanks_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:10) I just realized the time. You’re probably asleep. Sorry if I woke you up._

 **MariMe:** _(22:11) I’m awake!_

 **MariMe:** _(22:11) I mean I wasn’t asleep. You didn’t wake me up_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:12) Oh, good. Umm...is it okay that I’m texting you?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:13) I mean, you texted me, but is texting ok?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:14) Or, did you mean when you said you need more time that you’d rather not talk at all?_

 **MariMe:** _(22:14) No, no. We can text. Texting is good_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:15) Ok great! I’m glad._

 **MariMe:** _(22:15) Me 2_

 **MariMe:** _(22:16) It was brave what u did 2day_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:17) Ladybug’s the brave one, not me._

 **MariMe:** _(22:17) U could’ve gotten hurt_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:18) But, I didn’t._

 **MariMe:** _(22:19) But you could of. I’m sure Ladybug could have handled it by herself._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:20) I know she could of it’s just that…_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:20) Well, normally Chat Noir backs her up_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:20) And, he didn’t show._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:21) I felt I should do something._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:22) I didn’t do that much._

 **MariMe:** _(22:23) Well that was very brave of u, but I hope it will b the only time_

 **MariMe:** _(22:23) U should leave saving the day 2 superheroes_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:24) Speaking of superheroes, I need to talk to you about something. It’s kind of sensitive. I don’t want to upset you._

 **MariMe:** _(22:24) Okaaay…_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:26) You told me you’ve been helping a certain someone by running errands, etc._

 **MariMe:** _(22:26) Yes?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:27) I just want to stress that I think you need to be careful._

 **MariMe:** _(22:27) I’m careful_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:28) Yes, I’m sure you are and I know that you don’t need me to tell you to be careful._

**Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:30) But, I found out yesterday that there are a few people at school that think that you and this certain someone are actually the same person._

 **MariMe:** _(22:30) Who?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:30) The person for whom you’ve been the running errands._

 **MariMe:** _(22:31) No I mean who thinks we’re the same person?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:35) Oh, right. I’m not sure I should really be naming names. Anyway, I did my best to dissuade them._

 **MariMe:** _(22:35) Meaning what?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:37) Meaning I told them that I saw both of you at the akuma attack against Flambe, so you two couldn’t be the same person._

 **MariMe:** _(22:38) You lied?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:39) Yes, I’m sorry about that, but I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. I had to act quickly._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:40) If the press or, God forbid, Hawk Moth were to believe the rumor, then you would be in very serious danger._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:41) Your parents could also be in danger._

 **MariMe:** _(22:42) Did it work? Do they believe you?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:43) I think so. I’ve been checking the LadyBlog and I haven’t seen any posts about it._

 **MariMe:** _(22:44) That’s why you were on the LadyBlog?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:44) Huh?_

 **MariMe:** _(22:47) I mean why were you on the LadyBlog?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:49) There’s a page where you can post your theories as to who you think this certain someone really is. I’ve been checking it for any mention of you or someone fitting your description, but nothing so far._

 **MariMe:** _(22:49) Oh_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:50) I just thought you should know, so you could take extra precautions._

 **MariMe:** _(22:51) Thanks_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:51) I was going to tell you earlier, but it’s been a little bit difficult to talk to you._

 **MariMe:** _(22:52) I’m sorry about that_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:54) It’s okay. I’m not looking for an apology. I just don’t want you to think I was hiding this from you._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:56) I debated telling Alya about it, since she runs the LadyBlog, but I felt you should know first._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:57) Then you could decide the best way to handle it._

 **MariMe:** _(22:58) Thanks_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:58) Can I ask you something?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(22:59) It’s unrelated to this._

 **MariMe:** _(23:02) Oh sure ok_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:03) Is there anything I can do to make you less nervous around me?_

 **MariMe:** _(23:04) Be less wonderful?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:04) I’m serious._

 **MariMe:** _(23:04) So am I_

 **MariMe:** _(23:05) I mean I ditch you for lunch & what’s ur response?  Ur concerned 4 my safety & my comfort. Most people would be mad. Aaaand, you even helped saved the day. I mean COME ON!_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:07) Are you saying you want me to be less purr-fect?_

 **MariMe:** _(23:07) Oh God NO not cat puns_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:08) Aren’t I still paw-sitively a-meow-zing even though I pun?_

 **MariMe:** _(23:08) no_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:09) Ok good. I’ll keep it up and I’ll be less wonder-fur-l in your eyes._

 **MariMe:** _(23:10) what have I done?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:10) I’m just trying to help._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:12) There’s this meow-velous on-line tool called “kittiyfi”._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:13) It turns all of your texts and posts into cat puns._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:15) Meow, I have someone to use it with. >^_^<  
_

**Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:18) Are you still there?_

 **MariMe:** _(23:19) Yes unfortunately_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:20) Is it working for you? *waggles eyebrows*_

 **MariMe:** _(23:21) a little 2 well_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(23:23) Claw-some! We’ll be having lunch in no time._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Just before Adrien went to sleep Nino texted him._

_**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:38) What’d your life coach say, bro? U tell him about 2day?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(23:40)_ _Yeah, he says I need to find a productive outlet for my anger._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:43) Like what?_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(23:44)_ _I have no idea._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:46) I hope you find it quick, cuz, Dude that was some kinda crazy ass look you gave me_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(23:46)_ _When?_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:48) After u slammed the table._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:48) That was like an Exorcist kinda look, man_

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:49) I thought ur head was gonna spin around & then pop off _

_**Sunshine Boy:**_ _(23:53)_ _Oh, well it kind of felt like it was going to do that._

 _**AlyasBetter1/2:** _ _(23:54) Shit, Adrien!_

 _ **Sunshine Boy:**_ _(23:55)_ _I know! I’m working on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is an on-line tool called “kittiyfi” that turns your texts into cat puns. Look it up! They must have had Adrien in mind when they made it. >^_^<


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien continues in his efforts to be Marinette's friend. Tom and Sabine make a brief appearance. Wednesday jam session. Alya gets the wrong idea and pressures Nino.

**Wednesday, May 3 rd**

Marinette ran as fast as she could out the bakery, across the street, and up the flight of steps to the entrance of her school. She had overslept being so tired from staying up late reading the LadyBlog. She had hoped that the site would give her some clue as to Chat Noir’s secret identity. She reluctantly went to bed around 01:00 after reading the umpteenth crackpot theory and not being any closer to figuring out who he could be behind the mask.

Fatigue only amplified her clumsiness, so she carefully walked into the classroom so as not to trip. As she passed Adrien at his desk she did her best to remain calm and smile. Her heart pounded and her knees wobbled, but she slid into her chair. “ _Safe_ ,” she thought. Just then her phone chimed. Adrien turned around in his seat as she opened her phone.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(07:58) Good morning, Mari. How are you feline today?_

Marinette snorted and then covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

 **MariMe:** _(07:58) Mice of u 2 ask. I’m purr-fectly fine. And u?_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(07:59) Wonder-fur-l now that you are here._

Marinette blushed as Adrien flashed a lopsided grin that felt oddly familiar to her. Alya looked between the two and then peeked at Marinette’s phone. She smiled, too, and gave Adrien a thumb’s up before he had to turn around, since class was beginning.

Just before class ended for lunch Adrien discretely texted Marinette.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(11:52) I plan on picking up some lunch at your parents’ bakery._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(11:53) If you are going home for lunch, then could I walk you?_

 **MariMe:** _(11:54) Sure, that would be mice._

 **MariMe:** _(11:54) I mean nice._

 **MariMe:** _(11:55) God, now you have me doing it._

When class broke for lunch Juleka and Rose came over to Adrien as he packed up his books. Marinette’s heart sunk. With all of the texting with Adrien last night and this morning she forgot all about Juleka.

“Meet you in the auditorium?” Juleka whispered.

“Yeah, I just have to pick up something to eat,” Adrien whispered back.

They waved goodbye and headed out. He turned around to Marinette.

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded and they headed out together.

As they walked to the corner Marinette screwed up her courage to ask Adrien to stay for lunch. Tikki and Alya were right. She should be able to have lunch with Adrien without it meaning anything more than two friends eating together. It wouldn’t be a betrayal of Chat. If she wanted to be Adrien’s friend then she would have to spend time with him.

“A-adrien, I…um…I um…”

As they waited on the corner for the light to change so that they could cross the street, they fell quiet. Adrien hated the silence that had fallen over them. He tried to think of something to say.

“I’m having lunch with Juleka and Rose in the auditorium. We’re going to play some music.”

Adrien indicated that the light had changed and they began walking. Marinette tripped on the curb as she reached the opposite corner and Adrien grabbed her elbow to steady her. She nodded that she was okay.

“You’re welcome to join us today,” he continued. “We’ll be playing some Jagged Stone, I’m sure, and I know you’re a fan.”

He opened the door to the bakery and held it for her. She passed inside and he followed.

“T-thanks, but I don’t think so. I-I don’t think I’m ready to see you and Juleka together.” Being his friend and having lunch with him was one thing. Seeing him interact with his almost girlfriend right in front of her face was completely different.

“ _That’s an odd comment_ ,” he thought but before he could ask her what she meant Tom, Marinette’s father, called out to him.

“Adrien! Good to see you again! Sabine! Marinette has brought Adrien by.” The big man smiled from ear to ear.

“Hello, Adrien!” Sabine waved while dealing with another customer. The bakery was full of customers during the noon rush.

“Grab whatever you like,” Tom said before calling for the next customer, “on the house.”

“That’s very kind of you! Thank you, sir,” Adrien bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. He walked over to the shelf that held the pre-made sandwiches. He selected a ham and cheese on a croissant.

“Anything for you?” he asked Marinette while pointing to the shelf.

“No, I’ll get something from upstairs.”

Adrien nodded. “Right, of course,” his hand moved nervously to rub the back of his neck. “Well, I should probably get going. The girls are waiting for me. You sure you don’t want to come?”

Marinette shook her head no. He was going to ask about her odd comment, but suddenly Sabine was beside him with a small brown bag.

“Here’s a little something extra,” Sabine said handing Adrien the bag. He looked inside – macarons! His eyes sparkled as he thanked her. He pulled one out and took a bite. “Delicious!” He tilted the bag to Marinette and she reached her hand in and took out a cookie.

“Well, I should get going. See you in class, Marinette.” He had to fight the urge to give her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. “Thanks again, Mrs. Cheng. Thank you, Mr. Dupain,” we waved to Marinette’s father as he went out the door and her father waved back.

“Such a nice boy,” Sabine said as she watched him go.

Marinette couldn’t agree more. She sighed and turned to go upstairs. She would continue her search during lunch for the other nice boy she knew to find his true name and unmasked face.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien’s assumption proved correct. Jagged Stone songs dominated their playlist. After they finished playing the second song Juleka set down her guitar.

 “Ok,” she said, “what gives?”

Adrien shrugged completely mystified.

“You’re not singing, why not?”

“Oh,” pink tinged his cheeks in embarrassment. “You two have such a nice harmony; I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“I think you hurt his feelings last week,” Rose stage whispered to Juleka.

“I didn’t!” Juleka defended herself, but after seeing Adrien’s face she corrected herself, “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” She stepped closer, but then hesitated as if she was debating with herself about what to say next.

“It’s okay” he said. “I don’t mind just playing.” Adrien’s fingers moved across the piano absent mindedly, playing the first few notes of his mother’s song.

“You really have a nice voice, Adrien,” Rose smiled encouragingly.

“She’s right, you do,” Juleka sat down on the piano bench beside him. “This is just for fun, you know. It’d be more fun if you’d sing with us.” She bumped his shoulder with her own.

“Pleeeease, Adrien,” Rose batted her eyelashes, “sing with us.”

“Yes, pleeease,” Juleka joined in clasping her hands together in front of her heart dramatically.

“Okay, okay, I’ll sing,” Adrien rolled his eyes, but he smiled, too, happy to be asked.

They decided on “Let it Be” by the Beatles for their next song to play and by the end of it Adrien was hamming it up for the girls making the most of the high notes and pulling faces until all three dissolved into a fit of giggles.

After they calmed down Adrien asked, “Will you play me a song that you wrote, Jules?”

“Play him ‘Windmills’,” Rose suggested. “That one’s my favorite,” she explained to Adrien.

“You want to play it with me?” Juleka asked. She pulled out a binder from her bag. The purple binder had a painted cover, which read “Juleka’s Music” that shimmered lavender in the auditorium lights. Adrien leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look.

“I keep all of my writing in here. The first few pages are for inspiration: quotes, pictures, and the like,” Juleka explained as she flipped the pages. Adrien recognized a few of the quotes and noted that quite a few of the pictures were of Rose.

“The next section is unfinished songs, lyrics that I’m still working on. The last section is for finished songs.”

Adrien looked at the sheet music. “You’ve scored your songs?”

“Yes, piano, guitar, base guitar, vocals, and percussion. Piano is on this line.” She handed him the sheet music for the song that Rose suggested.

“That’s impressive.”

“Thanks, but I have computer software that helps me,” she replied dismissing his compliment. “Ready? I’ll count us in. One, two, three, four…”

Juleka strummed her guitar and after a few measures Adrien joined her on the piano. Juleka’s voice echoed in the auditorium rich and low. Rose added her voice, steady and high, on certain lines.

 

 

> “I spend too much time  
>  Raiding windmills  
>  We go side by side  
>  Laughing til it's right…”

A sense of longing filled the space where the three played. Adrien couldn’t help notice that Juleka looked at Rose as she sang, her eyes unwavering.

 

 

>  “I spend too much time  
>  Seeking shelter  
>  World without end  
>  Couldn't hold her…”

The initial sorrow, which Adrien felt as he played, changed to hope by the song’s end.

 

 

> “There's something that you won't show  
>  Waiting where the light goes  
>  Maybe anywhere the wind blows  
>  It's all worth waiting for  
>  Anywhere the wind blows.”

Juleka’s guitar played out the end of the song. Silence fell over the three. Juleka lowered her eyes, a smile pulling at her mouth.

“Isn’t it a good song, Adrien?” asked Rose proudly.

“It is,” he replied a bit breathless. “It’s an amazing song. You wrote this?”

Juleka nodded. Adrien grabbed Juleka’s binder from where it rested on the piano. He flipped through the binder looking at all of the songs she had written.

“Can we do another?” he asked excitedly.

The three spent the rest of their lunch hour performing songs from Juleka’s binder. During their walk back to class Adrien quizzed Juleka about writing songs: her methods, her inspiration, her influences, etc. Juleka happily answered all of his questions and even encouraged Adrien to try writing himself.

“It’s a good way to express yourself, you know, get out all of those feelings you keep hidden.” Juleka poked at Adrien’s ribs and he laughed.

“Look, Rosie! Adrien’s ticklish!”

The three tumbled into the classroom as Adrien howled breathlessly, twisting and turning as Rose and Juleka tickled the back of his neck and his ribs. Those in the classroom, including Marinette, Alya, and Nino, stared. Realizing that they were the center of attention, the three ceased their tickle fight, straightened, and returned to their seats. Adrien had just sat down when he heard giggling behind him. He turned to see Rose and Juleka laughing at their table. Their professor had not entered the room yet and so Rose and Juleka waved at him to come over to them. He couldn’t resist not knowing the joke and bounded up the two landings to them.

 “Ok, Nino, what is going on?” Alya hissed at her boyfriend after Adrien was out of earshot.

Nino turned around in his chair to see a pissed Alya and an agitated Marinette. He shrugged in answer.

“It’s like I told you, Alya, Adrien likes Juleka,” Marinette said mournfully.

“Is that true, Nino?” Alya asked accusatively.

“It’s news to me,” Nino shrugged again. “My bro has never once mentioned Juleka.”

“Well, you should find out. Ask him!” Alya ordered.

“And then what? Report back to you?” Nino retorted. He crossed his arms disapprovingly. Nino was not going to rat out his friend.

“My girl is hurting over here,” Alya indicated Marinette.

“It’s fine, Alya. I’ll be fine. I mean, just look at him, Adrien’s happy. And Juleka,” Marinette sighed, “She’s nice. She’s a friend. I can’t be mad at her. I’m just going to have to accept it. I missed my chance. It’s probably for the best anyway. I’ll get over him…somehow.” Marinette plunked her head onto the desk as a small moan escaped her lips.

Alya gave Nino a hard look and he gulped. He knew that they’d be talking about this again…and often.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adrien walked down the tiered steps and witnessed her slumping onto the table. He quirked an eyebrow at Alya in a silent attempt to ask what was wrong with her friend. Alya replied by sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. Her mouth puckered as if she had just eaten a lemon. Adrien’s eyes turned to Nino for help, but he just shook his head. Adrien sat down in his chair and pulled out his phone. He decided to go directly to the source.

Marinette’s phone beeped. She lifted her head long enough to read the text.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(12:58) Does your moaning mean that you chair-ish your table?_

She then resumed her position with her head on the desk with a thump. Adrien, undeterred, tried again.

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(12:59) Oh I see, you’re training to be a head banger, my mistake._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(12:59) Technically speaking, you should be using a wall and not a table._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(13:00) But don’t let that stop you, go right a-head._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(13:00) Actually, you’re well suited for it; you’ve always been hard headed._

Marinette guffawed despite herself.

 **MariMe:** _(13:01) Egg heads like you shouldn’t try it unless you’d prefer being a crack head_

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(13:02) I’m so egg-cited that you pun!_

 **MariMe:** _(13:02) I can’t help it ur a bad egg-ample!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics quoted above are from the song "Windmills" by Toad the Wet Sprocket.
> 
> I'm trying to pick songs where guitar is mostly featured for ones that would be written by Juleka. Adrien's songs will be ones that feature mostly piano.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Marinette and asks her to do something for him.

Chat held his breath. From where he stood on the rooftop opposite the bakery he could see Marinette through the window. She paced back and forth inside her room as if she were waiting for something or…maybe someone? Her hair was down just like the last time he saw her as Chat. With his keen cat eyes he could tell that she wore a black top made of flowy material, perhaps silk? The sleeves and collar were lace. Her skirt was more form fitting and a deep hunter green.

“ _My colors_ ,” he thought, “ _she’s wearing my colors_.” It could only mean that she was waiting for him. Her note was clear; she had made him the mask so that he could visit her. She wanted to see him. He extended his baton and vaulted, landing with a gentle thud on her roof-top balcony. He released his transformation with a flash of green light. He rumpled his hair with his hands trying to make it look messier, more like Chat Noir.

“Is it on straight?” he asked Plagg as he adjusted the mask Marinette made him. Before Plagg could answer, the hatch door in the floor of the balcony popped open.

“Chat!” Marinette threw her arms around Chat so quickly that he didn’t have a chance to brace himself. He stumbled back a few paces, tripping on the lawn chair. He fell back onto it taking her with him.

“I’m happy to see you, too, Princess!” he grinned in his lopsided way. The awkwardness of their position did not seem to bother her. She smiled into his chest and hugged him tighter. She could feel the heat of his body through his t-shirt, which was so much thinner than his normal suit.

“I need to eat before this lovey-dovey show gets any more disgusting and ruins my appetite,” Plagg complained.

“I’m sure you’re less than happy to see Plagg…”

“Of course, I’m happy to see him!” She reached up to scratch the kwami behind the ear. Plagg stuck his tongue out at Chat and then leaned into Marinette’s hand, purring. After a moment she realized she was still splayed across Chat’s chest and she lifted herself off, noting the feel of his chiseled abs beneath her fingers as she moved. She offered her hand to help him up and felt a bit disappointed that he wore gloves. He stood up and she gasped. His eyes were not the large, green cat eyes that she was used to seeing. His eyes were normal sized and very human, but still green. His hair looked tousled, but not as disheveled as it normally was when his miraculous was activated.

“ _It’s Chat, but not Chat_ ,” she thought. “ _This is the closest I’ve ever been to seeing the boy behind the mask._ ”

“You okay, Princess?” He was still holding her hand from when she helped him up. He gave it a squeeze and that seemed to snap her out of her reverie.

She nodded, “It’s just that the mask I made you…it covers more of your face and yet exposes more, too. Your eyes, they’re your real human eyes! I guess I’m just surprised to see you without the cat eyes.”

“Good surprise or bad surprise?”

“Good surprise. I’m glad their green.” She smiled and then gestured to the hatch.

Adrien shook his head, “I can’t stay for long.”

“Oh, come on, Lover Boy!” Plagg called as he zipped downstairs, “I’m hungry!”

 Marinette giggled and led Chat downstairs. When they reached the level of her lounge, they found Plagg already eating from the plate on her desk, which was filled with camembert and Chat’s favorite baked goods.

“Are you hungry, too?” she asked Chat.

He shook his head no. He felt too nervous to eat. Now in the bright light of her room he could fully appreciate her ensemble, her flowing hair, her shining eyes. Chat licked his lips unable to keep from staring at hers.

“You look beautiful,” he breathed. “Did you make this?” he asked as his hand brushed the sleeve of her blouse.

Marinette blushed. “Yes, do you like it?” she asked as she took a step back and then spun around a bit shyly so he could see her outfit from all angles. As he looked at her, she looked at him. He was dressed all in black: t-shirt, jeans, leather jacket, boots, and gloves. His clothes looked to be pretty non-descript, except for the jacket, which Marinette recognized from the previous year’s Agreste autumn/winter collection. His outfit allowed for a tantalizing bit of neck to be exposed that she would not have otherwise seen if he wore his suit. The twisted, metal collar Master Fu had given him still hung around his neck.

“Of course! Everything you make is amazing,” he smiled. “Thank you for the mask,” he touched his face self-consciously.

“I had to figure out some way to see you,” Marinette replied with a glint in her eye as she moved closer to him. She titled her head, looking at him now with a designer’s eye. “How is the fit? I wasn’t so sure about…” she raised her hand to touch his face, but he moved away.

He tried to change the subject by pointing to the wall above her desk.

“I see you’ve redecorated,” he looked at the new pictures on her wall, searching for one in particular.

“Yes,” she felt puzzled by the distance he was putting between them, after all they had almost kissed the last time she had seen him as Marinette and he had confessed to Ladybug that he loved her. “I’m over my crush, you see?”

“Are you now?” he asked when he spotted the one he had been looking for. “This picture says otherwise.” The one he pointed to was the one Adrien had taken of the two of them after Marinette had given him the apology letter. She had printed it out and hung it up after their late night texting session yesterday.

“Well, we’re just friends now. See? It’s not just him. I have other friends up here.”

“Not all of your friends,” Chat pouted a bit for show.

“That’s easily solved, Kitty.” She picked up her phone from her desk.

“Let’s wait until I have my normal mask on,” he suggested.

“Okay, we’ll take it just before you leave,” she smiled.

Not willing to let the subject die, Chat asked, “So, how goes it with your crush, I mean ex-crush?”

Her smile faded, “Like I said, we’re just friends now.”

“Uh-huh, sure…” Chat said unconvinced with a smirk. His tone reminded her of Alya’s who had expressed similar doubts. “No more stuttering? No more blushing? No more panicking and running for the hills?”

“I never ran for the hills,” she replied indignantly, “and my stuttering has lessened.” She cast her eyes down to the floor, “The blushing is still a thing,” she flicked her eyes back up to meet Chat’s in defiance. “but I’m working on it.”

“How? By talking into a mirror?” he mocked.

“I’ve practiced with Alya, too!” Marinette huffed. Tikki had also helped, but she couldn’t bring that up. “What do you care anyway?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“My dear Princess, you wound me,” he covered his hand with his heart, stumbled backwards to fall onto the chaise feigning injury, and then closed his eyes in mock death. When she made no response, he opened one eye to regard her. She still looked annoyed, so he heaved himself up off of the chaise.

“Of course, I care,” he said sincerely. He stepped closer and took her hand in his. He looked directly in her eyes, “I care about you more than anyone in the world.” He paused a moment letting his words sink in. She blushed heavily and turned her eyes away, but did not pull her hand away. He took that as a good sign.

He dropped her hand suddenly, turned on his heel, and walked away saying, “Now, I feel there is only one thing to do. You,” he turned around dramatically and pointed at her, “need lessons, lessons on getting over this stuffed shirt.” Chat pointed with his other hand at the picture of Adrien and Marinette.

“Adrien is not a stuffed shirt,” she stomped her foot to emphasize her statement. She couldn’t help defending him. “He’s the sweetest, kindest person I know in spite of being incredibly handsome and rich. He’s not stuck up and he’s not boring! He’s unbelievably smart, a straight A student. From Shakespeare to physics he understands it all. He’s amazingly talented. He plays the piano, fences, and speaks Mandarin. I can’t even do that and I’m half Chinese!”

Chat yawned, “He sounds paw-sitively purr-fect!” Marinette did not miss the sarcasm in his tone.

“Alright, you’ll appreciate this,” she countered. “He volunteers at a cat shelter at least once a month.”

“On behalf of all cats I thank him,” he said bowing low, “but he still sounds boring.”

“Well, he may not make grand gestures, but those he makes shows his selfless, compassionate heart. He’s the type of person who would give up his umbrella for someone in a rainstorm.”

Chat froze. He remembered as Adrien giving Marinette his umbrella just after he met her. It was meant as a peace offering to smooth out the misunderstanding that they had on his first day of school. She had accepted it and by extension him as a friend.

“ _Was that the moment she fell for me, for Adrien?_ ” he thought. “ _Could it have really been something so simple?_ ”

Marinette opened her mouth to continue her argument, but Chat interrupted her. “Never mind, though, Princess. I can’t blame you really. ‘The heart wants what it wants, or else it does not care.’” He put his hands on her shoulders and then lowered them down to her upper arms, giving them a squeeze. His touch and the kindness of his gaze softened her feelings. She couldn’t help, but relax.

“Now, Princess, I think you are not over this crush and I suspect that perhaps you don’t want to be. Now, tell me truthfully, what does your heart want, or rather whom?”

Marinette had been struggling with that question for several days now. For so long she was sure the answer was Adrien. Only with the threat of the loss of Chat from her life did she realize her feelings for him and yet her feelings for Adrien had not changed or lessened.

“I’m not sure,” she whispered mournfully as she lowered her head. She didn’t want to hurt Chat or lose him, but honestly she had not been able to choose between them.

“It’s okay, Princess,” he took her hands and held them in his own.

“It is?” she looked back up at him, her blue eyes meeting his green ones.

 “Yes, I’m not asking you to decide anything or chose anyone.”

“You’re not?” Marinette asked in surprise.

He shook his head no. “As long as I can be in your life, then that’s enough. It’s all I need.”

She wrapped her arms around him underneath his jacket, indulging in the thin cloth of his t-shirt that allowed the heat of his body to warm her. “It’s not fair to you, though.”

He wrapped his arms around her in response. “You let me worry about that. Promise me, Princess, you’ll stop trying to choose between us.”

Marinette nodded against his chest. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but not out of sadness. She felt relieved and grateful. He understood her, the conflict within her.

He pulled back to look at her and raised her chin with his finger. “We have so little time together. Let’s enjoy it.” He hadn’t meant to upset her. He just selfishly wanted to know why she liked the Adrien side of him, but he realized that talking about it especially to the Chat side of him only brought her pain.

She nodded gratefully.

“New topic. You pick,” he said.

“Tell me how your training is going,” she said as she led him to the chaise to sit. “Ladybug didn’t really explain.”

“Probably because she doesn’t know about it,” he replied. He turned so that he could face her. “It’s a lot of talking and breathing and more talking.”

“What do you talk about?”

“What don’t we talk about? My mother, my father, school, work, being Chat, not being Chat, Ladybug, Plagg, Hawk Moth, even…you.”

Her eyes widened, “You talk about me?”

He nodded. “But, it’s all rather boring, you know, feelings and such. I thought it would be more action, like practicing with my baton, sparring, and aerobatics. No such luck.” He sighed.

“Is it working, the talking I mean?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I think being with my new friend has actually been more of a help to me than anything I’ve done with my master.”

“New friend?”

“Oh yes! I never got to tell you my good news! I have a new friend,” he beamed. “That makes six: you, Ladybug, Plagg, and now three friends from school. Now, I need two paws to count them.” He wiggled six of his fingers at her. Chat knew he was counting Buginette twice, once as Ladybug and once as Marinette, but he supposed he could count Rose as a friend to make six, and as such would not technically be lying. In any case, he had to keep up the façade that he didn’t know about Buginette. Master Fu had stressed the importance of keeping his knowledge of Marinette and Ladybug being the same person from her until she had discovered his secret identity. It was more of the absence of truth is not lying philosophy that Plagg was so fond of following. The Master said that it was necessary to maintain the balance, or what little was left of it, of the partnership. Chat didn’t really understand why it was necessary considering that they weren’t fighting akumas together right now, but he deferred to Master Fu’s superior knowledge and experience.

“That’s wonderful, Chat!” she giggled. Marinette remembered how happy Chat was when he first counted her as a friend, bringing his friend count up to 5, saying he had a “paw-full of friends”.

“What’s he like?” she asked.

“Actually, it’s a she. She’s great. She plays guitar. That’s how we met, I mean we both like music.”

“I didn’t know you played the guitar.”

“I don’t. She does. I play piano. Anyway, we’ve had a couple of jam sessions. She even suggested that I try my hand at writing songs. It might be a good way to express myself. Get all those pesky emotions out. Tomorrow, we’re going to have lunch together and work on some kind of art project. I’m not sure what exactly. It’s a surprise!” Chat’s eyes danced excitedly at the thought of his planned lunch with Juleka.

“Oh,” Marinette couldn’t help but sound a bit forlorn, “I’m very happy for you, Chat. She sounds wonderful.” She wondered how good a friend this new girl is.

As if reading her thoughts, he said quietly, “Not as wonderful as you.” His eyes searched her face to read her reaction. When he saw her eyes light up at the compliment he smiled. He took her hand in his saying, “I’m glad I can visit you now. I missed this…missed you.”

 “I am, too…glad I mean…to see you, that is, not to have missed you, which I did…I missed you, but I wasn’t glad about it.” Marinette shut her mouth so quickly her teeth clacked.

“ _Ugh! Get it together, Marinette!_ ” She smiled trying to cover her sudden nervousness.

Chat inwardly cheered. He had flustered Buginette. That was not something he was usually able to do as Chat. He took that as another good sign.

Marinette took a breath to calm herself. “ _He needs a friend. Be his friend_ ,” she reminded herself.

She absent mindedly stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, “Chat? Are you…are you ok? I mean, I know you’re not ok or else you’d be wearing your regular mask. I guess what I’m trying to say is I’d like to help if I can. I just don’t know how…”

“You have helped. Being here with you helps,” he gave her hand a squeeze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette still didn’t know what had precipitated Chat losing control of his powers. She had only been able to eavesdrop on Chat and Master Fu training that one time when he described his happy place. Since then, Master Fu had continued to play music to drown out their conversations. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m here. I’m listening.”

Chat sighed. He couldn’t tell her too much lest he give away his identity as Adrien.

“I lost someone close to me a while back. I never dealt with the loss and now it’s all kind of come back around on me. It’s like I’ve lost her all over again. I miss her so much,” the tears were starting to well up in his eyes. “There are times when I can’t stop thinking about her and then other times when I try to remember something about her, but I…I can’t. There are only a few people in my life that knew her and well, they’re not the most supportive people.” He laughed, but scornfully as he thought of his father and Chloe. “I shouldn’t judge. It’s been hard on them, too. None of us know how to deal with her being gone.”

“I’m so sorry, Chat,” Marinette felt at a loss as to how to comfort him. Her words sounded lame to her own ears.

“The sadness, the loneliness, the anger, I kept all of that buried and now they’re erupting inside of me; I can’t contain them anymore. Somehow these negative emotions are bringing out of me these powers of destruction. I can’t control them, they just kind of take over.”

He fell silent, remembering the pain of the past few days. A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek underneath the satin mask. She noticed how long his eye lashes were and how sad his eyes looked. She wanted to say something, but could only squeeze his hand and smile at him. Marinette’s smile brought his thoughts back to his mom.

“You would have liked her, I think. And, she would have like you, a lot. I wish you could have known her. She had a great smile, just like you, so very warm. She had a pretty laugh, too. It sounded like bells chiming.” He smiled at the thought, “She taught me to play piano, you know. She really liked music. She had a good voice, strong and clear. She was almost always humming, whenever she was happy or lost in thought...”

“She sounds like a very special person. I’m sure I would have liked her.”

Chat nodded, but then his brows furrowed as his thoughts turned darker. “I’ve recently realized that even when she was there, I wasn’t happy, not really. I mean, don’t get me wrong, things were better, a lot better when she was there, than they are now that she’s gone, but I wasn’t happy. I thought I was, but it was more like I didn’t know what I was missing. We were together, but we were never a family, not the way we should have been, not the way you are with your parents.” He looked at Marinette, meeting her eyes. “I hope you know how lucky you are to have your parents, to have their love, their support, their acceptance. You’re allowed to make mistakes, to fail, to just…be a kid. I never had that, even when my mom was there, I had to be more than just me, I had to be perfect. At least when she was there when I messed up she would help me to fix it or to get better, but I don’t have her anymore. I have to figure it out for myself and sometimes…sometimes I just don’t know how to fix things, I don’t know how to be…better.”

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears as she listened to Chat talk. She pulled him into a hug and held him.

“I think you are wonderful just as you are, Chat. You don’t have to be better for someone else. But, if you want to be better for yourself, then I hope you know,” she pulled away so she could look into his eyes, “that I’m here to help. You’re not alone.”

He nodded, but she wasn’t convinced that he really understood. She had to try again.

“No, I mean it. You’re the most important person to me. You’re my best friend,” she wanted to say “and my partner,” but she couldn’t reveal herself as Ladybug. Adrien was surprised to hear Marinette say that he was her best friend, thinking that she was probably closer to Alya or even her parents. But, he supposed as Chat he understood Ladybug in a way that no one else could.

“No, that’s not right, best friend isn’t right,” her brows furrowed as she searched for the right words. She wanted to say, “I love you,” but she wasn’t sure the timing was right. She wasn’t sure if it would make things easier or harder between them.

“I…you…ugh! There isn’t a good word for what we are,” Marinette admitted in frustration, “the closest I can come up with is…kindred.”

“Kindred?” It was the same word that Adrien had thought of when trying to understand his feelings for Ladybug.

“Yeah, kindred, we’re more than best friends, more than family even, we’re…” she remembered how Chat had described his feelings about her to Master Fu, “We belong.”

“I’m yours and you…are mine?” he asked hopeful.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He launched at her, tightly embracing her and burying his head in her neck. She held him, stroking his hair.  

“I’ve got you, Kitty.” She murmured. She could feel his tears on her neck.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you _,”_ he whispered into her hair. She gave him what he needed, what he wanted more than anything in the world, love, acceptance, understanding, to just belong to someone.

She pulled away so she could see his eyes. She brushed his hair off of his forehead. “Don’t worry, Kitty. I’m not going anywhere.” She had told him the same thing as Ladybug. She meant it, too, as Ladybug and as Marinette, she would be there for him, as Chat and as the boy behind the mask whoever he is.

She pulled him back into a hug and there they stayed, holding each other. Marinette continued to stroke his hair. Normally she petted him behind his left cat ear, but he did not have them tonight. She must have found the right spot though, since she could feel a low rumble in his chest.

Her giggles broke the moment and he pulled back a bit embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you could purr outside the suit,” she said.

“Neither did I.”

Chat took a moment to regain his composure. _[Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale; inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale.]_ Marinette waited patiently, listening to him breathe. Chat opened his eyes and took her hand in his.

“I’d like to ask you if…if you’d be willing to find me?” he asked. “Figure out who I am when I’m not wearing the mask?”

Mouth agape and eyes wide, she tried to speak, “Chat…I…um…I…” She wasn’t sure how to respond. She already was supposed to find him as Ladybug. “Isn’t it dangerous…for me to know your identity? Hawk Moth could use me against you.” This had always been her main concern, her main reason for keeping their identities secret.

Chat nodded, “It will put you in danger, but honestly the way I feel about you, Hawk Moth could use you against me without you knowing my identity. I think I’ve already put you in danger and I’m sorry for that. I would never want anything bad to happen to you and I promise I will protect you.” He held her face in one hand. Only because Chat already knew that Marinette is Ladybug would he make such a request. Her life was already in danger, she knew that, and accepted it. If anyone could handle Hawk Moth then it was Buginette regardless of whether she had the mask on or not.

“I know you will,” she smiled as she brought her hand to cover his on her face. She trusted her kitty with her life.  “But, won’t Ladybug be mad when she finds out that I know who you really are?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed folding his hands in his lap. “Ladybug is very protective of her identity and I respect that. But, I don’t want to be alone anymore or to hide from you. You know me better than anyone. You just don’t know my name…I want you to find me, because I want you to know all of me,” he paused, “and I hope that you want to know all of me, too. But, it has to be your choice to find me.

“I want to be in your life however you want me to be. But, I am hoping for more than friends and that being the case I can’t ask you to be with me and only share with you half of myself. It wouldn’t be fair and it wouldn’t work. I’m giving you the choice, Marinette. We can continue as friends and avoid any heartbreak. Or, you can choose to find me in the hope that you can love all of me.”

 “Wh-what about Ladybug?” she asked.

“She’s already been tasked by Master Fu to find me, but that’s out of necessity to help me control my powers,” his fingers touched the collar around his neck. Chat felt that perhaps Buginette’s hand was being forced to find him. That might account for why she had not begun looking for him yet.

“No, I meant what about your feelings for Ladybug? Don’t you love her?” Marinette clarified.

“I do,” he paused, considering what to say next. “I suppose in some way I always will. I think that’s why I understand how you can love more than one person. That’s why I’m not asking you to choose between Adrien and me. I’m okay with you loving Adrien, because I love Ladybug. But, Ladybug has never let me in, never allowed me to know her, the real her. I don’t know her hopes and dreams. I don’t even know her favorite color. And she doesn’t want to know me."

“I should tell you that the last time I saw Ladybug we kissed…twice, but we’re not together,” he quickly added. He didn’t want her to think he was keeping any secrets from her or playing around even though it was with her other half. “I think it was out of regret of what could have been and also to say goodbye. We might not see each other again if I can’t keep my miraculous.” Chat adjusted his ring on his finger.

“That won’t happen,” Marinette said with a certainty that surprised him. He was not so sure.

“If that happens,” he continued quietly, “I won’t have Ladybug in my life. It’s hard for me to deal with those feelings of loss, sadness. It’s why I’m struggling now. If I’m not Chat, then I will lose Ladybug.” Marinette shook her head no, but he continued, “I’ll have to accept it. But, I hope that I will still have you, Marinette. If I still have you in my life,” he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, “then I think I will be able to bear not being Chat. I think I’ll be okay.”

“I want you in my life, Kitty, with the mask or without.”

 “Good,” he smiled, “then you’ll find me? My master says it’s better if one figures it out on their own. It could be quite a shock if I just suddenly reveal myself.”

“I understand. I will…I’ll find you,” she promised as she cupped his face in her free hand.

He smiled warmly at her, but then bopped her on the nose with his finger, “Don’t keep me waiting forever, Princess.” He stood up and took a few steps back from her, calling to Plagg and transforming with a flash of green light. The sight of Chat as his normal self thrilled her. She quickly rose to her feet and threw her arms around him.

“Don’t go! Not yet.” There was so much more she wanted to tell him. He returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. She felt so warm he did not want to let her go.

“It’s getting late and I told you I couldn’t stay for long,” he replied brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Training tired both Plagg and him out. As much as Chat wanted to stay, he felt depleted. He could feel the first twinge of a headache, which acted as a warning sign. He knew that if he didn’t seek rest quickly, then soon enough he could slip into Catatonic.

“When will I see you again?” she asked as she followed him up the stairs to the balcony.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll see you tomorrow. The question is will you see me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, I practically see you every day.” Chat couldn’t help himself from giving her a hint. His impatience for her to find him grew the longer he was with her.

“Do we know each other?” Her eyes narrowed as if that would help her see him better.

“I’m close,” he whispered stepping into her space and cupping her face with his hand, “so very close, right under your nose.” He brushed her lips with his thumb. She raised herself up onto her tip toes. They were mere centimeters apart.

“I’ll be back for our date, Princess.” He stepped back, pulled out his baton, and jumped to the rail. “I’m looking forward to you having your way with me.” He wiggled his eyebrows and then turned to jump off.

“Wait! The picture,” she jumped through the hatch, ran back down the stairs, retrieved her phone, and then returned huffing a bit from her haste. He jumped from the rail back onto the balcony floor. She stepped in front of him and angled the phone upwards to take the selfie. She was so close that he could smell the lavender scent of her shampoo.

“Smile!” she sang out. _Click._

She turned around to face him and her smile faded. He had to go.

“Can’t you stay a bit longer? We could look at the stars?”

“I’d like to, more than you can ever know, but…” his voice trailed off and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Won’t you visit me again tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

“What’s the saying? ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder.’” Chat stooped and planted a kiss on Marinette’s cheek. She felt an electric bolt run through her. He jumped up on the rail and said over his shoulder, “If you’re in a rush to see me, then all you have to do is find me.” He saluted her with two fingers and vaulted to the next rooftop.

Marinette touched her cheek, feeling the warmth he left there. She watched until she could no longer make out his dark figure against the light from the buildings of the neighborhood and the stars and moon overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you can truly call this a Marichat or an Adrienette chapter. It's meant to Marichat, so I hope that comes through okay. I rewrote this chapter several times trying to get it right. I inserted Adrien's mother in the last draft and I think it makes it a lot better.  
> The line that Chat quotes, ‘The heart wants what it wants, or else it does not care.’, was written by Emily Dickinson.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues her quest to find Chat's identity and enlists a surprising helper. Chloe makes a scene. Nino does Alya's bidding.

**Thursday, May 4 th**

Adrien’s mouth fell open when he walked into class Thursday morning. There sat Marinette Dupain-Cheng a full ½ hour early for class. Marinette was usually late for class, rarely on time, and never, ever early, certainly never a full ½ hour early. She sat at the table she shared with Alya puzzling over her notebook. She nibbled on the end of her pen lost in thought. Adrien, who had come in early to check on his science fair project, approached carefully and spied the notebook. He assumed it would be a sketch of a new clothing design, but he was wrong it was a list of names. Most of the names were scratched off. What really intrigued him was that his name was on the list and was one of the few that had not received a line running through it.

“Good morning, Marinette,” he said calmly.

“Morning,” she answered not looking up from her notebook.

“You’re here early.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What are you working on?” He looked over her shoulder, reading the names on the list.

“Trying to figure out Chat’s identity,” she replied without thinking. The moment the sentence left her tongue she clapped both hands over her mouth. She looked up in panic.

“Chat as in Chat Noir? You’re trying to figure out who he really is?” Adrien quirked one eyebrow and a playful smirk spread across his lips.

“Wh-what? No! I…um…” She hugged the notebook to her chest to cover up its contents. She suddenly felt light headed as she made eye contact with the person she’d been talking to without realizing she had been talking. Standing in front of her was Adrien Agreste, looking positively gorgeous despite the early hour. She had to think quickly of some kind of cover story. “ _Come on, Marinette! Think!_ ”

“You think he goes to our school?” asked Adrien.

“Huh? Wh-what makes you say that?” her voice went up two octaves at the end of her question.

“All the names that you’ve written are the boys in our class and the two other classes in our grade.” He came around and sat next to Marinette in the seat Alya normally takes. He dropped his messenger bag on the table.

“How did you…were you spying on me?” Her eyes narrowed.

“What? No! I couldn’t help, but notice _my name_ in _your notebook_.” He gently pulled the notebook down from her grasp and tapped the line with his name. “So, what makes you think Chat goes to our school?”

“I-I don’t…I mean I don’t know for s-sure,” she shrugged. “It’s just a guess. I’m probably wrong. I mean, I’m definitely wrong. Why would Chat Noir go to this school? He could go to any school cuz he’s a superhero. What am I saying? He probably doesn’t even go to school.” Marinette felt horrible. No one was supposed to know about this. She should’ve stayed in her room to do this, but everywhere she looked she saw Chat. Chat sitting in her desk chair playing video games; Chat lounging on her chaise watching a movie; Chat sitting on the floor eating macrons; Chat sleeping in her bed; Chat staring in the mirror behind her in her bathroom; Chat kissing her cheek on her balcony. She could barely think in that room now. That stupid cat had ruined her room for her, kept her up all night thinking about him, and compelled her to come to school early(!) just to get some peace and quiet only to devolve into thinking about him again.

“You can’t tell _anyone_ ,” she pleaded.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Promise.” He made a little cross sign over his heart. “So what’s this about? Are you helping Alya out for the LadyBlog?”

“What? No! This has nothing to do with the LadyBlog. Alya can’t know.”

“Okaaay, so what then?”

“C-can we please not talk about it?” she asked as she hugged the notebook back up against her chest.

“Okay, sure. We won’t talk about it.”

“Thank you.” Marinette relaxed a bit in her chair.

Adrien gave her a silent two fingered salute in response. He continued to sit beside her, but turned and just stared at the chalkboard. Marinette wondered if he was going to move to his normal seat one row below her. She chewed her lip nervously. She lowered the notebook and looked at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t try to sneak a peek. He drummed the desk with his thumbs as he stared off into space. Marinette opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. She sat back watching Adrien. If it had been Alya sitting in his place, then Marinette would have been barraged with questions. Adrien’s lack of interest was unexpected.

“Aren’t you going to try to get me to tell you?” she asked.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He turned toward her and met her gaze, “But, I’m here. I’m listening.”

Those words felt familiar and comforted her. At her core she felt she could trust him. She took a breath.

 “Chat Noir um…asked me…to find him,” she said quietly.

“Oh!” Adrien replied. “You two must be pretty close. He must trust you.”

Marinette smiled in answer. Then, she looked down at her list, “I didn’t realize it would be so hard.”

“You want some help?” he asked, holding his breath. “ _If she would just let me help her, then it would be so easy, so obvious,_ ” he thought.

Marinette hesitated. She could see his face was open and honest. She had asked Tikki for help, but she had flatly refused, saying that helping Marinette figure out Chat’s secret identity would be breaking the pledge she made to Plagg not to interfere. Marinette thought that it was a particularly strict stance that Tikki was taking, but was unable to persuade her. Marinette also didn’t feel she could ask Alya for help even though after Tikki she was probably the most knowledgeable. Alya was practically obsessed with finding out the secret identifies of the two superheroes. To include her in this investigation, but restrict her from posting it on the LadyBlog felt cruel. And so, Marinette had been struggling alone. Even though she had only been at it for a little bit more than a day, she was impatient to find him. The offer of help was too tempting.

“Chat told me that he sees me almost every day, so I figure that has to mean school. I listed all the boys in our grade, all three classes,” she moved the list closer to him, so Adrien could see it better. “I think Chat is about our age, although I suppose I could add the grade below us and above us.”

“Let’s stick to this population first. If we need to, then we can expand.” No sense in making things more complicated, Adrien figured.

“I crossed out everyone that has been akumatized. Of the 17 boys, that leaves 6 possibilities.”

Adrien nodded in agreement. Her method seemed logical after all Chat would have fought the akumas and that removed them as possible candidates. He read off the remaining list: Jeremy, Felix, Raoul, Thomas, Jean Luc, and Adrien.

“I’m very flattered that I’m a contender. I had no idea that you thought of me so highly as to possibly be one of the heroes of Paris.” He stood up and struck a hero stance with legs apart, fists on his hips, and head turned to the side and slightly upright.

“It’s not about what I think,” she said laughing, “I’m going about this _logically_ …and you look ridiculous by the way.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped and he returned to his seat beside her. Turning serious he said as he reread the list, “Raoul, Thomas, and Jean Luc don’t look anything like Chat Noir.”

That was true. Raoul had brown hair, Thomas wore glasses, and Jean Luc had the wrong body type, short and stocky.

“I wonder though if his miraculous changes his appearance…” she considered.

“If that’s the case, then you’re going to have an even harder time finding him.”

“I suppose his miraculous could improve his vision so that he wouldn’t need glasses. He does have night vision after all. Or, maybe he wears contacts? Changing brown hair blonde isn’t too big of a change.” In her room last night Chat’s hair was definitely blonde both before his change and afterwards. “I’ll put ‘unlikely’ next to Raoul’s name. I agree about Jean Luc,” she crossed Jean Luc off of the list.

“Thomas got hurt playing basketball last semester. He had to have surgery and then was on crutches for at least a month,” Adrien reminded her.

“I forgot about that,” Marinette crossed Thomas’s name off, since that would have meant Chat would have been unable to fight and that had not happened. “I doubt Chat’s Jeremy.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“He’s been dating Mira since the beginning of the school year and they seem very happy together.” Chat had admitted his love for Marinette to Ladybug. She believed him. He wouldn’t be dating another girl. For the same reason she had to eliminate Adrien since he and Juleka seemed to be a “thing” and yet, Marinette could not make herself cross Adrien’s name out.

“Oh, ho, ho…I see! Chat’s not _just_ a friend is he?” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. Marinette turned beet red. “Wow! And I thought, no  all of Paris thinks that he’s in love with Ladybug, and you stole his heart!”

“I haven’t stolen anything!” Marinette replied looking a bit cross. “If anything he gave it to me.” Her hands slapped against her mouth and she bit her tongue.

“Remind me never to tell you any secrets, Mari,” Adrien grinned lopsidedly. “They’re not safe with you.”

“It’s not my fault! You…you make me nervous! I have no filter around you,” she crossed her arms and huffed.

“Awww…” he leaned his head on her shoulder and Marinette thought she might explode with joy from the contact. Her heart pounded in her chest. “We’ve become so close that you can’t keep any secrets from me? I’m touched!”

“Touched in the head? Yes,” she retorted as she playfully pushed his head off of her shoulder.

Adrien giggled. He was enjoying this. Marinette seemed to be enjoying herself, too. She seemed distracted enough by the problem at hand to keep her stuttering at bay. She still blushed, but Adrien found it exhilarating now that he understood that she blushed because she liked him and not because she was uncomfortable around him.

“That leaves three,” he said as he took up her pen and put a line through Jeremy’s name. “Felix, Raoul, and…ME!” Adrien smiled broadly. “And, Raoul is ‘unlikely’, so really just _two_.” He titled his head as he continued to grin, making Marinette think of the Cheshire Cat from _Disney’s Alice in Wonderland_. She pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to return to the task at hand.

Marinette stared at the names left on her list. Felix prided himself on being anti-social. His cold aloofness rivaled that of Gabriel Agreste. Raoul, aka “The Wolf”, was the exact opposite. He had a reputation for being a notorious flirt and a heartbreaker. He had dated a number of girls in their grade already this year, including both Rose and Sabrina. Neither relationship lasted long or ended well.

Then, there was Adrien. If Marinette could choose anyone to be the boy behind Chat’s mask, then it would be Adrien. That would make everything simple. If Adrien was Chat, then she wouldn’t be in love with two people, but two halves of the same person. Marinette sighed. Even with the extra luck that being Ladybug provided she did not think that the Fates could possibly smile on her so kindly. Additionally, she had a hard time reconciling their personalities. Although both were kind and gentlemanly, Chat was outgoing and jovial whereas Adrien was quiet and reserved by comparison. They just seemed too dissimilar. And then of course, there was the not so small matter of Juleka…

“Oh! This is impossible! None of them seem like Chat to me,” she moaned.

The smile from Adrien’s face fell. This was not going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Couldn’t Marinette see the resemblance between Adrien and Chat? Or if not, couldn’t she at least see that the idea of Chat being either Felix or Raoul was completely ridiculous? Perhaps he needed to give her another hint? Maybe he should up his Chat-ness?

Some of their classmates started filtering inside. Juleka and Rose were among them. Marinette stiffened at the sight of Juleka.

“ _Will she be mad that I’m sitting next to Adrien?_ ” she thought.

“Well, good morning you two,” Juleka sing-songed and flashed a smile at Adrien. Marinette turned to look at Adrien in time to see him wink back. Her heart sank. He seemed so happy to see her. Obviously their relationship must be a strong one as Juleka showed no signs of jealousy. Marinette was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed Rose giving an encouraging two thumbs up to Adrien and Adrien’s blush in response.

“Well,” he said trying to catch Marinette’s attention, “I suppose you should put that away,” he indicated the list, “before anyone else sees it.” She nodded in agreement and turned to a blank page in her notebook.

“I guess I should return to my seat?” Adrien stated it as a question, hoping she would say no, but instead she nodded her assent. Then, for perhaps the first time Marinette looked directly into Adrien’s eyes and said, “Thank you for your help.” Marinette’s heart leapt. She had done it! She had successfully gotten through another whole conversation with Adrien and although the beginning was a bit rocky she did not think she came off as too foolish. She could even fully meet his eyes without melting on the spot.

“My pleasure,” Adrien’s heart filled with pride. He felt Marinette was now at complete ease with him as Adrien. He crossed his fingers that it would continue.

“You two look very cozy up there,” said Alya with a smirk. When Adrien rose to vacate the chair she waved him back down into his seat. “No, no stay. Now, I can sit next to my boyfriend. Everyone’s happy.”

Marinette was afraid that Alya had ruined the delicate accord that she had just forged with Adrien. He had Juleka after all, even if they weren’t officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, Marinette could see that they obviously liked each other and it would just be a matter of time. Alya’s tone implied that there was something more to Adrien sitting next to Marinette. She looked nervously at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. If he was uncomfortable, then he gave no indication. He happily unpacked and arranged his supplies for class. She tried to think of something to say and decided perhaps a question about last night’s homework would be a safe topic when she realized someone was standing incredibly close to her.

“You’re in the wrong seat,” Chloé spat.

“This is where I always sit, Chloé,” Marinette spat back.

“Morning, Chloé. Alya and I switched so she could sit next to Nino,” Adrien explained.

“But Adrikens, you don’t want to sit next to her! You come sit next to me. Sabrina can sit here.” Sabrina nodded good-naturedly behind Chloé.

“Thanks, Chloé, but I’m all set up for class,” he indicated his notebook and pencil sitting on the table. “Besides,” he said laying his head back on Marinette’s shoulder, “I’m very comfortable here.”

Marinette felt all of the ease in Adrien’s presence that she was so proud of achieving drain out of her. His hair tickled her neck and she felt she might explode under his touch. Not to mention the fact that she felt everyone’s eyes on her now.

“Adrien!”  Chloé fumed. “You can’t possibly…”

“Now, Chloé,” Adrien said calmly raising his head from Marinette’s shoulder and holding a finger in the air, “we already talked about this. You know where I stand on the matter, or should I say sit?” Marinette turned to see Adrien smirk broadly, it felt oddly familiar.

Chloé’s hands clenched shut at her sides. She recalled how late last night Adrien had called her out of the blue and told her all about his feelings for Marinette, the likelihood that he would be spending more time with her, even his intention of asking her out. Chloé had started on a rant, but Adrien had quashed it pretty quickly saying that his mind was made up and if Chloé still wanted to be friends with him, then she would have to accept it and treat Marinette fairly.

Now faced with the new state of things Chloé changed tactics and tried to laugh it off, “But Adrien, I thought you were joking,” she waved her hand in the air dismissively.

“No joke, Chlo,” Adrien replied simply.

Chloé huffed and turned on her heel. She took about two steps before calling over her shoulder to Adrien, “The offer still stands if you change your mind.” She took her normal seat and Sabrina joined her.

Adrien leaned back in his chair, relaxing with his arms crossed behind his head. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and the rest of the class except for Sabrina and Chloé stared at Adrien in wonder.

“How did you…that was the shortest temper tantrum Chloé’s ever thrown! How did you do that?” Marinette asked.

“I just let Chloé know that if she wants to still be friends with me then she has to start treating people, especially my friends…especially you,” he said looking at Marinette, ”better.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During class Marinette tried to follow the lecture, but found herself thinking about her list of possible Chats. As she contemplated her mind kept wandering to Adrien who was sitting _ri_ ght next to her! He was so close! She could reach out and touch him if she wanted to, and she so wanted to touch him. She periodically stole glances at him, admiring him. His hair caught the sunlight streaming in from the window making him look as if he wore a golden crown. His hands were large with longs fingers. She wondered if they were soft or calloused from fencing. She couldn’t help, but notice that he wore a silver ring on one hand, the same hand Chat wore his miraculous. She admired his handwriting, such perfect cursive.

She was staring at his notebook when he asked, “Do you want to borrow them?” She made no answer so Adrien tried again. “Marinette, do you want to borrow my notes? You didn’t take any the whole morning.”

He offered her his notebook and she took it without realizing what she was doing.

“Thank you,” she squeaked.

 “Dude? You coming?” Nino called to Adrien.

Adrien looked up to see Nino, Rose, and Juleka waiting for him. He smiled and nodded as he gathered up his belongings.

“You guys having lunch together?” Marinette asked rather disappointed.

“Yeah, in the art room,” Juleka stated.

“Adrien and Nino are going to help us with some special projects,” Rose giggled.

“I’m not sure this is the best idea. I’m not very artistic,” Adrien replied gloomily. Despite his father’s creative abilities Adrien didn’t have much talent for drawing or painting.

“That’s okay. You don’t need it. Muscles help, though, and you have those in spades. Come on.” Juleka motioned for him to follow.

Marinette’s eyes lit on Juleka harshly when she heard her compliment Adrien’s physique. It made her stomach churn that another girl looked at him like that even if that girl happened to be a friend.

Juleka eyed Marinette in return, feeling she may have overstepped. Not wishing to cause any problems between the two she offered an invitation. “You can come, too if you like.”

“Thanks, but I’ve got my own special project to work on.” She tapped her notebook and Adrien gave her a knowing smile.

“Have fun!” Alya called. She gave Nino a thumb’s up and a wink. He just shook his head and sighed. How did he get himself into these situations? He had inserted himself into this lunch against his better judgement to appease Alya who was convinced that Adrien had a thing for Juleka. Nino was to report back to Alya everything that took place at the lunch. Nino had protested that Adrien swore he and Juleka were just friends and that this subterfuge was completely unnecessary. Nino had even tried again to get out of it after the chair swapping this morning, saying that it proved if anything Adrien liked Marinette and not Juleka. Unfortunately, Alya still remained unconvinced and so here he was going to eat his packed lunch, which he never, ever did, in the art room of all places and spy on his friend!

“What’s your special project?” Alya asked Marinette eying her notebook.

“Just something I’m working on for a friend,” she said mysteriously before running out of the room. Marinette steeled her courage. She would have to talk to Felix and Raoul to see if either of them could be her kitty.

“Hmmm…” thought Alya realizing she was all alone for lunch, “guess I have some time to work on the LadyBlog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really fun Adrientte scene to write.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch in the art room: Juleka helps Adrien express himself. Adrien admits to a secret. Nino regrets listening to Alya.

Adrien and Nino followed Juleka and Rose down the hall and up the stairs all the way to the art room. They walked inside and Rose claimed a large table in the main room. She pulled a box from the back and started laying out supplies: felt, scissors, glue, construction paper, paint, and glitter, lots and lots of glitter. Nino picked up the small tubes of sparkly stuff inspecting them one by one.

“Who knew there were so many colors!” Nino exclaimed.

Rose giggled, “You can be my helper and help me with my special project.”

Nino raised an eyebrow, “What kind of special project?”

Before he could obtain an answer Juleka threw aprons at the two boys.

“For the glitter,” she stated.

“It gets everywhere,” Adrien whispered to Nino.

“Bro? How do _you_ know?”

Again, Nino didn’t get an answer, since Juleka grabbed Adrien by the arm.

“Come on,” she pulled him along, “you’re with me.” She took him into the back where the kiln was located.

“Hold this.” She placed an empty box in his hands. Juleka began loading the box with misfired pieces. There were chipped bowls, askew pots, uneven cups, and leaning vases. There were also pieces of broken statues and irredeemable failed attempts that Adrien couldn’t determine what they were supposed to be. When she had loaded the box to the maximum limit of Adrien’s biceps, she motioned for him to follow her out the door and down the stairs to the courtyard. They went out through a side exit to the alley way between the school and the building next door..

She stopped about 10 feet from the school’s outer brick wall and indicated that Adrien should put down the box. She picked up a medium sized bowl and turned it back and forth examining it. It had a large crack from the lip to the base on one side and the glaze had flaked off in patches. She felt its weight and adjusted her grip. She leaned back raising up the bowl with one arm and then hurled it toward the brick wall. It shattered into innumerable pieces in a puff of clay dust with a pleasant clack.

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked astonished.

“Disposing of the misfires,” she replied as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. She reached into the box and grabbed a misshapen saucer. With a grunt she launched the saucer into the air. It crashed into the building projecting bits of clay into the atmosphere.

She picked up another discarded object and handed it to Adrien. “Wanna try?” she asked with a smirk.

Adrien took the clay pot, which was about the size of his hand. He lobbed it at the wall as if he was playing catch. The pot bounced off the wall and hit the ground with a thud. It broke into two.

Juleka looked at Adrien and then the halved pot and back at Adrien. She squished up her nose in disgust. She picked another pot from the box and handed it to him with one hand as she felt his bicep with her other hand.

“I know you can do better than that, muscle man,” she teased. “I want you to take all of your hurt, sadness, anger, jealousy, envy, all of the so-called negative emotions and use them to throw this,” she pointed at the pot, “as hard as you can.”

Adrien hesitated. He looked at the clay pot in his hands.

“Go on,” she encouraged. “Trust me. It really helps.”

Adrien concentrated bringing to the surface the pain, fear, disappointment, and anger that he felt over the past few days. He turned his body sideways, raised his leg as he drew his arm back and pitched a fast ball. The pot smacked the brick leaving a perfect circular mark of clay dust on the wall.

“Strike!” Juleka cheered. She handed him another pot and then another.

The sounds of the pots cracking against the wall reverberated through him, sending small thrills up his spine. It was not unlike using Cataclysm, but in this instance he was able to experience the pleasure of multiple, sequential obliterations. Although each by themselves was much smaller in scale than when he used his superpower, the magnified effect of the repetition of destruction had its own special intoxicating quality.

After he’d smashed about a dozen or so clay works Juleka stopped him momentarily. “Now, pretend that you are throwing the pots at someone you’re mad at, someone who’s hurt you, or someone you hate. If you want to, you can yell their name or whatever it is you wish you could tell them but can’t. For example,” she threw the pot in her hand as she yelled, “I’m not freakishly tall, CHLOÉ, you’re short!”

Adrien inhaled and then launched his pot yelling, “I hate the smell of camembert!”

“Okaaay, good,” Juleka nodded, figuring it was better not to ask. “Let’s go a bit deeper, darker. Who are you mad at?”

One person’s face instantly flashed in Adrien’s mind. “My father,” he admitted.

“Okay, what would you like to say to him?” she asked as she handed him a bowl.

“I hate that I can’t have any friends over!” _[CLANK]_

“I hate that you grounded me!” _[BANG]_

“I hate that you sold Mom’s stuff!” _[CRASH]_

“I hate that I’m watched all the time!” _[CLANG]_

“I hate that you ignore me!” _[CLASH]_

“I hate that I don’t know you anymore!” _[BANG]_

“I hate that I’m ALONE!” _[BOOM]_

“I HATE YOU!” Adrien picked up the entire box and heaved it at the wall. It landed with a heavy thud. When it did not produce the expected blast, he grabbed several pots and flung them against the brick wall at once. He repeated the action over and over until the last pot had been broken. Then he sat down amongst the rubble. He looked a bit dazed and he panted, out of breath more from the emotional strain than from the physical exertion. Juleka sat down beside him. She quietly surveyed the devastation before her.

“Feel better?” she asked.

Adrien nodded. He took a few moments to gather himself and calm down. He practiced his breathing Master Fu taught him. _[Inhale, hold, 1…2…3…exhale. Inhale, hold, 1…2…3…exhale…]_

When his breathing returned to normal he asked. “How did you…discover this?”

“Two years ago my parents separated. I couldn’t talk about it, not even with Rose. One day I just kinda snapped. I threw a vase at the wall at home. My mother went ballistic, but in those few seconds between throwing the vase and her smack down, I felt better. When I found out that Mlle. Brune throws out the misfires I asked if I could have them for a little destruction therapy.” She indicated the ground now littered with broken clay.

“Destruction therapy?” he asked.

“That’s what I call it. Better to destroy something that’s not worth anything in a safe way, than to suddenly snap destroying anything in your path regardless of who it might hurt.”

“How often do you do this?”

“As often as I can amass a boxful.” She leaned in to him and whispered, “You wanna know a secret?”

Adrien nodded.

“While Rose is busy scrapbooking every Tuesday and Thursday, I specifically make clay pots to destroy,” she smiled deviously.

“Are you still upset about your parents’ separation?” he wondered.

“Divorced now, actually. And, yes…and no. Sometimes it bothers me and other times it doesn’t, or maybe just other things bother me more. I dunno. I just know that breaking things helps. Not always, but usually.”

“You’re really good at this, you know,” he said. When Juleka shook her head no, he continued, “I mean, at helping people, helping me. This helped is what I’m trying to say.”

Juleka laughed at his stumbling words, “Good. I’m glad.”

“How did you know that I needed this?” Adrien asked.

“I dunno. I guess after you told us about launching your globe into your wall, I just thought it was worth a try? Sometimes you look sad… and angry, but all pent up inside.”

“That’s another thing you’re good at, seeing me, even though I don’t want you to see me. I mean, I don’t want anyone to see that part of me.”

Juleka nodded. “You’re good at hiding. I didn’t know there was these other parts of you until I saw you in the auditorium, the sad you and the silly you. And then in class the other day, we all saw the angry you. I guess now that I’ve seen you, I can’t unsee you? Maybe it’s because when I look at you I can recognize the pain because I felt… _feel_ it, too. Can I ask why you hide?”

“My father…he wants me to be perfect. You can see how well that is working out for me,” he indicated the rubble.

“Screw your father,” Juleka stated and Adrien’s jaw dropped. “No, I mean it. **_Screw him_**! He shouldn’t put that kind of pressure on you. No one is perfect, especially a 15 year old. We’re supposed to be a mess. This is our time to try new things, to fail, to discover who we are and who we want to be.” She turned to fully face him and put both hands on his shoulders. “Be Adrien whoever that really is. The guy who plays piano for fun, who breaks pots when he’s mad, who runs  toward akuma attacks, who…” she meant for him to finish the sentence.

“Who makes terrible puns, who has a sweet tooth, who flirts with the girl he likes,” Adrien nodded. “ _She’s right I should just be me. I should just be Chat all of the time. Screw Father!_ ”

She removed her hands from his shoulders, “Speaking of Marinette…how’s it going with her?” Juleka asked.

“Good, I think.”

“I should say so! You’re sitting next to each other, you sly cat.” She elbowed him good-naturedly in the ribs.

“Yeah, I’m helping her with a special project.”

“That’s good! She seems less nervous.”

Adrien smiled and then his brows furrowed, “You know, I think if she has something else to occupy her mind, like a problem to solve, then she’s too distracted to be nervous.” Adrien realized that the best conversations he had with Marinette was when they were dealing with something bigger than themselves, like practicing for the gaming competition, helping her uncle with the cooking challenge, helping him feel better when the class replayed The Decimator’s attack, and today trying to figure out Chat’s identity.

“Maybe you need to come up with more problems to solve together, more projects to help each other with.”

“That’s a good idea! Thanks!” They smiled at each other. Adrien felt like their friendship was too one sided. Juleka always helped him, but he hadn’t returned the favor, yet. He ventured into unknown territory, “So what about you?”

“What about me?”

“How’s it going with your crush?” he asked. Juleka blanched. “Rose…” he quirked an eyebrow.

“How did you…?”

“I had my suspicions, but yesterday when you sang your song that synched it. You couldn’t take your eyes off of her.”

Juleka looked wistfully, “I wrote that song for her.”

“Does she know how you feel?”

Juleka shook her head no. “I don’t want to risk losing her, Rosie’s my best friend.”

“She could be more...”

“It’s not in the cards. She likes boys.”

 “Just because she liked _a boy_ doesn’t mean she _only likes boys_. Besides Prince Ali is back in the Kingdom of Achu, he can’t pose much competition from there.”

“She dated Raoul, too, don’t forget.”

“Oh, yeah…” Adrien didn’t know exactly what happened there, but he knew it ended badly. Rose had cried for about 3 weeks over him, although Adrien could not understand why. In Adrien’s opinion Rose deserved someone far better. Raoul was beneath her, a braggart, a scoundrel, and a liar. Adrien imagined that if Raoul ever got akumatized then he would be turned into some type of pirate, based solely on his character. But, before Adrien could say anything else their conversation was interrupted.

“Dude?” Nino stepped outside eying the clay debris scattered on the ground.

“Oh man! Bro!?! What happened?” Adrien asked getting to his feet, but he hesitated to touch his friend.

Nino was covered head to toe in glitter. It was on his face, hat, hands, and shoes. Even his headphones sparkled in the sunlight.

“Ah! Too bright!” Juleka shrieked dramatically as she covered her eyes and turned her head away from Nino.

“Dude, you really weren’t kidding. It’s everywhere, man! It’s even in _my mouth_.” He smiled and Adrien could see gold and green glitter on Nino’s teeth. Adrien giggled.

“It’s not funny, bro. I look like I’ve been to a rave thrown by fairies. Kim’s gonna give me such a hard time.”

“Alya, too,” Adrien smirked. Nino groaned.

“Come on,” Juleka said getting to her feet and waving Nino back through the door he just used. “I’ll help you clean up.” Over her shoulder she said to Adrien, “While I clean up Disco Ball here, you’ll need to sweep up. There’s a broom and dust pan in there.” As she stepped back inside the courtyard, she pointed to a door opposite them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette interviews some potential Chat candidates. Nino slips up.

After walking several blocks in each direction from the school Marinette finally found him. Under a tall crabapple tree Felix sat on a bench with his head in a book. The mid-day sun caught the highlights of his hair making it shine gold. Despite being in the same grade as Marinette Felix looked and acted about twice his age. He was impeccably dressed in gray and black and was the only kid Marinette had ever known to wear a neck tie on a regular basis. Marinette approached him carefully and then cleared her throat in an attempt to get his attention. He either didn’t hear her, so lost in his reading, or else he chose to ignore her. Marinette had the distinct impression that it was the latter. She tried again, clearing her throat only louder.

“Go away,” Felix said in a monotone voice without looking up from his book.

“Excuse me?” Marinette replied surprised. She waited, but he said nothing.

“Excuse me, Felix?” she tried again stepping a bit closer and giving her best smile.

“You are excused,” he replied still focused on his book, “now go away.”

“You’re being rather rude, I’m only trying to talk to you.”

“No, you are being quite rude,” he finally faced her, “I only want to read this book and you are disturbing me.” His face showed no emotion, but his clipped words indicated his annoyance.

“I don’t think it’s too much to ask to exchange a few words with a fellow human being,” Marinette huffed as she crossed her arms.

“And, I don’t think it’s too much to ask to want to be left alone from all you so called human beings.” Felix waved his hand dismissively.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Marinette put her hands on her hips accusingly.

“It means that I don’t care to get caught up in all of your trivial problems. All anyone cares about at this school is who likes whom. He likes her, but she doesn’t like him. She likes him, but can’t tell him. She broke her heart. He turned him down. It’s all so stupid and petty and pointless. Please leave me out of it.”

“It’s not the worst thing in the world to want to find someone to love and who loves you back. Maybe if we all did, then there wouldn’t be so many assholes,” Marinette wanted to add, “like you,” but refrained.

“Excellent counter argument,” Felix replied dryly as he returned to his book. “I concede. Now please leave.”

She turned on her heel about to storm off. “ _I must be incredibly stupid to think you could possibly be Chat Noir!_ ” she thought. From above a crabapple fell and smacked her on the head. She let out a small squeak of surprise. She turned back to look at Felix. She couldn’t be sure, but it seemed to her that a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. She rubbed the top of her head with her hand and stomped away.

When she reached the front of the school she sat down on the steps. She pulled out her notebook and frantically scratched Felix’s name off of her list. That left two possibilities: Raoul and Adrien. Marinette’s blood ran cold at the thought of Raoul being Chat Noir. He had such a horrible reputation, but perhaps the rumors were exaggerated? There was only one way to find out and that was to talk to him.

She chewed her lip and ran her hands through one of her pigtails. Instead of looking for Raoul, she continued to sit on the steps, procrastinating. She contemplated adding the names of the boys in the grade above and below her own to the list as she had previously discussed with Adrien.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she sighed. The other possible Chat Noir. She tried to think of ways that they were alike. Obviously, they both had blonde hair and green eyes. They were about the same height and body type.

“ _Okay, physically they are a match, but personality…?_ ” Marinette tried to think of ways that their personalities were the same. They both punned, but did Adrien do that just to make her less nervous around him or because that’s just something he normally does? Chat flirted a lot, but Adrien not so much. Had she ever known Adrien to flirt? She wondered if him putting his head on her shoulder today twice (!) could be considered flirting. What did his text message say to her the other day, “I’m wonderful now that you’re here”? That sounded flirty.

“ _OH. MY. GOD. Was Adrien Agreste flirting…with ME!?!_ ”

By some miracle, perhaps her Ladybug luck working overtime, Marinette heard the bell signaling the end of lunch and the 5 minute warning for her next class despite the mental freak out she was having internally. She raced to her locker and then into the classroom. The sight she beheld gave her pause.

“Nino?” she squeaked. He just shook his head in reply and held up a hand. Alya couldn’t stop laughing. She had removed her glasses and was actually brushing tears out of her eyes.

“What happened?” she asked Adrien as she sat down beside him.

“There was a slight mishap. Juleka managed to get most of it off.”

“Really?” Marinette found that hard to believe. Nino sparkled like tinsel on a Christmas tree.

“Oh yeah, it was waaaaay worse before,” Adrien smirked.

Alya burst out into a new fit of giggles.

“Shut up, Alya. This is all your fault.” Nino muttered between clenched teeth.

“My fault?” she gasped, “I wasn’t even there.”

“It’s your fault that _I was there_.” He clapped his hand on his chest to emphasize his statement.

“So, what did you find out?” she whispered as she cleaned her glasses. Alya was trying not to laugh anymore and had to do something to distract herself. Also, not being able to see Nino clearly helped.

“Like I told you, they are _just friends,_ ” he whispered back.

“What’d they talk about? What happened?”

“How the hell should I know? I was getting bejeweled by Lady Glitter Sparkles!” he rasped as he pointed to Rose. Rose saw and waved naively. Nino was starting to get upset. The more he moved the more he twinkled.

“What? That’s no good. You don’t know anything, then!”

“I know plenty! Nino knows! Ni-Nos, ok? Look, I already told you that there is no way, no way Juleka likes Adrien.” He had known Juleka since elementary school and they both shared a love of music. Nino had heard Juleka play most of her songs and he wasn’t blind or stupid. He knew most of them were about Rose in one way or another. Plus, as additional evidence Nino had seen Juleka’s history notebook when they were paired for a presentation last semester and the margins were covered with drawings of roses in various states of bloom.

“Yeah, but you won’t say why…”

“Woman! Would you just believe me for once? She doesn’t. And neither does Adrien, ok? Cuz my bro told me and he doesn’t lie. So, if Adrien says that he’s just friends with Juleka, then they’re just friends. And, if he says he likes Marinette, then he…God Dammit, ALYA!” Nino bellowed her name after realizing his mistake.

Marinette and Adrien, who themselves were in the middle of a conversation, jumped and looked at their friends in concern. Alya wore a huge smile and she was shaking Nino back and forth like a rag doll. Nino looked like he was going to be sick.

“Nino, man? You okay?” Adrien called.

“No, bro, definitely not.” As retribution Nino was trying to wipe the glitter onto Alya with varying success, but Alya was too happy to care.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was about to ask Adrien how all that glitter got onto Nino when he slid closer to her at their table.

He sat wonderfully close to her. She could feel his body heat radiate off of him. She felt guilty. She was doing this all for Chat and Adrien still affected her so strongly. But, she shook off her guilt. Chat had told her not to choose between them. Her feelings for both Chat and Adrien were valid. She loved them both and that was okay.

“ _I’ll allow myself to love him…I mean them!_” For a brief second the two blond boys merged into one in her thoughts.

“How goes your search?” he whispered. “Anyone else get eliminated?”

“Felix.” Marinette replied simply.

Adrien’s face lit up, “ _That leaves only me!_ ” he thought, since Raoul had been marked as “unlikely”. He was about to say as much when he noticed the gloom on Marinette’s face.

She just shook her head and sighed. “I think I need to start considering the boys from the other grades.”

Adrien bit his lip. This was not good.

“I have an idea,” he offered, “If you’d like some help?”

Marinette managed a nod.

“Maybe you’ve overlooked someone. Maybe instead of listing the names of possible candidates, you should list everything you know about Chat. His likes, dislikes, family, friends, hobbies. Then, see if what you know about Chat matches up to what you know about anyone here at school.”

“That’s…not bad. Thanks!”

“Of course,” Adrien ventured a hint. “You know I think we work well as partners. We make a good team, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Marinette breathed.

“…ALYA!”

Marinette and Adrien jumped and looked at their friends in concern.

“Nino, man? You okay?” Adrien called.

“No, bro, definitely not.”

Adrien made a mental note to somehow make it up to Nino for the glitter incident. He scooted back over as class resumed, but Marinette didn’t notice. She was too busy imaging Adrien and herself as partners, not superhero partners, but life partners, as in man and wife. She had planned their wedding, designed and decorated their house, and envisioned their kids and grandkids by the time that the last bell rang.

Marinette was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that during class Adrien was making his own list on a sheet of paper torn out from his notebook, which included her name scrawled at the top.

Nor did she hear their professor’s parting words before dismissing them from class: “And don’t forget tomorrow’s field trip to the planetarium. Meet behind the school in the teacher’s parking lot at 08:00. They’ll be two buses to take the entire grade, yes, all three classes on the field trip. Please don’t be late.”

After school Marinette walked with Adrien to the boys changing room, where he'd change for fencing practice.

“I…um…I’ll see you tomorrow, Adrien.” Then in a lowered voice she said, “Thanks again for your help with my list.”

“Of course,” he leaned in to whisper, “and if you don’t mind I have a list of my own I’d like your help with.”

She could feel his breath on her ear and it sent shivers up her spine. All she could do was nod in response. He flashed her a smile and then open the door. She waved before he stepped inside. She idly wondered what his list was about before turning on her heel. She had a mission and she must complete it even if that meant talking to…Raoul.

She spotted him in the locker room and walked closer toward him. Marinette sighed. There was no way anyone would ever describe Raoul as a blonde. His hair was definitely brown. She was just about to leave, seeing no point in talking to him when he looked so different from Chat when he called over to her.

“Hey, there, cutie!” He must of noticed her staring at him. “See something you like?”

“Hello, Raoul,” she said, giving a small wave. He was on his knees packing up his book bag.

He looked up at her and then down and then back up again. He gave her a roguish smile and then said, “Well, hello to you, too…”

“Marinette,” she supplied her name.

“Of course! How could I forget such a lovely name? And what can I do for you, Marinette?” he stood up and walked over to her. He leaned against the lockers with one hand, shrinking the space between them.

“I’m helping Alya out with the LadyBlog. We’re collecting testimonials about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Would you care to go on record?”

“Of course! How could I possibly refuse a request from such a pretty lady? Whatcha wanna know?”

“Well, what do you think of Ladybug?” It was the same question she had planned on asking Felix. She just didn’t get that far into the conversation. Marinette hoped that the question would give Chat away. Chat couldn’t resist praising his lady. Now that Raoul had caught her staring at him she needed some excuse, some reason to talk to him even if she had already decided that he wasn’t Chat.

“She is the epitome of womanhood,” Raoul replied without missing a beat.

“Really?” Marinette gulped. “Epitome?” That was a pretty good answer. Maybe she eliminated Raoul too quickly.

“Oh yeah, I mean the way she fills out that suit, those curves…in all the right places…” Raoul smiled wolfishly. “I wouldn’t mind getting tangled in her yo-yo, you know what I mean?” his eyes bugged and he licked his lips at the thought.

“I see…” Marinette tried to hold back her anger. “And, what about Chat Noir?”

“Him?’ he scoffed. “I suppose better it’s him that takes the hits and does the heavy lifting. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to her pretty face, now would we?” He chuckled to himself.

“Thanks, Raoul.” She pushed past him and headed down the hall.

“Ho-ho there, little lady! Where’re ya rushing off to? We only just started to get to know each other.” He followed her down the hall.

“I know enough, thanks. You shouldn’t leave your locker open. Someone might steal your stuff.”

“I’ll be seeing you, Marinette!” he called after her.

“ _Not if I can help it_ ,” she thought. Once out of the locker room she ran the whole way home, even crossing the street against the light in case he might try to catch up with her. Raoul gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In her room she sat down at her desk and pulled out her books and notebooks from her bag setting them in a pile on the edge of her desk. She rummaged through the stack until she found the right notebook. She flipped to the page with her list of names. She scratched off Raoul. That left only one name: Adrien.

She had been denying it all day. But there could be no denying it now. She would have to ask, Juleka or no Juleka. She had to know. She pulled out her phone. She tried to calm herself using the breathing technique of Chat’s. [ _Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale._ ] Then, she texted Adrien.

 **MariMe:** _(16:17)_ _Can u pls call me when ur done w fencing?_

 **MariMe:** _(16:17)_ _I need 2 ask u something?_

She decided she would ask Adrien the same question she asked Raoul, but she needed to hear the sound of his voice to really gauge his response. Texts just would not do. This was too important. While Marinette waited for Adrien’s call she took his advice and made a list of everything she knew about Chat. When she was done the list read as follows:

_Physical attributes: Blonde, green eyes, tall, thin, muscular_

_Character traits: Jokester (puns), romantic, gentlemanly (good manners), loyal friend, flirt_

_Special abilities: Fights with baton, plays piano, video gamer_

_Age: Approximately 15_

_Family: Not good, lost someone - maybe his mother?_

_Friends: 6, recent new female friend_

_Education: Understands Physics well enough to tutor, well read_

_Allergies: Feathers_

_Favorite color: Green_

_Favorite movie: The Princess Bride, RomComs in general_

_Favorite food: Sushi(?), Maman’s soup, sweet tooth = croissants, macarons_

_Other: Ladybug’s partner, loves Ladybug, loves anime, wears ring on right hand, likes cats_

Marinette read over the list and compared it to what she knew about Adrien.

“Holy FUCK!”

“Oh, Marinette, what’s wrong?” Tikki asked flying over with a concerned face.

“I think Adrien is Chat. Look at this list.”

“Is this list about Adrien?”

“No, I mean it could be. I wrote it thinking of Chat, but it could be about Adrien, too. I’m not sure about Adrien’s favorite color or movie. I know he likes croissant and macarons, but not about the other food. Fighting with a baton is kinda like fencing, right? But everything else fits.” Marinette stared at the list some more. She thought of when she had seen Adrien playing the piano in the auditorium. The grin, the messy hair, the carefree way he moved, it had reminded her of someone at the time, but she had been unable to name him. Now she could: Chat Noir.

“There’s just one problem…Juleka. Adrien likes Juleka, so then he can’t be Chat because Chat likes me.”

Marinette jumped 5 feet into the air when her phone rang.

“Oh, God! Wish me luck, Tikki.”

“You can do it, Marinette!” her kwami cheered.

[ _Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale._ ] “Hello? Adrien?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I gather Felix was initially going to be the other half of the Chat Noir character and not Adrien. Felix was written a lot more reserved to the point of being stand-offish. Since he wasn't very sympathetic, he was scrapped and Adrien was born. So, I couldn't resist having Felix here as a potential Chat. Raoul is an invention of my own. His first and last name mean wolf. Since dogs are an enemy of cats I thought wolf would be fitting, especially since that animal also fits with his womanizing ways. For better or worse Raoul will appear again. As much as I like Chloe I can't make her the bad guy all of the time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette keeps getting surprised. Adrien shares his list with Marinette.

“You’re expecting a call from Adrien?”

“Alya?” Marinette stood straight up, surprised.

“Giiirl, do I have good news for you!” Marinette could practically hear Alya rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

“Actually, Alya. Now’s not the best time.” Marinette started to pace. Her nervousness about talking to Adrien bubbled up inside of her.

“Well, make time. You’re gonna wanna hear this. Are you sitting down?”

“Okay, yes.” Marinette settled back onto the chair at her desk.

“Adrien likes you!”

“Huh?”

“Huh? That’s all you have to say? HUH? Why aren’t you freaking out? Did you not hear me? ADRIEN AGRESTE LIKES YOU, MARINETTE!”

“He likes Juleka,” the raven-haired girl stated flatly.

“No, uh-huh, no way, false. Nino let it slip. Adrien swears up and down he and Juleka are just friends and the girl that he likes, wait for it, is YOU, girl!”

Alya held the phone away from her ear waiting for the shrill cry of ecstasy. When she didn’t hear it, she called out to her friend, “Marinette?”

Silence.

“MARINETTE? You still there?”

More silence.

“Fuck, I think I broke her,” Alya said out loud, but mostly to herself. “MAR-IN-ETTE!”

Marinette sat at her desk, phone in hand, mouth ajar.

She wasn’t sure which was harder to accept that Adrien liked her or that Adrien was Chat Noir. The one stumbling block, Juleka, had now been taken away making both statements possible. A warmth filled Marinette’s chest that spread all over her body. She fanned her face with her hand.

“ _Adrichat. Noirien! Chadrien!!_ ”

Marinette looked at the pictures on her wall, specifically the one Adrien took of the two of them Monday morning and the one she took of Chat and her last night. She looked back and forth between the two.

“HOLY. FUCK.” To be fair, she did not have any hard evidence, but in her heart she knew it to be true. It was merely confirmation of what her heart already knew to be true. Her head just took longer to catch up. Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien.

“HOLY. FUCK.” Marinette repeated. She had kissed Chat as Ladybug, three times, which meant she had kissed Adrien, THREE TIMES! She could dismiss the first one as not counting, it was necessary to defeat Dark Cupid, but the other two? Those counted.

“ _HO-LY. FUCK_.” All those times she had held Chat’s hand, she was holding Adrien’s. All those times she had embraced Chat, she had embraced Adrien. All those wonderful things Chat had said about her and to her, Adrien had said them! Chat admitting to Ladybug that he loved her was also Adrien admitting that he loved her.

“Marinette, honey,” her mom called from down below. “Alya called me worried about you. Are you okay?” Sabine lifted the hatch door into her daughter’s room.

Marinette spun around in her desk chair to face her mother. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come out. Sabine came in with a plate of cookies.

“Alya says…Nino says…A-adrien…um Adrien…” the words would not come out.

“Yes, dear, Adrien’s here,” Sabine gestured to the blonde figure coming up the stairs behind her.

Marinette squeaked something unrecognizable. Adrien was standing in her room!

“Hi, Marinette! I got your texts. I was able to negotiate some extra time with my driver, so I decided to come over instead. What’s up?”

“You…you’re supposed to call…not be here!”

“Oh, well I had fencing practice after school, so I…um…sorry?” Adrien blushed. He got really excited when he saw Marinette’s text messages. They had never talked on the phone before. Her wanting to talk to him made him want to see her and now he was seeing her…disintegrate in front of him.

“Cookie?” Sabine offered. Adrien took one from the plate and thanked Sabine. “Well, I’ll just leave you two to…talk?” Sabine set the plate of cookies on the desk and walked back down stairs shaking her head.

Marinette ran her fingers through her pigtail so vigorously that Adrien was afraid she was going to pull all her hair out on one side. He needed to do something.

Marinette jumped. Her phone, still in her hand was ringing. She stared at it as if she wasn’t sure what to do.

“You should take that,” Adrien pointed to her phone.

She half smiled and half cringed at Adrien as she answered the call in a daze.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mari! It’s Adrien.” Her eyes snapped up to him in surprise, but he just grinned. “You asked me to call, so I’m calling.” He walked across the room and up the stairs to her bed. She followed him with her eyes the whole time, noticing his grin was the same lopsided one she had seen on Chat’s lips countless times.

“How are you?” he continued, pulling himself up and out of the hatch in the ceiling to her roof-balcony. She watched in disbelief as he seemingly knew every inch of her bedroom.

“I’m fine. Just relaxing in my favorite place,” Adrien sprawled out on the lawn chair with one hand behind his head and his legs crossed at his ankles. He sighed, “Wish you were here…with cookies.” He cursed himself for leaving the plate of cookies behind.

“I know you want to ask me something, but I want to ask you something, too. Do you mind if I go first?” Adrien waited for a response and when he got none he continued, “Great. Thanks. So I’ve been thinking that we have really great conversations when we are working on a problem together, like when we helped your uncle with the cooking competition, or this morning when I helped you with your list. So I’ve come up with my own list. It’s called “ _Things to do with Marinette”._ Would you like to hear it?”

“Uh-huh,” she squeaked.

“Atta girl!” He replied smiling. “ _Number 1:_ _Look at Marinette’s sketch book_. Now, I know we’ve done this before, but it’s been awhile and I thought “I bet Mari has a slew of new designs”. Do you? Have some new designs, I mean?”

“Uh-huh.” Marinette tiptoed across the room to the stairs that led to her bed.

“Yes, I thought so.” Returning to his list he read off, “ _Number 2: Bake something together_. I thought you could teach me to make something from your bakery. Now we already did macarons in class, so how about a cake?”

“Cake,” she repeated. Marinette craned her neck to try to see Adrien through the hatch to the roof from where she stood in her room below without much luck.

“Now, I like chocolate and also strawberry, but I’ll defer to you because you’re the expert. _Number 3: Offer to volunteer at bakery._ I thought there might be a big job that maybe your parents might need help with like, I don’t know, taking inventory or restocking supplies or maybe getting a big order ready. Plus, it might score some brownie points with your parents.”

“Parents. Brownies.” Marinette was slowly making her way up the flight of steps to her bed.

 _“_ Now this one isn’t so much a problem or project, but we won’t have to talk too much, so it might be okay. _Number 4: Invite Marinette to Anime film festival in 2 weeks._ Now I know you like the movies because I’m always running into Alya and you there, but do you like Anime? _”_

“Yes, I like Anime,” standing on her bed and peeking through the hole in the bedroom ceiling she could see his profile with one arm behind his head. He looked completely relaxed.

 _“_ Wonderful! _Number 5: Volunteer at cat shelter together._ Did you know that I volunteer at a cat shelter at least once a month? I love cats. Do you like cats? I mean you don’t have anything against them do you? Not allergic or anything? _”_

“Yes! I mean no! I mean, yes I like cats and no I’m not allergic.” He lounged on her lawn chair as if he had every right to do so, as if he belonged there. It was endearing and annoying at the same time.

“Purr-fect! I’m so pleased! That would be rather a deal breaker with me, but I wasn’t too concerned, after all I know you’re friends with a certain black cat,” he chuckled. “ _Number 6: Challenge Marinette to a rematch of Mecha Strike III_. I’ve been practicing, you know. I’m ready. You are going down so hard, so fast! I’m going to make you _cry_.”

“Pffftt, as if!” she popped up through the hatch and sat on the edge of the opening. “My Ladybug is totally going to take down your kitty-cat!”

“Look who it is! Mari!” Adrien reached out a hand, gesticulating at her in surprise. He turned back to the phone, “Mari, you’ll have to excuse me, Mari just arrived. I’ll call you back.” He hung up his phone, bounded to his feet, and extended his hand to her to help her up. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

“Imagine finding you here of all places! I never would have expected it. Here,” he brought her over to the lawn chair, “you must have the best seat. I’d offer you a cookie, but we seem to be all out.” Then in a stage whisper Adrien asked, “You didn’t happen to bring them did you?”

She shook her head no and giggled. He held up a finger and he jumped through the hole in the floor carefully missing the bed. He then bounded down the flight of stairs without making a sound. Then, he reappeared plate in hand, grinning broadly.

“Cookie?” She took one from the plate and he did so as well. He laid the plate at the foot of the lawn chair and took up a new place leaning on the rail of the balcony. He looked very comfortable as if he had stood there dozens of times before, which of course he never had _as Adrien_.

“Now where was I?” he pulled out the list from his pocket, “Oh, yes, _Number 7_ …”

“How many are there?”

“Ten, but I don’t think we’re ready for the last 3, so we should make this the last one. It’s a good one! You ready? I’m really proud of this one. _Number 7_ : _Ask Marinette to design and make something for you.”_ He looked up at her beaming, “Okay, go!” He bit into the cookie he held, anxious to hear her thoughts.

“Are you thinking of a hat? I’m kinda into hats rights now, but I could do a shirt or maybe a jacket?”

“Anything above the waist is fine by me. I don’t think we’re ready yet to do pants, do you?” he smirked, but if Marinette heard him she gave no response.

“Let’s do a shirt, cuz you won’t need a jacket for several months.” She bounded up from the lawn chair and grabbed his hand leading him back to her room. He had just enough time to grab the plate of cookies.

“What’s happening now?” he asked as he took another cookie. It was a lucky thing he did, too, since she took the plate out of his hands. He whimpered at the loss.

“Measurements. Hold still.”

It didn’t take long since he knew what to expect being a model. He giggled when she took the measurement across his chest.

“You really are ticklish,” she smirked.

She sat down at her desk and moved the notebook with her list of Chat characteristics out of the way in favor of her sketch book. She already had some ideas that she had to get down. Adrien peered over her shoulder looking at her sketch. His eyes wandered to her notebook and he read off the list of Chat traits. He smiled to himself. They were all correct, even the ones with question marks. His eyes wandered up to her wall of pictures and he noted that she had hung up the picture she took with him as Chat from last night. He wondered if there was any reasonable explanation he could give as Adrien to get a copy of that photo. He wished he had taken a picture of them himself with the camera in his baton. Adrien’s phone rang.

“Sorry, Pr-, probably have to go now,” he tried to cover his mistake of using Chat’s nickname for her. “My time’s up.” He grabbed another cookie. “One more for the road…see you tomorrow!”

She waved her hand, but didn’t look up, completely lost in thought. He smiled, noting her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she drew. He resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head. He descended the stairs out of her door, but then popped his head back up.

“Mari?”

“Hmmm?”

“You never asked me your question.”

“Don’t need to…already know.”

“Oh, ok…” Adrien seemed puzzled. He was sure she was going to ask him if he’s Chat Noir.

“Wait! Adrien!” Marinette turned around in her chair to face him.

“Yes?” he asked hopefully. He held his breath.

“What color? For the shirt?” she asked. When she received a shrug from him in response, “Well, what’s your favorite color?”

“Green…but, I also like a certain shade of blue…bluebell. GottaGoBYE!” His head vanished and he was gone.

“Fuck Me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I love Adrien being his Chat self without the mask. I imagined this scene similar to ones out of a Tom Hanks/Meg Ryan movie, in which he's charming and she's a bit puzzled and taken a back, but ultimately her inner feistiness shows through and the dynamic changes and now Tom is puzzled and Meg is nonchalant about it all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is a dick. Adrien gets flustered. Marinette asks Adrien a telling question.

Adrien sat on his bed and stared at his phone.

“Did you forget how to work it?” Plagg asked.

No response.

“You have to push the buttons.”

No response.

“Or you say, ‘Siri, where can I buy camembert?’” the little kwami smirked.

“Here’s a list of shops open within a 3 block radius that sell camembert.” Adrien’s phone replied in a female, yet robotic voice.

“Siri,” Plagg began, but was interrupted by a pillow flying towards him, which he didn’t even bother to dodge, but just phased right through it. He stuck his tongue out at Adrien.

“I’ll keep doing it until you talk.” The little kwami crossed his arms.

“Aaarrgh! I don’t want to talk!” Adrien growled through gritted teeth.

“Sure you do, just not to me. So call her.”

“And say what? ‘Sorry I missed the akuma battle tonight. My master wouldn’t let me come out to play.’”

“Well, that is what happened.”

Chat had felt the akuma before he heard the screams or the notification from his phone. He jumped to his feet interrupting his master, begging him to let him go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw red light under the crack of the door to the next room. The door flew open and a red blur ran past him. He followed outside and saw Ladybug for an instant before she zipped off. His Master was at his side and led him back inside despite his protests.

The next hour or so felt like torture. Chat found it hard to concentrate on anything or even to sit still. He worried for his partner. She was out there doing the work of two. If he couldn’t be there as Chat, then he wanted to at least be there as Adrien. Master Fu allowed him to pace and argue, but not to leave. He made him breathe, he made him go to his happy place, and he even managed to get him to meditate, telling Chat that he could concentrate his energy and send it out to help Ladybug.

Chat finally relaxed when he received the notification from the LadyBlog that the akuma battle was over. The Twitter feed confirmed that Ladybug had saved the day and all, including Ladybug herself, was well. She didn’t come back to Master Fu’s. He hoped that she would, but she didn’t. She was probably too tired from the battle and went straight home.   

“How much longer, Plagg?,” Adrien cried in desperation. “Master Fu won’t give me any time table. I need to know. How much longer?”

“You gotta get the collar off first. Prove you can be angry and control your powers. No roaring, no weird eyes, and no burning necklace.”

Adrien sighed. He had gone two days and counting without incident, but nothing had made him angry during that time either. Adrien returned to staring at his phone, specifically the picture of him and Marinette from the morning she had given him her apology letter.

Plagg shook his head. He had to do it. He just couldn’t resist. It probably would mean he’d be eating string cheese for a week, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Siri, call MariMe,” Plagg grinned from ear to ear.

“Calling MariMe,” Siri replied.

Adrien dropped the phone on the bed in a panic. “No! No, Siri! Siri, hang up!” The phone rang one time.

“Hi, Adrien!”

Adrien stared helplessly at the phone and then at Plagg and back at the phone.

“Hello? Adrien?” Marinette tried again.

Adrien picked up the phone and held it as if it would explode any second, “Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“It’s…uh Adrien.”

“I know. Hi!”

“Hi.”

Looong awkward pause. Soooo awkward.

Adrien banged his forehead with his fist trying to make his brain think of something to say.

“Adrien? You still there?”

“Yes, yes I’m here. Sorry…um how are you?” He flailed his arms and looked around his room in desperation. There must be something to talk about or if not there must be something he could use to kill himself. Death by stapler?

“I’m fine…are you ok? You sound…um…different?”

“I’m…” Adrien was going to say fine, but that was a lie. He was freaking out right now and was angry at Plagg and scared to death that he was making a fool out of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he tried again, “I…um…wanted to call you…”

“Yes?” Marinette felt confused. Normally, she was the one having trouble talking. She had never heard Adrien like this before.

“ _Maybe he’s the type of person that can talk face to face, but not on the phone?_ ” she wondered. She was actually pretty proud of how well _she_ was doing. Now that she knew Adrien and Chat is the same person she didn’t feel so nervous talking to Adrien. She just pictured her dorky, silly partner on the other end of the line.

“That’s it,” he said lamely. “I wanted to call you, so I did…I just...wanted to hear your voice.” He cringed as he said it. It was perfectly true. He just needed to know she was okay after the akuma attack even though he knew she probably was.

He had watched the akuma battle on the LadyBlog as soon as he returned home. The clips of the battle showed that the akuma had been a disgruntled fan of the city’s football team, Paris Saint-Germain Football Club, that called himself Fanatic. He was upset because the best player had been traded to a rival team. He wore his team’s colors, red, white, and blue. Even his hair and face were those colors. He attacked by kicking soccer balls, which upon impact opened up into nets that pinned people to the ground. Ladybug had easily dodged the balls using her yo-yo and her aerobatics. Her lucky charm gave her an over-sized u-shape plastic pipe that she used to catch one of Fanatic’s soccer balls in and send it back toward him, capturing him in his own net. From there it was mere child’s play to free the akuma from Fanatic’s team scarf that he wore around his neck, cleanse it, and restore everything to normal.

“Oh,” she breathed. “Wow!” Marinette jumped out of bed and did an impromptu happy dance.

“He just wanted to hear my voice!” she squealed to Tikki, carefully covering the mouthpiece of the phone, so Adrien would not hear. Tikki flew about the room excitedly trying to hold in her giggles.

“I’m sorry. This is stupid. I’m stupid,” Adrien rose from the bed and started pacing. “I should let you go. I mean, I should go, I mean, hang up. It’s late and you’re probably tired. We’ve got school tomorrow…”

“ _Uh-oh_ ,” she thought, “ _he’s freaking out. Better reassure my kitty_.”

“Adrien? I’m glad you called.”

“You…are?” Adrien stopped pacing.

“Of course! I mean, we’re friends, right? Friends call each other and come by their house,” she thought about the last time she had seen him, lounging on her deck chair, as she climbed down the stairs from her bed to the level of her desk.

“Yes, um friends…” That wasn’t exactly the word he would like to use to describe them, but he supposed it was a place to start.

“I’ve come up with a couple of ideas for your shirt,” she said flipping through the pages of her sketchbook as she sat down at her desk. “I could show them to you. Wanna meet at school early like we did today? I could show you? I could even show you the rest of my sketchbook. We could scratch it off your list of _Things to Do with Marinette_.”

“Yes!” he said perhaps a bit too excitedly. “I mean, yes that would be great. I’d like that.”

 “I liked your list, too by the way. It’s a good idea.”

“Thanks, good, I mean, I’m glad.” He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He gathered his courage to ask what he really wanted to know, “How is your list going?”

“My list?” she squeaked. Marinette hadn’t been able to tell Master Fu yet that she knew who Chat was behind the mask. There hadn’t been enough time between her arrival at Master Fu’s and Chat’s arrival, which necessitated her resuming her hiding place in the master’s kitchen. Then, she had to unexpectedly leave to battle the akuma. So, now she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. Tell Adrien? Wait? What? Did he know she was Ladybug? He gave no indication. When Chat visited her last night he talked about Ladybug as if she was a different person.

“It’s going fine…” Marinette ran her fingers through one of her pig tails.

“Good. Any closer to figuring it out?” Adrien sounded a bit anxious. He had seen the list of Chat traits on her desk. It looked pretty well finished. Had she found him?

She wondered if there was some way she could tell him that she knows he’s Chat without actually telling him.

“ _Does that make any sense?_ ” she wondered.

“Umm..well I made the list of his characteristics like you suggested. And, um…well I was wondering if I could uh ask you a question?” Her voice raised abnormally high at the end of her question.

“Sure,” Adrien squeaked. He held his breath. “ _This is it. No going back now_ ,” he thought.

“Ok. Well, if you could be any animal what would it be?” she asked, but then thought, “ _What the hell am I saying?_ ”

“Huh?”

“No, no, that’s a stupid question.”

“Oh. Ok,” Adrien breathed out relieved.

“What do you think is your spirit animal?”

 “Spirit animal?” Adrien repeated.

“Um yes, you know, the um animal that best represents you? For example, Alya…her spirit animal would be a…um…a fox because you know, she’s so clever. And, Nino, well Nino’s could be a turtle or a maybe a tortoise, I can’t decide, because you know, he knows things that a lot of people don’t and he’s also pretty chill. What do you think your spirit animal would be?”

“Well…” Adrien wondered if saying a black cat would be too obvious. Maybe a panther?

“And, don’t say cat. I mean, it has to be a bird.” Marinette had an idea of where she was going with this.

“A bird?” he questioned.

“ _What does a bird have to do with being Chat Noir?_ ” Adrien wondered.

“Yes, a bird. For example, I’m an eagle because now I see the world from a new, that is a um different perspective.”

“You know, I’m allergic to feathers so I don’t think my spirit animal would be a bird,” Adrien argued.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “ _Why does he have to be so logical?_ ”

“No, no. It has to be a bird,” Marinette insisted.

“But Alya and Nino’s aren’t birds.” Adrien felt completely confused by this conversation.

“Yes, but if I’m an eagle then you have to be a bird so that we can fly together!” Marinette huffed.

“Fly together…?” Adrien repeated more to himself than to her. That sounded familiar. He stood up and started pacing. He always thought better when he paced.

“ _She’s an eagle and she wants to fly with me_ ,” he thought, “ _This must mean…something? When did we ever talk about birds? When we fought Mr. Pigeon?”_

“Okay, um…just give me a minute here,” he stalled for time.

 _“Spirit animal…she’s an eagle, so to fly together I would need to be a…_ ” His mind flashed to a conversation with Master Fu, “You are a beaver, Chat Noir,” his master had said, “you need to be a…”

”DUCK!” Adrien practically shouted it. “I’m a duck! Right?”

“Yes!” she cried out as she jumped out of her chair. “Good! I mean…I’ll put you down as a duck.”

“Okay!” Adrien flopped back on the bed, relieved that he remembered their rooftop talk after The Decimator battle. Chat and Ladybug had swapped stories about their conversations with Master Fu. According to their Master, Ladybug was a frog, but needed to be an eagle.

Adrien wondered, “ _Did we just admit to each other who we are with the masks on?_ ” He wasn’t sure.

“So…um…where shall we fly together?” He wondered how far they could take this, “The Eiffel Tower?” That’s where Ladybug and Chat Noir normally met for their patrols. It was one of their favorite spots.

“Sure, or even the Pont des Arts, Jardins du Trocadero, Notre-Dame…” Marinette suggested some of the regular stomping grounds of the heroes of Paris as she sat back down at her desk.

“How about my favorite place in the world?” Adrien teased.

“Where’s that? China? New York City?” Marinette knew that Adrien had travelled a lot with his modeling career.

“No, it’s much closer to home. It actually is home…your roof-top balcony.”

“You know, it’s far cozier inside,” Marinette teased back.

Adrien sat up straight in bed, “Is that an invitation?”

“Do you think you need one?” Marinette spun around and around in her desk chair, playfully.

“Well, I am a gentleman…I wouldn’t want to catch you coming out of the _shower_.”

Marinette blushed at the thought of seeing Adrien in all his naked glory when she visited him as Ladybug.

“Well, I appreciate that, but you said it’s home, you don’t need an invitation to go home. You _belong_ at home, right?” She stressed the word belong hoping Adrien would catch on that this was the same word she used to describe her relationship to Chat.

Adrien jumped to his feet, “Mari, I’m coming over.” _Click._

Marinette stopped spinning so fast she almost fell out of her chair.

“Wait, Adrien. Adrien? ADRIEN!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is such a joy to write. I love this little guy.  
> I wanted to try to do a reveal differently than what I've seen, so I went with Adrien and Marinette referencing a LadyNoir conversation to reveal their masked selves rather than the typical transforming out of the mask. Not positive that the whole "bird discussion" works that well, so you can tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien visits Marinette. Plagg acts like a cat. Nino is appreciated by his friends. Everything is going well, until suddenly it's not.

In the 10 minutes or so it took Adrien to transform and make it to Marinette’s balcony a torrent of activity occurred in her room. She ran to the bathroom and shrieked at her reflection. She washed off all of her acne cream, brushed her hair and then tied it up into pig tails. She stripped out of her boxy pajamas, threw on a bra, underwear, sleep shorts and fitted t-shirt. She ran around the room collecting discarded clothes stuffing them into her laundry bin and picked up her dirty dishes, taking them downstairs to the kitchen. She puffed back up with two plates, one with camembert and one with left over pastries from the bakery, just in time to hear the tell-tale thud on her roof. She bounded up the stairs to her bed, but hesitated. This was it. There’d be no going back now. No denying it. Their relationship as class mates, as friends, as partners, as kindreds it would all be different now. No more hiding. No more lying. She gulped. Through the ceiling hatch she could see a flash of green light. She unhooked the latch and opened the window. An ungloved hand came into view. She took it and he pulled her up. There he stood: Adrien, wearing a t-shirt that said “Bug Out!” across his chest, black and red polka dotted shorts, Master Fu’s collar, and the mask she made him, and nothing else, not even shoes.

“Hi!” he gave her a small nervous wave.

“Cheese?” Plagg flew up and grabbed her by the nose.

“Downstairs,” she said and then sniffed, trying to make her nose feel normal again. Plagg zipped through the hatch in search of a snack.

“You’re wearing my mask…the one I made you,” Marinette pointed out, surprised. Was there any point? She knew who he was behind the mask.

“Yeah, Plagg still can’t hold my transformations for very long. And…um…I didn’t know if it’d be better with it on or with it off?” Adrien said it as a question.

“You can take it off.” As he moved to do so she stopped him. “Wait. Do it inside, in case someone’s watching.”

She jumped in and he followed. When they were on the level of her desk and chaise, he reached back to untie the ribbon. He removed the mask and laid it on top of a stack of books on her desk. Adrien looked up at her. Marinette moved her hands behind her back, so that she could pinch herself on the arm.

“Nope,” she muttered, “not dreaming.”

Neither seemed to be sure of what to say or do next.

“So,” he reached with his hand to rub the back of his neck, “um…is this too weird?” It felt weird. He felt exposed. He actually looked down to make sure he was at least wearing clothes. He felt naked not having the mask on.

“It’s a little weird,” she stepped closer and offered him her hand, “but good. I mean were the same people just in different clothes.” She smirked, “I like your pajamas.”

He blushed. “I wear them in honor of M’Lady,” he bowed deeply to her.

“Sir Kitty-Cat,” she curtsied.

They laughed at their shared charade. He looked down at her hand in his. It was a small thing, but normally at least one of them wore gloves when they were together. It was a novelty to have skin to skin contact. His hand felt warm and soft she noted, no calluses from fencing or fighting with his baton. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. During the early days of their partnership he had tried to do that to Ladybug and she had brushed him off. He had acted too forward for her taste. At some point, though with enough time and trust built between them it had become a comfortable gesture of affection between the two partners. But now, she felt he was not being bold enough. Things were different. She wanted them to be different. She took a step closer, turned his hand over, and brought it to her lips, kissing his fingers in reciprocation. A small gasp released from his lips. She turned his hand over and kissed his palm.

He slid his hand up from her lips to cup her cheek as he took a step toward her. She looked up at him with her bluebell eyes framed by dark lashes. His other hand brushed her bangs across her forehead. Her hair felt so soft. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and stood on tip toe to close the distance between them. They were mere centimeters away from each other.

“Mari,” he breathed as his thumb brushed her cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck and then pulled him towards her.

_CRASH!_

They both jumped in surprise and turned toward the sound. Plagg sat on Marinette’s desk looking down at the can he had just pushed off the side and the pens and pencils that it had formerly held now scattered across her floor.

“PLAGG!” Adrien cried in frustration. He dropped to his knees to clean up the mess his kwami made.

“What?” Plagg asked innocently. “It was begging to be pushed. You have to believe me! You can’t put something so close to the edge and not expect me to push it off. It’s your own fault, really.” He crossed his arms smugly.

Adrien glared at him and then tried to grab him. Plagg dodged and then zipped off to some hiding spot in Marinette’s room.

“Ugh! I’m sorry,” he said flustered as he began gathering up the pens and pencils from the floor. “Plagg can be a real pain.” He silently vowed to only buy him cheap string cheese from now on.

“It’s okay. No harm done.”

Adrien looked up at her. He couldn’t quite agree. Plagg had interrupted them. Another almost kiss.

“Marinette? You okay?” her mother called. Adrien turned and looked at the hatch door in panic. It was closed, but he wondered for how long. There was no good place to hide unless he made a break for either the bathroom or the bed and out the hatch to the balcony, but both options felt too far away to be viable. Marinette shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

“I’m fine, just dropped my pen holder. Sorry!” Marinette called back to Sabine.

“We’re going to bed. You should, too…soon! Good night!”

“Good night! Love you!” Marinette turned back to Adrien, who had now resumed breathing, but looked like he had aged about 10 years out of fear.

“Tikki!” Marinette called softly, “Can you please keep Plagg occupied?”

Tikki nodded, but before she zipped off she squeaked, “Hi Adrien!”

“Hi…Tikki!” He stared at the red and black kwami, following her with his eyes as she went to find Plagg. “Your kwami?”

Marinette nodded. Adrien sat down completely on the floor and shook his head in disbelief as a grin spread across his face.

“What?” she asked as she put a handful of pens into the can.

“I don’t know. It’s just that even though I know you’re Ladybug, seeing your kwami in person just makes it…real, you know?”

“Yeah…are you okay with it all? I mean with me being Ladybug?” Marinette ran her fingers through one of her pigtails.

His head snapped up quickly to meet her eyes, “Yes, absolutely! I am so glad it’s you.” He offered his hand and she took it. He gave her hand a squeeze, “I wanted it to be you.”

“I wanted it to be you, too,” she admitted.

“Really? I seem to recall you saying, ‘ _None of them’_ , including yours truly, ‘ _seem at all like Chat to me_.’” He dramatically threw his hand onto his forehead as he quoted her.

She swatted his arm, “Well, that’s because I thought that...”

He quirked an eyebrow, “You thought what?”

“Well, you, I mean Chat, told me, I mean Ladybug, that you liked me, that is Marinette, and so you couldn’t be Chat because I thought Adrien-you liked Juleka.”

“Oh! _Oh!_ I don’t, though…like Juleka I mean…I mean I like her as a friend, but I really like…you.”

“Yeah, I know…”

“Oh you do, do you? How do you know?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you can’t get mad.” After he nodded in agreement Marinette continued, “Nino let it slip to Alya, who told me. Once I knew that, then my doubts about you being Chat went away.”

“Ah-ha!” Adrien started to laugh. In reply to her questioning look he explained, “Nino is how I figured out that you’re Ladybug. He let it slip that you, uh Marinette you, followed me to the auditorium and you had already admitted to me as Ladybug that you had transformed there. Once I knew that, it just became so obvious that you are the same person. To think if it wasn’t for Nino’s slip ups we wouldn’t be here now.”

Marinette laughed, too. “We should do something to thank him.”

“Yeah, I already felt I needed to do something for him after the glitter incident. Now, I really owe him.”

They both laughed at the recollection of Nino twinkling and sparkling. Adrien even showed Marinette a picture he managed to take of Nino before Juleka cleaned him up. Adrien was right. It was waaaaay worse.

Once their laughter had died Marinette caught Adrien staring at her. He looked away sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said bashfully, “I was just checking to make sure you’re okay…after the akuma battle.”

“I’m fine, really.”

He nodded, “You know, I would have been there if I could have...”

“I know,” Marinette gave Adrien’s arm a squeeze.

“I hate this,” he said mournfully.

“I know that, too. I hate it, too,” she could see the pain on his face. “It’s not forever. You’ll be back in fighting shape in no time.”

He smiled and nodded. He tried to put on a brave face. At least her faith in him gave him some confidence. The mood had grown somber between them. He needed to lighten the mood.

“Oh come on, Princess, I know you already think I’m a knock out,” he playfully nudged her chin with his fist as if punching her.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but laughed despite herself.

“Can I ask you something? Are you really that clumsy or are you trying to trip people up from suspecting you’re Ladybug?”

“I’m really that clumsy,” she admitted.

“I guess I shouldn’t be staggered by your admission,” he nodded. “You did introduce yourself as ‘Madly Clumsy’ when I first met you as Ladybug. At the time I thought you just hadn’t gotten the hang of your yo-yo, but now I know…” he paused for effect, “you’ve been falling for me all along.”

He giggled as he resumed picking up the strewn drawing implements. Marinette scrunched up her face and began to slowly creep closer to him.

“You know you really shouldn’t talk smack about someone who can beat you in a tickle fight.”

Adrien’s eyes bugged out in panic and his arms clenched around his torso in an effort to protect himself, but he was too late. Marinette tackled him and tickled his ribs mercilessly. He twisted and twirled trying to get away from her. He retaliated and tickled her back, but she was unaffected. When his laughing got too loud she covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him.

They were practically nose to nose. Adrien lay mostly on his back propped up by one elbow with one hand on her hip and one hand holding her wrist to try to stop her tickling. She sat on her knees but pitched forward so that her chest leaned on his. She moved her hand away from his mouth slowly, her fingers tracing his lips and then down his jawline. 

She pressed her lips against his tentatively at first, but he moved his head to adjust the angle and deepened the kiss. He released her wrist and slipped his hand into her hair. Her hand cupped his cheek. She darted out her tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. He readily complied and their tongues tangled. He tasted of peppermint. She tasted sweet, like one of the bakery’s cinnamon rolls. Adrien pushed up from his elbow so he could sit more comfortably and then pulled her closer to him. They continued to kiss and touch and pet until they were forced apart by the need for more oxygen and less heat. Their foreheads rested against each other’s for a moment while they caught their breaths. Adrien closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath to clear his mind. _[Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale.]_

She felt too far away from him, so she rose up on her knees and climbed into his lap. She traced the outline of where his mask would be on his face, marveling at his soft skin. Marinette brushed his cheek with her hand and he moved his face closer to it so he could kiss the inside of her palm. She tilted her head down so their lips could reconnect. As she sat straddling him her shorts slid up provocatively. His fingers trailed down her back to her hip and then to the newly exposed skin of her thighs. She shivered under his touch. Adrien smirked against her mouth as they kissed. He liked being able to affect her. She pulled back to look at him and he could see the look in her eye that seemed to say, “Challenge accepted.” She began kissing him along his jawline and then down his neck, his lovely neck formerly hidden by his suit. She nipped and then licked slowly moving down and then around toward his ear. He gasped when she found a particular spot just below his left ear and there she stayed. Nipping and licking and sucking. Her fingers went into his hair and petted the spot that was just below his left cat ear if he had been transformed. Adrien murmured her name and held her tighter. The deep rumbling in his chest reverberated through her. He felt light headed, but there was something in the back of his mind distracting him, something he was forgetting that was oh so important, something about marks...

“STOP!” he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. “No marks!” he gasped.

Marinette stared at him wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry,” he said letting go of her shoulders and cupping her face with both hands, “I can’t have any marks because of modeling. You know? Heh-heh! I have a photoshoot Saturday.” He inwardly cursed. He wondered if there was any way he could convince his father to allow him to give up modeling. Short of digging up some horrible secret and using it to blackmail his father into agreeing he highly doubted it.

She smiled a bit tentatively and then her fingers brushed the spot she had been giving so much attention. “It’s okay, I think, just a bit pink. I doubt it will bruise. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t apologize! I liked it…a lot, actually.” His admission seemed to please her. Marinette giggled. She moved to kiss his lips again, but he pulled away shortening it to only a peck.

“I think we better stop, Princess. I’m getting a bit too excited.”

Marinette sat back on her haunches, sticking her lip out in a pout.

“It’s a compliment, trust me,” he winked at her and she smiled despite herself.            

“What are we going to do now?” Marinette asked. Adrien’s mind flooded with all sorts of wonderful things he wanted to do with her and to her, but he knew that wasn’t what she meant. He couldn’t help, but smirk at his dirty thoughts, though.

“It’s late and your mom said to get to bed. I should probably go…”

“No, stay. Please. We only just found each other.”

“Well, actually…um I’ve known since Monday.”

“MONDAY!” Marinette gave him a shove.

“Shhh…your parents,” he warned. “Believe me, Princess, it has been sheer torture knowing, not being able to tell you. Master Fu wouldn’t let me. PleaseDon’tBeMad?” He winced as if he was afraid she would punch him. She actually considered it, but decided against it. He looked contrite and he had helped her to find him. She smiled tensely and nodded slightly letting him off the hook.

He sighed, relieved and wrapped his arms back around her. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

“That’s one of the many reasons I love you,” he said as he squeezed her in his arms. “You’re so forgiving.” He continued to compliment her as he kissed across her face, along her jawline, and down her neck, a kiss following each compliment, a steady stream of praise and affection.

“You’re so kind…compassionate…thoughtful…talented…clever…beautiful…amazing…”

Her smile faded and anxiety took its place. A thought, no a fear, bubbled up to the surface and took hold of her. She suddenly leapt up, pulling herself free from his arms, and walked across the room. Adrien stared at her mystified. He knew he screwed up, but he wasn’t sure how. What had he said that was so wrong?

“Don’t say that! It’s not true. I’m not…I’m not any of those things. Ladybug maybe, but not me.”

Marinette had turned away from him so that he couldn’t see her face. Adrien had no idea where this was coming from, but it made him sad to think she might really feel this way.

“Marinette, what are you talking about? Of course it’s all true,” Adrien stood up and walked around to face her.

“No, no, you’re wrong,” she shook her head. Then she said more to herself than to him “I knew this would happen…” She brushed past him crossing to the other side of the room to create further distance between them.

“What? That what would happen?” he followed her movements as he tried to follow her thoughts.

“That you would put me up on a pedestal,” she cried as turned to face him arms flailing. “That’s part of why I always rejected Chat. He…you have this idealized view of me…of Ladybug and it’s not me, not really. I can’t do this. I can’t be with you.”

“Wait, wait. I’m not idealizing you. I know you’re not perfect.” He meant to try to calm her, but it had the opposite effect.

“Oh! So, now I’m not good enough for you? Is that it?” Marinette pointed her finger accusingly at him.

“What? No! That’s not what I meant.” Panic ran through his mind as the conversation devolved into dangerous territory. He ran his hands through his hair trying to calm himself so that he could think.

“Yes it is. I get it. Why would the ‘perfect’ son of the great Gabriel Agreste want anything to do with a poor, klutzy baker’s daughter?” She used the word perfect against him and it stung.

“You’re letting Chloe’s opinion of you cloud your thoughts. That’s not what I think.”

“You didn’t want anything to do with me before you found out I’m Ladybug. The texts, the phone call, the lunch invitation, those were all for Ladybug and not me. Ladybug’s the one that you want, she’s the ‘perfect’ one,” Marinette spat.

“That’s not true. Please, Mari…”

“I know the real reason you ditched us for lunch on Friday. It wasn’t because you were upset about your mother. You were avoiding me,” she launched another accusatory volley at him.

“You’ve got it wrong,” he stressed, the unexpected mention of his mother felt like an arrow through his heart.

“No, no I got it right. I heard you myself. I think you should go.”

Adrien wished she had punched him instead. “You don’t mean that,” he whispered taken aback.

“I do. I want you to leave, now!” Marinette pointed to the hatch in the roof. She wished that they had been anywhere but her own room. If that was the case, then she would already have left. As it was, she had to get him to leave.

“No. No, you always do this. You never give me the opportunity to explain. You never want to hear me out. When I tried to tell you on that rooftop that I love you, you wouldn’t hear it. You just shut me down. When I tried to explain about the LadyBlog in my bedroom, you just zipped away on your yo-yo. You are going to listen to me now, and if you still don’t want to be with me when I’m done talking, then I’ll accept it and I won’t bother you.”

Marinette gave him her famous death stare, but Adrien was determined. He was not backing down. He was not going to lose her if he could help it. He was going to fight.

“I don’t idealize you. I know you have your faults. You’re stubborn, opinionated, quick tempered, and rash,” as a concession to the death stare Adrien now received from her he quickly added, “…sometimes,” but he also couldn’t resist adding, “…like now.”

She turned away from him shaking her head. Marinette really had to hold herself back from punching him.

He ran a hand though his hair, “I said that you’re not perfect because you’re not and neither am I. No one is. No one can be. I don’t expect you to be and I don’t want you to expect me to be either. God, Mari, if anyone understands falling short of perfection it’s me. You know how my father is. I would never ask that of you. I love you for your strengths and your weaknesses.”

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. He decided to change tactics.

“Do you know why I started coming here as Chat over two months ago?”

She shook her head no.

“Not because of Ladybug or some idealized version of her. It was because of you. I wanted to be your friend, because you are amazing. All of those things that I said in there,” he pointed to the bathroom, “and all that I said just a moment ago, I meant them. You are amazing, Marinette even without being Ladybug. You aren’t afraid to stand up for what you believe is right even if that means crossing powerful people, like the principal or Chloe. You fight for your friends. You made sure Juleka was in the class photo. You tried to reunite Max with his robot…”

Adrien took a breath to try to collect his thoughts and then continued.

“That’s the Marinette I so badly wanted to know. But I wasn’t your friend as Adrien, not really and I couldn’t understand why. So I tried to be your friend as Chat. And to my surprise and great delight, we became friends. And do you know how that made me feel?”

She shook her head no.

“It made me feel great! It made me feel wanted and loved and like I belonged. And it also made me feel awful, because you could be Chat’s dear friend, but you could hardly stand Adrien, or at least that’s what I thought. You couldn’t talk to me or look me in the eye and as soon as you saw an opening you would run off. And I thought…I thought you hated me or that I intimidated you because of my father or my celebrity status or I don’t even know what. And so, yeah, I ditched you for lunch, I’m sorry. But every time I looked at you as Adrien and you looked away it felt like a rejection and I just…just couldn’t deal with another rejection from you and the anniversary of my mom’s disappearance. Because…”

He shuddered, but clenched his jaw to hold back the tears that started to form in his eyes. He couldn’t finish that thought. He shook his head unable to reveal that part of him, so he forged on with what he could express.

“I just couldn’t deal, so I ran, I ditched you. I’m sorry. I’m not perfect, despite what you see in the fashion magazines, I’m not perfect.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath to calm himself. [ _Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale._ ]

“I didn’t interact with you that much as Adrien not because I didn’t want to or because I didn’t see how amazing you are, but because I thought that’s what you wanted. I was trying to make things easier for you because you seemed so uncomfortable. But then, I saw those pictures of me on your wall last Friday and the way you acted around me finally made sense. The reason you acted that way wasn’t because you hated me, but because you liked me, only it was the wrong me. Adrien’s not me, he’s the mask. Chat is the real me. So, when you gave me that letter…I thought, ‘she wants to get to know the real me and I can finally be her friend all the time.’ And that’s why I started texting you and invited you to lunch. I didn’t know at that point that you’re Ladybug. I didn’t find out until Monday at lunch time.”

He stepped closer to her, reaching out his hands.

“But, then you zipped out of my room as Ladybug and you canceled our lunch as Marinette, and I…I thought maybe I had lost you, so I pushed myself as Chat. I pushed you to find Chat. I see that now. I shouldn’t have interfered. You aren’t ready and I’ve screwed us up. I was just so happy here with you Wednesday night, I wanted it to be like that all of the time. I didn’t want the awkwardness of Marinette and Adrien; I wanted the belonging of Marinette and Chat.”

He took a breath to calm himself. [ _Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale._ ]

“I love you, Marinette. I just love you so much, _you Marinette, you_. I’ve loved you since that night on your balcony when we looked at the stars. But, I couldn’t admit it to you. I couldn’t even admit it to myself at first, because…because I was scared that I would lose you. I seem to lose everyone that I love. And, I was also scared because I thought it would mean letting go of Ladybug. I have so few people in my life that letting go, it’s not something I know how to do. But, then I decided maybe I could love both of you and I didn’t feel so scared.”

 “And I know that you get scared, too” he continued. “I know you were scared to be Ladybug when we first got our miraculous and maybe sometimes you still are. And…I think you are scared now. I think you are scared that you’re not going to live up to my expectations. You’re scared that you’re going to get hurt, so you’re pushing me away before that happens. All I want from you is for you to love me and to let me love you. I’ll do everything I can to never hurt you, Mari.”

He took another step toward her to touch her, but wide-eyed and mouth agape she backed away. Marinette had retreated into herself and Adrien took her silence and her unwillingness to meet his eyes as another rejection. Adrien wasn’t sure what else he could say. He had poured his heart out to her and had tried to explain everything as best he could, but he could see it wasn’t good enough.

“ _I’m not good enough_ ,” he thought.

Adrien turned and began to climb the stairs to leave. He paused, “I’m sorry I loved Ladybug first, but I met her first. I chose you, though. I meant what I said, ‘I’m yours and you are mine…I hope I’ll still have you in my life, Marinette, with or without the mask.’”

A flash of green light filled her bedroom and the balcony hatch opened and then shut.

Chat jumped up onto the railing. He waited. He waited for her to run up and ask him to stay. He didn’t want her apology or her excuses. He just wanted her. And then…he leapt. When he got home he released his transformation. He picked up his phone, scrolled through his contacts and dialed.

“Suicide Prevention Lifeline, this is Renee. I’m listening…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times trying to make the fight feel organic and not forced.  
> I'm of the opinion that just because they know who each other is does not guarantee them a happy ending. The problems are still there. We've spent some time working on getting Adrien to a healthier place. Now, it's Marinette's turn.  
> Adrien had quite a monologue at the end, but I feel he deserved to have a breakthrough and to stand up for himself. Although he hates confrontation as Adrien I think he's letting more of his Chat self out. Also, I think he realizes this is his chance to finally explain things and "win" her heart and he's not going to miss his chance again. I hope it feels earned.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a discovery. Field trip to the planetarium. Awkward pairings. Awkward lunch.

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki exclaimed as she zipped out of her hiding spot, “what happened?”

“I…I don’t want to talk about it, Tikki,” Marinette brushed past her intent on hiding under the covers of her bed. The tears in her eyes made it difficult to see and she banged her foot against the leg of her desk as she went by it. In her pain she grabbed what she thought was the end of the desk to steady herself, but instead her hands fell on the stack of books and notebooks she had put there when she emptied her bag after school. Her weight unbalanced the pile and the whole thing came down onto her other foot. She sat down in a huff, cradling one foot and then the other.

She looked at the mess on the floor that her perpetual clumsiness had created. She started to gather up the strewn books, stacking them one by one. When she picked up her physics book she found Chat’s mask that she had made him crushed underneath it. The weight of the book had flattened the bridge of the nose and created creases in the cloth covering.

She sighed. She supposed it didn’t matter. The mask no longer had a use. She knew who Chat is and regardless there would be no more visits from him. A chill ran through her. No more visits. She wouldn’t be seeing Chat again, not until the next akuma battle. How would it be between them then? How would they work together after this?

She ran the ribbons of the mask through her fingers. She shook her head. This wasn’t Chat’s mask. The miraculous gave him his mask. No, this is Adrien’s mask. The one he wore so he could see her. She would be seeing him tomorrow at school. How could she stand to sit behind him, no beside him after this? Were they even still friends? Would he talk to her?

Not having any answers to her questions she set the mask carefully back on her desk and then resumed cleaning up the books from the floor. The last one that she picked up was a yellow notebook that she was certain was not hers. She opened the front cover and read in perfect cursive, “Adrien Agreste.”

“ _How did I get Adrien’s notebook?_ ” she asked herself.

She flipped through the notebook trying to determine what subject matter the notes covered in an effort to jog her memory when something fell out from between two pages. She put down the opened notebook and picked up the folded page from the floor. Her intention was just to put it back from whence it came, but she stilled when she read her name on one side of the folded paper. She hesitated. Should she open it? Why hadn’t he given it to her? Curiosity got the better of her. Inside she read the following:

 

 

 

> _Dear Marinette,_
> 
> _I thought it might be ~~less scary~~ easier to tell you this in a letter rather than in person. I found out that you have a crush on me. ~~Oops!~~ I didn’t mean to find out and I’m sorry for any embarrassment this may cause you, but I’m ~~ecstatic~~ glad I found out. I ~~really, really~~ like you, too! I never said anything because I ~~am an idiot~~ noticed you are ~~always~~ sometimes ~~exceedingly~~ a little bit nervous around me and I thought that meant you ~~loathed me~~ didn’t like me. I’m glad that I was wrong._
> 
> _I am ~~super worried~~ a little bit concerned however, that maybe you have the wrong impression of me. Being an aspiring fashion designer I’m sure you’ve seen ads and fashion layouts in which I’m featured. ~~Everyone~~ Some people see these pictures and think I’m a perfectly ~~styled~~ dressed, ~~photo-shopped~~ naturally good looking ~~god~~ idol, but actually I’m just me, a ~~very~~ somewhat socially awkward, bookish, sheltered ~~dork~~ kid. _
> 
> _I’d really like for you to get to know the real me and I’d like to get to know you better, too. I am wondering if we could ~~go on a date~~ hang out sometime? Maybe we could play video games? I’d like a rematch to try to ~~kick your ass~~ beat you at Mecha Strike III. Maybe you’d like to come to one of my photoshoots to get a behind the scenes look ~~at me~~ the fashion industry? Or, I’m open to doing anything you’d like._
> 
> _Your ~~stalker~~ admirer,_
> 
> _Adrien_

Below his name he wrote his cell phone number and below that he added a postscript.

 

 

 

> _P.S. The crossed out words are intentional and meant to be funny to lighten things up and to give you a taste of my sense of humor, which ~~Chloe~~ some people find annoying, but please don’t take the entirety of the letter as a joke. I really do like you and would like to get to know you better. I hope you’ll give me that chance._

Marinette refolded the letter and held it in her lap. For several moments she said nothing. Tikki, who had read the letter over her shoulder, watched her carefully wondering what would come of this discovery. After a few moments Tikki could not contain herself any longer.

“Oh Marinette! It’s a good letter, don’t you think?”

Marinette didn’t answer. She picked up the notebook and flipped ahead a few pages from where the letter fell out to find the notes for Monday’s class. Then, she flipped back a few pages behind from where it fell and found a rough draft of the letter, preceded by the notes for last Friday’s class.

“It is a good letter, Tikki. And look when he wrote it. After Friday’s class, but before Monday’s class, which means…”

“He wrote it _before_ he knew you’re Ladybug!” Tikki chirped.

“He was telling the truth. Oh! Why didn’t I believe him? Why did I have to pick that stupid fight?” Marinette moaned.

“He picked you, Marinette! He picked you!” Tikki whirled in the air excitedly. She suddenly stopped, “I wonder why Adrien didn’t give it to you.”

“I don’t know...that’s a good question…” Marinette put her hands in her head. Tikki flew down to nuzzle her. After a moment Tikki flew down to the notebook to reread the letter hoping more could be gleaned from its contents.

“Look, Marinette,” Tikki called as she inspected the notebook. “There’s another letter before the draft of yours, but it’s crossed out.”

Marinette looked at the page Tikki found, seeing a large “X” place over the entire page. She could still easily read what Adrien wrote. It read:

 

 

 

> _Dear _________________,_
> 
> _I know your heart belongs to another, but I can’t help loving you. You are clever, strong, and beautiful, but your best quality is how much you care about others. The whole city depends on us and I know you feel the weight of that responsibility. I know that you doubted yourself at first, sometimes I think maybe you still do, but, you overcome your doubts and fears because you want to help people even if it means making sacrifices and risking your life. I love you for that, for your bravery and compassion._
> 
> _You make me so very happy; I wish I could do the same for you. I only ask that you give me a chance to prove myself._

The letter was obviously meant for Ladybug, but it wasn’t signed and didn’t look like Adrien had completed it. Marinette closed the notebook. A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Oh, God, Tikki! Why do I keep doing this?” she asked. “First, I rejected Chat and now I’ve rejected Adrien. Why do I keep messing this up?”

Tikki was baffled herself, but she tried to be supportive of her chosen. “What does your heart tell you?”

“It tells me I love him, but…but Adrien’s right, I’m scared, Tikki. It’s real now. Before, it was just all in my head. It was a fantasy and it was easy. But, now it’s real and it’s going to be hard and messy.” She wrapped her arms around herself in comfort.

“It’s going to be good, too,” Tikki encouraged. “You love each other…he really does love all of you, Marinette.”

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t of doubted him. I know that now, but…” she shook her head.

“Marinette, you need to stop doubting yourself, too,” the kwami advised. “You are strong. You can do anything you put your mind and heart into. And, Adrien’s right about something else, you don’t have to be perfect. It’s okay to make mistakes.”

Tikki could see the fear in Marinette’s eyes.

“Marinette, what are you so scared of?”

“I don’t know,” she said looking up at her kwami and then running her fingers through one of her pigtails. “Before it was just a crush, just a school-girl crush and I didn’t really believe Chat’s feelings were genuine for Ladybug, so I blew that off as fantasy, too, but now...”

“Now?”

“Now, it’s not just a crush. It’s love. He really loves me, all of me and I, I love him, too. All those things he said to me, Tikki, all those beautiful, wonderful things! They thrill me and they scare the shit out of me. I’ve never felt this way. I don’t know what to do! I never thought this would happen. I never really thought Adrien and I would ever be together. I feel overwhelmed! Like, it’s all going too fast.” She flailed her hands helplessly in the air. “And now, I’ve messed it up. I hurt him. He thinks I don’t believe him or that I don’t want him.” She buried her face in her hands.

“Marinette, you need to tell him how you feel. I’m sure Adrien will understand. I’m sure he wants you to be comfortable and if you need to slow down, then I think he’ll be okay with that.” Tikki petted Marinette’s hair to try to soothe her.

“Thanks, Tikki, you’re right. I should just talk to him.”

Marinette looked at the clock and decided Adrien would be home by now. She paced the room a few times to gather her thoughts and then dialed his number. His phone went straight to voicemail, which she thought was odd. She hung up. She had left him a disastrous voicemail message a few months back, which resulted in her ultimately stealing his phone to delete it. Not one of her prouder moments. She decided to forego a repeat of that mistake. A text message was safer.

 **MariMe:** _(23:21) I’m sorry. I freaked. We should talk. Can we pls still meet B4 class?_

Marinette laid in bed clutching her phone and waiting for Adrien to reply.

**Friday, May 5 th**

**Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(00:17) I just saw your text. I was on the phone. I needed to talk to someone._

 **Adrien <3 <3 <3: ** _(00:18) I’ll meet you in the classroom at 07:30._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At 07:30 sharp Adrien walked into the classroom and sat down at the desk he now shared with Marinette. He closed his eyes and breathed – in and out, in and out. He gave himself a silent pep talk.

“ _Okay, you can do this. She wants to talk so that must mean…something?_ ” his mind whirled, fear and hope struggling for dominance.

He waited…and waited. A knot grew in his stomach the longer he waited. He could feel the tension in his shoulders growing and a headache beginning to form at the back of his eyes. His mind started to wander about what could be keeping her.

“ _Perhaps she’s sick and too weak with fever to come… possibly she fell in the shower and twisted her ankle…maybe there was a baking accident and she’s trapped under something heavy, like the oven... it could be that Hawk Moth discovered her identity, kidnapped her, and is holding her hostage in an attempt to lure me (Chat Noir) into his trap so he can take my miraculous…”_

Any of those scenarios was far more appealing than what Adrien feared had happened: Marinette had changed her mind and had simply decided not to come. The longer she did not show, the harder it was for him to keep that thought out of his mind.

“There you are!” a female voice sang out.

Adrien looked up, “Chloé!”

“Did you forget that we’re going to the planetarium today? Come on, Adrikens! You’re going to miss the bus. Sabrina’s saving us seats. Let’s go!”

Adrien looked at the clock on the wall, 07:55. Marinette didn’t come. He rose from his chair and followed his friend out of the classroom door. Chloé hooked her arm through his.

“You can be my buddy,” she said smiling. Every field trip you always had to have a buddy. Normally, Adrien’s was Nino, but he suspected he would be fine buddying up with Alya. However, she was usually Marinette’s buddy, so he wondered what Marinette would do. But, he supposed perhaps that wasn’t his concern.

“What about Sabrina?” he asked after Chloé’s best friend and normal field trip buddy.

“Oh, don’t worry about her. She can pair up with Lila.”

This was the first field trip since Lila’s addition to the class in the middle of the semester, which resulted in an odd number of kids in their class.

As Adrien made his way onto the bus he could see that his entire class had paired up: Nino and Alya, Juleka and Rose, Ivan and Mylene, Kim and Max, Alix and Nathanael.

“Sabrina, I’m paring up with Adrikens, so move,” Chloé ordered. Sabrina quickly vacated her seat and moved to sit next to Lila one row back. Adrien sat down next to the window and Chloé slid in next to him. Adrien felt trapped. He tried to make eye contact with Nino across the aisle.

Adrien mouthed, “Where’s Marinette?”

His friend shrugged and then tapped his girlfriend to ask her. Alya shrugged and wiggled her phone at Adrien to indicate that she had tried texting her bestie, but hadn’t heard back. The charades between the three were necessary as the noise on the bus made talking to anyone other than the person right next to you rather difficult.

Lila was talking excitedly about the planetarium in her home town of Rome explaining that it had the largest telescopes and the best computer generated shows. She wondered how Paris’s planetarium would measure up. Chloé was of the opinion that if you’ve seen one planetarium, then you’ve seen them all. Most of the excitement was from the back of the bus where Alix and Kim were arm wrestling. Each had won once and it had come down to a tie breaker. As the bus pulled out of the parking lot, the kids continued to whoop and holler. All except Adrien, who gloomily stared out the window.

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Marinette, are you ready?” Sabine called to her daughter from down below. Hearing no response, she climbed the stairs and opened the hatch to her daughter’s room. As she entered, she scanned the room and could see a Marinette-shaped blanket blob still in bed. From the bottom of the stairs that led up to Marinette’s bed, Sabine tried again.

“Marinette! You are late! GET! UP!”

Marinette moaned, muttered something, and then abruptly sat straight up in bed.

“What time is it?”

Sabine was so taken aback by her daughter’s uncharacteristic and sudden wakefulness that she gasped before replying, “07:45.”

“OH. MY. GOD!” Marinette threw herself down the stairs and past her mother. She didn’t even bother to take off her pajamas. She flung a pair of jeans and a button down shirt over what she wore to bed.

“I was supposed to meet Adrien 15 minutes ago. He’s going to hate me!”

“Adrien’s a very nice boy. I’m sure he’ll understand that you overslept,” Sabine said as she watched her daughter flit about her room.

“No, no, you don’t understand,” she called from the bathroom. “We had an argument. I asked him to meet so we could talk. I was gonna apologize. And now,” she spat from brushing her teeth, “he’s going to think I stood him up, that I don’t care!”

Marinette quickly brushed her hair. She made a face in the mirror. No time for make up or pigtails. Maybe she could fix herself up better after first period.

“You’ll explain, he’ll understand. Don’t worry. Now, I’ll get you something to eat,” Sabine called as she headed back downstairs.

“No time!” Marinette picked up her school bag, hoping she had everything she needed already, since there was no time to check. She opened her purse and Tikki flew inside. She grabbed her sketch book off of her desk and flew down the two flights of stairs, out the bakery, and across the street. With any luck she would get to class before the bell and have a minute or two to at least apologize. She could explain in detail later.

Marinette’s Ladybug luck held out and she arrived just as the bell rang to a _completely empty classroom_. At that moment she remembered the field trip and ran to the parking lot. One bus had just pulled out when Mme. Mendeleiev, the professor for one of the other classes in her grade, saw her. She called to the driver of the bus she was on to open the door to let her inside.

“Ah…Mlle. Dupain-Cheng nice of you to join us. You missed the bus with your class, but you are welcome to ride with us. Find yourself a seat and a buddy,” Mme. Mendeleiev instructed.

Marinette nodded, too out of breath to speak. She walked to the back of the bus where she could see one open seat left next to…oh no!

“Well, well, well, hello there, Marinette. I knew I’d be seeing you again!”

“Hello, Raoul,” Marinette muttered as she sat down.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before today Marinette felt rather indifferent about planetariums. They were neither her favorite place to go nor her least favorite. After the bus ride to the Cité des sciences et de l'industrie Marinette had changed her mind. Despite not having yet set foot in the building she loathed planetariums and all science museums in general.  The ride, although fairly short if timed by a clock, felt to Marinette to last years, decades even.  Raoul wouldn’t stop flirting with her. His lines were bad enough, but he kept invading her personal space, draping his arm over her shoulder or knees, leaning his head on her shoulder, and pushing his face close so that they were nose to nose. Unfortunately, Marinette had no place to flee since all of the seats were taken and no one would trade with her. The kids from the other class seemed either grateful that someone else was keeping Raoul occupied or fascinated to watch the outsider squirm under his attentions.

As she alighted from the bus she looked around her hoping to spot Adrien, or at least Alya or Nino. No such luck.

“Excuse me, Mme. Mendeleiev? Where is Mlle. Bustier’s class?”

“They would have already started the tour. Don’t worry we’ll be starting soon,” Mme. Mendeleiev could see Marinette’s distress on her face. “You’ll be able to meet up with your friends at lunch.”

Mme. Mendeleiev wrangled the kids up into a group and led them to where the tour would begin.

Marinette felt someone take her hand. She snatched it back saying, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Buddies hold hands,” Raoul replied innocently.

“We’re not 6 years old. No one else is holding hands and we are certainly not holding hands.”

“Fine, fine,” Raoul soothed. “Considering that you just referred to us as ‘we’ it won’t be long before you’re begging me to hold your hand.”

“There is no ‘we’; there is no ‘us’, but if you’re so certain than feel free to hold your breath until I change my mind.”

Raoul smirked, but his retort was curtailed by Mme. Mendeleiev. The tour had begun.

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marinette scanned the cafeteria. She had foregone the lunch line despite her hunger in favor of finding Adrien. As her eyes searched each table without success, the small voice inside of her told her to give up and find someone, anyone she could just sit with as quickly and inconspicuously as possible if only to escape Raoul. In the far corner she saw Kim, who towered above everyone else. He was coming in through doors that led outside to the patio. She hurried over to him gratefully.

“Hey, Marinette! Did you walk here?” Kim smirked. “Everyone’s outside.” He pointed to a couple of tables clustered together on one side. She hurried outside and made her way over to her classmates. Adrien sat at a long table flanked by Chloé and Lila. Opposite Adrien sat Juleka with Rose on one side and Sabrina on the other. Rose saw Marinette and gave her a wave as she nudged Juleka.

“Marinette!” Juleka called out. “Over here!” Juleka gave Adrien a wink, but he cringed.

“What?” Juleka mouthed, but there was no time for him to answer. He just shook his head and Juleka felt a pang of guilt for interfering.

“Hi!” Marinette tentatively greeted her classmates.

“Come sit by me,” Rose said sweetly as she scooted over and patted the seat beside her.

“Hi, Adrien,” Marinette pointedly spoke trying to catch his eye.

Adrien’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, but she didn’t receive the welcome she was hoping for only a simple, “Marinette.” His face appeared calm, almost stoic. Marinette had trouble reading him.

“ _He’s wearing his model mask_ ,” Marinette thought. “ _He’s trying to pretend everything is fine. Is he upset or indifferent? How can he be so calm when I feel a buzz with nerves?”_

Juleka noted the exchange between the two and then looked at Rose, who shrugged. Yesterday, everything seemed fine. What had happened between the end of school yesterday and now?

“Oh, Marinette, cara,” Lila cooed, “where have you been hiding yourself?”

Chloé could think of a bunch of places she’d like to hide Marinette, or rather her body, but for Adrien’s sake she kept quiet. She did notice how his greeting was very cold. That pleased her.

“Oh, I um overslept. I barely made it here. If Mme. Mendeleiev hadn’t stopped the other bus from leaving so I could get on, then I would have missed out completely.” There was an ever growing part of her that wished Mme. Mendeleiev hadn’t seen her in time if only to have avoided being partnered with Raoul.

Hearing her explanation Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She didn’t mean to stand him up, she just overslept, right? That was pretty understandable; since they were up late talking and he himself hadn’t slept well, so distraught over their fight. He looked at her face, which appeared tense and pale. Red rimmed her puffy eyes. Had she been crying?

 “Where are Nino and Alya?” she asked hoping to find her compatriots that might help her smooth things over with Adrien. She fidgeted with her fingers on the table folding and then refolding a spare napkin.

“Still in line to get food,” Sabrina replied helpfully. Marinette had noticed the endless line when she first came in to the cafeteria. In one way it benefited her since Raoul was stuck in that line. In another way it harmed her since it prevented her from eating.

“We all thought ahead and brought our own food,” Chloé’s criticism of Marinette and her friends was more implied than stated, but it was not lost on anyone at the table. “Except for Adrikens, but I brought extra for him.” Chloé leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately as a sweet smile fluttered across her face. When her eyes met Marinette’s her smile dissolved to a smirk. Marinette glowered at the blonde girl silently trying to intimidate her to release her hold on Adrien.

“Aren’t I the best?” Chloe titled her head up to Adrien. He gave her a weak smile and nodded. Satisfied Chloe smiled smugly at the rest of the girls at the table as if she had just won a prize. Marinette seemed to deflate as her shoulders slumped and her gaze ping-ponged back and forth between the two.

The table fell silent. Adrien couldn’t keep his eyes off Marinette despite himself. She looked uncertain and uncomfortable, as she chewed her lip and ran her fingers through one of her pigtails. Adrien felt a sharp kick against his leg. His head snapped to the likely aggressor, the tall girl sitting opposite him.

“Say something!” Juleka mouthed to him as she leaned her head in Marinette’s direction. He took a breath and dove in.

“So, Marinette…” Adrien began. He gave a helpless shrug at Juleka, but she nodded in encouragement. Marinette looked up hopefully, eager to hear him say something to her. Adrien meant to be mad at her, but the longer he looked at her the more his anger at her dissipated. He noted that Marinette’s hair was down, which he had never seen outside of her bedroom. He wanted to run his fingers through it and feel the silky softness. The collar of her shirt was askew and he realized that probably in her haste to get ready this morning she had misaligned the buttons. He wondered if she had been able to eat breakfast. He wondered if she had anything to eat now.

“Did you get some lunch?” He managed to say, but he inwardly cringed at the question. It was obvious she had no food in front of her.

Marinette shook her head no, “But I’m okay. I’m not that hungry.” That was a lie. Marinette felt as if she was starving having missed breakfast and now lunch. Her eyes gave her away as she scanned the remnants of food on the table, although there wasn’t much left. A protein bar slid across the table stopping in front of her.

"Thank you,” she said, smiling. Warmth spread through her as she realized that even though he had every right to be angry at her, Adrien still cared enough to be sensible of her discomfort.

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t tried it.” Adrien always kept a couple of the strong tasting snacks in his bag, but he rarely ate them if he could help it.

“Yuck! Those are awful, Adrien! I don’t know how you stand them,” Rose cried.

“Ahhh…the life of a model,” he sighed. “It’s not as glamorous as it seems. I suffer for my beauty!” Adrien clasped his heart, dramatically.

“Considering the source of your suffering you should be holding your belly and not your heart,” Juleka noted, dryly.

“Thanks to my suffering I have no belly,” Adrien straightened his already straight posture and slapped his stomach with a flat hand.

Lila reached out and felt his abs, “On behalf of most women and some men, we thank you for your struggle. Well worth it!” Adrien giggled under her touch, his sensitivity to tickling getting the better of him. Chloé rolled her eyes. Marinette clenched her jaw as she felt jealousy rise inside of her. Juleka just shook her head at her clueless friend.

“Well, I think you are exaggerating,” Marinette interjected. “They can’t be that bad or else they wouldn’t be so popular.”

Rose shook her head knowing better and Adrien gestured to Marinette to try it. All eyes were on her as she unwrapped the bar and took a bite. After the initial essence of chocolate dissipated the bitter taste of the protein overtook her. She shivered and grabbed the napkin that Rose had at the ready and spat out what was left in her mouth. Adrien howled. Chloe cackled. Juleka snorted. The rest of the table giggled. Marinette’s cheeks glowed red.

“Ha-ha! Feel my pain!” Adrien cried.

“You’re right. I take back my thank you,” Marinette rasped as she tried in vain to scrape the taste off of her tongue. Lila offered her the rest of her drink, which she gladly accepted.

“You’re _not_ welcome,” Adrien quipped back.

“And after my mother gave you free cookies, this is how you repay me?” Marinette whined.

“My debt is to your mother, not to you,” Adrien reasoned. “Speaking of those cookies…” he pulled a brown paper bag out of his messenger bag and slid them across the table.

“You’ve had these the whole time?” Marinette whaled as she opened the bag and popped a whole macaron into her mouth. The sweetness of the cookie counteracted the awfulness of the protein bar.

“Yep,” he smirked. “But if you ask me, I did you a favor, because now you legitimately have something to be mad at me about.”

“Touché,” Marinette whispered, lowering her eyes. She bit her lip. Uncertainty flooded back over her.

“ _If only we could talk_ ,” she thought, but she was uncertain he wanted to or would even listen to her apology.

“I don’t know how anyone could be mad at you,” Lila said to Adrien as she petted his arm affectionately, “you’re too sweet.”

“Yeah, well, he’s giving me a tooth ache,” Marinette grumbled under her breath.

“Marinette, could we please…” Adrien was in the process of asking Marinette if they could talk privately for a moment, but he was interrupted by a male voice behind him.

“Hey there, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lunch scene I split into two chapters because it got quite long. I spent a week writing and rewriting these two chapters. It's hard to get all of the voices right and integrated, so Sabrina and Rose are much less vocal. Not sure if Raoul is awful enough. Let me know what you think after reading the next chapter. He's meant to be like Chat without his gentlemanliness and naivety. Basically, what Ladybug initially took Chat to be: an insincere flirt, womanizer, etc. but amped up to cringe inducing levels. Adrien's going to get a harsh look in the mirror next chapter, poor boy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest crashes lunch. A Ladybug/Chat Noir debate. Adrien receives a present.

“Ugh! Raoul, what do _you_ want?” Chloé asked what everyone at the table wondered.

“I’m just looking for my partner. Mari, I thought I lost you!”

“I know the feeling,” Adrien mumbled.

Raoul placed his tray onto the table with a thud that made Rose and Sabrina jump. Under the table Juleka reached for Rose’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Sabrina’s eyes darted looking for the nearest exit. At least she had the good fortune to be seated the furthest from Raoul.

 “You and Marinette?” Chloé quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we’ve paired up,” Raoul slung a heavy arm over Marinette’s shoulders and he sat down next to her. Adrien felt his stomach twist at their close proximity, but felt a bit better when Marinette picked up Raoul’ arm with two fingers with great disdain and moved it off of her. Raoul shrugged undeterred and adjusted himself in his seat as he noticed Lila across from him.

Chloé cackled with pleasure, “Finally had to pay the price for being late, huh, Marinette?” Marinette scowled at her in return.

“Pretty high price,” Juleka murmured to which Rose and Sabrina nodded in agreement.

“Hello, there,” Raoul hummed to Lila, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure…”

“I’m Lila, visiting from Roma.”

“If all of the little signorinas are half as pretty as you, then I’m moving to Roma rapido,” his mouth curled into a wolfish smile.

“You mustn’t leave yet, we’ve only just met,” Lila fluttered her eyelids.

“Say, that rhymes. Are you a poet? Or perhaps a songwriter, like our Jules, here?”

“My name is Juleka and you are not part of our anything,” she curtly corrected.

“Tut-tut, Jules.  Still holding a grudge?” Raoul mocked. “Not very lady like, but then I suppose you’re not a real lady.”

The hair on Adrien’s neck stood up like the hackles of a cat. He was about to say something in defense of his friend, but Juleka caught his eye and shook her head no.

Lila reached out her hand to brush Raoul’s to bring his attention back to her, “No, caro, I’m no poet or songwriter, I’m Italian. We speak the linguaggio dell’amore.”

Juleka and Rose exchanged a look. Chloé and Marinette both rolled their eyes. Adrien shook his head and Sabrina tried to imagine herself in her happy place, which was anywhere, but here.

“Yes, definitely a trip to Italy and soon…” Raoul mulled as he looked Lila up and down before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. The gesture made Adrien feel as if he might vomit. So many times he had done the same to Ladybug, which he had meant to be flirty, yes, but also romantic. Seeing it performed in front of him by the likes of Raoul made Adrien realize the smarminess of the gesture. No wonder Ladybug had brushed him off so many times before. As he sat there thinking, Adrien felt someone staring at him and looked up to find Marinette’s eyes on him. She must have been thinking the same thing he realized. He felt ashamed and looked away from her.

Raoul then turned his attention to the only other male at the table, “Adrien, you have to tell me your secret,” he smirked.

“Secret?” Adrien asked confused. The only secret he had was…uh-oh.

“Yeah, what’s your secret, you know, your trick for surrounding yourself with so many lovely ladies?” Somehow Raoul made the word “lovely” sound dirty.

“Adrien doesn’t have any secrets,” Sabrina chirped up, “he’s very honest.”

“ _Well, that’s not exactly true_ ,” Adrien thought. “ _There’s the small matter of a secret double life_ ,” but he appreciated the support nonetheless. Actually, he was a bit surprised by it, since his only interactions with Sabrina were as a result of his friendship with Chloé and more often than not Chloé would drop Sabrina in favor of Adrien as she had done today.

“And he doesn’t need tricks,” Rose added.

Adrien smiled to himself, “ _Yes, I definitely have six friends now_ ,” he thought.

“He’s blessed with some amazing _assets_ ,” cooed Lila.

Marinette tensed her whole body and narrowed her eyes at the overly friendly Italian.

“There! Did I do it right, Adrien? Did I pun?” Lila asked excitedly.

“Um…I suppose it’s what you meant by assets…” Adrien wondered if she meant his ass or his bank account, and decided on probably both. He shifted uncomfortably.

“He _plays_ well with others,” Juleka put in as a reference to his piano playing. As an aside to Adrien she whispered, “I tried. Punning is not my thing.”

“He’s good a- _company_ -ist,” Rose tried. Then as a whisper to Adrien, “I don’t think I’m good at punning either.”

Adrien gave them both a wink, “Admirable attempts. We’ll keep practicing.” All morning he had kept the five girls awake through the tour with his puns. Juleka and Rose had made a few attempts of their own with varied success. Lila had the most difficulty understanding the puns and making ones herself due to the language barrier, but she kept trying. Sabrina seemed content to laugh along good-naturedly. Chloé whined a few times for him to stop, but when it became apparent that he wouldn’t she chose to just ignore it. For Adrien it was a way to keep his brain distracted from thinking about Marinette and the joking helped to keep his spirits up.

“He’s loyal,” Chloé stressed with a particular glare at Marinette. Adrien was her oldest friend for a reason. He was the only one willing to put up with her antics for so long. Another girl, not even Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was not going to split them up, not if Chloé Bourgeois had anything to say about it.

“And very forgiving,” Lila recalled how easily Adrien had forgiven her for the tall tales she made up to make herself seem more impressive when she first started school.

“Seems you have quite the fan club,” Raoul said to Adrien. “But what about you, Mari? You’ve been awfully quiet. Aren’t you a fan of M. Agreste?”

“A fan?” Chloé scoffed. “Marinette may as well be the founding member and president.”

“Oh, is that so?” Raoul asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“Chlo-ee,” Adrien warned under his breath as Marinette turned beet red. “She means my father…M. Agreste. Marinette is an aspiring fashion designer, so she’s a big fan of my father.” That was the best he could do to cover for her although he doubted it fooled Raoul.

“What is everyone doing this weekend?” Juleka asked trying to change the subject. “Rose and I are going to a craft fair.”

“Figures you two would be together,” Raoul grumbled.

“Sabrina and I are going shoe shopping. Daddy has arranged for us to get a sneak peek of the new fashions for the fall.”

“Sole inspiring!” Raoul quipped. Adrien rolled his eyes and Chloé groaned.

“Well, I thought I might explore Paris. I sure could use a local to guide me. Think you could give me a tour, Adrien?” Lila asked with a smile.

“Me? Uh…no. I’m still grounded,” Adrien actually felt a bit grateful that his father had been so severe as to have grounded him for two weeks. “Yep, no fun for me this weekend. Heh-heh. I have a photoshoot and lacrosse game on Saturday and I’m volunteering at my neighborhood’s local cat shelter on Sunday. Busy, busy.” Adrien gave Lila a weak smile, but could feel Marinette’s hot stare.

“Oh! That sounds awful,” Juleka moaned.

“Yeah, well, like I said modeling is not glamorous,” Adrien quickly responded, hoping to keep Lila from pressing the issue. “I’ll be wearing sweaters, jackets and coats from the fall/winter line. I’ll be sweltering in the sun.” Adrien’s eyes dulled at the thought of tomorrow.

“No, I meant volunteering at the cat shelter,” Juleka shivered.

“I forgot! You hate cats!” Adrien exclaimed. He suddenly remembered she stated her dislike of felines when she became akumatized as Reflekta. “How are we even friends?” he joked.

“Because I listen to your problems and give you great advice. I even put up with your _cat-_ erwauling, which you claim to be singing,” Juleka smirked. “Besides, I didn’t know a love of cats was a requirement.”

“I’ll give you a pass, but only because of your excellent pun,” Adrien smiled warmly.

Marinette looked from Adrien to Juleka and then back again. Although she knew Adrien loved her, she hadn’t seen him so playful with anyone outside of her, Nino, and Alya. It gave her pause.

“I don’t believe it!” Raoul stated suddenly. When everyone turned to look at him in wonderment he continued, “Juleka, I know you looooove pussies.”

Juleka looked away as Rose squeezed her hand in support. Adrien stood straight up.

“You need to apologize. Right now!”

Marinette bit her lip in worry. She didn’t like the look Adrien had in his eyes. The rest of the table looked confused, not understanding Raoul’s pun, since the particulars of Juleka’s love life were not common knowledge.

“It’s fine, Adrien,” Juleka waved her friend back to his seat. “Just ignore him.”

Chloé pulled on Adrien’s arm, silently trying to convince him to sit down, too. She didn’t want her friend getting hurt. Raoul didn’t look like the type who would lose a fight. Adrien reluctantly sat down, but eyed Raoul carefully.

“I have to babysit Saturday,” Marinette tried to turn the conversation back to their weekend plans. “You remember Manon, right Adrien?”

The question pulled Adrien’s eyes off of Raoul and onto Marinette. He gave a brief nod.

“And what about Sunday?” Raoul asked. “How about dinner and a movie?”

“ _Oh my god did he just ask her out?_ ” thought everyone else seated at the table.

Marinette looked like she wanted to slug Raoul and Adrien actually hoped she would if only to save him the trouble of doing it himself.

“I can’t. Busy,” Marinette caught Adrien’s eye and smiled. “I’m volunteering at the cat shelter with Adrien.”

Everyone turned to Adrien who looked like the cat who ate the canary as he leaned back in his chair with his arms above his head.

“Yep, I loooove cats,” she continued holding Adrien’s eye, “especially black cats. They’re my weakness.”

Adrien laughed and Marinette joined in. The tension between them had been broken. Regardless of whatever differences they had, when it came down to it they were partners; they belonged. Everyone else gathered that it was an inside joke between the two. Juleka and Rose exchanged a look, silently asking each other if their theory about Adrien being Chat Noir had just been confirmed.

“Yeah, I’ll be busy indefinitely,” Marinette continued.

“She has a whole list of things to do. I’ve seen it. It’s pretty long. Should take…oh I don’t know, what, 75-80 years to complete?” Adrien’s eyes sparkled.

Marinette agreed, “At least. It’s a very ambitious list.”

Raoul seethed as he regarded Adrien, whose sudden good mood was not deterred in the least.

“Alya! Nino!” Marinette called out grateful for a distraction.

“Oh my god, girl, where have you been?” Alya exclaimed.

“To hell and back,” Marinette mumbled. “I’ll explain later.”

“I can see that,” Alya pointed at Marinette’s shirt. She looked down and realized her buttons were wrong.

“ _Why did no one tell me sooner?_ ” she thought as the she worked quickly to re-button her shirt. As she did so Adrien could see her pajama shirt underneath.

“ _Wow, she really left in a hurry if she didn’t even bother to change out of her pajamas_,” he thought.

Nino came up with two chairs in hand. He and Alya pulled up to the end of the table between Lila and Raoul. Nino carefully placed himself in the chair next to Raoul, and as such boxed Alya between himself and Lila. Marinette looked at the two full plates of food ravenously.

“Dude, how’d you get through that line so fast?” Nino asked Raoul.

“A pretty friend of mine let me cut,” he explained simply. Nino frowned in annoyance.

“Nino, trade you a cookie for some of those pomme frittes?” Marinette wiggled a macaron at him. He nodded and they made the swap quickly.

“Alya, two cookies for half your sandwich?”

“Make it three,” the bespeckled girl negotiated. Marinette nodded and passed them over happy to receive more substantial food.

“Alya, who runs the LadyBlog, Alya?” Raoul asked.

“Alya, who has a boyfriend, Alya,” Nino stated as he beat his chest with a flat hand.

“One and the same,” replied the blogger with a grin and giving Nino a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Less talking, more eating,” Nino encouraged. They only had about 10 minutes left of their lunch break and Nino did not want it spent talking to known scoundrel, Raoul “The Wolf” Loup.

“So when can I expect to see my testimonial posted?” Raoul asked.

Marinette paused mid chew. “ _Uh-oh_ ,” she thought.

“Testimonial?” Alya looked confused.

“Yeah, Marinette asked me for a testimonial about Ladybug for your blog.”

“Remember, Alya,” Marinette swallowed her mouthful so she could talk, “you asked me to gather quotes from people about what they think of Ladybug, remember?” Marinette tried to communicate telepathically to her bestie to go with what she was saying. Alya still seemed confused, but noting the crazy eyes of her friend she didn’t question her.

“Oh, right! How could I forget? The um quotes…or testimonials about Ladybug, sure, sure” she nodded. Alya turned to Raoul, “I’ll post them sometime next week.”

“Well, no one asked me for _my_ opinion,” Chloé huffed.

“Mine either,” Lila agreed, “and I have _a lot_ to say about Ladybug.”

“Well, well, well…isn’t that interesting! Am I the only one? Were you just making up an excuse to talk to me, Mari?” Raoul leaned into Marinette’s space so that they were practically nose to nose.

“Oh well, Marinette asked me,” Adrien piped up. Raoul turned to face Adrien as the smirk on face faltered.

“ _Good_ ,” Adrien thought. “ _That worked_.” His comment put a little distance between the two “buddies”, seeing Raoul that close to Marinette made Adrien’s skin crawl. Adrien had a feeling this had something to do with the list of possible Chats, and although he never suspected that Marinette had any intention of talking to Raoul  as part of her investigation, Adrien felt obliged to help her out of this current predicament.

“Me, too,” Juleka said raising one finger in the air and happy to do all she could to wipe that shit eating grin off of Raoul’s face.

“And me,” Rose smiled. She felt no qualms lying, since Raoul had certainly lied plenty of times to her.

Marinette smiled gratefully at her friends.

“I did as well.”

“Sabrina!” Chloé cried in surprise, “You never told me that!”

“I’m sorry, Chloé…I um…didn’t realize it was important.” Sabrina hadn’t fully thought through the implications of agreeing to Marinette’ story. Her main reason for doing was just to spite Raoul as he seemed to imply he had some kind of special affiliation with Marinette. Sabrina hadn’t realized that by siding with Marinette about anything, even against Raoul, she would be incurring the wrath of Chloé.

Chloé drummed her fingers impatiently, “Well, I would have thought that someone would have asked me, seeing that I am the mayor’s daughter and Ladybug’s biggest fan.” She flicked her ponytail disapprovingly.

“What your site needs, Alya, is balance. There is far too much praise for Ladybug and not enough criticism,” Lila argued, “I can help you with that.”

“Lila, we’ve talked about this…” Adrien warned.

“I know, caro, but I have personal experience with Ladybug…”

“Please, Lila, let’s not set off another argument,” Adrien eyed Alya and Chloé. As Ladybug’s staunchest supporters they had each gone several rounds with Lila that ended in a stalemate with some very bruised and battered egos on both sides. He also didn’t really feel like listening to Lila berate Ladybug himself much less with her unmasked self sitting right there to hear it all.

“Alright, Adrien, I will let it go for now,” Lila conceded. “But, may I suggest showing more praise for Chat Noir?”

“Yes!” Nino agreed between mouthfuls. Marinette, Juleka, and Rose banged the table in agreement.

 “I’m not opposed to it,” Alya threw up her hands as if surrendering.

“Well, I am.” All eyes turned to Raoul in surprise. “I mean, any idiot can do what Chat Noir does. He shoots his mouth off and blunders his way through the battle, often with the result of getting trapped, losing his weapon, falling, or coming under the influence of the akuma villain. Then, Ladybug has to save his ass and fight the akuma by herself. He’s a liability. If I was Chat Noir, I’d be a much better fighter.”

Chloé for once kept her mouth shut. She was no fan of Chat’s and had often made similar arguments, but she’d rather be photographed wearing one of Marinette’s tacky designs than publically agree with Raoul about anything.

“More often than not the reason Chat comes under the influence of an akuma is because he saves Ladybug by pushing her out of the way and ends up taking the hit himself,” Marinette clarified. She hated that aspect of fighting akumas the most. She never wanted to see her partner hurt and she was afraid that one day he would save her from something that she wouldn’t be able to undo with her ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ spell.

“It’s very romantic if you ask me,” Rose added.

 “More often than not he’s the first one on the scene, so of course he’s more likely to make a mistake because he’s fighting the akuma blind. By the time Ladybug arrives Chat Noir can tell her the villain’s powers, tactics, and maybe even where the akuma is hiding, so she’s less likely to be susceptible,” Marinette continued.

“That’s true,” Alya agreed. “Whoever is first on the scene provides the intel to the other and usually Chat Noir arrives first.” She had witnessed plenty of battles and had heard the exchanges between the partners.

“They fight differently, too. Because of his baton Chat fights in closer proximity,” Marinette explained.

“So that makes him more vulnerable to attack, right?” Juleka asked.

Marinette nodded, “Ladybug’s yo-yo allows her to fight from a distance. It’s less effective, but also less dangerous.”

“Besides getting trapped or losing his baton doesn’t matter because he still has Cataclysm,” Sabrina noted.

“And as for shooting off his mouth, I think he has a very sharp tongue.” Lila looked at Adrien expectantly. When he shook his head no to indicate that she had not punned, she tried again, “And as for shooting off his mouth, I wouldn’t mind being his target.”

Adrien blushed, but purposefully did not look at Marinette, who gritted her teeth in annoyance. Lila was far too familiar with Adrien both in and out of his suit.

“Not a pun, but associating words is a start,” Adrien told a disappointed Lila.

“And as for shooting off his mouth, his puns are of the highest caliber,” Marinette quipped.

Adrien clapped in appreciation of Marinette’s pun and she pantomimed a curtsey despite still being seated. The butterflies in his stomach erupted with glee. Alya looked at her bestie and then at Sunshine Boy and then back to her bestie. She nudged Nino. He nodded in acknowledgement. Something seemed different between Marinette and Adrien.

“Sounds like Chat Noir has his own fan club right here,” Raoul snarled.

“Dude, Chat Noir puts his life on the line to save us. You should be thanking him, man.” Nino gesticulated with his fork.

“Well if he’s so great, then where’s he been anyway? The last two akuma attacks he hasn’t even shown.”

“You make it sound as if you think Chat Noir is a coward,” Lila cried in disbelief.

“I do! I think he’s a BIG scared-y cat. I think he went too far when he fought Decimator and now he’s afraid to don his suit and use his powers.”

“Chat Noir is not a scared-y cat!” practically the whole table shouted at Raoul.

“Chat would have been there if he could have,” Marinette said in anger, but then clapped her mouth shut, fearing she had said too much.

 “If I was Chat Noir, I wouldn’t let a little girl fight my battles for me.”

“Ladybug is not a little girl,” Adrien retorted. He had tried to stay out of the conversation, but he would not stay silent when his lady was being condescended. “She’s a superhero and more than capable of beating the akumas by herself.”

“That’s exactly my point. Ladybug easily handled the last two attacks single-handed. She doesn’t need Chat Noir’s help, not that he’s much help anyway.”

“The only reason Ladybug beat Extractor is because Adrien and I helped her,” Chloé could contain herself no longer. “If anything, we were her Chat Noirs.”

Adrien smirked at the thought of sharing his Chat Noir suit with Chloé.

“And Ladybug did not ‘easily handle’ Fanatic,” Alya corrected. “I only posted the clip on the LadyBlog where she succeeded in catching and aiming the soccer ball back at Fanatic. It actually took her several tries to do it.”

“ _Seven_ ,” Marinette thought remembering the battle. She was so exhausted after the battle that she went straight home instead of going back to Master Fu’s. She was actually in bed already and about to set the alarm on her phone when Adrien called last night. The combination of fatigue and distress over their fight was probably the reason she had forgotten to set the alarm after he’d left, setting off today’s proceedings.

“See? That is what I mean. No balance,” Lila pointed to Alya referring to the LadyBlog. Marinette had to admit Lila had a point. During the akuma battle she had wished that her partner was there to help her, especially when it came time to use her Lucky Charm. The u-shaped tube she received, although not particularly heavy, was awkward to hold and hard to move quickly. She wished Chat had been there to help catch and aim the soccer balls with her. Perhaps if more people had been aware of Ladybug’s struggles they would be more appreciative of the role Chat played. The clips from the various akuma battles on the LadyBlog made Ladybug look perfect and Chat look inferior, whereas they both made mistakes and had individual successes.  

“Well, if I was Chat Noir, I’d make sure that Ladybug appreciated me. You can see it on her face. Her disdain is apparent. Ladybug has no respect for Chat Noir.”

“That’s not true!” Marinette cried, perhaps a little too strongly to not be suspicious.

“Oh come on!” Raoul spat. “She rolls her eyes at him all the time. She zips off on her yo-yo as soon as the battle is over like she can’t stand to be near him. I mean, who can blame her? His puns are terrible and his attempts to win her heart are pathetic. If I was Chat Noir, Ladybug would be all over me.”

Adrien had heard about all that he could take. He had sat through this absurd conversation mostly silent so as not to expose himself as Chat. He had wanted to speak up to defend his friend. He had spoken up to defend his lady. Now, he wanted to punch Raoul to defend himself. Only Plagg’s words stopped him: “ _You gotta get the collar off first. Prove you can be angry and control your powers_.”

Adrien closed his eyes and practiced his breathing. _[Inhale, hold, 1, 2, 3, exhale…]_

“Ladybug has to leave quickly after the battle is won or else she’s swarmed by reporters and fans,” Alya explained. “And they always go in separate directions so as to make it harder for them to be followed. You’d know that if you had watched my interview with her.”

“His puns are funny, Dude. You just don’t have a good sense of humor,” Nino countered.

“Chat Noir loves Ladybug. You can see it in everything he does, every word, every look. I have no doubt that eventually he will prevail,” Rose clasped her hands and held them to her cheek.

“And if he doesn’t, then it’s Ladybug’s loss,” Juleka added, but she looked at Marinette when she said it. Marinette felt her cheeks flame red.

“She does roll her eyes a lot at him. I agree,” Lila said to Raoul, “I don’t think Ladybug appreciates Chat Noir. Not really.”

 “Thank you, Lila,” Raoul felt vindicated. “If I was Chat Noir, I…”

 “Well, you’re not Chat Noir and furthermore, I think Ladybug is very lucky that you’re not, Raoul,” Marinette hissed.

“You wound me! I thought we’re buddies!” Raoul feigned a wound to the heart much like Chat had done only a few nights ago on Marinette’s chaise.

“Only because we’re forced to be,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Marinette, won’t you be partners with me?” Raoul teased, “I am Chat Noir!” He stood up and strutted around the table. “Be my Ladybug!” he proclaimed as he fell to one knee and extended his arms out to her.

Everyone on the patio looked at the spectacle that Raoul continued to make of himself as he pretended to be Chat Noir with the exception of Adrien, who had his eyes closed, and Juleka who sat opposite him. Juleka reached a hand out and touched one of Adrien’s fists sitting on the table. His eyes popped open and he beheld his worried friend.

“You ok?” she whispered.

“I’m in my happy place,” he whispered back through gritted teeth.

“Need a pot to throw?”

“Yeah, I already know of a good target,” he eyed Raoul as he continued to strut around Marinette.

Juleka motioned her head sideways to the exit, “Let’s just go. Come on!” She stood up. She was still holding Rose’s hand and she gave it a small pull. Rose looked up and realized Juleka meant to leave. She happily agreed. Sabrina, who had witnessed the exchange, decided this was her opportunity to get out and she was going to take it. She scrambled to her feet. Adrien hesitated. He did not want to leave Marinette, but he knew she could take care of herself. At this moment, he had two paths open to him: stay and risk losing both his temper and control of his powers or go. He stood up. Chloé looked up and realized she was about to be left by her friend and buddy. She stood up ready to follow wherever Adrien planned to go.

Half of the table standing called attention to their intention to leave. Marinette looked up in surprise and Raoul followed her gaze.

“Leaving, Agreste? Something kill your appetite?” Raoul scoffed.

“I’m not much for dinner theater especially when the star is a second-rate actor,” Adrien replied.

Raoul got up off the ground and walked over to Adrien. Although Adrien stood about 2 inches taller, Raoul had broader shoulders and looked more muscular. Raoul moved into Adrien’s personal space so that his nose practically touched the blond boy’s chin.

“Better than being a second-rate model,” Raoul jeered.

“How would you know? You’re only fit to grace the cover of ‘TQ’ as in ‘Troll’s Quarterly’.” Adrien countered referring to the other boy’s shorter height.

Nino put two fingers in his mouth and blew a sharp, loud whistle as he stood up. Kim and Ivan stood up at their respective tables and the three walked over and stood behind Adrien. The four boys had grown rather close over the school year as teammates on both the basketball and lacrosse teams. Kim motioned for Chloé to move and she hustled over to stand next to Sabrina on the other side of the table.

“What’s the trouble?” Kim asked.

“No trouble,” Adrien replied. “Raoul was just about to apologize, right?”

Raoul eyed the four boys in front of him and noted that there was no one standing behind him.

“I…apologize,” he spat.

“Not to me,” Adrien corrected.

“I’m sorry, _Marinette_ ,” Raoul choked out.

“And…” Adrien gestured to Juleka.

“I’m sorry… _Juleka_ ,” Raoul sputtered in fury.

“And…” Adrien gestured to Rose.

Raoul raised his eyebrows in surprise and then his whole face darkened. Adrien crossed his arms. He was not going to let Raoul get away with breaking Rose’s heart even if it was months ago.

“Fine. I’m sorry, Rose,” he muttered.

“And…” Adrien gestured to Sabrina.

Raoul balked. He crossed his arms in defiance. Adrien would have to act or else admit he’d been bluffing.

“Monsieurs  Agreste and Loup! Just what is going on here?” Mme. Mendeleiev blustered as she arrived at the stand-off.

“Nothing, Madame,” Adrien replied quickly. “Raoul just owes Sabrina an apology. We’re just making sure she gets it.”

“Is that so, Mlle. Raincomprix?”

“Yes, Madame. Well, Raoul?” Sabrina put her hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry,” Raoul said.

“Also, Mme. Mendeleiev,” Adrien continued, “I don’t believe Raoul has been a very good buddy.”

“Oh? Who’s his buddy?” the professor asked.

“I am,” replied Marinette. “But I don’t want to be.”

“Very well, if you can find someone to switch with, then do so.”

Marinette’s heart sank. Who would want to be Raoul’s buddy? Adrien was just about to fall on his sword and volunteer when someone else beat him to it.

“I’ll partner with Raoul,” Lila said sweetly as she stood up and hooked arms with Raoul.

“Good,” said Mme. Mendeleiev. “That’s settled. Now, everyone, clean up and line up by the exit of the cafeteria. We still have the planetarium show to see,” she announced.

After Mme. Mendeleiev had walked away Raoul gave Adrien a smug look as if to say, “ _This isn’t over._ ” He then escorted Lila to the exit.

“Lila!” Adrien called after her. “Non si fidano di lui. Egli è conosciuto come ‘Il Lupo’ per un motivo.”

 

Lila smirked and replied over her shoulder, “Egli è un cucciolo. Raoul ha solo bisogno di essere addestrato.”

“ _Well, I tried to warn her_ ,” Adrien thought as he shook his head, “ _If she’s determined not to listen, then there isn’t much else I can do. Who knows? Maybe Raoul has met his match in Lila._ ”

“Our hero!” Rose cheered as she came over to give Adrien a kiss on each cheek. Sabrina followed suit.

“Hey, now, he had some help!” Kim spoke up.

“Oh course!” Rose giggled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well as Ivan and Nino after receiving permission from their respective girlfriends. Sabrina followed her, also giving a kiss to each boy. Kim leaned down for a kiss from Chloé, who rolled her eyes and huffed, but noticing the happy expression on her best friend’s face she relented and gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek. Kim looked stunned and walked around the rest of the day in a haze.

Adrien fist bumped each of his crew thanking them for their support. Juleka came around the table to congratulate Adrien next.

“Nicely done! You’ve leveled up from lunch club member to comrade in arms.” Juleka then leaned in to whisper, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied simply.

From behind him he heard someone clear her throat and call his name. He turned to find Marinette standing before him.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “I…I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I didn’t do much,” he said as his hand reached to rub the back of his neck.

Her eyes lowered in disappointment, since he did not provide the response of “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere” that they normally gave each other.

Marinette tried again, “You were a real knight in shining armor. This princess thanks you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said simply. She expected him to bow, but when he didn’t she chewed her lip nervously.

“Everyone! Find your buddy and line up at the cafeteria’s exit.” Mme. Mendeleiev called again.

“I don’t have a buddy…” Marinette looked up hopefully at Adrien.

“Lila was paired with Sabrina,” he stated.

“Oh…I was hoping I could pair up with you. You did say we make a good team.”

Adrien eyed Chloé. It would be an amazingly hard sell to get her to agree to pair up with Sabrina so he could pair up with Marinette. Honestly, he had been impressed by Chloé’s restraint during lunch despite a few slip ups. It didn’t seem fair to her. He had promised to be her buddy for the day and she had even shared her lunch with him. Ditching Chloé for Marinette, as much as he wanted to, did not seem like the right thing to do.

“I don’t think that is a very good idea…”

“I owe you an apology, actually two: for last night and this morning.” Marinette ran her fingers through her hair despite not having pigtails.

“We don’t have to talk about it…”

“No, we need to,” Marinette shook her head. “I want to tell you how really sorry I am. I know I hurt you. I freaked out…”

“Marinette, I agree we need to talk about it, but just not now, okay?” He looked around at the crowd around them. “I don’t think we should get into it now. We don’t have the time and there are too many people. Let’s talk later, okay?”

Chloé and Sabrina walked up to the two.

“Ready, Adrikens?” Chloé purred.

“You two okay to buddy up?” He asked Sabrina and Marinette. He wasn’t going to leave either of them stranded.

Sabrina nodded enthusiastically. Chloé had already stressed the importance to Sabrina of her pairing up with Marinette. She’d be damned if Adrien tried to swap her for “Mlle. Wanna Be”. Marinette nodded solemnly. Satisfied, Adrien led the way with Chloé clinging to his arm. Marinette and Sabrina followed.

“It’ll be okay,” Sabrina whispered. “We’ll be the closest to them of anyone else.”

Marinette looked at Sabrina in surprise. That was about the nicest thing she had ever said to her.

Sabrina was mostly correct at least when it came to her. Chloé positioned Adrien so that he sat on the aisle in the planetarium. She obviously sat next to him with Sabrina on the other side of her. Marinette sat next to Sabrina. Alya and Nino slipped into the seats on the other side of Marinette.

“Hey, girl! That was some lunch, huh? I thought Adrien was going to punch Raoul,” Alya enthused.

“I wish he had,” Marinette mumbled.

“Pretty cool how he came to your defense, huh?” Alya waggled her eyebrows. “He must like you a lot!” she sing-songed.

“Shh…Alya,” she looked nervously at Sabrina next to her, who was obviously eaves-dropping. The last thing Marinette needed was interference from Chloé or Sabrina. She was having enough trouble with her relationship with Adrien with just herself as a stumbling block.

“Okay, okay,” Alya took the hint. “It’s starting anyway.”

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Just as Adrien took his seat in the planetarium he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Juleka and Rose sitting behind him.

“What’s going on with you and you-know-who?” Juleka whispered as she tossed her head in Marinette’s direction.

Adrien shrugged, “Wish I knew.”

“She stopped stuttering around you,” smiled Rose. “That’s progress.”

Adrien sighed and Juleka could see something was wrong.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I told her how I feel about her and we were together for about 20 minutes before we had a fight.”

“That’s gotta be the shortest relationship in history!” Juleka exclaimed.

“Oh! It’s starting,” Rose shushed. “We’ll have to talk more later.”

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back on the bus everyone was glad that Raoul did not board their bus. Lila must have taken the other bus back to school with him. The atmosphere was particularly loud, which did not allow much in the way of quiet conversations to alleviate troubled hearts or to confide in friends for help. But, some conversation was possible.

“Nino!” Juleka called catching the DJ’s attention. “We’re going to give it to him now, ok?”

The DJ nodded and shushed his girlfriend and those in front and behind them.  The original plan was to give Adrien their surprise present at lunch, but that had not happened due to the strange turn lunch had taken due to a certain  unexpected addition at their table. Now seemed the only opportunity unless they wanted to wait until Monday and no one wanted to postpone doing something that would make their friend happy.

“Adrien,” Rose said sweetly. “We have a gift for you.” She presented him with a rectangular package wrapped in purple paper with black ribbon.

Adrien took the package and then looked at the two girls with sincere gratitude. “You shouldn’t of, but thank you!” He untied the ribbon and ripped the paper to reveal a black binder. It had a painted cover, which read “Adrien’s Music” that shimmered green and gold in the sunlight from the bus’s windows.

“Oh! Did you make this?” he asked impressed.

Rose nodded, “I did the cover.”

“I helped,” Nino interjected and Adrien smiled remembering the glitter fiasco.

“I provided the materials inside,” Juleka added.

Adrien opened it up to find the same sections that he saw in Juleka binder: blank pages for inspirational quotes and pictures, ruled pages for lyrics, and sheet music for finished songs.

“This is amazing! Thank you so much!” He gave both girls a hug and a fist bump to Nino.

“Adrikens, what’s all this about? Is this for your piano lessons?” Chloé asked feeling left out and not liking the affection he gave the other girls.

“Well, sort of. I’m trying to write my own music, just like how Juleka does.”

Chloé and Sabrina oohed and giggled, impressed with their accomplished friend. Marinette felt a bit hurt. She didn’t know anything about this. Why hadn’t he told her?

“I can help you with the scoring when you’re ready,” Juleka suggested.

“Actually,” he said opening his messenger bag, “I’m ready.” He handed her some pages. “It’s just the melody for the lyrics. I haven’t worked out the accompaniment yet.”

He watched her face closely as she read over the lyrics and then hummed the tune. Rose looked over her shoulder, following along.

“This,” the taller girl looked up in surprise. “This is really good!”

“Yeah? I’ve got two more, but that one’s the best and the furthest along.”

“You have two more, since when? Wednesday?” she asked surprised.

He nodded and handed her the pages for the other two songs, which were just lyrics. “Once I got going, it just flowed out of me.” He replied trying to explain how he had written so much, so fast. She read them over and expressed similar praise. They talked excitedly back and forth, making plans to work separately on the songs over the weekend and reconvene for lunch on Monday in the auditorium. Juleka, Rose, and Adrien each took a song and made another copy during the ride, which Juleka took with her to work on at home. Even after the bus had pulled up at school and they had disembarked, the three continued to jabber away lost in their own musical world. Marinette looked on feeling left out and completely side-lined. Where had this side of Adrien been hiding?

“Um…Adrien?” Marinette interrupted. Adrien turned and saw her confused face. “Could we…please talk?”

Before Adrien could even answer, Juleka and Rose said their goodbyes and hurried away. His hand reached to the back of his neck and he absent mindedly rubbed it as he let out a nervous laugh. Marinette bit her lip and her eyes couldn’t keep from focusing on her shoes, which had become so very captivating.

“Talk and walk?” he asked. He knew Gorilla would be picking him up to take him to his Chinese class.

“Okay,” she agreed. They began walking from the teacher’s parking lot where the bus had dropped them off to the front of the school where Adrien’s car would be waiting. They were about halfway there and no one had spoken. Marinette had so much to say she didn’t know where to begin and Adrien had already said everything he knew to say. Finally, one of them broke the silence.

“You know,” Adrien began, “we don’t have to talk…at least not right now. We probably don’t have enough time anyway to get through it all.” He could see his car waiting for him. “Maybe we can talk tonight? Are you planning to go to Master Fu’s?”

When he saw Ladybug rush out of Master Fu’s kitchen the previous night as she raced to fight the akuma he had a sinking feeling that she had been there every night of his training. A few questions from Adrien to his master confirmed his hunch.

“Yes, I’ll be there,” she replied.

“Okay, then let’s talk afterwards,” he suggested.

Marinette watched as he continued to his car, got in, and pulled away. She felt as if her heart went with him. A lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed it down again. She knew what she had to do, but just had to figure out how to do it. She hurried home, planning as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of this chapter. I needed the bus scene to advance Adrien's song writing, but struggled as to the best place to fit it in. Ideally, it should have come at lunch before Raoul crashed the party, but Nino wasn't there and it didn't feel right to exclude him from the presentation after his glitterification.  
> Adrien tells Lila in Italian: Do not trust him. He is known as 'The Wolf' for a reason.  
> Lila responds: He is a puppy. Raoul just needs to be trained.  
> I don't speak Italian. I used Google translate, so my apologies for butchering the language.  
> Please let me know why you think Raoul seems to have a special dislike of Juleka. I'm interested to see if the reason might already be suspected by the reader.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir practices with his new powers. A father and son "discussion". Adrien calls a friend to set her straight.

When Chat Noir landed on the roof of Master Fu’s building he was surprised to find both his master and his partner waiting for him there.

“Ladybug informs me that you both know each other’s true identifies,” his master began. Chat Noir shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he glanced at Ladybug, who stared down at her feet. He wondered if their master would make them talk about it.

“As such, she will take an active role in your training from now on,” Master Fu continued. “Race to the Eiffel Tower and back. Go!”

Before Chat could register what Master Fu had said Ladybug had tossed her yo-yo and had zipped away toward their goal. He chased after her trying in vain to catch up. When he returned to the rooftop they were both waiting for him.

“Ladybug informs me that you kept your powers under control both last night and today despite undergoing extreme emotional stress,” his master spoke. “As such, you may remove your collar and keep it off from now on.”

Chat blinked. “Really?” His master nodded and Chat pulled the collar off quickly. Immediately it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could breathe easier. The world looked brighter. The air felt cooler. He pulled his arms above his head and then out in front of him arching his back to stretch it like a cat. Ladybug giggled. Seeing him act like a cat always made her laugh.

“Now then,” Master Fu said once he had the collar in hand, “race to the Eiffel Tower and back. Go!”

This time Chat was ready and he leapt at the same time Ladybug swung. They kept pace with each other all the way to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug was surprised. When they raced together on patrols, she always led and Chat followed. She had thought that her yo-yo gave her the edge, but now she realized that Chat had been holding back. He had chosen to follow and it made her wonder why. On the return trip at one point Chat actually pulled out ahead of her. She gritted her teeth, narrowed her eyes, and launched her yo-yo farther than normal to take a longer swing to by-pass him. She heard a growl behind her and then saw Chat’s black figure launch ahead of her on an especially long vault. Their competition continued until they both landed on Master Fu’s roof. Their master declared it a tie. Through heavy pants Chat asked for a rematch, his lopsided grin revealing how much he had enjoyed their race. Running free and easy without the collar, Chat felt a surge of energy run through him. The feel of the wind as it whipped his hair, the burn of his muscles, the plink of his baton each time it hit, and the laughter of his partner all contributed to the intense high that he now felt. It had been a week since he had raced along the rooftops with his Lady. Now that he was able to do so again, he could not get enough.

Master Fu called for patience and allowed them to catch their breaths, especially Chat whose baton demanded more physical exertion on his part to travel than was required of Ladybug by using her yo-yo. When their breathing returned to normal their master directed them to sit with him. They arranged themselves in a close circle. Ladybug’s knee brushed Chat’s leg. She sighed with disappointment when he inched away so as to remove any physical contact between them. Led by their master they practiced the breathing technique that Ladybug had seen Chat use all week long. Then, they meditated. Since this was new to Ladybug, Master Fu spent most of the time instructing her. She found it difficult to focus and clear her mind. She kept returning to thoughts of last night and today. In her mind she practiced all the things she wanted to say to Adrien, but had not been able to voice. At one point she opened her eyes to peek and felt envious of the calm she perceived on both her partner and master’s faces.

Mercifully, the meditation portion of their training for the day ended. The  two younger heroes rose easily, despite the numbness of their rear ends, and helped Master Fu to his feet. He announced that there would be one more race, but this time Chat would use his new power. Chat called on Catalyst and Ladybug felt relieved that his eyes lacked the crazy wild animal look she had seen before when in his civilian form. However, Chat’s hair looked more disheveled and tangled than ever. Small black bubbles surrounded his entire body not unlike how his hand looks when he calls on Cataclysm. Chat looked expectantly at his master waiting for the go ahead to begin the race. He bounced on his toes in anticipation as his tail swung excitedly back and forth.

“Go!”

Ladybug gasped as she witnessed her partner streak along the horizon in a black blur. She was barely halfway to the Eiffel Tower before Chat had made the full round trip and landed back on Master Fu’s roof. His master encouraged him to go again and then again. In all Chat made 5 complete round trips in the time it took Ladybug to do just one. When the three had united again Ladybug panted heavily trying to catch her breath. She had pushed herself to go even faster than before, not that it mattered. In awe Ladybug watched Chat who looked completely unphased by their race. He breathed normally and smiled broadly. He looked like he could do another 5 laps without any problem.

 “Now, call on Cataclysm,” his Master instructed, “and destroy these boxes.” He pointed to a large pile of boxes and crates in the alley way below. “One touch will destroy not only what you touch, but also whatever is touching it. To reduce the power of Cataclysm, use less fingers. A full palm touch will unleash its full power. Additionally, you will be able to use Cataclysm endlessly if you have called on Catalyst first, but you will have less time to use it before you de-transform. You will have half the time, about 2 and half minutes, from when you first use Cataclysm. Do you understand?”

Chat nodded and jumped down to the alley. He called out for his destructive power and touched one box with one clawed finger. The whole pile disintegrated in an instant. He vaulted back up to the roof to receive his master’s nod of approval. Ladybug stood staring at the empty space below that before would have required Chat to touch every single box and crate without picking up his hand to achieve the same result. She noted the increased number of black bubbles surrounding the hand he used to destroy the pile as he continued to wield Cataclysm. Black bubbles continued to swirl and pop around his entire body, since the power of Catalyst also continued. A beep from Chat’s ring alerted the trio that he would de-transform momentarily.

“You and your kwami have worked hard today, Chat Noir. You must go home immediately and rest or risk Catatonic. You should not transform again until tomorrow’s training. You no longer need the collar as long as you can control your powers. But,” Master Fu stressed this point, “you are not ready to fight akumas yet. No battling, understood?”

Chat nodded. Although he felt disappointed that he still couldn’t battle, he felt proud of himself that he had enough control over his powers that he no longer had to wear the collar. Plagg had said this would be an important hurdle to overcome and now he had. His confidence increased that he would be able to keep his ring.

Their master dismissed them with a wave. Chat turned to Ladybug, knowing he didn’t have much time left.

“Our conversation will have to wait until later,” he whispered as his ring beeped again. He wanted to say more, to embrace her, but he didn’t have time and he wasn’t sure how receptive she would be. He rushed to the roof’s ledge. He gave a quick two fingered salute and jumped. A black blur streaked across the rooftops and he was gone.

Ladybug frowned as she watched him go. She turned, picked up her bag sitting in one corner of the roof, and threw out her yo-yo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien hopped in through one of the windows to his room. He de-transformed mid-stride as he rushed to the intercom buzzing on his desk.

Pushing the button on the console he replied, “Yes, Natalie?”

“Adrien, what have you been doing? I’ve been buzzing you for the last 20 minutes.”

“I’m sorry. I…was in the shower and then…um blow drying my hair,” he lied.

“Well, your father is waiting to see you in his office.”

Adrien gulped. His father and he had not talked beyond the pleasantries of ‘Good Morning’ and ‘Good Night’, since last Saturday when Adrien had his outburst and declared that he hated his father. Adrien still had not offered an apology for his actions, but his father had not asked for one.

“ _Maybe the time has come_ ,” Adrien thought ruefully. He looked up at Plagg, who just shrugged his shoulders and then pointed a paw into his mouth, asking to be fed.

“I’ll be right there,” Adrien replied. He ran his hand through his hair, which felt damp from training with Ladybug and Master Fu. It could probably pass as still damp from the shower.  His clothes were the same he wore to school. He quickly shrugged them off and threw on the pajamas laid out on his bed.

“Where are you going?” Plagg cried in frustration as he watched Adrien stride toward the door. “I need to eat!”

Upon hearing the door shut, Plagg zoomed back to the mini fridge and pulled out a stick of string cheese.

“I have to do everything for myself!” the little kwami grumbled. “He won’t even get me the good stuff. I have to eat this crap! Ungrateful, stingy, oblivious…”

Plagg continued to list adjectives that best described his chosen in his opinion until the sound of tapping interrupted him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _Knock. Knock._ Natalie rapped on the door before opening it.

“Father,” Adrien spoke as he entered his father’s office. Natalie closed the door behind her as she left the room. She gave no hint as to what his father wanted, but if the mournful expression on her normally neutral face gave any indication this was not going to be a fun conversation.

Adrien tried again, “You wanted to see me, Father?”

“Ah!” Gabriel Agreste looked up from his papers. “Yes, I just got off the phone with Mayor Bourgeois…”

Adrien held his breath, “ _Chloé!_ ”

“His daughter is planning a party on your behalf. It will take place on Saturday, a week from tomorrow. You will attend and…”

“Can’t,” Adrien smirked. “I’ll still be grounded then.” Adrien found another unexpected reason to be happy to be grounded.

“Please don’t interrupt,” Gabriel adjusted the glasses sitting on his nose. “As I said you will attend. I will lift your grounding a day early so that you can.”

“But…”

“And you will be Mlle. Bourgeois’s date for the party.”

“Ha!” Adrien barked. “No.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise. Usually Adrien whined and begged to be let out of having to do something, but then ended up being threatened or guilt tripped into doing it.  He rarely outright refused.

“Yes,” the older Agreste hissed. “This is a very nice thing Chloé is doing for you…”

“I don’t want a party.”

“You begged for a birthday party…”

“Which you did not let me have,” Adrien crossed his arms.

“And, I was right to deny you. When you had one anyway an akuma crashed it.”

“Is this meant to make up for it? No thanks,” Adrien turned to go.

“The Mayor is a very important ally,” his father tried to explain.

“Don’t care!” Adrien called over his shoulder.

“Keeping his daughter happy, keeps him happy, which helps the business. You will do your part…”

Adrien kept walking. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall when he heard his father call after him.

“We are not done talking!” Gabriel’s voice raised to a shout. Adrien rounded on him.

“What more can you do to me? I’ve already been grounded a week with another week to go. Care to make it indefinite? Go ahead. I’ve kept myself pretty well occupied and I can continue just fine. I know all too well how to be alone.” The pointed nature of Adrien’s statement was not lost on Gabriel. His father frowned disapprovingly. Adrien could care less. He had a new hobby now: music. Maybe he’d even give scrapbooking a try if Rose would show him if only to scatter glitter throughout the clean sterile mansion. But most importantly he had that damn collar off. He was no longer a caged animal. He could leave whenever he liked.

“Care to add more photo shoots, classes, interviews to my schedule? Cut more calories from my diet? Increase my exercise regime? Go ahead. Make me so tired and stressed that I’m too haggard and wasted to look attractive so that no will want to buy you tacky clothes.”

Gabriel’s face darkened at the insult.

“Care to pull me out of my school and home school me? Go ahead. I have friends now, _real friends_. They won’t abandon me just because they won’t see me every day.” This was a gamble. He hated being home schooled and the thought of returning to it was abhorrent. However, he knew it was a real possibility that his father would resort to using it as a punishment, since he had already done it once, although in that instance it only lasted a day. There was nothing to prevent Gabriel from doing it again unless Adrien could show that it no longer held any power over him. As far as his friends were concerned, he could still call, text, skype, and most importantly sneak out to see them.

“You don’t have any leverage. Not anymore.” His miraculous gave him the freedom and the control over his life that he had been missing. He had just been too afraid to use it fully before now. No more. He was not going to waste his life doing his father’s bidding against his will. He is Chat Noir, _The Chat Noir_. If he could fight akumas and Hawk Moth, then he could fight his father.

As Adrien turned to leave he heard his father ask a question he never thought he would hear.

“What do you want?”

Adrien paused, but over his shoulder he said, “There’s nothing you could give me that would be worth being Chloé’s date.” If he agreed, then it would almost certainly sink any chance of salvaging a romantic relationship with Marinette. Chloe would lord it over her. Worse, by doing so he would be endorsing every mean word Chloe had ever said against Marinette, including that she wasn't good enough for him. Even if they never got back together, Adrien refused to do such a damaging thing to the girl he loved so dearly.

“It’s only for one night.”

Adrien shook his head. That was a lie. It would mean weeks of her following him, hanging off of him, endless phone calls and texts. She would imply to everyone that they were dating, in a relationship. He would hear it repeated over and over. He would read it on-line and in the gossip magazines. One evening would impact him for the rest of the month at least. It would mean another messy conversation, no multiple messy conversations with Chloé to undo the media’s reports, which she believed, and try to make it clear to Chloé that he was just her friend and not her boyfriend.

He had been through this all before more than once. With every “important” party or dinner their fathers would force them together and he would have to live through the same ordeal. It was one thing when they were of an age in which “dating” would be interpreted by any reasonable person as “cute” or “adorable”, but certainly not serious. That time was over. They’re both 15 now. It had to stop, not only for his sanity, but also for her sake. He didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to give her false expectations. He had hoped that when he told Chloé about his feelings for Marinette that it would put an end to their faux, forced “dates”. Obviously, he would need to be more direct. He would have to tell her outright. “They” would never happen.

“Adrien…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Adrien faced his father with cold, green eyes. “I can’t say she won’t be mad, but she deserves to hear it from me.”

“ _I am a gentleman after all  and Chloe’s my friend_ ,” he thought with a sigh as he turned to leave.

“Adrien…”

“Good night, Father.”

Adrien felt surprised to hear his father’s simple reply, “Good night, Adrien.”

He shut the door behind him and his mouth curled into a smirk. He had won an argument with his father! The last time he had done that was when he won the battle to go to public school. It felt good, really good. As Adrien walked back to his room he stood a little taller.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Adrien!”

“Not now, Plagg,” Adrien said distractedly as he came into his room and shut the door. He stared at his phone going through his contacts. He had a call to make.

“But…”

Adrien held up a finger indicating he needed a moment as he pressed send with his other hand to start the call. He didn’t notice that the sound came from the other side of the room and had a distinctive female pitch.

As the phone rang Adrien began to pace back and forth without really looking at anything.

“Adrikens!”

“Hi Chlo…”

“Did your father tell you about the party? It’s to celebrate the end of your grounding and since it’s on Saturday I got you off being grounded a whole day early. Aren’t I smart? It’s going to be the best party! I’m working on the food right now, only your favorites…”

“That’s great Chlo, but…”

“And for the music Daddy is going to get Jagged Stone to play…”

“Chloé! I need to say something,” Adrien paused his pacing and ran a hand through his hair.

“Adrikens? What is it? Don’t you like Jagged? I thought he’s your favorite…”

“No Chloé, it’s not that,” Adrien resumed his pacing. “I need to talk to you about us, that is that there is no us.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Chloé, it’s really nice of you to throw me a party, but you can’t force me to be your date. We aren’t a couple. We have never been a couple and we will never be a couple.”

Adrien sighed and then took a breath to calm himself.

“Is this because of Marinette?” Chloé said her name as if it was a curse word.

“Yes…no. Marinette has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Even if there was no Marinette, we still would not be together, Chloé. You and I are friends, just friends. And, I will continue to be your friend with the stipulation that you be nice to my other friends, including Marinette. But, I can’t be your boyfriend, Chloé. I don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry.”

Plagg zipped in front of Adrien’s face and tried to get his attention, but he turned in his pacing without seeing him.

“But, we’ve known each other so long,” Chloé whined. “We have so much in common! Adrien, we just go together!”

“I know you believe that, but that’s the thing. You make me feel like I’m an accessory. It’s as if you want me around because it makes you look better to others and not because you actually like me.”

“But, I do like you, Adrien,” Chloé’s voice cracked and Adrien stopped pacing. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

“I know,” he replied sadly. “But, that’s how you make me feel. Remember that poster you had me autograph? You added an inscription that made it sound like we were together and then flaunted it for everyone to see. I can’t be with someone who does that to me. I feel used.”

“I’m not using you,” she retorted, but there was doubt in her voice, “at least I didn’t mean to. Please don’t be mad at me, Adrikens, that was ages ago!”

“It’s just one example of many and I’m not mad, Chloé, I’m…tired. I’m tired of having to explain this to you. You have to understand. You have to give me up. I’ll be your friend, Chloé, but I can’t be your boyfriend. If you can’t accept that, then…”

“Then what?”

“Then we can’t be friends,” Adrien’s voice cracked and he sat down on the floor.

“You don’t mean that!” Chloé cried.

“I don’t want that to happened,” he shook his head. “You know I don’t walk away from people and you know why, but I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know how else to get through to you! You’re my oldest friend. We’ve been through a lot together. You were there for me when I lost my mother. I haven’t forgotten that. I can never thank you enough. I can never repay that debt. But, Chloé…please…just be my friend? Can you do that? Can you just like me for me? That’s all I want.”

“I do like you for you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t put up with your puns, which are really annoying and not at all funny.” Chloé paused and her voice softened, “I’m sorry I haven’t been a good friend. I’ll be better.”

“Thank you.”

“I won’t make you sign any more autographs. And I won’t flaunt you around other people, although it’s not my fault if they look because…well, we’re both gorgeous.”

Adrien laughed, “Okay, that’s fair.”

“If we go to the same event, then I won't automatically assume we are going together. And I won’t make Daddy ask your father for you to be my date.”

“It’s not like you would have any trouble getting a date all on your own,” Adrien flattered.

“That’s true,” she agreed. “And, I’ll try to be nice to your friends.”

“Even Marinette?”

“Aaaadrien!” Plagg whispered in his ear, but Adrien pulled away and just scowled at him in annoyance.

Chloé sighed, “Adrien, I really don’t get what you see in her. She’s not worthy of you. She’s just such a nobody, I mean, really, Adrien…”

“Chloé, I’m going to stop you before you say something that you are going to have to apologize for later. If anyone is not worthy of anyone, then it’s me not worthy of her. But, let me worry about Marinette. Just try to be nice? Please? I’m not saying you have to be best friends. Just try to be civil and if you can’t manage that then, just…it would be better to say nothing at all.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll say nothing. I’ll hold my tongue. For the record, I think you are making a huge mistake.”

“I know, you don’t have to keep reminding me,” he sighed.

“Okay, so are we good now? Are we friends?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course, still friends,” he smiled a bit wearily.

Chloé squealed in excitement. “Good! Now, we can have your party!”

“Chlo-ee,” he stretched out her name to show his annoyance.

“I already said you don’t have to be my date. You can go with whomever you want, even…Marinette.” Chloé paused to mime gagging and then continued, “Please? You’ll get out of being grounded a day early and you didn’t get a proper birthday party because of the whole akuma thing. Everyone should have a birthday party. Please, Adrikens? Let me throw you a party to show you how good a friend I can be.”

Adrien tried to dissuade her, but he got nowhere and finally gave up.

“Okay, okay! Sure! Have the party,” he said in defeat.

Chloé squealed again in delight.

Adrien held the phone away from his ear so as not to be deafened by her shrill yelps. He rubbed his eyes as he began to feel a dull ache in his head. He laid back carefully onto the floor as he stretched out his legs and propped up his head with one arm. It was not unlike how he relaxed on Marinette’s roof only now he laid on the floor instead of on her lawn chair. With everything that had happened since he arrived back in his room, he had forgotten to rest after training.

“ _Lying down should help_ ,” he thought.

When Chloé had calmed down, she asked, “Are you going to ask Marinette to go with you? ”

“I don’t know. I’d like to, but I don’t know if Marinette will say yes.”

“Trust me. If you ask Marinette out, she’ll say yes.”

“I’m not so sure. We had a fight yesterday and I think I screwed things up with her.”

“Aaaadrien!” Plagg zipped around Adrien’s head, but he shooed him away with his hand.

“After today’s lunch she should be groveling at your feet. You basically saved her from the evil clutches of Raoul, The Wolf,” Chloé said.

“You talk like he’s a supervillain,” Adrien giggled.

“He may as well be. The hell he put Sabrina through was nothing short of criminal. Ugh! I even asked Daddy if we could press charges, but he said being a two-timer is not against the law. I think it should be, seriously.”

“If that was the case, then probably half of Paris would be in jail!” he exclaimed with a smirk.

“Well, if it doesn’t work out with Marinette, then you could ask Sabrina. After your heroics at lunch I think she has a crush on you,” Chloé sing-songed.

“Oh God! Please don’t say that! No more crushes!” he moaned as he covered his eyes with his hand. “I can’t take any more girls with crushes on me.”

“Uh? Adrien? Who has a crush on you?” asked a female voice above him and not coming from the phone. Adrien’s eyes popped open in surprise.

“Accckkkk!” he cried in surprise. “Buginette!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another Adrien-centric chapter. I did warn you. He's my go to guy.  
> I nice scene with Chloe. I do think her friendship with Adrien has the potential to be an interesting, complicated one. I'm glad the show is starting to flesh it out a bit.  
> Also, I'm pro-longing "the talk" between Adrien and Marinette for as long as I can. Hope that's not too frustrating.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien bicker. Adrien is sick. The kwamis get into trouble. Hawk Moth closes in. Marinette tells a bedtime story.

“Adrien! What’s wrong?” Chloé asked dismayed.

“Um…Bug…Bug,” Adrien squeaked as he stared in surprise at Ladybug standing above him.

“Ew! There’s a bug in your room. Kill it! Kill it!” Chloé screeched.

“Yeah, a bug…a scary, mean looking bug. GottaGoBye,” Adrien hung up. “What? The? Hell?” Adrien cried looking at Ladybug and then Plagg.

Plagg laughed, “I tried to warn you.”

“It’s not funny,” he snapped at his kwami as he got to his feet. Pain flashed behind his eyes and he winced. “How much of that conversation did you hear?” He asked wiggling his cell phone at her.

Ladybug coughed uncomfortably, “All of it.”

“I thought you gave up your spying!” Adrien exclaimed embarrassed.

“I was not spying!” she cried.

“Then, why are you in my room?”

Ladybug crossed her arms and turned around offended.

Seeing Plagg hovering next to her, Adrien rounded on him, “Why is she in my room?” he hissed.

“I let her in. What?” Plagg asked. “I live here, too. Besides she brought me food.” He zipped over to a white box on Adrien’s desk and pulled out a cheese Danish.

“Don’t feed him!” Adrien cried at Ladybug. “He’s on a strict diet!” Adrien ran after Plagg and then lunged at him, trying to snatch the pastry away, but Plagg zig-zagged out of his reach.

“He’s starving me!” Plagg cried as he took a hug bite of the Danish. “I only get string cheese. It’s inhumane!”

“It’s justice for all of the trouble you caused! You’re lucky I give you _anything_ to eat,” Adrien hissed. “You…you traitor!”

Ladybug watched the scene play out between the two with amusement.

“I’m loyal to those who feed me best,” Plagg stuck out his tongue at Adrien before nuzzling into Ladybug’s neck.

She giggled, “I feel I walked into the middle of something.” She scratched Plagg under the chin with a finger.

“Speaking of which, why are you here?” Adrien huffed.

“I came to talk,” Ladybug replied.

“Good luck,” Plagg interjected. “He’s been giving me the silent treatment all day.”

“I know how that feels,” she noted.

“Hey, I was there this morning waiting for you. You didn’t show!”

“I explained that already. I overslept. I almost missed the bus. I’m sorry,” she cried in defense of herself.

Adrien nodded. He knew that. He needed to calm down or he was going to make things worse.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he said more calmly, running a hand through his hair and taking a breath. “I shouldn’t of said that you were spying or implied that you stood me up on purpose. You surprised me and I reacted badly. Let’s start over, okay?”

She nodded, a strained smile graced her lips.

A wave of nausea hit him suddenly and he teetered a bit. “Actually, no,” he murmured, “I’m not up for talking to you now. I just went two rounds with my father and Chloe. Fighting with you is going to knock me out.”

Ladybug stared back in surprise. There was no mirth in his eyes. He was serious.

“Are you…are you asking me to leave?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Is this some kind of payback for me kicking you out last night?” She could feel her blood begin to rise. She didn’t think Adrien could be so petty.

“Please, later,” Adrien motioned to the window as he took a step to show her out, but his knees buckled. Pain washed over his head and settled in his eyes. Ladybug caught his arm to steady him. She looked at him with concern.

“Catatonic,” he rasped. “I didn’t rest like I was supposed to.”

“Let’s get you to the bed,” she said turning him around. He allowed himself to be guided by her. He sat on the bed and then laid his head back on the pillow.

“How do you feel?” she asked looking at his face. His eyes were scrunched and he had a strange, green cast to his skin.

“Dizzy,” he replied. “I feel like I’ve been on a roller coaster all day, as if I’m doing loop-the-loops.”

After a few moments he felt the bed dip and then something cool fell across his forehead, a damp cloth he realized. Then a warm hand, but not a gloved one, stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and beheld Marinette. She reached across him and turned out the lights above the bed.

“Thanks,” he said. “That’s a lot better.”

“What else can I do?” she asked, anxious to make him comfortable.

“Hmm…” Adrien considered. There were so many things he’d like her to do to him or with him, but in his current state he was afraid he’d be sick all over her and also there was the small matter of their fight last night that was still unresolved. So the best he could probably hope for was just for her to, “Pet my hair?” he asked.

She smiled. “ _Such a needy kitty_ ,” she thought. Her fingers delicately ran through his soft locks. When she found just the right spot behind where his left cat ear would be if he was transformed, Adrien began to purr. Marinette giggled and Adrien opened one eye to regard her, but decided not to care and reclosed it. Her ministrations felt too wonderful and he could not contain himself. He allowed the low rumble in his chest to increase in volume as he happily enjoyed her pampering him.

After sometime she noted that the color of his skin had returned to normal and his whole face looked peaceful and calm. “Feeling better?” she asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh,” he sighed dreamily. But, to his dismay she suddenly stopped petting.

“Ready to talk?” she asked.

He pulled the cloth from his forehead dropping it to the floor and nestled closer to her, putting his head in her lap and back into contact with her hand. She resumed stroking his hair.

“Ready,” he replied closing his eyes and a silly smile on his face. His purring resumed.

“ _As long as you keep petting my hair, I’ll do whatever you want, Princess_ ,” he thought. As he nestled her thigh with his cheek he realized the fabric felt much softer than jeans should. It occurred to him that she was not wearing her school clothes. He opened one eye to see a pink striped cotton leg. He craned his neck upwards and saw a collared shirt of the same material.

“Are you in your PJs?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” Marinette smirked. Adrien gulped.

Then putting his head back in her lap and under her hand he asked, “Invited yourself for a sleep over?” He waited for the inevitable brush off, for her to push his head out of her lap, retort with a quip, and then take up a new seat at his desk. That’s what Ladybug would do.

To his surprise she didn’t move, but resumed petting his hair. “Uh-huh,” she repeated.

He sat up quickly despite the pain that shot through his head to meet her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came.

“Easy, Kitty. I told my parents that I’m spending the night at Alya’s so that we would have plenty of time to _talk_. Okay?”

He nodded. She patted her leg indicating he should resume his spot. He slowly lowered himself back down and placed his head back in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair again and felt him relax. She was about to begin the speech she had prepared regarding the previous night when Plagg zipped back to the desk and dove into the pastry box. He reappeared with a cheese Danish clutched in each paw. Marinette’s curiosity got the better of her.

“Why are you only feeding Plagg string cheese? What happened to the camembert?” Marinette asked knowing that there was likely a pretty good story there.

Adrien felt surprised that his lady started with that question, rather than wanting to return to the topic of the previous night. However, he made no objection and answered it.

“Camembert is too good for him. Actually, the string cheese is, too. He deserves cheese out of a can,” Adrien replied sullenly.

“How dare you!” Plagg cried, insulted. “If anyone deserves the best, it’s me. I’ve had to put up with your whining and blubbing for months now. First it was, ‘I love Ladybug! We’re meant to be!’ and then it became ‘Why doesn’t Marinette like me?’ and finally ‘What do I do? I love them both, but they both like someone else. Oh woe is me!!!!’” Plagg mimicked Adrien’s voice as he made lovesick faces. A pillow came flying at Plagg, which he easily dodged.

“You see what I have to put up with?” Plagg appealed to a giggling Marinette. “He starves me and throws things at me! And then he wonders why I play tricks on him.”

Marinette’s laughter died instantly. “Tricks?” Marinette asked with her hands on her hips. “What kind of tricks?”

“Nothing that bad,” Plagg said trying to act innocent.

“Yeah, nothing like using my phone without my permission!” A red faced Adrien sat up in bed pointing an accusatory finger at the little black being. “He’s the one that called you last night and then laughed at me as I floundered to make some kind of conversation. It’s the whole reason we’re in this mess. If Plagg hadn’t of called, then I wouldn’t of come over last night, and we wouldn’t of fought. So…string cheese!”

Adrien flopped back onto the bed in frustration and brought the other pillow over his head to cover his humiliation. Plagg’s imitation of him mooning over Buginette was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever had to endure and he didn’t think he could look her in the eye.

Marinette gave the god of destruction her famous death glare. “Plagg, you owe Adrien an apology.”

The little kwami crossed his arms, “Gods do not apologize.”

“They do if they want more cheese Danish,” she replied crossing her arms in like fashion.

Plagg’s eyes widen as the realization sunk in that he would be eating string cheese for the very near future, maybe the rest of Adrien’s time as Chat Noir. He glanced at the white box of pastries on Adrien’s desk and then back to his chosen still hiding behind the pillow.

“Marinette’s right, Plagg. That was a horrible thing you did!” Tikki scolded. She had been sitting on Adrien’s desk eating one of the chocolate chip cookies Marinette had packed in the box from her parents’ bakery listening quietly to the conversation. She suspected that Plagg’s punishment was justified knowing how troublesome he could be, but she had not thought he would have done something like that.

“I knew your kwami would be nice,” Adrien mumbled behind the pillow. “Thanks, Tikki.”

“And furthermore, you broke your promise to me. We agreed that we wouldn’t interfere with our chosens revealing themselves,” Tikki continued.

“I didn’t!” Plagg cried.

“You did! That phone call was when they confirmed that they knew that the other is their partner. By making that phone call you interfered!” Tikki crossed her arms and turned away from Plagg mad.

Plagg looked around the room and finding no ally he threw up his paws in defeat. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made the phone call. I’m sorry I spilt the pencil holder. I’m sorry I let Ladybug in. I’m sorry I kept her identify from you. I’m sorry about Hawk Moth!”

“Wait. What about Hawk Moth?” Marinette asked.

Plagg gulped and Tikki spun around, her face filled with horror. She silently shook her head at Plagg, but he shrugged in helplessness. It was too late. Adrien already knew.

“Plagg knows who Hawk Moth is, but he won’t tell me,” Adrien supplied removing the pillow from his face so that he could stare down his kwami.

Plagg zipped away to hide.

“Plagg! You get back here!” Marinette called as she tried to chase after him. She felt angry at him, too. When she lost track of him she returned to the bed.

“How does he know?” she asked Adrien.

“He says he can feel when his fellow kwamis are near. That’s how he knew you are Ladybug. He felt Tikki’s presence. He’s felt Hawk Moth’s kwami somewhere ‘nearby’, but he won’t say where or when. I suspect Tikki feels it, too.” Adrien felt bad about calling Tikki out, but he knew Marinette would figure it out herself even if he didn’t say anything.

“Who is he, Tikki?” Marinette rounded on her kwami. “Please, you have to tell us!”

“I wish I could, Marinette, but…”

“No, no you can’t keep doing this,” she shook her head in frustration. “You can’t keep withholding information from us. Promises or not. You have to tell us. WHO IS HE?”

Faced with Marinette’s famous death stare Tikki crumbled and fled, seeking a safe hiding spot. Marinette called after her in frustration and anger. Tears began to prick at her eyes.

“Don’t bother,” Adrien called from his spot on the bed. “They won’t tell us. Apparently, we’re ‘not ready’, although, it’s probably mostly my fault. My lack of control over my powers is a substantial set back to our readiness.”

Marinette turned around in anger as her eyes lit on the globe sitting beside Adrien’s bed. She strode toward it. Adrien, despite his sorry state, read her expression and her intention. He hoisted himself up and leapt in time to catch the globe just as Marinette released it from her hand preventing its impact against the wall.

“Whoa, whoa, Princess,” he said catching her wrist with his other hand. “I know this is an earth shattering revelation, but there’s no need to start the apocalypse over it.” He placed the globe safely back on the table.

She laughed. There was an undercurrent of bitterness and hurt, but she still laughed.

“We have to find him, Adrien. We have to stop him,” Marinette’s voice shook with anger.

They had been fighting Hawk Moth for the past 9 months with no end in sight. He had done so much damage, not physically, since the Miraculous Ladybug spell restored everything, but emotional and psychological damage. Paris wasn’t the same. There were akuma warning sirens and news alerts. Businesses suffered as tourism to the city of lights decreased. The city had started its own hotline for people to call to seek help dealing with sudden anger or sadness in the hopes of being spared from falling under Hawk Moth’s control. But, no one was immune. Hawk Moth targeted men and women, the old and the young, the healthy and the sick. It made no difference.

Then there was the toll his attacks took on the heroes of Paris themselves. How many times had they fought their friends or loved ones? How many nights had they stayed up together talking or just holding each other seeking comfort? How many times had Chat died to save her?

“I know…and we will. Believe me, I’ve been trying,” he pulled her into a hug.

“What do you mean?” she pulled back to look in his eyes.

Adrien sat back on his haunches. The room spun and lurched with his sudden movements. He pointed a less than steady finger to the opposite wall.

“Look behind the red banner,” he instructed.

As Marinette got off the bed to do what he asked, Adrien crawled back to his pillow. He cursed his father and Chloé under his breath. If not for their demands, then he would have rested and wouldn’t be so sick now. It would not be a mistake he would repeat. Everything would have to be put on hold if just to avoid the effects of Catatonic. He wished he could just sink into oblivion like last time and ride the effects out in a comatose state. It seemed that the increased control over his powers made him less susceptible to Catatonic, so instead of being completely incapacitated he was only partially so. Although on paper it was an improvement, in reality it felt like more bad luck.

“What is this?” Marinette breathed as she stared at the bulletin board. He waved a hand to indicate she should bring it to him. When she did, he adjusted his pillow to prop himself up a bit so he could explain.

“I’ve been using data from the LadyBlog reports to try to see if there is some kind of pattern with Hawk Moth’s attacks: timing, location, anything that would be helpful to try to give some clue as to who or where he is.”

“What have you figured out?” Marinette looked at the board in awe. In the upper left corner was a hand drawing of Hawk Moth’s face as he appeared during the Stoneheart attack. She guessed that Adrien drew it himself from memory. It wasn’t a particularly good drawing, but it gave a general idea of his appearance and the contours of his mask. Underneath the drawing was a printout from the LadyBlog of a picture of Hawk Moth that Volpina had created using her powers of illusion. Adrien had written out what distinguishing features he noted based on the picture: “ _Male, Caucasian_ , _approx. 40-50 years old, thin, well groomed, distinguished, upper class?_ ”

“Not much, unfortunately. This spreadsheet tracks the timing of his attacks. Here’s the summary.” He tapped some papers on the right hand side of the board.

Marinette looked at the data. From the summary sheet she read that Hawk Moth usually attacked in the afternoon or early evening, but rarely before noon and never after midnight. The data showed he was more likely to attack on Tuesdays and Fridays during the week and Sundays on the weekend.

“See,” Adrien pointed to the spreadsheet, “usually his attacks are spaced at least two days apart, although there have been a few instances where there have been two akumas on the same day, so it doesn’t seem he needs to recharge or at least not for long. Then the map...”

Marinette turned her eyes to the map in the center of the board.

“The black dots are all of the akuma attacks. Initially, I was hoping the concentration of attack sites would point to where Hawk Moth is hiding. As you can see most of them are at or near our school.”

“You think it’s a teacher?” she asked surprised.

“Initially yes, but none of the teachers look physically like the illusion Volpina made of Hawk Moth, so probably not. Once Plagg revealed that he could feel other kwamis I changed my tactics. Go to my computer and open the original file. I started to update it.”

Marinette got up off the bed and sat in Chat’s chair. After he gave her the password to log in to his computer, which was “Ch@tL0v3sL@dyBug”, a fact that caused her to giggle and him to blush horribly, he directed her to the specific file, which he called “Madly Clumsy”. It was password protected, too: “Blu3Be11Eye5”.

“What am I looking at here?” she asked as she opened the spreadsheet and clicked back and forth between it and the map.

“I added columns to the right on the spreadsheet. Scroll over,” he directed. “If we know the akumatized person or had some connection, such as the parent of classmate, then it plots a green ring around the black dot for me and a red ring for you. If we were near when the akuma was first spotted, then it plots a yellow ring for me and a blue one for you.”

Marinette looked at the map there was a lot of green and yellow, and just a little bit of red and blue.

“It’s not done. Once I knew your identity I tried to fill in as much as I could for you. I knew when you were at school of course and that you would know our classmates and their families, but that’s as far as I got.”

“What are you trying to figure out by doing this?” Marinette asked as she started reading down the spreadsheet and filling in her columns.

“I have a theory that there is a connection between every single akuma and at least one of us,” he paused to let that sink in. He raised up on one elbow to better see her. “If the kwamis can feel each other’s presence, then I think Hawk Moth is using his kwami to target victims to try to identify us or at the very least identify where we are location-wise, like where we live and where we go to school.”

“You mean he’s looking for us? Trying to figure out who we really are?”

Adrien nodded, “Think about it, how did you find me? I gave you the clue that I go to your school. Based on the number of attacks at our school, he must know we go there. It was probably fairly easy for him to identify it, since we both go there. The presence of two kwamis must be stronger than just one. He can guess at our approximate age just as you did for me. That gives him three grades to work with, maybe about 130 kids or so. Then, eliminate the people that have already been akumatized to find the likely candidates and that list will only get shorter and shorter with each attack on the school.”

“How long before he finds us?” she asked with worry painted all over her face.

“My fear is that he already has or if not is very close to figuring it out. Do you realize that in Mlle. Bustier’s class we are the only two students that haven’t been akumatized?” Adrien’s head began to pound and he resettled himself back on the bed with a moan.

“But if he knows we attend Collège Françoise Dupont, then why attack people outside of school?”

“It’s possible he’s trying to determine where we live and our habits in order to devise the best place to attack us. Your home’s close proximity to the school may be a good thing. It may help to mask where you live and keep you hidden. Also, the fact that you are mostly at home and at school probably helps you, too where as I…”

“You are all over the city with your extra classes and modeling…” Marinette finished his sentence.

“Yes, exactly, so that gives him more opportunities to find me. And also, two out of the last three akuma attacks were in Master Fu’s neighborhood, whereas previously there had been none in that district of Paris.”

“We may have inadvertently revealed Master Fu to Hawk Moth!” Marinette gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?”

“I only found out about the kwami sensing thing on Monday. And, it’s just a theory. It took me a while to plot out my portion to determine if there was any merit to it. And, I couldn’t ask you to do it before we both found each other because, well, admitting who you know and where you were at certain times are pretty big clues in terms of discovering secret identities. I was going to ask you to do your portion as soon as you discovered me, but then we had our fight, so…”

“So, this is the first opportunity,” she sadly filled in.

“Yes, pretty much. Again I don’t know if we are in danger or not. It’s possible he’s doing it without realizing it, but…” his voice trailed off so he could stifle a yawn.

“But, what?”

“He’s smart and determined. I think we should assume that he’s using every means at his disposal to find us, including manipulating his kwmai.”

“I already told you, kid, Nooroo wouldn’t betray us!” Plagg insisted coming out of his hiding place to defend his brethren.

“You don’t know that, not for sure,” Adrien scolded. “I’m sure he’s a great kwami, but Hawk Moth he’s…”

“Evil,” Marinette finished. “Adrien’s right, he’ll do whatever it takes. We need to find him.” She turned back to the computer to continue entering the data into the spreadsheet. Any anger she felt toward the kwamis had been forgotten, replaced with determination, which manifested itself as the small tip of her tongue poking out of her mouth as she worked.

Adrien’s anger toward the kwamis had also dissipated with the onslaught of fatigue that came over him in waves. He laid back listening to the clicks coming from the key board with every stroke of Marinette’s fingers. He closed his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Just a little rest_ ,” he thought. He practiced his breathing technique and pictured himself on Marinette’s balcony. In his mind the sky twinkled with more stars than could ever be possibly seen in the city of lights. He breathed deeply taking in the scent of cinnamon and sugar. He sank into the comfort of her lawn chair. He felt his arms embrace her petite figure lying next to him, her warmth radiating all the way to his bones. He could see her face, highlighted by the moon and starlight, her shining eyes as she laughed at his jokes, and her full lips that he so desperately wished to kiss. Those lips parted and spoke his name, all his names, almost as a prayer of acceptance of all of him.

“ _Chat Noir…Chaton…Kitty…Adrien…”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After completing the first two pages of the spreadsheet Marinette regarded her sleeping partner. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He looked peacefully asleep and so handsome. Her heart leapt into her throat. She shook her head. She had work to complete and turned back to the computer.

As she typed Marinette wondered how long Adrien had spent working on trying to find Hawk Moth. She had to admit that his tactics and reasoning seemed sound. She felt a pang of guilt for not helping earlier or even conducting her own investigation.

“ _All that time I spent on designing, sewing, and starting my on-line boutique, some of that time should have been spent doing this_ ,” she thought ruefully.

When the last entry had been made she toggled back to the map and refreshed it. She gasped in horror. Every single black dot indicating an akuma attack was ringed by at least one color, but usually at least two or three if not all four. She could count on only her two hands the number of akumas that only had one color.

She turned to her partner and called his name, all of his names to try to wake him. At first he did not stir, but then finally breathed her name, “Mari.”

She tried calling him again, but his face scrunched up as he reached out to find nothing to hold. He whimpered a bit. She reached out a hand to stroke his hair. If she could not wake him, then she would try to soothe him back to a peaceful sleep.

“Stars,” he mumbled as he began to purr. He twisted to one side, bringing his pillow down from his head for him to hold in his arms.

“Adrien, where are you?” she whispered wondering if he would answer and tell her about his dream. The last time he fell into Catatonic she could hear Master Fu talking to him from her place in the kitchen, although she could not make out Chat’s responses. She tried again. “Kitty, where are you?”

“Happy place,” he murmured as his mouth turned upwards slightly at the corners.

“ _Must be on my balcony_ ,” she thought, but just to make sure she asked, “Who are you with?”

“ _Purr_ -incess.”

Marinette tried to hold back the giggles, but failed. He even punned in his sleep!

“Shhhh,” he scolded, “she’s sleeping.”

“Sorry!” Marinette whispered back with a wide grin stretched across her face. This really was too cute. She decided to leave it at that not wishing to intrude too far into his dreams. She turned back to the computer to save her work and log out. Discussion of the map would have to wait until morning as would the much needed talk to resolve their fight. She switched off the computer monitors and then re-hid the bulletin board behind the banner.  She flicked the rest of the lights off in the room. As she crawled into bed he let out a puzzled hum.

“Just me,” she whispered as she positioned the pillow she had rescued from the floor back onto the bed for her to use, “your _Purr_ -incess.”

All at once the purring stopped. “Not mine,” he frowned as he mumbled. “Lost.”

“I’m right here, Chat…um Adrien. I’m not lost,” she tried to reassure him. His face had scrunched up with worry and sadness.

“ _Why does he think I’m lost?_ ” she wondered.

“Lost,” he repeated, “gone.”

She slipped her legs underneath the covers and settled her head back on the pillow. She looked at his face. His brows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth curled into a grimace that made her worry he was in pain. She wanted to soothe him and knowing how he liked to cuddle thought perhaps that was the best way. If she had been forced to search her feelings, then she would have had to admit that she longed to wrap herself in his arms and feel his breath on her skin. He clutched his pillow where she wished to be and pulled it out of his grasp. That was a mistake.

“STAY!” Adrien cried in what could only be described as utter agony. Her arms instantly wrapped around him trying to make up for the sudden loss. He returned the embrace rolling his body partially on top of hers settling his head onto her shoulder and entwining their legs. Initially, she froze waiting for the sound of hurried footsteps, the opening of his door, the worried call of his name. When she heard none of these, she supposed that his cry had not disturbed anyone. She wondered if he really was in trouble would anyone in this huge house know? She tried to relax into his embrace, but the tight hold he had on her made that a bit difficult. With one hand she reached up and stroked his hair.

“You’re on my balcony,” she whispered, “just you and me, the princess and her knight. We are looking at the stars…”

She recounted the events of that night, including the moment in which she spoke the truth and told him of her superhero persona. Less than half way through the story he loosened his grip, his chest rumbling with a deep purr.

“I love you, Kitty,” she whispered after she came to the end of the story. As her eyes fluttered close and sleep overtook her she wondered if she would be able to tell him when the time comes. She seemed to be only able to confess to him her secrets when he’s asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you. I'm holding off on the reconciliation as long as possible.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette forgets a promise. An unexpected sports spectator causes an akuma. Adrien impersonates someone too well.

**Saturday, May 6 th**

Marinette awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She moaned and pulled the pillow over her head. After four rings the phone became silent and she sighed, happy to return to her dream. In that dream she had visited Adrien as Ladybug, but he had called for Marinette. She appeared before him and he had scooped her up and held her tightly, laughing heartily and smiling that lopsided grin.

The phone rang again, only this time it was louder as if nearer. She groaned and pulled the pillow off of her head. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she tried to focus she saw a smallish red blur holding a loud black blur.

“Marinette, phone!” Tikki insisted.

Marinette reluctantly took the phone from her and swiped it with her thumb to answer the call without bothering to read the display to find out the caller’s name.

“Hello, _Purr_ -incess!”

Marinette jumped, her eyes opening wide. In that moment she realized she was not in her own room, but in Adrien’s bedroom. She catapulted out of bed as if it was on fire.

“Chat…um I mean, A-adrien?” she stammered out.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” he sounded very chipper.

“ _He must be a morning person_ ,” she thought. “ _Figures._ ”

“Yes, thanks, um…where are you?” She turned around in the room finding it vacant.

“I’m just pulling up to my photoshoot. I had to get up early and I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. But you have to get going now. The maid is going to come into my room in about an hour, so no more over- _sweeping_. Time to get up! There’s some food in the mini fridge you can _polish_ off.” She could hear his smirk over the phone.

“Thanks, I’m up and don’t worry I’ll make a _clean_ getaway!” She rubbed her eyes and then pulled a leftover pastry out of the box on Adrien’s desk.

Adrien laughed and she continued, “I know we’re _pressed_ for time but when are we going to _iron_ out our problems and talk about our _dust_ up?”

“Okay, you just _maid_ my day!” he giggled, “But, to answer your question I’ll be done here around lunch time, but I have a lacrosse game at 13:00. We could talk afterwards around 15:30?”

“Sure, um would you mind if I came to the game…to watch you play?” She nibbled at the croissant.

“Really?” Adrien never had anyone come to his games to cheer him on. “Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marinette!” her mother from called downstairs.

Marinette turned in her desk chair when a small figure fell into her arms almost knocking them both onto the ground.

“Manon!” she cried. Marinette internally cursed herself. She had forgotten that she had promised to babysit Manon today.

“Hello, Marinette!” greeted Mme. Chamack. “Thank you so much for babysitting.”

“Of course! So happy to,” Marinette trailed off feeling less than happy. She actually felt panicked. She had agreed to go to Adrien’s game and then talk afterwards. How was she supposed to do that with Manon in tow?

“Let’s play!” Manon cried grabbing the Ladybug doll off of Marinette’s shelf.

“I’ll be back around 16:00. Now, Manon, you behave for Marinette. I want to hear a good report.”

Manon nodded and she moved the Ladybug doll through the air as if it was flying.

“Mme. Chamack there’s a lacrosse game at my school today. Would it be alright if I took Manon to see it?” Marinette crossed her fingers.

“I don’t want to see lacrosse!” Manon complained. “I want to go to the zoo!”

“We could go to the zoo this morning and then to the game afterwards. Adrien is playing…” Marinette sing-songed. Manon loved Adrien. They had met when Marinette had taken Manon to the park, where at the same time Adrien had a photoshoot. The photographer fell in love with Manon and asked her to pose with Adrien. Adrien’s natural charm and child-like goofiness had won Manon over very quickly. Ever since that day the  little girl begged Marinette to see Adrien every time she babysat.

Manon squealed excitedly, “I want to go! Let’s go now! Can we please go, Maman? I want to see Adrien play! I want to play, too!” Manon continued to babble excitedly as Marinette answered all of Mme. Chamack’s questions and eventually obtained her consent. Marinette sighed in relief.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette watched from the sidelines, her eyes following a golden haired boy whether he was in possession of the ball or not. Luckily for Marinette, Adrien was one of the best players on their school’s team so he had the ball a lot. As such, her fixed focus on him did not call too much attention.

“Yay! Go Adrien!” Manon happily shouted. Her long pigtails bounced as she hopped on the ground in excitement.

“He’s really good!” Marinette enthused, speaking of the blond boy she could not tear her gaze from, to her girlfriends standing on the sidelines with her.

“Adrien and Kim are the two best players on the team,” Alix said matter-of-factly. She played on the girls’ team who had come early to support the boys’ team. Their game would start after this one finished. She wore her uniform of a polo shirt and plaid kilt in the school’s colors. She practiced with her lacrosse stick as she talked, cradling the ball in the rope pocket at the head of the stick. She had been explaining the rules and the referee’s calls to Marinette, who had never watched a game before now.

“Ivan and Nino are good, too,” Mylene added in defense of her boyfriend as well as Alya’s. “They just don’t get as much fanfare because they play defense.”

Supporters of the Collège Françoise Dupont cheered as Adrien scored another goal. Kim, who assisted the goal, clacked his lacrosse stick against Adrien’s in congratulations. Adrien raised his helmet so that he could flash a smile at Marinette who whooped and hollered in support.

“Giiirl, Adrien just smiled at you! How are you not melting?” Alya teased. She was there to watch her boyfriend play, but she could not miss the exchange between Sunshine Boy and her bestie.

Marinette waived a dismissive hand, but her blush was unmistakable.

“Sooo…what’s going on with you two? Did he confess his feelings for you? Did you kiss? Are you together?” Alya whispered.

“Yes, yes, and I wish I knew.” Marinette answered quietly, figuring it was just easier to play along with her reporter friend rather than to fight her. Alya always got to the bottom of every story one way or another.

“WHAAAAT!?!” Alya screamed. When she had gotten a hold of herself, she cried “You kissed Adrien?”

Marinette felt glad that she had told Alya at the game, since her screaming just got lost with the rest of the supporters’ cheers. Although, Alix abruptly stopped her cradling and stared. Mylene moved closer so that she could get in on the very juicy girl talk.

Marinette nodded in response as her best friend continued to freak out.

“Was it good?” Alix wiggled her eyebrows.

“How are you so calm?” Alya asked.

“Why don’t you think you’re together?” queried Mylene.

“It was amazing!” Marinette admitted and the four older girls enjoyed another scream fest. Manon joined in not really knowing why, but it looked like too much fun to miss out.

“I think I’m finally over my nervousness now that I know he’s…better, now that I know him better,” she flubbed almost revealing his superhero identity. “ Buuut, we had a fight practically right after and we haven’t had a chance to make up, so I don’t know if we’re together or not,” the raven haired girl explained looking guilty and a bit confused.

“A fight? What could you possibly fight about after just kissing him?” Alix asked.

“Are you sure it was a fight? Cuz that smile he just gave you did not say, ‘I’m mad at you,’ it was more like ‘I’m madly in love with you,’” Alya teased.

“Yes, it was fight and that’s what we fought about, the fact that he’s in love with me.”

Alya just stared, mouth agape, eyes wide, then suddenly she lowered her head, squinted her eyes and pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Alix rolled her eyes as she leaned on her lacrosse stick. Mylene looked confused.

“Okay, we didn’t actually fight about that. I picked a fight with him because he told me he loved me,” Marinette tried to clarify as if somehow it would make more sense to her friends.

Alya screeched in frustration. She walked away a few steps and then turned back to her friend. She opened up her mouth to say something and then repeated her pacing. When she finally returned she rasped out, “WHY?”

“He scared me!” Marinette whimpered. “I know I’ve been dreaming about him saying it to me all year, but when he actually said it…I just…just…”

“You freaked,” Alix shook her head.

“I did. No, worse, I lashed out. I doubted his sincerity. I drudged up stuff that we had already settled, like him ditching us for lunch, Alya.”

“Oh no, Marinette!” Alya moaned.

“I know, I know. I’m an idiot,” she moaned. “But we’re supposed to talk after the game. I’m going to apologize and explain.”

“And beg his forgiveness?” Alix asked pointedly.

Marinette nodded.

“And tell him how _you_ feel about him?” Mylene asked.

Marinette nodded again.

“Which is what exactly?” Alya asked despite already knowing the answer.

Marinette looked at her shoes and then back to her best friend. “That I love him, too,” she admitted. “But I need a favor, just a small one?” She clasped her hands together. When Alya didn’t protest, Marinette carried on. “Can you watch Manon for bit? I have her until 16:00, but Adrien’s still grounded. After the game is going to be our only opportunity to talk.” That wasn’t exactly true, but they had already prolonged their reconciliation almost two days. She couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Why is it every time you babysit her I’m the one who ends up actually watching her?” the redhead teased. “Fine. I’ll watch her. You’re lucky that I ‘ship Adrientte so hard. I suppose Nino and I can take her for ice cream. There are some vendors on the other side of the park, but, you have to start cutting me in on your pay. How about 30%?”

The two friends dickered back and forth for a bit until Marinette realized that her charge was no longer standing with them.

“Uh, Alya? Where’s Manon?” panic starting to rise in Marinette’s voice.

“Adrien, sidelines,” Alix pointed helpfully.

Following where Alix’s finger led, Marinette realized that Manon had run over to Adrien when he had come off of the field with the rest of his team for the break at halftime. He knelt on the ground as she excitedly recounted some important news. Marinette ran over to reclaim her ward. As she approached Adrien noticed her and put a finger to his lips as he spoke to Manon.

“Thanks, Manon. Let’s keep this our secret for now, okay?” he asked giving her a conspiratorial wink.

“Promise!” Manon squealed as she hopped up and down.

“Manon!” Marinette called, “Don’t run off like that. You scared me.” Her gaze fell on Adrien, “Sorry, she slipped away from me.” She smiled nervously, little ladybugs fluttered in her stomach.

“Hi, Marinette!” he replied as he stood up. He felt his stomach flip as he saw the sunlight highlight her hair and illuminate her skin. “That’s okay. She had something very important to tell me.”

“It’s a secret!” Manon sing-songed.

“I’m glad you could come, both of you! Alya and Mylene usually come,” he said referring to his friends’ girlfriends. “Even Kim has Alix to cheer for him. It’s nice to have someone here rooting for me.” A lopsided grin spread across his face.

“Of course! It’s fun watching you. You’re very good,” she smiled, but she felt a bit awkward. Manon and his teammates were right there, so she felt hindered from saying too much.

“Thanks,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“It looks rather dangerous. All those sticks flying in the air and the pushing and shoving…”

“That’s why we wear all this gear,” he said indicating the helmet, padding, mouth guard, and gloves. “I’m perfectly safe.”

He took a breath to calm himself. He wasn’t sure if he should say something about the past couple of days, but he felt like he should. “I know things have been odd between us recently.”

“Odd?” she asked.

“Unresolved, I guess is a better word,” he corrected. “I just want to say that I appreciate that you haven’t disappeared on me while we figure this out. I’m glad that we’re still friends at least.”

“I’m glad, too,” she lowered her voice and met his gaze. “But, I thought we agreed that we’re kindreds? We belong, remember?” She wanted to reassure him that they just needed a moment to make up and everything would be alright again.

“I remember,” he whispered as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

The referee blew the whistle to restart the game.

“I have to go!” He picked up his helmet and stick. “See you after the game?” he asked hope written all over his face.

Marinette smiled and nodded. He grinned and gave her a two fingered salute as he headed back onto the field. She shook her head as she fondly watched him go. When she turned to take Manon back to Alya, Marinette was not prepared for the sight she beheld -- Chloe!

Chloe stood terribly close to Kim, who looked like he might melt right in front of her. She stood on tip toes and covered her mouth as if to tell him some secret. His eyes flashed with delight and he nodded.

“Kim!” Adrien called from the field. “Let’s go!”

Kim looked reluctant to leave the blond girl and join his teammates. Chloe shooed him and blew him a kiss. Marinette immediately looked to find Alya to see what she made of this spectacle, but her eyes found Alix first. Her brows furrowed, mouth turned down in a horrible frown, hands clenched around her lacrosse stick as if strangling it, or perhaps strangling _someone_.  Marinette wondered if Alix pretended to strangle Chloe or Kim, perhaps both.

Kim reached Adrien and they clacked sticks encouragingly. Kim said something to his teammate and gestured behind. Adrien’s gaze followed to where Kim pointed and saw Chloe on the sidelines. Despite his helmet Marinette could see his surprise followed by something darker on his face, perhaps suspicion?

Chloe tossed up her hand and waved, “Adrikens! Good luck!” She blew him a kiss as well. Panic flickered over Adrien’s face as his eyes jumped to Marinette.  The raven haired girl waved her hand to him and gave him a warm smile. He nodded in return to her and then turned to focus on the game, which started a few seconds later when the referee blew his whistle.

“Come on, Manon!” Marinette called and brought the little girl back to the group of girls. Alix stood apart from the rest. Her friends and her teammates looked at her with concern without knowing what to do.

“Alix,” Marinette ventured to engage the tom boy, “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Alix hissed as she swung her stick to swipe at the tips of the grass blades at her feet. “Why is she even here, anyway? The last game of the season and she suddenly shows up? For what? She hates sports!” Alix’s questions were directed at no one in particular, but it was obvious that the “she” that Alix referred to was Chloe.

It was rather odd to see Chloe at a sporting event. Marinette would hardly call herself a sport’s fan, but she had on the odd occasion attended a few basketball and football games and even one of Adrien’s fencing matches, but Chloe never went, not even in support of her oldest friend. Never until now, that is.

The crowd suddenly cheered and Marinette looked up to see Kim break away at a face pace with the ball.

“Go Kim!” Chloe shouted. 

Alix growled and swung her stick again at the lawn in frustration. Marinette and the other girls stared in shock.

“ _Chloe is rooting for…Kim?_ ” Marinette thought feeling both surprised and dismayed. It was no secret that Kim had a crush on Chloe. He had even gotten her a very expensive piece of jewelry for Valentine’s Day, which Chloe quickly spurned. The result being Kim had fallen victim to Hawk Moth and became the akumatized Dark Cupid. Despite all of that Kim’s affection for the spoiled socialite continued even though all his friends hoped that he would wake up and ask out Alix with whom he shared many common interests, including sports.

“When did this happen?” Marinette asked Alya referencing the unlikely quasi relationship between the bratty, rich girl and the competitive jock. Alya shrugged. Like most people at their school, Alya tried to stay away from Chloe as much as possible and so was not privy to whatever had triggered the flirting they now witnessed between the two.

“She did kiss him on the cheek yesterday after the confrontation with Raoul. Maybe they are a thing?” the bespeckled girl asked.

Kim passed the ball to Adrien, who maneuvered around the other team so deftly that they barely put up a defense.  With confidence Adrien took his shot, the ball hit the ground and bounced, passing just out of reach of the goalie’s stick.

“SCORE!” Manon cried. The crowd cheered at the game tying goal. Chloe jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Kim gave her a wave with his stick. His teammates slapped him on the back and shoulders in appreciation of his assist. Alix tried to get his attention, but he probably couldn’t hear her in all of the commotion. She threw her stick on the ground and then sat down herself putting her head in her hands.

The drama playing out between her classmates drew Marinette’s attention and she missed the smile and then wave that Adrien gave her. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low as he set up for the next play. He distractedly kept looking in her direction trying to catch her eye without success. He wondered what preoccupied her thoughts. The shouting of his name by Kim broke him out of his reverie, but too late. He missed the pass from Kim and had to chase after the ball as it bounced and then rolled across the field. The defender covering him got to the ball first, scoping it up into the net of his stick. Adrien used his stick to try to jostle the ball out of the pocket of his opponent’s without success. The other team’s defender passed the ball up field clearing it out of danger and negating Adrien’s chance to score. Adrien sighed and then shook his head.

“ _Focus, you dumb cat!_ ” he chastised himself. He felt even guiltier a few moments later when he heard a cheer from the opposing side indicating that they just scored a goal.

Despite their best efforts Adrien and his teammates were unable to catch up and the game ended 4 to 3 in favor of their opponents. His team came off the field disappointed, but not overly so. They had played well and even with this loss they had a winning record for the season. After congratulating the other team and listening to his coach’s closing talk Adrien gathered his gear and looked for Marinette. He didn’t get far.

“Oh Adrikens!” Chloe enthused. “You played so well! I’m sooo impressed.”

“Hi Chlo. Thanks for coming,” Adrien tried to brush past her, but she caught his arm.

“Wait! Adrien, um didn’t Kim play well?” she asked as she batted her eyelashes at the taller player who had rushed over to the pretty blond.

“Of course! Kim’s our best player,” Adrien asserted giving his friend a slap on the back. Kim smiled gratefully in appreciation.

“I saw how fast you ran!” Chloe continued to compliment Kim. “You should try out for track!”

“Then he wouldn’t be able to play lacrosse,” Alix interjected coming over to join in the conversation. “You would know that if you had any interest in sports or supporting our school’s teams.” Turning to the tall boy she teased, “Only two assists? You’re losing your touch.”

“Let’s see how you do next. I bet you can’t do any better.”

“You’re on,” the pink haired girl threw out her hand and Kim took it sealing the deal.

“It’s really not fair that you lost,” Chloe caught Adrien’s arm again as he tried to slip away. “Our team is far superior, seriously!” Chloe flicked her ponytail.

“I think we were pretty evenly matched,” Kim admitted.

“You got some bad calls at the end. Number 3 on the other team should have gotten a penalty for that illegal check he gave you,” Alix noted.

“Eh! I handled him, no problem,” Kim boasted, puffing out his chest.

“Oooh! I have no doubt of that,” gushed Chloe who squeezed Kim’s bicep. Kim giggled.

Adrien blinked. He had never, ever heard Kim Chiến Lê giggle. Alix scoffed.

“Stop manhandling him,” Alix ordered as she crossed her arms and stepped closer to Chloe. She leaned in until she was almost nose to nose with the blond diva.

“You can’t order me around,” Chloe sassed, but she backed away, ceding space to the pink haired tom boy. Both girls could intimidate. Chloe with her words and Alix with her body.

“Well, um good game, Kim. Good luck with your game, Alix! See ya, Chloe!” Adrien waved as he parted from the group.

“Wait, Adrikens!”

Adrien didn’t look back. He found Manon first who ran into his arms. He spun her around before setting her down gently on the ground.

“We’re gonna get ice cream!” she jumped up and down. “I’m getting chocolate. What do you want?”

“I have to stay for the girls’ game. Coach’s orders. But can I have a lick of yours?” Adrien asked as he tickled her cheek with her own pigtail.

The little girl giggled and then replied definitively in the negative. Manon was not one to share.

“Alya and Mylene have offered to take her,” Marinette explained. “They’re going to bring some back from Ivan and Nino, too. Do you want anything?”

“No, thanks, but if you still want to talk we can sit up on the hill,” he pointed to the small crest above them. Ideally, he should sit with his team on the sidelines, but from that vantage point he’d still be able to see the game from there, so he shouldn’t get into trouble, and they would have more privacy to talk. Marinette nodded in agreement. She gave some instructions to Manon about minding and then waved after them as the three left to get the ice cream.

“You played really well. You scored a goal, that’s really impressive! I’m sorry you lost,” Marinette said as she turned her attention back to the blond boy.

“Actually, Adrien scored _two_ goals, didn’t you Adrien?” Chloe corrected as she interrupted the conversation, Kim in tow. “ _I_ saw! _I_ was watching,”

Marinette gritted her teeth at the implication that she wasn’t following the game closely enough. After all, it was Chloe’s fault she got distracted and missed Adrien’s second goal.

“It doesn’t matter. We still lost. Actually it was my fault. Heh-heh. I got distracted,” he blushed.

“Yeah, what was that about?” Kim asked. “You completely missed my pass.”

“I uh guess I’m not used to having anyone on the sidelines,” Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked sideways at Marinette.

“Well, you’ll have to get used to it. I’ll be at all of your games from now on,” Chloe sniffed. The way she said it was as if her presence would somehow improve the game.

“Well that’s awfully nice, but…” Adrien tried to explain.

“That was the last game of the season, Chloe,” Marinette finished, eager to shut her down.

“We’re going to get ice cream,” Chloe replied unphased by Marinette’s comment. She linked arms with Kim. “Won’t you come with us, Adrikens?” She batted her eyelashes and Marinette groaned. Over Chloe’s shoulder she could see Alix warming up with her team, but her gaze was decidedly locked onto Chloe.

“No, thanks Chloe. I shouldn’t have too many sweets. Besides Marinette and I are going to watch the girls’ game together. Have fun!” He smiled and linked arms with Marinette. He began to escort her away.

“You okay?” Marinette whispered.

“Yeah, just don’t want to encourage Chloe by staying,” Adrien whispered back.

“Come Kim,” Chloe said loudly, “I saw the ice cream vendors on the other side of the park as I came in. My treat for all of the hard playing you did!”

Kim followed her as if in a daze.

“Uh…Kim?” Alix called after him as she came running off of the field. “Aren’t you staying to watch me play?” They always watched each other’s games.

“Ice cream,” was all Kim managed to sputter out.

Adrien and Marinette had almost made it to the top of the crest when he felt the hair on the back of his neck go up.

“Akuma,” he whispered to Marinette, who nodded in agreement. She felt it, too. They both looked around hurriedly.

“Alix,” Marinette pointed to their friend, who looked like a giant fireball, as her teammates along with the opposing team made a mad dash away from her.

“Go, transform. I’ll hold her off,” Adrien whispered as he donned his helmet and then ran toward his classmate, lacrosse stick in hand.

Marinette tried to protest, but he either didn’t hear her above the screams or chose to ignore her. Marinette cursed under her breath as she scanned the surroundings for a place to transform.

“Hey, there, Human Torch! Up for a game of cat-ch?” he asked. He paused.

“ _Hmm…I guess the cat puns don’t work if I’m not transformed_ ,” he thought disappointedly.

“I am CrossFire!” she yelled. “I slash and burn,” she swung her lacrosse stick high above her as the head of the stick burned brightly. She brought the stick down to the ground setting the grass around her on fire.

“Using a scorched earth strategy against me?” Adrien quipped as he dodged out of the way of the flames.

Alix’s normally pink hair stood straight up on her head, shimmering yellow at the roots changing to orange at the tips. Her skin appeared bright red. Flames surrounded her and replaced her uniform. Every time CrossFire took a step the field beneath her caught fire.

 “I will burn that witch, Chloe!” she cried as her flames burned in a line straight toward the girl.

“Ugh! What did I do to you?” Chloe slowed her step and turned to ask the akuma.

“Chloe! What are you doing? Run!” Adrien yelled. But the blond girl, struck with fear of the blazing giant, didn’t move. CrossFire encircled her with her flames, separating her from Kim. Seeing that Chloe was now trapped with the flames getting closer and closer to her, Adrien knew he had to act.

Adrien yelled to Kim, “Two Man Game on Crease. Ready?”

“Ready,” the taller boy nodded. He’d always wanted to see an akuma attack up close. This was his chance. He gulped as he realized perhaps it was a bit too close.

“You got the ball,” Adrien called to his teammate as he ran to the sidelines.

“Wait! Adrien! Help!” Chloe cried, but then seeing Kim standing there, Chloe screamed, “Don’t just stand there, do something!”

CrossFire crackled with laughter. “Even Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t help you! You’ll be bait so I can steal their miraculous.”

“Alix, please don’t do this,” Kim begged as he ran in the opposite direction from Adrien, trying to draw the akuma's attention. “Chloe doesn’t deserve this. I’m the one you’re angry with. I should have stayed and watched your game. I’m sorry! Please, let her go!”

While Kim engaged CrossFire Adrien brought a large cooler filled with ice water over to where Chloe was trapped. He tipped the cooler extinguishing the flames in one spot enough that he could reach her.

“No! Don’t defend her!” CrossFire screamed. “She doesn’t care about you, Kim! She’s just using you to make Adrien jealous.”

Adrien grabbed Chloe’s hand and started running.

“I am not!” Chloe retorted in defiance of the akuma. “Are you jealous, Adrien?” Chloe asked sweetly as she ran.

“Not a lick,” Adrien smirked. Approaching Kim he yelled, “Take her!” Kim scooped Chloe up over his shoulder and the two boys ran as fast as they could off the field, Kim zigging toward the path, Adrien zagging toward the crest in an attempt to miss CrossFire's blows. Both Chloe and CrossFire screamed in outrage, Chloe for how she was being carried and by whom, CrossFire for having lost her prey.

“Why’s she so upset?” Kim asked about the akuma as he ran.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman _scorched_ ,” Adrien replied. When Kim still looked puzzled, Adrien tried again. “You set Alix’s heart _ablaze_!”

“Me? Alix?” Kim squeaked. Adrien took some comfort in the fact that he wasn’t the only boy completely oblivious about the girl crushing on him.

Adrien looked behind them and realized CrossFire was not about to let them go without a fight.

“Keep going, I’ll hold her off,” Adrien instructed.

Once his two friends were off of the field Adrien spun around to face CrossFire, who was hot on their heels. She swung her fiery stick, which he blocked with his own. Luckily, his lacrosse stick was made of metal and not wood, so it did not catch fire. However, he wasn’t sure how much punishment it could take. He wished he had his Chat Noir baton. He jumped and rolled to avoid her next parry.

A purple-pinkish mask appeared over CrossFire’s face.

“ _Hawk Moth must be communicating to her_ ,” Adrien thought. He wondered what could be keeping Ladybug. He searched around him for something to distract CrossFire. He needed to buy more time.

“I have no quarrel with you, Adrien. I want Chloe. But first I want Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous or else I’ll burn all of Paris!” CrossFire cackled.

“No deal, CrossFire! You’re no _match_ for me!” Ladybug called as she alighted onto the field.

“Ah! Here you are M’Lady to _brighten_ up my day!” he grinned. “Careful! This one is _fuming_ mad!”

“I can see that. You’re a bit singed,” Ladybug pointed at Adrien’s uniform and padding, which were marred by scattered burn holes. “She’s fire itself! Where’s the akuma?” Ladybug asked as she dodged a swipe from CrossFire. Battling out in the open left her vulnerable, since she had nothing to hook her yo-yo with to swing out of danger.

“Probably her stick. Want mine?” He threw her his lacrosse stick just in time so that she could block CrossFire’s next lunge.

“Thanks, now get out of here!” she ordered before back flipping out of the way. Adrien backed away to get out of the line of fire. He hesitated though. He did not want to leave, but he wasn’t sure what help he could really provide. He looked to the sidelines again for anything useful. The other team’s cooler sat there, but he guessed it would not be enough water. CrossFire stood twice as tall as Kim. They needed a larger source of water to extinguish her flames.

Ladybug continued to leap and dodge CrossFire’s attacks. She needed either a distraction or cover so she could launch the Lucky Charm spell. Chat usually provided the distraction, but he was not here at least not in his suit and the open setting of the playing fields provided no cover.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrien make a break for the opposite sidelines. She flipped again in succession drawing CrossFire away from him. Ladybug lunged with the lacrosse stick as the akuma blocked her. She continued her assault trying to knock CrossFire off balance. Quietly Adrien sneaked up behind the fiery giant. As Ladybug slashed again and again CrossFire ducked sideways allowing Adrien to tip the cooler onto her shoulder and down her back. She writhed in agony as steam and smoke billowed up around her. Adrien ran around her toward Ladybug motioning to her to follow him.

 “You look _hot_!” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. “May I buy you a drink?” Adrien pointed to the fire hydrant on the far side of the playing fields along the pathway that he had spotted.

 “Think she’ll follow me if I _blaze_ a trail?” she asked as she ran toward their goal.

“Like a _Hawk Moth_ to a flame!” Adrien cried.

Once near the hydrant, Ladybug launched her yo-yo in the air and called for Lucky Charm. She received a red and black spotted trash can lid.

When Adrien got to the hydrant he tried to unscrew the bolt with his hands, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Adrien, why are you still here?” Ladybug asked with a mix of annoyance and concern in her voice.

“I couldn’t stay away, LB. I _lava_ a good fight! Plus, I can’t resist seeing you all _fired_ up.”

“Really? More puns?” she asked, annoyance winning out. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’m just getting _warmed_ up!” he shrugged.

As they bantered Ladybug threaded the netting of Adrien’s lacrosse stick through the bolt of the hydrant. Then, she twisted the stick several times so that the rope of the net tightly gripped the bolt. Finally, she pulled the shaft of the stick toward her with all her might. Adrien added his muscle and suddenly the bolt budged and then loosened.

“Here she comes! Get ready!” Ladybug cried seeing CrossFire fully aflame coming hurriedly toward them.

When Ladybug gave the order Adrien fully removed the cap from the hydrant letting loose a strong spray of water. Ladybug used the trashcan lid to angle the water to hit CrossFire. Her flames instantly extinguished. She cried out, but then was crippled by a coughing fit as smoke filled the air around her. Incapacitated, CrossFire could not prevent Ladybug from stealing her lacrosse stick. Using her foot as a lever, Ladybug broke the stick in two against the ground releasing the akuma. Soon enough she had cleansed the butterfly and released the magic ladybugs that restored everything back to normal.

Adrien raised a fist to Ladybug. She smirked, shaking her head, but then fist bumped him anyway. No one was around in the park to see the celebratory gesture normally reserved for Ladybug and _Chat Noir_.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped.

 “You better go unless you want to _illuminate_ the world on who you are behind the mask,” Adrien advised.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “I missed your _flare_ for cracking puns.”

“I knew you liked my puns! I could always see a _spark_ -le in your eye,” his lopsided grin spread across his face.

“We still didn’t get to _chat_. Meet in your room _lighter_?”

“My _heart burns_ until I can en _- light-en_ you about my true feelings,” he declared as he made a show of clasping his heart.

Ladybug sighed just as her earrings beeped again.

 “What? I have to make up for all the battles I missed!” Adrien called after her.

Emergency services arrived and wrapped a blanket around Alix before checking her for any injuries. Alya, Mylene, and Manon came running up next. Manon jumped into Adrien’s arms declaring him a hero.

Alya crossed her arms and gave Adrien a withering stare. “We need to talk,” she said pointing a finger at him. “Not now,” she eyed Manon and Mylene, “Later.”

Adrien nodded, grateful to delay whatever type of interrogation she had planned. He guessed the intrepid reporter had seen more of the battle than either Ladybug or Adrien realized. What that meant exactly, he did not know.

Marinette ran up next and collected her charge from her friends with great relief.

“Say goodbye to Adrien, Manon,” Marinette instructed. She had to get her back to the bakery before her mother arrived.

“Goodbye, Chat Blanc!” Manon called as she waved, referring to the white of his jersey and helmet as well as his heroic stunts. Adrien cringed and exchanged a worried look with Marinette, but he tried to wave goodbye to the little girl as if nothing was amiss.

Alya stared at Adrien as if she was trying to imagine him in a different context or clothes. He hoped it wasn’t a leather mask and cat ears.

“I should go and um check on Alix,” he said pointing to their classmate. “Make sure her family is coming.”

“Later,” Alya pointed her finger at the nervous model just before she and Mylene departed. She was not saying goodbye, merely a promise that they would talk.

Adrien turned and walked over to Alix. The emergency technician gave her the all clear. Unhurt physically she was free to go. If he did not use his Cataclysm and forced to run off before de-transforming, Chat would often stay behind to talk to the akuma victim. Today was no different except he wasn’t wearing the suit.

“Hey,” Adrien said as he sat down next to Alix. “You want to talk about it?” Sometimes they did and sometimes they didn’t. He would stay regardless, giving them time to find some semblance of balance. Enough to get them home safe to their loved ones who would really be the ones to comfort them.

Alix shook her head no in response. Adrien nodded and stared off into the distance.

After a few moments she brushed a tear from her eye. “I hate crying,” she mumbled.

Adrien took that as an invitation to talk. “I suppose they canceled your game. Too bad, I would have liked to have seen you play. You always kick ass.”

The pink haired girl laughed, a bit bitterly, but she laughed. “I really wanted to kick _Chloe’s_ ass.”

“Yeah, I would have liked to have seen that, too,” he laughed, “just don’t tell her that or she’ll kick mine.”

“So embarrassing! I can’t believe I got akumatized again,” Alix moaned. The previous time was TimeBreaker when her family heirloom got broken, also as a result of Chloe’s actions. “I don’t remember what happened. Does Kim… _know_?”

“Yeah, I think he’s finally figured it out,” he replied a bit guiltily. “ _Especially since I explained it to him_ ,” he thought.

“Oh,” she sighed. She didn’t seem particularly upset or happy to know that.

“For what it’s worth, he’s an idiot. And, I can say that as a former idiot myself. Well, maybe reformed idiot is more accurate. I don’t think I’m completely cured.”

Alix laughed again.

“Maybe we’re all idiots in a way.” She hesitated, but then admitted, “It hurts, you know, liking someone who doesn’t really see you. I’ll always be just Alix, the tomboy, one of the guys.”

Adrien fell silent. No doubt that’s how Marinette felt, too, hurt that she thought her crush never saw her, never appreciated her.

“I mean, I get it,” Alix continued. “It’s obvious why he likes her. Chloe’s beautiful. And I’m…”

“Beautiful, too,” Adrien supplied.

Alix scoffed, but Adrien continued. “You are even if Kim can’t see it. Chloe may have a beautiful face, but you are _way_ more beautiful on the inside. You have an inner strength. You know who you are and you’re not afraid to be that person even if it isn’t what other people think you should be. I…I admire that. I wish I had your courage. That quality is going to take you a lot further than Chloe’s face will ever take her.” He paused, “And, don’t sell yourself short. You have a beautiful face, too.”

Alix shook her head in disbelief.

“Hey, I’m a model. I know these things. Trust me, I‘m a beauty expert.”

She laughed again and smiled, “Thanks.”

She grew silent for a moment and then smirked. ”I saw what you did for Rose and Sabrina yesterday, and now you’re helping me. You’re a good guy, Adrien. You should be careful, though, if you keep this up you’ll have all of the girls in class crushing on you.”

“I wouldn’t jump ship just yet,” Adrien pointed in the direction behind her. She turned around to see Kim coming toward them.

“Um, Alix? You okay?” Kim asked a bit tentatively.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Adrien said standing. “I myself have a conversation that is long overdue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the Miraculous Ladybug comics has Adrien, Kim, and Alix playing lacrosse, so I used that here. In my story Kim's position is Midfielder. He plays in the centers, so he has to play both offense and defense and covers most of the field. His speed is ideal for this position. He feeds the ball to Adrien, who is an Attackman. Attackmen need to be agile and adept at handling the ball. They primarily score. Adrien's agility, cunning, and confidence are key characteristics that make him well suited to this position.  
> The play they use to attack the akuma is an actual lacrosse play. I have no idea if I set it up the same, but it sounded two me as if two people worked together to attack the crease or goal. In their case, Kim provides a distraction, Adrien rescues Chloe, hands Chole off to Kim, then holds the akuma back, so the akuma's attention is ping-ponging back and forth between them.  
> I know Alix has already been akumatized, but in my universe it's possible that it could happen to the same person multiple times. I don't think the show has made any decision about it one way or another.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tells a lie. Ladybug makes a request. A surprise for Chat.

Unfortunately the overdue conversation he was hoping for was not the one he was about to have. As he walked out of the park toward where he would wait for Gorilla to pick him up he saw Alya, waiting. He stopped mid-stride about to change course when she saw him. She ran over to him before he could escape.

“Okay, you got some explaining to do,” Alya pointed an accusing finger at Adrien.

“I guess…it’s later?” he asked nervously.

“Oh yeah, it’s later,” Alya put her hands on her hips and leaned in to Adrien’s personal space. “What the hell was that? Why were you helping Ladybug to fight that akuma?”

“How much did you see?” He wondered if it was the fighting with his lacrosse stick or the puns that gave him away.

“I saw enough. So, why exactly?” she asked again.

“Umm…well, it just seemed like the right thing to do?” Adrien shrugged.

Alya nodded, “Alright, but then why did you clasp your heart and moon over Ladybug like that?”

“ _Oh! Wait. Is she mad because she thinks that I like Ladybug?_ ” Adrien realized.

“Umm…oh well, I may have gone a little bit over the top in my Chat impression,” he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

“Chat impression?” Alya raised one eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, um. Did you happen to see the first part of the fight on the field?” Adrien hoped she had not.

“No, unfortunately not. Only the part up by the hydrant.”

“Oh good. I mean, if you had then you would have seen me and Chat Noir trying to outdo each other. It was just a game. You know how much Chat Noir likes to play around? He arrived, see, and I was already there trying to help and he accused me of trying to ‘out Chat him’ or something like that. Anyway, it was all in good fun,” he shrugged and flashed his innocent, boy next door smile.

“I didn’t see Chat at the hydrant.”

“Oh right, yeah, so he had to leave. He was about to de-transform.”

“So quickly?” the reporter asked doubtfully. “He wouldn’t of been fighting for very long.”

“Yeah, you know he looked kind of sick. He even sneezed once. He may be getting over a cold or the flu. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t been around much recently. Probably affects how long he can be transformed, too,” Adrien speculated.

“So why were you still hamming it up as Chat Noir if he wasn’t there?”

“Oh well, um, I just got carried away with the game. Ladybug was playing along, too. So, yeah, it was all in good fun. No one took it seriously. Heh-heh.”

Adrien held his breath wondering if she could poke any holes in his story. He needed her to believe it, especially the part about Chat being there as well. Hopefully, that would dissuade her from discovering his superhero identity. He would have to be more careful in the future.

“Alright, I believe you.”

Adrien exhaled in relief. He didn’t like lying to her, but it was out of necessity to keep his secret, but also to protect her from Hawk Moth.

“I’m going to edit you out as much as possible of the video coverage I took before uploading it onto the LadyBlog. But, I’m not doing it for you,” she pointed an accusatory finger, “I’m doing it for Marinette. She might get the wrong idea and get her heartbroken.”

“Thanks, Alya. You’re the best!”

“Yes, I am!” she crossed her arms smugly. “Luckily you wore your lacrosse helmet and pads, so I don’t think most people will recognize you if you do appear in the video here and there. But, imagine if you’re father found out!”

Adrien nodded. She had a point. His father would probably ground him until his 18th birthday if he found out.

“You should really be more careful! I mean anyone seeing that video without knowing that Chat Noir was at the fight as well would think that you…you…just don’t do anymore Chat Noir impressions, okay?”

“Okay, I won’t,” he gave his best sad kitten face. “I’m really sorry, Alya. I didn’t mean any harm and I would never mean to hurt Marinette.”

“Yeah, I know,” she begrudgingly agreed. “You two make up yet?”

“Oh! You know about that, huh? No, not yet. We didn’t get a chance to talk.”

“You mad?”

“No, I’m hurt, but not mad. I’m not sure what she wants. We still seem to be able to function as friends,” he wanted to add, “ _and partners_ ,” but for obvious reasons did not. “Maybe that’s all I can hope for with Marinette.” That’s how it had ended up with Ladybug and Chat Noir before this. Maybe that’s how it would also be with Marinette and Adrien.

“I definitely think she wants to be more than friends,” Alya admitted.

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, just give her some time to get used to the idea. I think suddenly getting everything that she’s wanted for so long scared her.”

“I can relate to that,” Adrien nodded. He had been in love with Ladybug as long as Marinette had been in love with Adrien. He was scared, too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug alighted on Adrien’s window sill. Peering in she could see him sitting at the piano. He held a pencil in his mouth. He fingers pressed a few keys and then he took the pencil and wrote on the sheet music in front of him. He whipped the pencil back between his lips and resumed playing. She tapped at the window, but he didn’t hear her. She tapped louder finally getting his attention. He motioned to the last window, which she noticed was slightly ajar.

As she stepped inside, he moved quickly toward her offering her a hand as she jumped.

“I usually keep this one open,” Adrien said indicating the window, “for easy access.”

“You’re working on your music?” she pointed to the piano.

“Oh, yes, it helps distract me from being…here.” He indicated his room. “Normally I’d be patrolling now.”

Ladybug gave a weak smile as she walked around to the piano and sat down on the bench.

“It helps me feel closer to my mother in a way. She was my first piano teacher…” He stood beside the piano feeling rather awkward. “And it feels good to create something that’s your own. You must know what that’s like with your designs.”

She nodded as she looked at the sheet music. It was in the binder that Juleka and Rose had given him.

“ _Why hasn’t she de-transformed yet?_ ” he wondered to himself.

“Would you play me something? Something you wrote?” Ladybug asked. “How about this one?” she pointed to the sheet music sitting on the stand.

“Oh, well, I don’t know… I haven’t finished it. I only have the music for the verses written. I haven’t worked out the chorus or the bridge yet.”

“Please?” she asked.

Adrien hesitated. He hadn’t played his songs for anyone yet. He’d shown the sheet music to Juleka and Rose of the one song he had finished, but he hadn’t actually played it for them.  The one Ladybug wanted him to play, he was writing about her or maybe for her. In any case, it wasn’t ready for anyone to hear much less the person who inspired it.

“Well, okay,” he said quietly as he sat next to her on the bench. “But, um, let’s do a different one.”

He flipped the pages in his binder until he found the one he wanted. “This one is actually about my father, so…um, yeah, okay.” He took a breath and then exhaled.

He began to play a moderately paced, melancholic song. Ladybug closed her eyes as she listened. The sound of Adrien’s voice resonated through her; she could hear his sadness, his pain. The song was about losing his mother and the impact it had on his relationship with his father. The pressures he felt to be perfect, the inability to show his true feelings, the need to hide to protect himself, all expressed through his song:

 

 

 

> “I lose my way  
>  And it's not too long before you point it out  
>  I cannot cry  
>  Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
>  I'm forced to fake  
>  A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
>  My heart can't possibly break  
>  When it wasn't even whole to start with…”

When the song came to an end Ladybug opened her eyes. Adrien looked at her expectantly, anxious to hear her thoughts. When she didn’t say anything right away he couldn’t help but fill the silence. He played the first few notes of his mother’s song absent-mindedly.

“That’s as far as I’ve gotten with that one,” he closed the binder and stood up. “I’m not happy with the ending, though. Juleka’s offered to rework it, so I’ll have to see what she comes up with on Monday…” He clutched the binder to his chest protectively. Adrien stood there waiting for Ladybug to say something. When she still didn’t speak, he shifted nervously on his feet and then one hand reached behind him to rub his neck.

He glanced at the bed where Plagg slept. What he wouldn’t give for his kwami to create some kind of disturbance or make some awful comment, anything to alleviate this silence. Ladybug still sat there, unmoved, mute. It unnerved him. Adrien walked away. He had to move, to do something, anything. He picked up his messenger bag from the foot of his bed and shoved the binder inside and then dropped the bag on the floor with a thud. He sighed. He was about to suggest that they leave for Master Fu’s when he suddenly felt arms embracing him from behind him. He stiffened in surprise.

“That was beautiful,” Ladybug breathed. “I didn’t understand before now. I couldn’t reconcile the two halves of you. I couldn’t figure out which is the real you, Adrien or Chat.”

“And you have now?” he asked as he turned to face her.

“I think so. They’re both you and both not you. Adrien’s reserved and polished because you have to be to survive your father. Chat is outgoing and humorous because you’re making up for everything you’ve suppressed as Adrien. It’s like Chat is ‘drunk Adrien’. The real you, the one you’re not able to show is a mix of both Chat and Adrien: kind, gentlemanly, funny, courageous, and…desperately wanting to be loved.”

“I wouldn’t say that mix is equal parts Chat and Adrien, more like 70/30,” he smirked. “We should probably get going or we’ll be late for training.” He pulled away from her embrace and moved across the room.

“You’re changing the subject,” she said as she followed him with her eyes.

“Yep,” he popped the “p” when he said it.

“Why?” she quirked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

He cleared his throat. “Ready?” he asked as he opened the window and blatantly ignored her question. Talking about his feelings had never been easy for Adrien. Baring his soul to Marinette two nights ago only to be rejected and then bearing it again with his song now only to have him wait in agony for a response left him feeling very vulnerable. He wasn’t sure he could handle any more in that moment. He needed a break and training was a good enough excuse. He just hoped that there wouldn’t be much talking.

“Alright then,” Ladybug allowed her question to remain unanswered, “but I have a surprise for you,” she sing-songed.

Adrien turned around to face her with a huge grin on his face. He looked like a 6 year old about to open his Christmas stocking.

“I got us out of training. Let’s go for a run, just me and you. What do you say, Chaton?”

“After you, M’Lady,” he bowed low as he gestured to the window. He then called for Plagg and transformed into Chat Noir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Chaton!” Ladybug called. “I know you’re faster than that!”

Chat quickened his pace to catch up to his lady. She flashed him a smile and then pointed to their destination. He nodded, extending his baton even longer so that he could vault higher. Chat landed on the rooftop of a warehouse that overlooked the Seine just as Ladybug retracted her yo-yo. He looked around him in amazement.

“What’s this?” he asked in awe.

“Just something to make us a little more comfortable,” her eyes sparkled. Ladybug had decorated the flat-top roof with a couple of large blankets upon which were strewn pillows and cushions forming a comfy nest. In the very center sat a large white box with the well-known Dupain-Cheng bakery logo.

“Shall we?” she asked as she gestured to sit down.

Chat did as he was bid and sat. He eyed the box, but didn’t open it. He waited for permission. He waited for her to make the first move.

In the car on his way back from the fashion shoot earlier that day Adrien called Juleka, who was enjoying the craft fair with Rose. He gave the two girls an abbreviated synopsis of his fight with Marinette, of course leaving out the part about them being superheroes and having secret identities. Their advice was simple: listen. Adrien had already said everything he had known to say to try to salvage their relationship, which hadn’t worked. But, since Marinette wanted to talk, then there must be something she wanted to say. All Adrien had to do in their opinion was listen. So Chat sat, waiting, listening.

Ladybug smiled. She thought Chat would say something complimentary about the pillows or blankets, or at the very least ask what was in the box. When he didn’t, her smile faltered. She wasn’t sure what to do and her hands went into one of her pigtails. She ran her hands through it a few times. Then she put her hands in her lap and breathed a couple of times as Master Fu had taught them. When she opened her eyes she found Chat’s large cat eyes fixed on her. He looked expectantly at her.

“Chat…Adrien…um,” she scrunched up her nose, “It’s weird now cuz I don’t know what to call you…” her voice trailed off.

“It might be safer to call me Chat when I’m in the suit or any of your nicknames for me is fine, too. Just to keep in the habit of not using our real names when were transformed so that we don’t have any slipups.”

“Right, yes good thinking,” she nodded. “Okay, then um Chat, I want to apologize for the other evening and yesterday morning for being late. I need to explain why I got upset.”

“Okay,” Chat nodded.

“Um…well the thing is…I’m a coward,” Ladybug admitted quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for the song quoted above are from "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson, David Hodges, and Ben Moody.  
> Not my best chapter, but I felt Alya deserved a scene and I really wanted to give Adrien a song. Originally, I entitled the work "Music Therapy" and it was going to be shorter and tightly focused on Adrien exercising his demons through song writing. This thing got way bigger and the song writing got a lot smaller. If there's a part two, then the song writing will continue. It's actually good therapy to do the things you enjoyed doing with the person that you lost after they are gone. Thus, music is a catharsis for Adrien since it reminds him of his mom giving him piano lessons. Again, if there is a part 2 we'll find out how important music was to his mom.  
> Chapter 35 will be the last chapter of Part 1.  
> Chapter 36 will be the bonus chapter I talked about - alternative post-reveal freakout with Adrien, Juleka and Rose.  
> I'll try to put both of those up this weekend.  
> Chapter 35 is done except for the last paragraph I'm not happy with, so I want to have a think about it first.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug/Marinette and Chat/Adrien finally have the heart to heart talk that they needed to have six chapters ago!

“I’m a coward,” Ladybug admitted quietly.

Chat’s cat eyes enlarged so that they looked like two hugs bowls of split pea soup. That was the last thing he ever expected Ladybug to say and certainly the furthest thing from his mind. He was about to protest when he suddenly closed his mouth, remembering he was supposed to listen.

“I’m a coward when it comes to you. The whole school year I’ve been afraid to tell Adrien that I have a crush on him. And, for weeks I’ve been afraid to admit to anyone, especially myself, my true feelings for Chat. So when you told me that you loved me, when you said all those wonderful things about me, and I know you believe them, I just got so…sacred.” She looked at him as she twisted her fingers nervously.

He nodded, trying to encourage her to continue.

“I got so scared that I picked a fight with you about something I know isn’t true. I know you didn’t do all of those things just because you found out I’m Ladybug.  I know you like me for me because…because I found your letter…” She pulled out the folded letter from her compact.

“O-oh!” Chat breathed. She wasn’t supposed to see that. “Where did you get that?”

“It was in the notebook you leant me,” she explained.

Chat slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration at himself. He felt completely mortified.

“It’s a really good letter. I like it a lot,” she added quickly trying to mollify any embarrassment he might be feeling. “I think if I wasn’t so upset at the time I read it that I would have laughed... not that I’d be laughing at you…I’d be laughing because it’s funny…not that it’s funny that you like me, I mean funny cuz you meant it to be funny...”

“Marinette, stop,” he held up both hands to cease her rambling.

“Thank you,” she squeaked.  She cleared her throat as she gathered her thoughts, “Why didn’t you give it to me?” 

“I planned to give it to you on Monday when I wrote it, but so much happened afterwards. For one thing, I found out that you liked me as Chat and I thought maybe we'd be better as Mari and Chat rather than Mari and Adrien. I just wasn't sure. And then when Monday actually came, the class replayed the akuma attack and I had my melt down, and then you gave me your letter, and it basically got us to the same place: to try being friends, real friends. And your letter was better than mine, so I just thought mine wasn’t needed…I guess I was wrong.”

“No, you were right. It got us to the same place and if I wasn’t so scared we wouldn’t have fought. I’m sorry.”

Chat waited to see if she had anything else to say not wishing to interrupt her. When she didn’t speak, but returned to fidgeting he dared to respond.

“It’s okay to be scared,” he began. “I’m scared, too.”

“You are?” Ladybug asked in amazement.

Chat nodded. “Maybe if we talk about why we’re scared then it won’t be so scary. And, we can…reassure each other. What are you scared of?”

“I’m scared,” she sighed, “that I’m not good enough and that you’re going to realize it and not want to be with me,” she blurted.

“I’m scared that I’m not good enough and that you’re going to realize it and…completely disappear out of my life.”

“Your mom didn’t disappear because you’re not good enough, Adrien,” Ladybug said softly.

“You don’t know that. Nobody does,” he whispered. “I’ll never know because…she’s not coming back.”

“You don’t know that,” Ladybug shook her head.

“My father does. That’s why he got rid of all of her stuff. It’s been a year…”

“ _I’m_ not going to disappear, Adrien.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around him. “How many times did you tell me that we are destined to be together?”

“A lot,” he admitted as he reciprocated the embrace and rested his head on her shoulder.

“And you’re right, obviously. So you see? You won’t be able to get rid of me.”

“It goes both ways, you know?” he reminded her. “You’re stuck with me, too.”

“Hmmm…I could think of worse people to be stuck with,” the raven-haired girl smirked.

“Even though I pun?” Chat asked with his lips forming a small pout.

Ladybug giggled. “Yes, even though you pun...Chloe for one, Lila, Raoul (bleh!), Mayor Bourgeois, oh God your father…”

“Mari? You’re good enough,” he pulled away so he could look in her eyes. “You’re too good, actually. I know I hurt you even though I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. I know you think I didn’t see you, but I did. I just thought that you…”

“That I hated you? Oh, God! We are hopeless!” Ladybug shook her head. “Never, I could never hate you, even when I thought you were ganging up on me with Chloe I didn’t even hate you then. I was just mad and hurt and…a bit self-righteous.”

Chat set up a little straighter while still keeping his arms around her. “So let’s agree to be in this together. Whatever happens we will figure it out together, okay?”

 “Together,” Ladybug nodded. “And I think I have an idea on how I can reassure you. How about I promise that we talk at least once a day even if it’s just a text that says ‘hi’ that way you’ll know that I haven’t disappeared?”

“I like that idea,” Chat smiled. “And I can promise to compliment you at least 10 times a day so you know that you’re good enough.”

“Um…that sounds a little bit overwhelming. Let’s just do one compliment.”

“But there are so many wonderfully amazing things about you! I can’t pick just one! That’s cruel!” Chat exclaimed as he crossed his arms. After a beat he conceded to “Six.”

“Three.”

“Five.”

“ _Three_ ,” she repeated.

“Four.”

“One.”

“Wait! What happened to three?” Chat exclaimed.

“Fine, three,” she sighed.

“You’re a hard bargainer,” he pouted.

“That counts,” Ladybug deadpanned.

“It does not!”

Ladybug mentally counted down, “ _Three…two…one_ …”

“You have good ideas. You smell nice. You give good hugs.” He stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed.

“Thank you,” she said as she settled her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, “Now, I feel better.”

“Me, too,” Chat sighed. “Actually, no, I need to apologize to you.”

Ladybug leaned her head back and looked up at him, “What are you talking about? The protein bar?”

“No, well actually yes, I’m sorry about that, too, but I’m really sorry for all of the flirting. That was inappropriate. You made it clear that you didn’t feel that way about me and I kept it up. I didn’t mean any harm. I did it out of some misguided attempt to be romantic, but that’s no excuse,” he shook his head. “I realize now that it probably made you uncomfortable. I’m really sorry, L.B.”

“Where’s all of this coming from?”

“Our lunch with Raoul was rather eye opening,” he explained.

“You are nothing like Raoul,” Ladybug replied resettling herself more comfortably.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he said into her hair.

“Your flirting is playful. Raoul’s is pushy and crass,” she explained. Chat still looked doubtful. “Initially, I didn’t like your flirting because I thought you weren’t sincere. I just thought that’s how you were with all girls, just like how Raoul is. But, then I realized that the only girls you flirt with were me and…well me, that is both Ladybug and Marinette.”

“That was kinda confusing for me, too,” he shook his head. “It’s like my subconscious knew you were both the same person and had to flirt with you both in and out of the mask…or something.” From underneath his mask a pink blush radiated across his cheeks.

She chuckled. “Once I realized how you felt about me I didn’t mind the flirting so much. I felt flattered.”

“Really?”

Ladybug nodded. “I really like it now, so don’t you dare stop.” She pointed a finger at him.

“You got it, Bugaboo!” Chat gave her a squeeze as she giggled.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat together looking out at the city and its lights. After some time Chat broke the silence.

“So have we made up? Are we a couple?”

“Yes, a couple,” Ladybug agreed a bit breathlessly.

“Can I call you my girlfriend then?” Chat asked excitedly, feeling sure of the answer.

“Um…I don’t think we’re ready for labels yet,” Ladybug admitted.

“Why not?” Chat asked surprised.

Ladybug pulled out of Chat’s arms, so she could sit across from him. She reached out her hand and took his.

“We know how to be Ladybug and Chat Noir. We even know how to be Marinette and Chat Noir. But, I don’t think we know how to be Marinette and Adrien, at least not yet. I think we need some time to get used to this new dynamic of our relationship.” Ladybug sighed, “If we go around telling everyone that we’re dating then I think we are just asking for trouble. I mean, Chloe is going to give us a hard time and probably your father. You know my parents are going to butt in and Alya…actually I may have told her too much already,” Ladybug cringed.

“Yeah, she was grilling me this afternoon…”

“See? We don’t need that added pressure. I mean, we’re still working on getting your powers under control. We don’t need relationship drama on top of that. And then there’s Hawk Moth,” Ladybug sighed. “I added to your map and I think your theory is right. Every single akuma attack at least one if not both of us is somehow associated with either the victim or the location or both. Hawk Moth very well may be targeting people to try to identify us. If he already has figured out one of us, then by announcing we are dating someone who looks an awful lot like a super hero could easily out the other one of us to him.”

Chat nodded slowly his brows furrowed. “I understand. You’re right. I agree.” It wasn’t easy for him to hear her say that or for him to agree with her, but he really had no logical argument. He just wanted to selfishly be with her all of the time and for everyone to know. “So where does that leave us?”

“We’re together, but let’s just take things slow. We just need to get used to being Marinette and Adrien.”

Chat whispered something under his breath and there was a flash of green light.

“What are you doing?” Ladybug asked in surprise.

“Practicing being Marinette and Adrien,” Adrien replied. “But, I’m missing someone. Marinette? Can you come out to play? Please?”

She frowned, but that didn’t stop her from de-transforming herself.

“There she is! Marinette, my secret girlfriend!” Adrien grinned, but then realized his mistake. “Oops, I forgot. No labels.” If he had still been Chat Noir, then Marinette had no doubt that his cat ears would have fallen flat against his head at that moment.

“I…I like the sound of that,” she grinned. “My secret boyfriend!”

“With secret kisses?” he asked leaning his face closer to her.

“Well, I suppose we do need the practice,” she breathed before brushing her lips against his. Adrien returned the kiss increasing the pressure on her mouth as his arms gingerly settled on her hips. Their kisses were more tentative now, but also tenderer as they took their time to find the right fit of their lips and the right rhythm as their tongues met. Marinette cradled his head in her hands, slowly caressing his cheek before petting his hair at the nape of the neck.

After a bit of time their initial hesitance lessened and each became bolder. When he took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, the sound of Marinette’s mewling sent an electric current through him. He gripped her tighter bringing her closer to him. In response she tightened her grasp on his hair pulling on it at the root. Adrien groaned low in his throat causing heat to pool in Marinette’s core. When the two finally broke apart needing air, they held each other a moment panting and staring into each other’s eyes with dumb grins on their faces.

Adrien was the first to speak, “After we’ve perfected being Marinette and Adrien, which I realize is going to take a lot of practice,” he kissed her quickly on the lips, “I’m wondering if we could close this love square of ours and spend some time as Ladybug and Adrien? I mean, it’s only fair…”

“You have some Ladybug fantasies, don’t you?”

“Well, maybe just one or two,” he smirked.

“Is that all?” she looked up at him through heavy lidded lashes, “I have countless _Ladrien_ fantasies and quite a few involve tying you up with my yo-yo.”

Adrien looked like he might faint, but out of shock, delight, or fear Marinette couldn’t quite decide. She giggled and then kissed him again to bring him out of his reverie.

“But, getting back to Adrienette…” Marinette continued, but then shrugged when he quirked an eyebrow at her. “That’s what Alya call us. Anyway, we should complete your _Things to do with Marinette_ list.”

“Don’t hate me, but I lost that list,” Adrien admitted looking rather sheepish.

“I know. You dropped it on the stairs as you left my room,” Marinette said as she took it out of her purse. “Maman found it. I had some explaining to do about numbers 9 and 10.”

“Oops, sorry! Did I get you into trouble?” he cringed.

“No, not trouble, but some very serious teasing,” she quickly pecked him on the lips.

Adrien smirked. “Sorry I missed that,” as he pulled her back for a longer, deeper kiss. But then, he remembered the last item on the list and pulled away quickly to ask, “Wait. Am I in trouble?”

“Don’t worry. My parents like you a lot, but they want you to come for dinner, so you’ll get your own dose of teasing,” she smirked as she bopped him on the nose. She settled back against his chest. “Now let’s see…” she said as she reread the list. “I don’t think we’ve made very good progress. We need to redouble our efforts. Now I’m volunteering with you at the cat shelter tomorrow, so that takes care of number 5…”

“You are?” Adrien asked surprise. “I was afraid you only said that to Raoul to get out of going on a date with him.”

“Well, it was a helpful excuse, but I’d still like to go if you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind. That’d be great!” He planted a kiss on the top of her head.  “I can pick you up. How about 11:00?”

“Sure, I’ll bring us some snacks from the bakery.”

“Ooh! Speaking of which…”Adrien pointed to the white bakery box.

“Oh! I forgot.” Marinette opened the lid as she offered it to Adrien. They both gasped at the sight of the two kwamis inside stuffing their faces.

“Hey! You didn’t save us anything!” Adrien cried in dismayed.

“Sorry!” Tikki squeaked. “There’s half a chocolate chip cookie left…” She held it out to Adrien.

“It’s your own fault!” Plagg scolded. “You don’t have your priorities straight. Eat, kiss, talk in that order.”

Adrien sighed as he broke the half cookie into quarters and then offered the larger piece to his lady. She took it happily as she returned to looking over the list. Adrien closed the lid on the box not wishing to see or hear their gluttonous kwamis.

“Now if I recall correctly you said that we weren’t ready for Numbers 8-10, but you’re wrong. See we are doing number 9 right now.”

“I’d hardly consider this a date, Princess,” Adrien shook his head.

“What are you talking about? An evening roof-top picnic sounds pretty romantic to me,” she nibbled on the cookie.

“We are going out to a proper restaurant as soon as I get through with being grounded. That will be our first date,” he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

“Sunday night, then?”

“No, Saturday before Chloe’s party I’ll take you to dinner.”

“Please don’t go overboard. Nothing too fancy or else the paparazzi are bound to catch us and then we won’t be a secret anymore.” She wagged her finger at him. If she wasn’t ready to be Adrien’s non-secret girlfriend for friends and family, then she certainly wasn’t ready to be it for the whole world. Dating a famous model had its own traps that she’d like to avoid as long as possible.

“Okay, I promise.” Adrien crossed his heart with his finger. “Not too fancy.”

“And we can’t go to Chloe’s party together.”

“Oh, no, no, no. I object, Princess. How can you even think of saying such a thing?” He shifted around so she would be able to see his determined face.

“If we go together, everyone will think we're dating!”

“We can say we are going as friends,” he reasoned.

“Alya’s not going to believe that,” Marinette replied crossing her arms.

“Please, Marinette? I can’t go there by myself! Chloe will be all over me, not to mention Lila,” he groaned. Seeing his words were starting to get to her he added, “And, I happen to know that Sabrina now has a crush on me and even Alix told me that I am, quote: a good guy. I really don’t think you want me walking in there unattached, so…”

“Fine, fine. We’ll go together as _friends_ ,” Marinette stressed.

“Of course! Just friends,” he agreed, but Marinette noticed a certain twinkle in his green eyes.

Turning back to the list, she continued, “Now we should reschedule our lunch date to take care of number 8. How’s Monday?” she asked confident of his agreement.

“Um…well actually,” Adrien hesitated, “I already agreed to spend lunch with Jules…and Rose. We’re going to work on those songs I gave them on the bus. But, I’m completely free on Tuesday,” Adrien quickly added hoping he wasn’t hurting her feelings.

“You really like Juleka, huh?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, I do. I hope that’s not a problem…” he swallowed hard.

“No! She’s a good friend. I’m glad you two enjoy spending time together,” but she bit her bottom lip in worry. “Tuesday is fine.”

They continued to talk, plotting out when and how they would cross off each item on the list. When they came to number 10 Marinette declared, “We’ve already done this one, so we can cross it out, buuuut it doesn’t mean we can’t do it again. We are practicing after all.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Princess,” as Adrien eagerly leaned in to kiss his lady senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Things to do with Marinette list:  
> 8\. Reschedule our lunch date  
> 9\. Ask her out for a romantic date  
> 10\. Kiss her senseless
> 
> Well, that's the end of Part 1. Please let me know if you'd like a Part 2 or not. Now that they are together and know each other's identities I'm not sure if Part 2 is wanted/needed or not. 
> 
> There are still a bunch of unresolved plot points: regaining Chat's powers, Adrien figuring out the rest of his mom's song, Manon's secret that she told Adrien, Adrien/Marinette's thank you gift to Nino, Raoul's revenge against Adrien, Raoul and Lila, Jules telling Rose how she feels, Kim and Alix together or not, Chloe's party, the science fair, Adrien and Gabriel apology/reconciliation/further fall out, Marinette worrying over Adrien's friendship with Juelka, Hawk Moth getting closer/already knowing the super heroes' identities, completing the Things to do with Marinette list, etc.  
> Other ideas I'm thinking of for part 2: Nino finds out a secret about one of his friends, Chloe still being jealous and scheming, Adrien will have to perform one of his songs for everyone, Plagg getting to eat Camembert again or not, Manon's birthday party, etc.  
> And, I can always break up Adrien and Mari and then put them back together again, if you like.
> 
> Please comment if you'd like a Part 2 or not. And if so, if any of the above plot points or ones I forgot about you are interested in reading. I won't take offense if you don't want a Part 2. Honest feedback is appreciated.  
> If you liked part 1 please click kudos and/or leave me a comment.


	36. Bonus Chapter - Alternate Scenes from Chapters 16 and 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter:  
> Section 1: Alternative scene replacing the restaurant scene in Chapter 16 between Adrien, Alya, Nino, Juleka, and Rose. Juleka and Rose help Adrien with his girl troubles.
> 
> Section 2: Alternative ending to lunch scene in Chapter 30 in which Adrien decides to buddy up with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections that are new are in BOLD.

Inevitably, the conversation over lunch turned to Friday night and Adrien being “missing.”

“He was freakin’ out so bad,” Alya laughed.

Nino sat with his mouth in a little bit of a pout. “Hey man, we just had a shock that afternoon when we thought he was an akuma and then given his own freak out Saturday night, I think my own CONCEREN over Adrien’s safety and whereabouts were completely justified.”

Alya had broken Adrien and he had related the events that had gotten him the 2 week grounding about 10 minutes ago. Adrien was surprised that it was a little easier each time he talked about it. No lump in the throat this time.

“Why did you think I was the akuma again?” Adrien still felt puzzled by that.

“Well, technically I didn’t, bro. Marinette did.” He turned suddenly to his girlfriend to make his point. “See, Alya, it wasn’t just me. Marinette was CONCERNED, too.” He turned to look at Adrien and the other two girls. “She was so CONCERNED she followed you to the auditorium to check on you aaaand she sent Ladybug to your house to find you. So if anyone freaked out it was…OW!” Nino rubbed his ribs, which had just received a sharp elbow courtesy of Alya. “What?” he asked annoyed.

“It’s later,” Alya huffed.

Nino paused and then realized his mistake, “Oh…oops.” He turned to look at Adrien whose brows were furrowed.

“Auditorium?” Adrien turned to look at Juleka who looked at him with wide eyes. He glanced at Rose, who had her hand over her mouth. Adrien’s mind was running a mile a minute.

“ _Marinette went to the auditorium looking for me. Ladybug went in there untransformed. Saw me. Akuma attacked. She transformed. Came out looking for me. Both of them were looking for me. Both were in auditorium. Marinette went in and Ladybug came out._ ” Adrien ran his hands through his hair as he processed this new information.

“Please, please, don’t kill me, Babe,” Nino pleaded. “I have no idea what I just did! You have to believe me and protect me from Marinette. Please, Babe. I love you, so, so much!”

Adrien’s face flashed confusion, panic, disbelief, and then realization. “ _Marinette is Ladybug? Ladybug is Marinette? Maribug. Ladynette! Buginette!!”_

Alya patted Nino’s headed patronizingly as he groveled into her shoulder. “You are so dead. We should discuss your funeral arrangements. Any thoughts on the music?”

**Adrien grabbed Juleka by the arm pulling her along as he stood. “We’ll be right back!” he cried over his shoulder as he led the tall girl away.**

**Juleka stretched out a hand to her friend and called, “You, too!” Rose hopped up and followed the other two quickly out of the restaurant. Alya and Nino looked on in shock.**

**Adrien pulled the two girls around the corner and into an alleyway.**

**“Ok, don’t panic,” Rose soothed. “Just because Marinette was in the auditorium, too, doesn’t mean that…”**

**“Marinette is Ladybug,” Juleka said matter-of-factly.**

**“Don’t say that!” Adrien hissed.**

**“It actually makes a lot of sense,” Juleka considered. “She’s always late and falls asleep in class.”**

**“Because she’s tired from battling and patrolling,” Rose finished. “She always disappears when there’s an akuma, too.”**

**“Yeah, she asks to be excused from class. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her at the assembly point in the courtyard.” Juleka said tapping her finger against her chin.**

**“Same hair color,” Rose pointed out.**

**“Same hair _style_ ,” Juleka agreed.**

**“Same eyes.”**

**“Same petit frame.”**

**“This is not happening,” Adrien murmured shaking his head. Juleka and Rose regarded him. They had momentarily forgotten him in their excitement.**

**“Um…Adrien?” Rose ventured “What’s wrong?”**

**“Marinette can’t be Ladybug.”**

**“Okaaaay, why not exactly?” Juleka asked.**

**“Because I like Marinette.”**

**“Uh-huh, we know that,” The shorter, blonde girl nodded.**

**“And Marinette likes me, I think.”**

**“Yep, that is also known,” The taller, dark haired girl agreed.**

**“But, Ladybug doesn’t like me. So, ipso facto Marinette cannot be Ladybug. Because if Marinette is Ladybug, then Marinette doesn’t like me. And…” He ran his hands through his hair a couple of times.**

**“Okay, don’t panic.” Rose raised her hands, motioning for him to stop.**

**“We’re gonna have to punch some holes in your logic. I’m mean the part where Ladybug doesn’t like you.”**

**“Seems like Ladybug’s gone to an awful lot of trouble for you recently,” Rose pointed out sweetly.**

**“Trying to find you at school, visiting you at your house…” Juleka listed as she counted on her fingers.**

**“Twice. She visited me twice,” Adrien corrected.**

**“Visiting you at your house _twice_.” Juleka held up a third finger.**

**“But, I told her how I felt and she rejected me.”**

**Juleka put her hands on her hips. “You said you didn’t know Ladybug very well.”**

**“Well, I may have played that down a bit,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously.**

**Juleka crossed her arms, “Okay, tell us everything from the beginning.”**

**Well, he couldn’t exactly tell them everything. He’d have to stick to the highlights and act as if he did everything as Adrien, not Chat. He wasn’t sure he should be doing this, but they were in this with him and were willing to help, so he went for it because he really needed the help. He took a breath, “I told Ladybug I’m in love with her, but she said that we’re better as friends and that she likes someone else. That was about 6 or 7 weeks ago.”**

**The girls nodded.**

**“Then Friday, Ladybug tried to find me at school. After the akuma, I almost kissed Marinette, but I didn’t because she was upset and it didn’t seem like the right thing to do, although I made it clear that I really wanted to kiss her.”**

**“Why was Marinette upset?”**

**“Because she thought I like you,” he pointed to Juleka.**

**Juleka laughed. Adrien scowled. “Um…sorry,” Juleka tried to keep a straight face.**

**“Anywaaaay,  Friday night Ladybug visited me at my house because Marinette thought I was missing. Then, Ladybug visited again Saturday night because she was worried.”**

**“And you had your freak out,” Juleka interjected.**

**“Yes, which she kind of walked in on. So…”**

**“So?”**

**“She stayed with me until I fell asleep.”**

**“Awww…” Rose cooed.**

**“Okay, she likes you,“ Juleka uncrossed her arms. “Case closed.”**

**“But, I’m not done,” Adrien continued.**

**“There’s more?” Rose clapped her hands excitedly.**

**“I saw Ladybug again on Sunday after the akuma battle. And…we kissed…twice.”**

**Juleka cupped her mouth with her hands to make a megaphone. “SHE. LIKES. YOU.”**

**“And then this morning…” Adrien continued.**

**“Marinette took you to the nurse…” Rose interjected.**

**“Actually, we just sat outside and talked. Then she gave me her number.”**

**Juleka clapped her hands on Adrien’s shoulders and shook. “ADRIEN! SHE! LIKES! YOU!”**

**“Then why did she reject me? And why does she not reject me now? I don’t get it.” His head flopped down.**

**Juleka pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. “Let’s go back to Friday when you almost kissed. What happened?”**

**“Marinette was upset because she thought that I like you.”**

**“She said that?” Juleka asked. “Those exact words?”**

**“No, she said she thought ‘her crush liked someone else.’ At the time I thought she meant Kim, because you know, he likes Chloe.”**

**“ Alix likes Kim, not Marinette.”**

**“Yes, thank you, Rose.” Juleka was trying to be patient. “Okay, Marinette’s upset. You comfort her?”**

**“Yes, I told her Kim, I mean her crush, is idiot…”**

**“Just to clarify that’s means you’re the idiot.”**

**Adrien scowled at Juleka. “I said _her crush_ is an idiot and then I listed all of her great qualities. And then we almost kissed, but I stopped us because I told her I wanted our first kiss to be about us and not about him, her crush, that is.”**

**“You mean, you,” Juleka pointed out.**

**“Yes.”**

**Juleka shook her head. “God, you weren’t kidding when you said this was complicated.”**

**Adrien threw up his hands, “I told you!”**

**“It makes perfect sense,” Rose chirped. “First, you told Ladybug that you loved her, but she probably thought that you didn’t really see or know her and that you just loved the superhero idol. But, then Friday when you listed all of the great things about Marinette…”**

**“She realized that I do see her, I mean the girl behind the mask.”**

**“Exactly!” Rose exclaimed.**

**“But, I always saw them, I mean the great things in both of them, or both sides of her. I’m not in love with the superhero, I’m in love with the girl. She does amazing things and I know it scares her and weighs heavily on her, but she does it anyway because it’s the right thing to do and because she wants to help people...”**

**“Okay, okay. You convinced us,” Juleka held up her hands, “But, did you tell any of that to Ladybug at the time?”**

**“She didn’t give me a chance! She just shut me down,” Adrien wailed.**

**“You should tell her,” Rose patted Adrien’s shoulder. She turned to Juleka, “There’s just one thing I don’t get.”**

**“Only one?” Juleka asked.**

**“Yes, when Ladybug rejected Adrien she said she liked someone else. Who is ‘the someone else’?”**

**“Adrien.”**

**“Yes, but…why would she tell Adrien that she doesn’t like Adrien because she already likes Adrien. I don’t get it,” Rose shrugged.**

**“Because Ladybug didn’t reject Adrien, did she?” Juleka turned suddenly and glared at Adrien.**

**Adrien gulped.**

**“Everyone knows Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug. It’s so obvious. And so the person Ladybug rejected was Chat Noir because she likes Adrien…because Marinette likes Adrien.”**

**“ _Oh_ ,” Rose realized.**

**“No, no, no.” Adrien shook his head.**

**“And, Adrien and Marinette didn’t almost kiss. Chat Noir and Marinette almost kissed because there is no way Marinette would have talked to Adrien about her crush on Adrien.”**

**“True,” Rose agreed.**

**“No, oh god, no.”**

**“It’s the only way any of this makes any sense,” Juleka crossed her arms, satisfied.**

**“I am so dead. LadyNette, Maribug, Buginette is going to kill me.”**

**“I like Buginette,” Rose smiled.**

**“Me, too,” Juleka nodded. “Don’t worry both of your secret identities are safe with us. We aren’t going to tell anyone are we, Rose?”**

**“Nope.” Rose drew a cross over her heart with her finger to indicate her sworn promise.**

**“Thank you.”**

**“We should be thanking you. You’ve been very entertaining,” Juleka smirked.**

**“Why am I friends with you again?”**

**“What no bow?” she laughed.**

**“What are you going to do now? Tell her you know?” Rose asked.**

**Adrien shook his head. “No, not yet. I need to think through this. Go slow. I don’t want to mess anything up. There’s the partnership to consider and after yesterday’s akuma battle that’s a bit strained.”**

**“Very wise.”**

**“We’ve been gone awhile. We’re going to need a cover story. Alya and Nino must know something is up.” Juleka pointed out.**

**“Leave that to me. Just follow my lead.”**

**The girls nodded.**

**When Adrien and the girls returned to the table** Nino grabbed Adrien’s hand, “Bro, you have got to help me! I messed up and Marinette is going to KILL me!! And my girl here won’t help me. There’re just too many secrets, man. Who likes who. Don’t tell him this. Don’t tell her that. Accidental meet ups on purpose. It’s too much, dude, too much. And I don’t  want to know! Nino no knows, okay? I told ya. If you-know-who knows that I let you know what you now know, I will be no mo’.”

Juleka busted a gut at Nino’s babbling. Rose tried to quiet her by covering her mouth, but that just made Juleka laugh harder.

“Messed up?” He cleared his throat and his thoughts. “No, no not all. Everything’s fine.” _[Puts fucking, Adrien model mask on_.]

Nino and Alya stared disbelievingly at Adrien.

“No, really. I mean it. Yeah, sure it’s a little creepy to learn that Marinette was for all intents and purposes spying on me, um us,” he looked at Juleka, “in the auditorium, but as you said, Nino, she was worried, right?”

“Yes, oh definitely, the girl was crazy with worry,” Nino confirmed. “So worried she probably didn’t even know what she was doing. Love sick with worry!” That earned him another jab from Alya. Rose giggled. Juleka snorted.

“Exactly, I mean who can blame her really? Heh-heh. And, that was before she changed her ways, right? I mean she’s taken down the pictures of me, changed her computer screen, she even apologized. I’m sure it’s all very innocent. I mean it is Marinette after all. So there really isn’t any reason to ever talk about this.” He pointedly raised an eyebrow at Alya.

Nino reached out and grasped Adrien’s hand with both of his, “OH, THANK YOU, BRO. I owe you one! Really, I knew we was tight, but Dude I will always have your back and you got mine. THANK YOU for saving my life.” He smiled at Alya, gave her a peck on the cheek, and then resumed eating.

“Juleka, are you okay with this? I mean you were there, too. So, um, would you mind?” Adrien’s voice trailed off.

“Sure,” she grinned, “never speak of it.”

“Rose?” he asked.

Rose mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

“Wait, she spied on you,” Alya pointed at the blonde boy and his two female compatriots, “and all you have to say is ‘it’s fine’ and ‘don’t speak of it’?” Her eyes squinted in doubt.

“Yep, Marinette need never know we know, ya know?” Adrien was mocking Nino, but Nino gesticulated in agreement with his fork. “This never happened, right ladies?” Adrien confirmed.

“Absolutely!” cried Rose.

“That’s right.” Juleka nodded.

“I love you guys,” Nino gushed, wiping a tear from his eyes, “All you all,” he waved his fork at the three people sitting across from him before diving it back onto his plate to reload it for the next mouthful.

“In fact, I’m going to order Marinette some take out. I bet she won’t have a chance to eat with her errand. Be right back.” Adrien jumped up from the table and rushed over to their waitress.

Alya turned her attention to the two girls. They were finishing their lunch and commenting to Nino about how good the food tasted.

Juleka caught Alya’s eye, “You should hurry up and eat. We don’t have much time left.”

Alya picked up her fork and took a bite. She had a feeling she was being played somehow.

=======================================================================================

“Everyone! Find your buddy and line up at the cafeteria’s exit.” Mme. Mendeleiev called again.

“I don’t have a buddy…” Marinette looked up hopefully at Adrien.

“Lila was paired with Sabrina,” he stated.

“Oh…I was hoping I could pair up with you. You did say we make a good team.”

**Adrien held up one finger and then hurried over to Chloé and Sabrina.**

**“Would you two ladies be willing to pair up together so that I could be Marinette’s buddy, please?” He gave them his best kitten eyes.**

**Chloé huffed, but Sabrina nodded, happy to be reunited with her best friend.**

**“Adrien, is this how it’s going to be now? Are you always going to be with her?” Chloé asked with equal parts sadness and anger.**

**“If she’ll have me, then yes.”**

**Chloé rolled her eyes, “Ugh! Adrikens this isn’t fair…”**

**“Chloé, we don’t have time for a long rant. Just say yes, please, please, please…”**

**“Fine!” She caught his arm before he could take off. “But you owe me a lunch next week…and a shoe shopping trip once you’re no longer grounded.”**

**He nodded frantically and then ran back to Marinette.**

**“That was very good of you, Chloé,” Sabrina encouraged.**

**Chloé linked arms with her friend as they walked toward where their school mates were gathering.**

**“If anyone deserves to be happy it’s Adrien. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng makes him…happy. God knows why…” she sighed. “He knows how I feel about her and them being together. If I say or do anything more against her, I’ll lose him. All I can do is support him now and help him to pick up the pieces when she inevitably breaks his heart.”**

**“You are such a good friend, Chloé,” Sabrina replied, touched by Chloé’s selflessness.**

**“I know,” she said flicking her pony tail.  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Adrien quickly returned to Marinette’s side.**

**“Chloé and Sabrina have agreed to buddy up, so I’m all yours,” he smirked.**

**“I owe you an apology, actually two: for last night and this morning.”**

**“We don’t have to talk about it…”**

**“No, we need to,” Marinette shook her head. “I want to tell you how really sorry I am. I know I hurt you. I freaked out…”**

**“Marinette, I agree we need to talk about it, but just not now, okay?” He looked around at the crowd around them. “Let’s just be field trip buddies for right now.” He started walking toward the cafeteria’s exit.**

**“Um…okaaaaay,” Marinette agreed as she hurried to catch up to him. She had been preparing for an emotional heart-to-heart the moment she saw Adrien. Lunch had stymied such a discussion and she felt surprised and perhaps a bit confused that Adrien wanted to further postpone it.**

**“You don’t seem that upset,” she noted as she looked him over for signs of distress.**

**“I’m not upset. I’m actually fine. That’s probably the first time I have ever said that and meant it since my mother’s disappearance,” he admitted as they waited in line for the planetarium. “I think I’ve had a breakthrough.”**

**“Really?”**

**“Yeah, last night and just now really tested my ability to control my powers and both times I didn’t lose control despite being really upset,” he whispered.**

**“Again, I am so, so sorry…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section 1: Initially, this is how I wrote the chapter because Nino's slip up would out Marinette to not only Adrien, but also Juleka and Rose. Then, I decided it was better to have Adrien not get any help from them. I took out the BOLD above and rewrote it and added the section later in the chapter in which Adrien tries to convince Juleka and Rose that Marinette is not Ladybug. I think the changes are better for the story, but I had so much fun writing this section that even though I ultimately took it out, I still wanted to share it with you.  
> Section 2: This is how I originally wrote it and then got to that last sentence and got stuck. So, I decided to scrap it and keep them apart. I also felt Adrien is too nice to ditch Chloe like that. It felt out of character. He's too chivalrous to do such a selfish thing.
> 
> Also, I forgot to say in the last chapter's end notes that I am working on another fanfic in which Ladybug asks Chat to help her get Adrien to fall out of love with her. What? I know crazy, right? I've read a number of fanfics in which Marinette pretends to be Adrien's girlfriend/fiance to fool Chloe and/or Gabriel. I wanted to try reversing it and have Marinette ask Adrien to be her faux boyfriend, but could not think of a likely scenario. But, then it hit me that it would work for Ladybug and Chat to fool Adrien. Let me know if you are interested in reading it. I'm on Chapter 6 right now. I don't envision it going past 8 chapters. Thanks again for reading if you made it this far!
> 
> Update: the other fanfic is complete and posted. it's called Help Me Break Your Heart if you are interested. it's only 7 chapters and I have received some nice comments on it. I gather it produces a lot of feels for the reader. Again thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind in the comments this is my first ever fanfic.  
> 


End file.
